Bad
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: Percy is the senior captain of half the sports teams, a majorly hot playboy, and is nothing like Annabeth, who has no experience in dating. Will the two manage to stay together, despite their obvious diffrences in lifestyles? Will Annabeth's protective mother get in the way? And what about Thalia, will she be able to survive the horrible drama that is high school? OOC, rated T/M
1. Chapter 1

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can she help him get an A in English and pass his final year? Will he start to develop feelings for her, despite her mother's warnings? All human, Alternate Universe, Percabeth, rated T for teenage actions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas. **

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 1

"You're still coming by after school, right?" I asked Thalia, my best friend since we were seven. She was older than me, actually, but we were still friends.

"I have practice," She shrugged. "I'll see what I can do."

"Just spend the night, then." I said, flicking my hair over my shoulder. It always got in the way when I wasn't wearing it in a ponytail. "It's not a big deal to Mom. You know that."

"We'll see," She said as the bell rang. "I've got to get to class."

"Sure," I said, backing away towards my class. She was hiding something, I knew she was. She didn't have volleyball practice on Friday after school; it was usually at six in the morning if at all.

I walked into Mr. Apollo's English class and took a seat by the window. If I looked close enough, I could make out the senior math class. I could see Thalia at the front of the class, drawing a graph on the board.

"Miss Chase, I need your full attention," Mr. Apollo called on me.

"Huh?" I said, swiveling around in my seat to see my teacher.

"Miss Chase, please stand up here at the front of the class." He sighed. I stood up and I could practically swim in the embarrassment I was in.

"Yes, sir," I said, standing directly behind his sunny yellow podium that had photographs, notes he'd taken up from students he saw passing them around the class and drawings he had also confiscated.

"Tell me what you'd like to be when you go to college." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and watching me from the door, leaning against it like he usually does when he was about to lecture someone.

"An architect," I said, looking down at my shoes.

"How are you going to be an architect if you do not make good grades in you junior English class?" He questioned. My head snapped up as he asked me this. His blonde hair swept to the side, barely missing his eyes. He was a very young teacher; this was his first year of teaching. He was twenty-five at the youngest, twenty-six at the oldest, at my guess.

Yeah, that's right. I'm a junior in high school and my best friend was a senior. It sucks, I know, but that's how life is.

"I don't know." I murmured.

"What?" He said, sticking his ear out as if he couldn't hear me.

"I don't know!" I said, louder.

"That's better. Now, take a seat and _listen_, please."

"Yes, sir," I said, hurrying back to my seat. I couldn't help but take a peek at the senior class again. Mr. Rhubarbs was letting the class use their iPads to answer questions on. The school had issued iPads to the seniors for their graduation gift; but of course they had to pay for them with tuition fees, so technically it wasn't a gift.

"Now, class, where were we? Oh, yes, Edgar Allen Poe...," He said, his voice drowning off. I already knew everything there was to know about Edgar Allen Poe, though. A Tell-Tale Heart was my favorite and that just so happened to be what we were reading today.

I zoned out, wishing I had skipped a grade in sixth grade like my mom wanted me to. I could be with Thalia and Luke, in the senior class and secretly playing Temple Run while we were supposed to be on the flashcard app.

"Miss Chase!" Mr. Apollo said loudly. When I didn't answer the first time, too caught up in my zone, he threw his neon yellow marker at me. It landed in the middle of my forehead and my hand immediately flew to my head where it hit.

"Ouch!" I said, not processing it was the teacher who threw it before I reacted. I picked up the marker and threw it back at him.

"Detention, Miss Chase after school in Mrs. Stevens' room." He growled as he picked up the marker and started writing on the board with it.

~oOo~

"What happened in English?" Katie asked at the lunch table. "I heard he threw a marker at you."

"I heard he threw two," Nico laughed.

"No, you guys." I sighed and un-wrapped my cheeseburger. "I zoned out. It was my fault."

"I'd beat the mess out of that little faggot if he did that to me." Thalia said, biting into her own burger. "I don't see how you kept your cool."

"I know you guys are, like, my best friends, but you don't know me that well if you think I meant to throw it back at him. I was zoned out and he hit me with the marker. My first instinct was to throw it back," I shrugged, "No big deal."

"It is a big deal, Annabeth." Thalia rolled her eyes, "You got a detention. Your mother will be pi-"

I cut her off before she could say the word. I kicked her under the table as Coach Hedge strolled past. "There's no need for that kind of language." He'd tell her and hand her another Saturday detention.

"So, are you guys spending the night or not?" I asked Katie and Thalia. "I need to know how many pizzas I'm ordering."

"Um, just order two large pepperonis and a veggie-lover's special for me." I heard my newest friend Juniper say as she sat down next to me with her tray full of applesauce, salad and a water bottle.

"So you're coming?" I asked her.

"The Save-the-Whales concert got canceled," She frowned. "I can come."

"Good," I smiled. "Malcom will be out of town for the football game tonight, he's spending the night at a friend's when he gets back, so we have all Friday night and Saturday morning to do whatever we want with no one home."

"I don't know if I can come," Nico said, sighing.

"You weren't invited." I joked, hip-bumping him as I got up to throw away my trash. "And besides, you can't come, anyways. You're on the football team!"

"So? I can still come over tomorrow morning!"

"No," Katie said, rolling her eyes. "You can't! It's all girls."

"Are you coming?" I asked, sitting back down and nudging Thalia's foot with my own.

"I'm going to the game." She said, biting her lip. "I can't."

"You can come over tonight, then." I said, ending the discussion. "You're coming."

"Whatever." She said, standing to get up. "I have to go. _Senior _assembly and all, you know."

After she left the cafeteria, Katie pursed her lips.

"She drives me crazy." Katie said, annoyed. "She always does that! When you want her to come over, or anything she always makes you beg for it. If it was my choice, I wouldn't invite her."

"Katie, calm down," I sighed. "It's just us watching the Prince and Me movies and eating pizza." I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a recent phase," I waved it off. "No biggie."

I hoped.

~oOo~

I took a seat in one of the empty chairs at three. I was supposed to stay here until four, and I couldn't do anything except sit there, because apparently that's my punishment.

"Is anyone else coming?" I asked, laying my backpack on the floor at my feet and sliding into a desk.

No answer. Mrs. Stevens just kept watching her computer screen, not saying anything. She always did that, never listened to anyone.

I sat in silence and started to get bored. I counted the tiles, counted the specks on the ceiling. I even ran my fingers over the carvings on my desk. Just the usual _Mrs. Stevens sucks_, _Bobby loves Jane_, and there was one that didn't make sense at all. _Rubber elephants!_

I checked the clock on the wall. Five minutes had passed. I laid my head down just as Mrs. Stevens swiveled around in her desk and snapped at me.

"Head up! No napping in detention!"

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered. I used one hand to prop myself up and read the board. It had several Greek Mythology characters written in a scrawl across it, saying who was who.

Aphrodite was spelled wrong, along with Kronos and Poseidon. I was itching to fix it, but stayed seated.

I checked the clock. Ten minutes into detention.

Aphrodite was the Greek goddess of love…

My eyes started to grow heavy.

"MRS. STEVENS!" I heard. I shot up as a boy ran in the room. He slapped a piece of paper on the desk. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had practice-,"

"Nonsense," She growled. "Have a seat."

"But Mrs. Stevens, the bus is leaving _now_! We have a game to play tonight! I'll be late and can't play!" He protested. He looked familiar, his black raven hair and green eyes stood out the most. I couldn't remember his name, so I found myself watching him to see if I could come up with it.

Athletic build, long legs showing under his khaki shorts, a short sleeve dark green shirt and sneakers. Nope, nothing that could identify him… unless Nike was his name…

"I don't care," She said and pointed to a seat on the other side of the room from me. "Sit!"

"But Mrs. Stevens," He said, sitting as he said her name.

"I don't care if you are the Tight End! You're _not _leaving!"

"Percy Jackson!" I blurted, and immediately covered my mouth with my hand.

"What?" He said, looking at me and raising one eyebrow.

"I mean, uh, I couldn't remember your name…. It just came to me." I explained. He looked away and shook his head.

"Mrs. Stevens, please!" he begged again after a minute.

"I'll give you one chance," Mrs. Stevens said, standing up and walking to the board. She erased the Mythology stuff and held out a piece of chalk. "If you can write all the twelve Olympians in alphabetical order you can leave at three-thirty."

"Can she help me?" Percy asked, turning to look at me. "She's in Mythology Club, right? She looks like a nerd, she could help."

I look like a nerd? I could help?

"No, she can't help you!" Mrs. Stevens snapped.

I didn't look like a nerd! At least, I didn't think so. My favorite plaid skirt was the only skirt I wore, and it matched really well with my black sweater. That's the only reason I wore it! Other days I wore my regular orange shirt and jeans.

"I'll do it." He decided, taking the chalk. He started with Apollo.

Wrong! I wanted him to know he was wrong. He wouldn't get them all right; he wasn't a very smart student by the looks of it.

"Uh, Ares is next, right?" He asked. Nobody answered.

"No, it's Aphrodite!" He cheered himself. He gave himself a pat on the back and continued. He made it to Hera before I broke.

"Can I help him?" I begged. "He's screwing it up."

"No, Miss Chase," Mrs. Stevens sighed.

"Let her help me! She's nerdy and smart!"

"No, Mr. Jackson,"

"Fine," He said, continuing his list. He had erased with his hand instead of the eraser, so it was covered in chalk. He kept wiping it on his pants.

He re-arranged the list again. He had it right the second time. Rearrange. It's right! Rearrange. Wrong. Rearrange. Right! Add Hera. Right! Add Poseidon. Wrong! Rearrange. Add Hephaestus, knock Poseidon down one. Right! Now he just has to add-

"Done," He said smugly as he wrote in Zeus at the end.

"Good job, Mr. Jackson," Mrs. Stevens said. "Now take a seat."

"What? It's three thirty!"

"You didn't get it right the first time you tried it. That was our agreement." She said, watching her screen as she spoke.

"Oh my-," He sighed loudly as he plopped down on the seat. "Mrs. Stevens!"

"What now?"

"Can I please go?"

"No." She answered.

He pulled a pencil out of his desk and started playing with it. First he balanced it on his nose. Then, he flung it into the air. Each time he went a little higher. The pencil neared the ceiling. Just when I thought he had gotten bored of playing with the pencil, it stuck straight into the ceiling.

"I'll go get the janitor to get it down." Mrs. Stevens growled and left the room.

"What are you in for?" He asked before she could come back.

"I threw a marker at a teacher." I mumbled.

"Oh, my gosh," He says seriously for a minute, then leans back in his seat and lets out the weirdest laugh I've ever heard. A minute later his face is really red.

"W-what teacher did you throw it at?" He said between laughs.

"Apollo," I sighed. "What did you do?"

"I-," He stopped himself and looked at me. "You're in Mythology Club, right?"

Yeah, I was the Mythology Club Girl. Every time there was a Mythology project in History or Reading or something, I'd be the one everyone fought over until I eventually had to settle with Connor Stoll as my partner. He was my only real guy friend in eleventh grade. Percy Jackson of all people knew I was in Mythology Club. How could he not? I was the one who went to State with his dad for the U.S.A Mythology Exam. I was the one who won a gold medal that read first place. I was the one they held a pep rally for before I even left.

"Sure," I shrugged. I had heard rumors the senior English classroom, also the Mythology Club location, had caught on fire this morning.

"Oh, that's my step dad's room, you know." He said, changing the subject.

"That's nice." Of course I knew that was his step dad. Who wouldn't know?

"I guess." He shrugged.

Before I could ask him again what he did to land in detention, he stood and tossed his backpack over his shoulder.

"If she comes back, I'm in the bathroom." He said, leaving the room with the 'cool-boy' walk all the football jocks usually have.

About five minutes later, Mrs. Stevens still wasn't back and the bell was ringing.

I didn't linger on why Percy Jackson would be in detention. He's always in here, anyways. He's the ultimate Bad Boy in the whole high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can she help him get an A in English and pass his final year? Will he start to develop feelings for her, despite her mother's warnings? All human, Alternate Universe, Percabeth, rated T for teenage actions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas. **

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 2

"_Just throw it, already!" Rachel Dare hissed in my ear. I hesitated- did I really want to destroy my own step father's classroom? Paul would surely find out it was me and tell my mom. Why wouldn't he?_

"_I don't know," I whispered back. It was thirty minutes before school even opened, six in the morning. We had been planning to blow up the senior and sophomore English classroom since the beginning of the school year. _

_He had failed Rachel last year, so she had to repeat, and that's why she didn't like him. Everyone in our 'group' had their own reasons for not liking Paul. The little things that added up, you know? Like when he got Travis Stoll in trouble for a prank he played. He had Luke expelled because he was caught with a girl behind the theater stage. He gave Thalia a bad grade on her archery paper and said it wasn't a real sport._

_Just little things like that that had added up. Personally, he only had one tiny thing that still infuriated me. He married my mom._

_She was just getting over the separation between my father and her. I had actually thought they were getting back together; they still loved each other as far as I knew. But, those were thoughts I had as a freshman. Now I see why it won't happen. My dad went to live in Florida, where we could sail and fish more often. She couldn't move with him, because he simply didn't want her to. That was that._

_About nine months later, Paul taught her at a night college for English majors. He was her age and she thought he was cute. I hadn't met him. When they started to get serious, I finally met him. After he told me he was going to be my teacher in my sophomore and senior year. I never really liked him, but I didn't disrespect him, so it was an okay relationship, I guess._

"_What do you mean, you don't know?" She said a little louder. She held the lighter for the firework in her hand, ready to flick the fire to life and the plan was for me to throw it in the classroom window._

"_Paul's my step dad, RED." I whispered back. "I don't know if I can."_

_RED was her nickname. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was her full name, and she wouldn't let you forget it, either. Everyone started calling her RED because of her initials and her red hair, and soon it just stuck._

"_Bull crap," She said. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me, taking control before I even knew what was happening. She finally pulled away and was watching me._

"_Now will you do it?"_

"_Whatever," I sighed as she lit it up. I pulled the window down and threw it in, closing the window and running from the school towards my truck that was hid behind the football stands._

"_Hey, wait up!" She called, running after me. We heard the firework go off, and through the window the flames could already be seen._

"_Come on!" I called back, opening the driver's door and shoving my key into the ignition. She jumped in just as I spun off, the gravel and dust kicking up behind us as I drove down Goode's drive._

I don't know who told on me. Maybe it was Rachel. I don't know. Whoever it was, though, was going to get it. I didn't appreciate it.

Mr. D, the principal, only assigned me with three weeks of detention. I also had to do a couple of 'chores' for the school. He gave me a list, but I hadn't had the time to read it yet.

So, when I get in my truck I pull out the list. It's too late to try and make it to the game, now, so why bother driving all the way and wasting my gas?

The list looked like this;

Try out for the play.

Tutor the middle school Greek failing students.

Three weeks of detention after school (or before school)

Replace Mr. Blofis's computer.

Paul had been in the office when Mr. D was lecturing me. He said there was no need for the fourth one, and that he'd take care of me himself at home. I had no clue what he would do to me, he couldn't do much, anyways, I'm not his real son. He also said he didn't care if people knew about the prank or punishment, either, and that it'd be better if I didn't go around joking and laughing about it.

So, it's settled. I'd be tutoring, rehearsing, and spending my days in detention for three weeks. I still had to find out about the play, even if I didn't want to go at all.

"Hey." I heard. I jumped and my paper ended up falling out of my grasp.

"Thalia," I scowled as she laughed and opened the passenger door.

"Are you still going to the party tonight?" She asked, propping her boots up on my windshield.

"There isn't a party unless I'm there." I scoffed. "I basically have to go."

"You don't _have _to go, you just _are _going." She laughed. "And you're taking me."

"I thought you had plans?" I asked, turning the black Ford F150 on. I closed the door on my side as she did the same. My favorite song by Eminem played as soon as I turned it on.

"Nah," She waved it off. "I told Annabeth I couldn't go. I'm going to make it up to her tomorrow."

Annabeth; so that's the friend she always talks about. I'd always wondered why she had been friends with a junior, but I never really asked. If she wanted me to know, she'd tell me, anyways.

"I met Annabeth today. She was in detention." I said casually.

"You got detention?" She laughed. She snatched the piece of paper that had my punishments on it and read them out loud.

"Try out for the play? Oh my, gosh, that's horrible!" She laughed, leaning back and laughing. She rummaged around in her purse until she pulled out a bottle. It was a Dr. Pepper bottle that must have gotten shaken up in her purse because it fizzed more than usual when she opened it.

"Yeah, I know." I said, driving towards the girls' dormitory grounds. Goode High was a boarding school **(I know it isn't in the books, but this is an AU story.) **and we all had a dorm we shared with two other people.

"Here, just let me out here." She said, stopping me in front of the dormitory that held her own room. I think she shared a dorm with two other volleyball players, RED being one of them.

"Sure," I answered, unlocking the door. She burped and drank the rest of her soda, tossing the bottle into the back of my truck.

"Hey, litter bug, pick it up!" I shouted out the window, but I knew she wouldn't. She just laughed some more and walked inside her dormitory.

Since it was the weekend, I had to either go home or spend it in my dorm. The thought of free laundry took over and I drove to my dorm to get my clothes hamper to take home with me.

~oOo~

"Jackson, you're skipping the game?" Luke Castellan, the point guard for our basketball team asked me when I saw him in the hallway.

"I had detention." I said, sliding my key into the lock and pulling the door open. "What about you? Why'd you skip?"

He was the kicker on most nights, so I was surprised to see him at the dormitory this afternoon.

"I skipped, too. I sprained my ankle last night, you know." He said, walking towards me. I didn't have time to talk, so I slipped into my room and left the door open so I wouldn't seem rude.

Our room was about the size of a regular bedroom, with three twin-sized beds and three desks at the foot of each bed. My personal bed was the one in front of the window, since Connor and Travis didn't like to sleep under the window. They took the bunk bed with Travis on the top and Connor on the bottom while I had the singlet. My bed was blue with a green pillow and theirs were red and orange.

We had a microwave and a mini-fridge, along with a couple of bean bags and a small TV. Our closets were stuffed with shoes and our clothes that somehow got on hangers after our girlfriends and moms tried to organize for us. It worked for about a week until we started to 're-organize' our own way.

I held my green clothes hamper by the string over my shoulder and locked my room, taking my phone off its charger from the bedside table and locking the door behind me.

~oOo~

"Mom, can you wash these for me?" I asked my mom. She was a tall, tanned woman with long curly black hair. She didn't have the same green eyes as me, though. Hers were light brown, but I did get my long eyelashes from her.

I got most of my features from my dad; black hair and sea-green eyes, along with the naturally straight teeth. I stayed tan thanks to the trips we took to the cabin in Montauk during the summers, even though the water was always freezing.

"Yes, Percy," She said, taking the bundle from me and tossing it in the washer. "I really want you to work on your English grade. It should be easy with Paul as your teacher."

She doesn't know, then, about what happened at school. Paul hadn't told her.

"You may have to get a tutor," She sighed again. "I could go find one, but you're paying for it with your money."

I had the money to spare, but I was saving up for college, in case I didn't get a scholarship.

"I'll study harder." I promised her.

"The cookies are done." She said just as I smelled the sweet aroma from the kitchen. I followed her into the small apartment's kitchen and she pulled out the pan of blue cookies.

"Oh, Mom," I breathed as I sunk my teeth into a gooey hot one.

"Percy, they're-," She said, cut off my small yelp.

"They're hot!" I said, fanning my tongue.

"I tried to tell you," She reasoned.

"Hot, hot, hot," I panted as I drained a cup of milk.

"Oh, Percy," She said as she turned the oven off. "I'll never get used to you."

I shrugged for an answer and scooped up four cookies, piling them in a napkin and strolling into the living room.

Paul typed away on his laptop, occasionally looking up at the news on the TV.

"Hey," I said hesitantly. "I'm sorry about earlier…"

"Don't be," He said, closing his laptop. He gestured to the couch and I took a seat. "I wanted a new classroom, anyways, and Mr. D was planning on taking down that part of the building for reconstruction. You did him a favor at the most, that's why you weren't suspended or expelled."

"Really," I said, processing this. No wonder they let me off so easy. I've been in worse trouble before, anyways. Fights, skipping class, drinking, smoking and that one time I put eggs in every drawer in Mr. D's office…

"Yeah, but you have to take the play seriously or you have to be in the next one," He said seriously. "I'm going to be the director, so that should help some, right?"

"When are these try-outs, anyways?" I asked, yawning. "I have to try out, right?"

"No, there wasn't a guy good enough for the part of Chad in the play. I think you'd be the best bet for him, so you'll be playing him. If you could get your friends to try out, too-,"

"No." I interrupted him. "They don't do plays."

"It's your senior year, Percy." He sighed. "At least live it to your fullest."

"Maybe," I said, getting up and walking back in the laundry room.

"They aren't done." Mom said before I could ask. She was sitting on top of the washer with a magazine in her lap.

"I'll be back tonight." I told her, heading for the front door. I didn't need to hang around my parent's house all Friday night when there was supposed to be a sick party tonight at Silena Beauregaurd's house, and I'm invited.

**Okay, so I got a LOT of reviews saying I should continue. Seriosuly, you guys blew my email box up. My iPad beeped like 80 times (82, actually for this story) with all the reviews and subscriptions! Thanks for adding this to your favorite list, too! My update day is Saturday, starting right after this is posted. I just felt like you guys deserved another chapter for all the reviews! **

**So, if we can get this to fifty reviews...**

**R&R, do you like bad boys?**


	3. Chapter 3

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can she help him get an A in English and pass his final year? Will he start to develop feelings for her, despite her mother's warnings? All human, Alternate Universe, Percabeth, rated T for teenage actions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 3

_So what? I'm still a rock star._

"Are you sure you can't come?" I asked Thalia through the phone. Personally, I thought she sounded drunk. But, that wasn't possible. She was at a volleyball game, remember? I could even hear the music from the half-time break playing, loud and steady.

"Annabeth, I said I couldn't." She sounded annoyed, "I might be able to come tomorrow morning."

"Okay," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

She hung up, and I was left with Katie and Juniper staring at me from my bed, which was littered with magazines.

"We can stay at the dorm tomorrow night." I shrugged. "Mom is grocery shopping right now. I think she said she was getting cookie dough."

"Yum," Katie said, looking down at her _Seventeen _magazines. "Do you see this? The eye shadow of the month is sparkles. I wouldn't wear that."

"I would," Juniper giggled. "It's green, after all. You'd look amazing in it."

"I do like the color green…," She trailed off as they looked over the magazines.

"Anybody want more pizza?" I asked, throwing away my plastic plate. "There's still a box left."

"Nah, you can have another one." Juniper said. "I'm full."

"I am, too, but I was going to put this up if you were done." I said, showing her the box.

"I'm done." Katie said, wrinkling her nose. "But I'll take another Coke."

"I'll go get one." I said, taking the box with me downstairs.

My Mom lived in a pretty big apartment by herself, besides when Malcom and I were here on the weekends, and most of the time that was only on Friday nights. But when I walked through the living room, she scared me by turning her chair to face me.

"Mom, oh, gosh," I said, stopping in my tracks. "You scared me."

"I bought cookie dough and cupcake mix. It's in the cabinet." She smiled. Her blonde waves were still piled on her head, the way she usually did it before she went to work. She still had her white pants on and her light blue blouse along with her black jacket.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I noticed the TV wasn't even on.

"Just some work," She waved it off. I noticed her laptop wasn't even open, either. "Do you want me to make you anything?"

"No, it is okay," I said, walking into the kitchen with the box. "I think I'm going back to the school for tomorrow night."

"You can't spend another night here?" She asked, sticking her lower lip out a little. "I could use some help with Mama."

Mama was our pet cat, the only pet that I've ever had. She's supposed to be having kittens sometime soon, and Mom thinks it'll be tomorrow.

"No, I've got play try-outs." I said, putting the box in the fridge and tilting my head a little at her. "Didn't I tell you? I'm trying out for Rebecca in the play."

"Who wrote the play?" She asked, interested. "When is it?"

"The end of February," I said. "I could've sworn I told you this. Didn't I post the paper on the fridge?"

"You may have, but your father was over here the other night. He may have moved it," She shrugged. Why would my father have been here? He and my mom divorced several years ago. He was married with two kids of his own, now.

"What was he doing here?" I finally asked. I had to know, curiosity was killing me.

"Oh, he just wanted some money, Annie. Don't worry about it." She said, using the tone that clearly said leave-the-conversation-alone-now.

"Okay," I answered unsurely. "I'm going back upstairs, now."

"Sure thing, sweetie," She said as I went back upstairs.

~oOo~

"Let's call someone," Juniper said excitedly.

"What? Juniper, its twelve o'clock," I protested, "Who'd be up?"

"I heard a bunch of them went to a party." Katie shrugged. "I wasn't invited."

"Katie, you don't get invited to those kind of parties. You just show up." I rolled my eyes, "Like in the movies."

"Or in the books," Juniper added.

"Yeah," I answered, "Like in the books and movies."

"Then can we go?" Katie asked, "Silena and I are pretty close, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. It's only two, anyways. Those parties last all night."

"You mean all morning?" Juniper asked. "I don't know… My mama would kill me."

"Grover will be there," Katie said, gently elbowing her. "And I'm sure Luke will be, too, Annabeth."

Luke. How did she know I had the biggest crush on him? She seemed to always be able to guess who I had a crush on.

"I don't know guys." Juniper said as I was starting to get excited about it.

"What do you have to wear, Annabeth?" Katie asked, walking towards my closet.

"Guys, I don't know about this!" Juniper said as I got up to go to my closet, too.

"It'll be fun, Juniper." I said, and I actually started to convince myself. I needed something like this. I couldn't go through my high school year boyfriend-less and lonely. Nope, it wasn't going to happen.

"I think I'm just going to stay here." She said, stretching her legs out. "I might just go to sleep soon,"

"Go with us," Katie begged. "We'll make you look awesome!"

"No, no," She said and crawled to the bed. "I'm just going to nap."

"Just let her stay." Katie sighed, "I can straighten your hair, Annabeth. Turn on the straightener."

"Okay," I said and did as told. "Do you think Luke will really be there?"

"Sure he will, he's on the football team," Katie answered. She pulled out several clothes until she came up with two skirts and tops.

"Here," She said, handing me a jean skirt and a hot pink top I didn't know I had. "Put that on."

"But it's cold outside." I said, "It's January!"

"Annabeth, you won't die, I swear." Katie rolled her eyes. "The magazines say guys like skirts."

"Guys like skirts," I repeated as I dropped my shorts and pulled the skirt on.

"This yellow shirt goes on under the pink," She said, handing me a tank top.

"Okay," I said as I changed. "What are you wearing?"

"This khaki skirt and the cream top," She answered casually like she'd been talking clothes forever.

"I hope this party turns out okay." I said as I sat down in front of my mirror. Katie stood behind me with the straightener, holding up a curl and flattening it with the heat.

"Me, too," She answered. "We're finally going to live a little."

**Okay, if you can guess what song the song lyrics at the beginning of the chapter goes to you can win the enjoyment of getting it right. I might just send a sneak peek of the next chapter to the first person who gets it right...**

**R&R, "guys like skirts"**


	4. Chapter 4

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can she help him get an A in English and pass his final year? Will he start to develop feelings for her, despite her mother's warnings? All human, Alternate Universe, Percabeth, rated T for teenage actions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 4

_Hey, hey, you, you_

"Want another drink?" Rachel asked me, getting up from my lap.

"Why not," I said. I was already dizzy, but it didn't matter because we didn't have school tomorrow. Getting a little tipsy wouldn't hurt, right? I've had…. 3… 5… 7 drinks?

"Be right back," She said, sashaying her hips as she walked away. Her jeans were too short for my taste, but I still looped my finger through her belt loop and pulled her down on my lap again.

"Percy, you're drunk." She said, moving her chin away from my grasp.

"RED, I swear to drunk I'm not God." I slurred. Okay, I wasn't _that _drunk, but joking around was still fun.

"Stop," She pulled away. She walked away towards the coolers while I watched my surroundings. Two girls grinded against a guy in a corner, the music pounded from speakers and several cans and red cups littered the floor. Silena's parents would be home Sunday and she'd definitely be in trouble.

But, hey, not my house, not my problem, right?

"Hey, Jackson," I heard a familiar voice behind me. I stood up and turned around.

"Di Angelo!" I cheered, slapping his back. He was my favorite junior. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Thalia?" He asked.

"You would be looking for her," I snickered, "What did she offer you tonight?"

"Percy, calm down. I think you've had too much," He said, shaking his head in confusion. "Thalia's our friend, remember?"

"No, Nico, you've had too little." I laughed, recognizing my drunken laugh. I tried to take control of myself- I hated being drunk. A killer headache would follow in the morning, along with a dry throat and a horrible smell from the vomit I would be sure to induce.

"I'm taking you home," Nico said, grabbing my arm.

"No," I said, shaking him off. My inner conscious begged him to, though. I had to get away. But my outer, drunken self didn't care. I wanted to party more. "Let go."

"No, Percy, let's go." He sighed, tugging my arm.

"I said stop!" I said, pulling my fist back. I hit him hard in the face, right in the nose. Blood sprouted from his nose and his face registered alarm.

"What?" He said, his hands flying to his nose. "What the heck?"

"Go home, Percy." Silena, the host, said as she stopped the music. "It's time for you to go home."

"You go home," I slurred as RED handed me a cup of water. "Eh," I said, tossing it to the side. It landed somewhere on the floor, the water spilling onto the carpet.

"I'll take him home." Rachel said, "I think it's gotten late, anyways."

"Thank you," Silena sighed.

"No problem." RED said as I blinked and tried to focus.

~oOo~

"Percy, get up." I heard someone growl from above me.

"It's Saturday." I murmured into my pillow. "Go away."

"You have tutoring," The voice reminded me. "Get up, now."

"No."

"NOW," It screamed in my ear.

"Dangit," I said, sitting up fast. I felt a rush in my head and I felt like throwing up. I had a killer headache like I guessed I would, and I regretted the drinks from last night. What even happened? I don't remember getting in bed.

Heck, I don't even remember getting in a car.

"What… who are you?" I asked, focusing on him.

"Get up." He growled. I focused on him and realized it was Nico.

"What happened to your nose?" I asked, pulling myself out of bed. I rummaged through my underwear drawer for my Tylenol and Advil, only to find them empty.

"You hit me last night." He reminded me.

"I did what?" I asked, spinning around after shoving my drawer closed.

"You hit me after I tried to get you out of there. It was a good thing, too, because the police showed up thirty minutes after we left. The place was cleared out, but Silena got a ticket."

"A ticket, for what," I said as I took my soiled shirt off and re-applied deodorant.

"She hadn't consumed any alcohol, the whole reason they showed up, but she was in possession of it so she got a ticket."

"Did they do breathalyzers?" I asked.

"No, everyone was gone. All there was left was a huge mess and Silena in her bed."

"Who was she with?" I asked, "Surely there was a friend or something. Girls travel in packs." I said as I pulled a navy shirt on.

"I don't know, but some of her friends are helping her clean up before her parents get home." Nico shrugged.

"Who would do that?" I laughed.

"Annabeth Chase and Katie Gardner," He said. "They showed up for the party after the police came. Nobody was there, so they started helping her clean up."

"Oh," I laughed. "They were actually late?"

"Yeah," He said. "They're my friends so watch what you say."

"I wasn't going to say anything bad." I sputtered with laughter. What kind of nerds showed up to a party like that? I thought they would be stuck up in a room with a slumber party or something. Something a middle schooled girl would do. I guess I was wrong.

"And I was sent here to get you for tutoring." He said, "Now hurry up. You have fifteen minutes to get to the school."

"Crap," I groaned, "Did Thalia get home okay?"

Nico's face twitched for maybe a millisecond, making me wonder what was up with that, but it changed just as fast. "Yeah, I took her to her dorm. She's at a friend's now."

"Annabeth's, isn't it?" I asked indistinctively. How did I guess? Hadn't she told me?

"Yeah, now hurry. I'm ready to go." He said.

"Do you have plans or something?" I asked, swiping deodorant on and trying- unsuccessfully- to pull a brush through my hair.

"Ten minutes," He said in a sing-song voice as I brushed my teeth. I grunted for an answer and turned the water off, swiping a water bottle from under the sink, where I hid my snacks from my roommates. I washed my mouth out and spit the water and toothpaste remains in the plant by the door.

"Gross," He groaned after I shut the door and swiped my key to lock it.

"Whatever," I shrugged. Plants were just plants.

~oOo~

"No, you have it all wrong," I said, trying my best not to slap the kid. He was a skinny kid who would've been called a nerd when I was in middle school. He had glasses on the bridge of his nose which he kept sniffling and shoving them up to keep them from sliding off. "It's Greek, not Latin."

"So there's no 'est' in it?" He asked for the third time today.

"No," I said, giving in and groaning. I was the only guy tutor in the classroom; a couple of other faces were in here as well.

"Oh," He sniffled again.

"How about you go blow your nose and I'll think of a new way to teach you," I grumbled, rubbing my eyes. I felt like yanking my hair out of my head, screaming or even punching the wall. But that's immature.

The kid, Nathan, walked to the front of the room and snatched a tissue from the box. Only, it didn't come out and the whole box flew in the air with the tissue. The box landed with a satisfying _thump!_ And he smiled.

"Pick it up," The teacher commanded. I took the time to my advantage and looked around at the other tutors. I saw a girl with long black hair, another with red (the orange-y color) and a blonde with hair as straight as a board. Only, when she looked up from writing something down, I saw curls that framed her face and knew her hair wasn't naturally straight.

She looked too familiar; the buttoned nose, her features. Her dimpled smile and light freckles under her eyes. They were all too familiar. When my eyes scanned her face for those eyes, they connected.

Her startling grey eyes locked into mine, and I knew she recognized mine, too. Only, she scowled and looked away.

What did I do to her? Annabeth, wasn't it? Thalia was supposed to be with her, too. What was she doing tutoring for fun on a perfectly good Saturday, at, like, twelve in the afternoon? I'd be sleeping if I had the choice. She obviously had the choice, though, because she had her phone under her elbow, while mine was in a box on the teacher's desk because apparently "delinquent tutors couldn't have their phones". She wasn't here for a punishment, then, so what was she here for, if not for fun?

"Hey," I waved at her. I whispered fiercely, to get her attention. She didn't look up again, though; she crossed her legs so that one knee was on top of the other. She had jean shorts on, so her tanned legs showed at every angle, if the table wasn't in the way.

I don't know why I was studying her, but she seemed so interesting, the way she tilted her head when she wrote on the three-by-five card the kids called 'flashcards', and the way her slanted lips mouthed the words she was writing. Her green V-neck loose top made her grey eyes stand out even more than normal.

What was I even doing? I never notice clothes. Why did it matter, anyways? I mean, I wanted to know how she got that tan- New Yorkers only get a tan if they're sunning on top of their apartments if they ever have free time. She could've gotten it from this summer; a lot of the people at Goode go on vacations to islands or to Florida or California.

I also wondered about her curls. What happened to them? Why did she straighten her hair? I liked the curls, personally. If Rachel had them, I'd definitely tug on them or play with them. But no, she doesn't even curl her hair. Did she even own a curler?

Finally, I decided this girl irked me. Who would try to change their features like that? What right did she have, anyways? Well, she may have the right to change herself, but that's not what I'm saying. What I'm trying to say is… well, let's just say she was pretty but not extravagant with the straight hair. I liked the princess curls better.

I also decided I spent too much time studying this Annabeth chick. I changed my train of thought to Nathan the Nerd and tried harder to teach him Greek.

I was part Greek on my father's side, and I guess his Greek roots came to me in our foreign classes this year, because that's the only class I have an A in. my average was roughly a hundred and four point six, but there was always room for improvement as my mother would say.

**R&R, Who wants Annabeth's curls?**


	5. Chapter 5

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can she help him get an A in English and pass his final year? Will he start to develop feelings for her, despite her mother's warnings? All human, Alternate Universe, Percabeth, rated T for teenage actions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Chapter 5

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

Why was Percy Jackson in tutoring? It was for straight A students and I highly doubted he even knew what the average for an A is. Especially in Greek, where there wasn't a possibility he could even be rooted to the heritage. I ména, he had the olive skin that would usually be traced back to Greece, but anyone could have olive skin, right?

And why was he waving at me, anyways? I could understand him turning around in his chair out of boredom, but he kept staring at me. At least, that's what it felt like. I just acted like my normal self and wrote down the translation for a Greek sentence for Ella, the little girl I was tutoring, as she watched with curiosity.

"I like how you write your P's." She says finally.

"Oh, yeah," I asked, continuing writing. "Can you tell me what κορίτσι means?" I asked her, hoping she'll get it right. It meant girl, but last time I asked her she guessed something way off, like cat.

"It means… girl." She said finally after thinking for a while.

"Good job," I said, starting on a new notecard. My phone vibrated, but I put my elbow over it again so I wouldn't get distracted.

"Why is that boy staring at you?" Ella asked after I handed her the stack of freshly written flashcards.

So she noticed it too, then? Good. I'm not crazy.

"I don't know, sweetie. Let's just finish this up, okay?" I said, ignoring Percy trying to wave. Just because we were in the same detention room doesn't make us buddy-buddy all of a sudden.

"He's cute," She shrugged. She tossed a bit of her blonde braid over her shoulder and slowly batted her eyes in his direction. I wanted to laugh- Ella was sort of a chunky girl, and Percy was a very athletic-looking boy. They wouldn't be a 'match made in heaven' as my mother would say.

"Sure he is," I said, as if she was saying the pregnant sloth at the zoo was her new pet. "You have a test tomorrow, Ella. It's time to concentrate."

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, Ella," I hissed. Who would even suggest that? He was a football player, a swimmer and a bad boy, who was way above my social levels. I don't keep track of all the relationships- they change too often- but even I knew Percy and Rachel Dare were together.

"Sorry," She whispered. "Why not, though?"

"Ella, this is your last warning." I warned, "We're at tutoring, not at a gossip circle."

"It's so interesting, though!" She whined. Thirteen year old girls loved drama, I'll give you that. But I'm not getting paid to let her talk gossip while she was supposed to be studying.

"I'll tell you what," I said, thinking of an idea. "If you make a high grade on this test, I'll spend a whole day talking gossip with you." I offered. How could she turn that down?

"Deal," She smiled.

Well, there's one method of getting a kid to study.

~oOo~

I read my text, which turned out to be from Thalia.

**UR dorm. Where R U?**

Honestly, I was really mad at Thalia right now. I had heard she went to Silena's party, and left drunk. She had told me she was going to a volleyball game, which was a lie.

I decided to drive to McDonalds and pick up a cheeseburger for lunch and then head to play try-outs.

After going through the drive through, I parked my grey Malibu in the school's parking lot, polishing off my burger and sucking down the rest of my Fanta drink.

I had to check my teeth in the mirror before pulling my backpack out from the backseat, locking my car with a _beep, beep _and heading for the school doors.

Just when I was about to pull the auditorium's door open, a hand flew out in front of me and grabbed the handle.

"Thanks," I said, looking up in the person's eyes.

They turned out to be sea-green, framed with long black spider legs, or known as eyelashes to others. I hated spiders, so I looked away.

"It's Percy," He grinned.

"I know your name." I said, using my hand to push the door open wider. "I just didn't think you'd be here."

"I don't want to be here," I thought I heard him mutter.

"What?" I asked, not turning around to speak to him. I didn't really care, honestly, but it did bug him that he was here. It felt like the auditorium was _my _territory, and he shouldn't be here. Just like it'd be weird if I was on the football field or the inside pool, because that was _his _territory.

"You weren't friendly at tutoring today," He said, changing the subject.

"I didn't expect you there, either." I said nonchalantly. I was actually curious why he was there. I did it for the money and the sheer joy of tutoring kids so that they'd have good grades. If that was his explanation, I'd probably be surprised. Most likely I wouldn't believe him, but whatever.

"It's part of my punishment," He half-whispered to me.

"MmmHmm," I said, a little bit of my brain relaxing from his explanation. At least I wasn't wondering anymore.

"Don't you want to know why I'm _here_?" He asked. He sat down on one of the dark purple chairs we used for the students and parents to sit on while they watched the production. I sat on the edge of the stage, waiting for Mr. Blofis, the drama and English teacher to arrive. He was usually the last to show, purposely giving everyone the time ten minutes before we were really supposed to be there.

"Why not," I shrugged. I was still annoyed he had flat out told me I was a nerd yesterday in detention, but I couldn't be mad about that. Everyone called me a nerd. And anyways, I set myself up for it by joining Mythology Club, which would be canceled because of the news of the English room being burned down.

"You don't really care, do you?" He asked, looking away.

_Not really. _"You could tell me." I said, encouraging him to talk, even if I was a little mad at him. I decided to just put it behind us- he doesn't really know me, anyways. I wasn't expecting him to be my best friend, either, but maybe we could be acquaintances.

"It's part of my punishment. I have a list of things I have to do." He explained.

_Why are you telling me this? _Shouldn't he be on his cell phone or something, talking to his girlfriend or his posse? Why me, of all people? It made sense that he'd be talking to me because I'm the only other person here right now, but he still had a phone, right? I could use the extra time to study my lines, anyways. I really wanted the part for Rebecca, the leading girl's role.

"Let me guess, tutoring and trying out for the play was on there. Along with detention," I guessed, knowing I was right. It pieced together perfectly, once you think about it.

"Yep," He said, popping the P.

"And what did you do to get in trouble?" I asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He said finally after staring into my eyes for a few seconds.

"Fine, whatever," I said, looking away. I didn't care too much either way if he was going to act like that.

We waited for what seemed like ten minutes.

"Are we in the wrong place?" He asked after a while.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "They should be here."

"Is there another place they would be at?" he asked.

"I don't think so," I shrugged. "Besides the choir room at the academy,"

"Are they there?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a friend's number. They answered, asking me where I was at. I explained the situation and it turns out the try-outs had been re-scheduled for after school on Monday.

"It was rescheduled," I said, hanging up the phone. I started walking down the rows of chairs towards the doors. "Try-outs are on Monday, after school."

"Oh," He said, following me out. I headed for my car and pulled out my iPad. I scrolled through my daily schedule app and edited the 1:30 time of the day to where it was free. I had to always be organized or my OCD and ADHD went haywire. I would drive myself crazy if I didn't have my schedule.

"Hey," I heard his voice again. I looked up through my open door to see Percy leaning over my car door.

I answered by staring at him.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"I'm not doing your Math homework," I said, pulling the door out from under him and closing it, cranking up the car.

"No, it's not that," He answered, "My truck just broke down."

Broke down my butt; how would he have gotten here in the first place? I looked over at his black Ford truck; the front was up and displaying the engine.

"Please, Annabeth?" So he remembered my name?

"Get in," I sighed. He flashed me a smile and ran around the car.

"Could you drive me by the truck real fast? I have to get my phone and my wallet." He asked. "I have to close the top, too."

"Fine," I answered. I didn't mean to sound rude, but what did he want to do with me, anyways? I understand the wanting a ride because his car broke down, but he'd never even bothered to look at me before. Maybe it was because he was a senior. I only remembered that because when I turned on my stereo, Taylor Swift played and he had tried to reach and turn it. I noticed his class ring on his finger, a green color with purple gems; our school colors.

"Why aren't you nice to me?" He asked after silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked, changing my tone to one I'd use on one of the kids I tutored. "I'm nice."

"No, you're not. What did I do to you?" He asked from the passenger side.

Oh, I don't know. You just told me I looked like a nerd… that sure doesn't offend a girl.

"What do you want from me?" I asked suddenly before I could bite my tongue.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me at the academics building with the kids. And you waved,"

"Just being friendly," He shrugged. I could tell he was thinking _unlike you_.

"You weren't friendly yesterday." I reminded him, "In fact, you were actually a little bit rude."

"When," He insisted, as if he didn't do anything at all.

"Detention," I reminded him. "You called me a nerd, remember?"

He thought for a little while, probably trying to recall the event.

"Oh my… Annabeth, I'm sorry." He said, turning to face me as I drove near his truck. He held one hand on the door as he looked at me. "I was only kidding."

It didn't feel like kidding. Nico kids with me, and it's nothing like that. That made me feels like I was actually a nerd.

"I'll make it up to you," He decided. "I'll buy you a book or something."

"Not helping," I grumbled. He slid out of the car and got what he needed, sliding back in with a record of five minutes.

"Well, what do you like, then?" He asked, truly wondering.

"I like music," I said, smiling to myself.

"Do you like Eminem? He's amazing," Percy said, smiling as he turned on the radio, probably looking for a station with Eminem on it.

"No. He talks too fast when he sings,"

"It's called rap." He shrugged. "What about Nickleback?"

"Nick who?" I asked.

"How about T-Pain," Percy asked.

"Nope," I shook my head. "The Cab is cool, though."

"Finally; a band you know!" He said, laughing. "They're okay. Not as good as Hot Chelle Rae."

I didn't want to be singled out again, so I nodded my head.

"What's your favorite song by them?" He asked.

"Uh," I said, trying to think who this band even was. I had no clue. "Um, I can't choose."

"I like 'I like It Like That'" He said. "It's cool."

Oh, that's the band we're talking about! "I like Tonight, Tonight, too." I answered. "Where do you want me to take you?"

"Oh, to the Cress Hall," He answered.

"My brother's dorm is in Cress," I answered.

"Who's your brother?" He asked, turning to look at me again.

"Malcom," I answered.

"Oh, Chase! He's the QB, right?"

QB….that means Quarter-Back, right?

"The quarter back, yeah," I answered.

"That's cool. He has a room on the same hall as me." He smiled.

"Really, I didn't know that." I said, crossing the intersection to get to the other part of campus where the boys' dormitories were.

"Yeah, I have to hide my chocolate from him and the rest of the guys who come to my room."

He has chocolate in his room? The dorm advisor won't let us keep food in our rooms because of the problem with ants we had a couple of years back. Some girls do anyways, though, which is how we got the ants in the first place. Their dormitory must have different rules, then.

"That's it, right there." He said, pointing to a building. I saw a bunch of guys hanging out on the steps outside of the red-bricked building with a green and purple flag over the doorway.

"Okay, I'll pull up."

"Actually, just let me out here." He said hesitantly after he must have noticed the guys, too.

"What? Are you embarrassed of me dropping you off?" I demanded. And I actually thought he was okay for a minute! What a jerk.

"Don't take it the hard way," He said, rushing to answer me. "I just-,"

"No, I don't care. Just get out," I said, sighing and looking out my window.

"Annabeth-,"

"Get your backpack and go." I said, gesturing to the back of my car where he had thrown a blue bag in beside my lime green one.

"I had fun with you during the ride. Don't be mad, it's just that-," He didn't get to finish because I leaned back and shoved his backpack out of the open door. I didn't care about his explanation; it was probably just going to be rude like he naturally was.

"Bye, Percy," I said, driving off after he closed the door. He stood in the same spot he did when I drove off, watching me drive out of the parking lot.

My nose tickled as I waited for my turn at the red light. Just when I thought I had made a new- what did I say we were? Acquaintances- acquaintance, he turned out to be a jerk just like I suspected. And he had the nerve to ask me not to drive by those guys so he wouldn't be embarrassed.

Maybe I should've listened to his explanation, though. Then I would've heard how stupid it would be, though, so it was probably good I didn't.

Finally, I decided Percy Jackson is the world's biggest jerk. But I had to admit… he did like music just as much as I did.

Who would've known I had something in common with Percy Jackson, the world's biggest jerk?

**Don't forget to guess which song the title goes to! Also, I'm really sorry about the delayed update. I knew I was forgetting something. It's just been sitting in my Doc Manager since Saturday :(**

**Sorry again!**

**R&R, who thinks Percy's eyes are sexy, even if we haven't ever really seen them?**


	6. Chapter 6

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can she help him get an A in English and pass his final year? Will he start to develop feelings for her, despite her mother's warnings? All human, Alternate Universe, Percabeth, rated T for teenage actions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 6

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._

She wouldn't even let me explain. If the guys- it turned out the guys were just a couple of swim team sophomores- had seen me with Annabeth, they would've assumed we had something going and would've started rumors. I still had Rachel- even if she wasn't a very good girlfriend- and it wouldn't be fair to her, so I had to think about that.

I do admit it turned out wrong, what I said. How I said it, too.

Maybe it would've been better to just let her drop me off and explain to Rachel later. That would've saved her feelings, at least. Rachel wouldn't have cared too much.

What do I care about her feelings, anyways? We just met! She's Annabeth Chase, the Mythology Club leader. Screw this crap about 'feelings'.

I had a reputation to maintain, which means I couldn't sit around thinking about 'feelings' all day long.

"Jackson," They smirked when I climbed the steps, "Want to hit the lounge?"

"I don't know," I scratched my head, "I have a date."

Yeah, a date between my butt and the couch in my dorm and I happen to be the chaperone…

"Oh," Michael Yew said. He was the only one I really knew out of the group.

"Yeah, so I'll see you later," I said as I slid my card I always kept in my wallet through the slot. I walked through the doors with my head held high, the cameras that were up for surveillance probably trained on me.

~oOo~

After I was woken up from the nap I had just dozed off to, I felt cold hands slide under the neckline of my shirt.

"Whoa," I jumped back, seeing a flash of red. "RED,"

"Yes?" Rachel said, sitting down in my lap and tucking her feet into the side of the couch. "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah," I answered, rubbing my temple. "I was napping."

"So, I heard there was another party tonight. A frat party, actually-,"

"No." I groaned, already knowing what she was going to ask. "I can't go to this one."

"What?" She asked innocently. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go and maybe leave an hour later…"

"No, Rachel," I sighed, "I can't. I have to go stay at my mom's apartment tonight."

Rachel's nose started to wrinkle in disgust. "Why?"

"Because she's my mom," Believe me. I wanted to go to that party. I wanted to _really _bad, because of the college girls… but I don't think being hungover when I arrived at my mom's apartment would look too well. Earlier was one thing, but a second time? No.

"It's going to be big, Percy. It's in Montauk, right on the beach. There's going to be all kinds of-"

"No, Rachel." I said again. "I'm not going."

"Well, I'm going." She said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. She was wearing her paint-splattered jeans, the ones she wore when I met her. The jeans that showed who she really was…

Rachel wasn't as bad as most people think. She's not the shopping type of girl, either. She's a protester at heart, and she once went a whole year without sweets or meat. She wants to save the rainforest, but ever since she moved to Goode from her old school she's been pretty bad at partying and drinking, resulting in her being held back a grade.

"If you go, I'm going to be mad." I told her, shaking my head in surprise. "You know, you've really changed since we first met."

"People change. Get over it," She rolled her eyes. "Accept me for who I am."

"I did accept you for who you _were_. That's the girl I fell in love with."

When I said the L-word, Rachel's face softened. Then, it hardened just as quick.

"You're popular. I had to change to be with you."

"No, you didn't!" I said, getting angry. Who is she to say that? "Were you just using me?"

She didn't answer; she just got off my lap and straightened up, slipping her shoes back on her feet.

"Get out." I said, deciding right then I was done with her. "Don't come back."

"Are you breaking up with me?" She sneered.

"Get out of my room. Now," I demanded, walking to the door and holding it open for her.

"You're making a mistake." She said, leaving the dorm.

For my answer, I slammed the door and smacked my hand against the back of it.

I winced when the pain came, but I didn't notice it because of the distraction of my thoughts.

She had used me this whole time to get popularity. She had used me to get into my 'world' of popularity, even if I was sure I could live without it.

I fell back into the couch just as a tear escaped my eye. I thought we were really something. I thought I loved her…

Then, I wiped it away with frustration. Percy Jackson doesn't cry over a girl. Not when he could just as easily go out tonight and find another one…

Yeah, it'd mean I'd have to ditch going to Mom's apartment tonight, but this was for my reputation. I had to keep it up, and that means I'd have to get another girl.

A girl even hotter than Rachel is. She's going to have to get jealous somehow. I'm going to make her want me back.

Then, here's the kicker. I'll turn her down; give her the cold shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can she help him get an A in English and pass his final year? Will he start to develop feelings for her, despite her mother's warnings? All human, Alternate Universe, Percabeth, rated T for teenage actions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 7

_All my life I've been good, but now…_

"Don't be mad at me." Thalia begged me, sitting down in front of me and giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"You were at a party. You lied to me." I snapped. "Why wouldn't I be mad?"

"Because your my best friend and will forgive me?" She offered, grabbing my wrists. I felt a little shock, but that's because she's always got electricity in her. "Please…"

"I don't know," I said, looking the other way. "What do you have to offer me?"

Of course I was going to forgive her. It would take a lot for me not to forgive her. She knew it, too, because she smiled big and smirked.

"I'll take you to a real party tonight, since you missed the one last night."

"Wait. How do you know I missed the party last night?" I demanded. If word got to my mom, I'd be screwed over.

"I heard you went, but showed up too late."

"Yeah," I said, looking down at my shoes. "It was so embarrassing, Thals."

"I bet." She sighed, "But I'll take you tonight!"

"I don't know; I don't really feel like it. I have to study my lines and there's another tutoring session at seven tonight-"

"Fine," She sighed. "You win. You can go to your tutoring session and study your lines."

"Will you stay with me? I'll only be gone for two hours tonight and I'll be back! You can stay here or go get Sonic or something-"

"Yeah, I'll stay." She decided, "As long as I don't have to go to the tutoring."

"Thanks," I smiled brightly.

"Oh, hey," Thalia said, looking down at her phone. "It is five now."

"I have two hours, then,"

"Um, one of my friends actually wants to know if they could get a ride… Their car broke down earlier today."

"I'm not taking Percy Jackson to tutoring." I refused.

"How did you know it was him I was talking about?" Thalia asked. "And anyways, please do this for me. I owe him! Please?"

"I don't know," I said, thinking. "Why doesn't his girlfriend take him?"

"Beats me," Thalia said. "Just please do this? It's just a ride there; he can get a ride back."

"Whatever," I said, standing. "I'd better go now, then. Who knows where the big, bad Percy Jackson is?"

"He's actually at his dorm. It's across campus."

"I'm going to get a coke or something from the lobby and then I'll head out to get him. You're cool staying here?"

"Yeah, I've been here before, Annie." Thalia rolled her eyes, propping her feet up on my dorm room's purple coffee table.

I shared a room with two other girls. Piper McLean was one of the two; she had long, brown and shiny hair that she liked to braid down her back. She had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, too. They were ever-changing and reminded me of a kaleidoscope.

Hazel Levesque was the other roommate. She was almost never here, though, because she spent most of her time at the school, volunteering for almost everything. She was back most nights, though. Hazel had a stuffed horse animal she called Avion that she loved a lot. She always kept him on her bed.

~oOo~

"How can I help you?" A girl that looked to be about in her senior year asked in a bored tone. She popped her gum and tapped her fingers on the counter impatiently.

"XL coke," I said, digging in my purse for my money.

"Four-fifty," She said, filling up a foam cup and handing it to me. I handed her a five and told her to keep the change. That seemed to get her in a slightly better mood, anyway.

~oOo~

"Where is he, Thalia? You said he'd be ready!" I said angrily into the phone. I waited outside of Percy's dormitory, impatiently gripping the wheel of my car. "He's not outside! What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, Annabeth, he just said he was waiting outside!" Thalia's voice said back through the phone in an irritable voice.

"Well, he's not outside."

"Who's not outside?" A voice said right next to my ear. I jumped and the phone went out the open window, I could hear it land with a horrifying _crack_.

"Percy Jackson," I scowled, "You better hope that phone is not broken!"

"Er," Percy said, bending down to pick up my phone. I saw the screen had a million lines over it, the cracks made me want to cry.

"I spent my whole year's salary on that," I heard myself say.

"I'm sorry for scaring you…" He said, walking around to the passenger's side. "I didn't know you were going to drop your phone."

"Yeah, well I did." I grumbled. "Get in; I'll have to drive by my house real quick since my phone is gone."

"I'm sorry," He said again.

I didn't answer, I just checked the time on the radio. It was six now, and I figured it would take about ten minutes to run by Mom's house.

"I'll buy you another one," He said after a few minutes of silent driving.

I was really mad. I didn't know him all that well and on top of that I was already PO'd at him. My mom would probably buy another one for me, but she would yell at me first. I didn't want her to yell at me, so I wouldn't ask her for another. Last time I had to buy my own because my dad thought I needed responsibility.

"No," I said through gritted teeth.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about earlier," He said, running his fingers through his hair. "I shouldn't have been that way…"

"No, you shouldn't have." I said finally. We were nearing the parking lot of my mom's flat building.

"I'll buy you another one," He said again. "What kind do you want? I can buy another iPhone for you."

I didn't answer, because we pulled into the parking lot. I parked and opened the door, sliding out. I didn't say anything to Percy; he just followed silently.

"Miss Chase, weren't you here this morning?" The guy called Artie said from the front desk.

"Yes, but I need to leave a message for Athena," I said, hurrying to get a pen from my purse.

"She's out right now," Artie said.

"Really," I said, one eyebrow arched. "Where is she?"

"She said something about a date,"

"A date," I repeated, scribbling a note about the phone, "With whom?"

"I daresay it was your father," Artie grinned.

"Nonsense," I said, handing him the note. He slipped it in an envelope. "My father is married."

"Goodbye, Miss Chase," Artie said, writing Athena on the front of the envelope. I left, Percy falling in step with me.

"Your parents are divorced?" He said finally.

"Maybe," I shrugged.

"I'm trying to be nice here." He said angrily. "I said I was sorry, okay? I said I was sorry for this morning and for your phone! I'll buy you another one and I'll fix what happened this morning!"

I stared at him, opening my car door when we were back in the parking lot.

"Did you really just talk to me like that?"

He stared back, both eyebrows up. "Maybe I did. So what? I don't have anything to loose. I said I was sorry and that's all I can do."

I stared at him for a long time. Then, I couldn't help it. I smiled.

"You sound so much like me," I smirked, sliding back into my car. "Now, let's go."

**Okay, now they're starting off fresh. Let's see where this goes...**

**R&R?**


	8. Chapter 8

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can he deal with her being too 'good'? Will he learn to live like a 'good boy' and rid his bad-boy ways? Or will the two struggles to stick together, despite their obvious differences?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 8

_Now I'm climbing the walls… but you don't notice at all_

Annabeth drove to the tutoring hall as I typed on my phone. Well, I pretended to. I didn't want to look awkward or anything, so I passed the time by pretending to text. Annabeth noticed about the time we parked.

"Quiet popular, huh?" She asked with one eyebrow quirked. "Who is it that you're texting?"

"You wouldn't know her…" I lied.

"Try me." She said seriously.

"Uh," I thought up a name as I looked down at my phone. Of all the numbers in my cell phone, I couldn't think of _one_? "Kirsten Weathers."

I knew a girl named Julia Weathers but nobody named Kirsten Weathers.

"I know her," Annabeth smiled. "We went to fifth grade together. But, then she switched to Lottie's School for Girls."

"Yeah…" I nodded, not knowing how she could know someone I had made up. "I love her hair."

"I didn't think you liked blondes," Annabeth said, tilting her head to the side. "You seem to like brunettes and gingers…"

"I don't really have a type of hair color I like," I shrugged, "I just like certain personalities."

"Like what?" Annabeth said in a weird tone, like she was daring me to say nice. She knew RED was not a nice girl.

"Hey, we should get going," I said, changing the subject and checking the time. "I'll be late."

"Whatever," She said, stepping out of the car.

I followed her up to the front doors and beat her to opening it.

"Now he's a gentleman…" She muttered quietly. I almost didn't catch it, but I did and ignored it.

"Sign in," The lady said at the front of the classroom we first walked in. I signed Percy Jackson in my swift handwriting, but Annabeth just waved to the lady.

"Hello, Miss Chase," The lady smiled. "You're back?"

"You know it," Annabeth smiled, weaving her way through the desks to get to a slightly chubby girl who looked familiar. I remembered her to be the girl Annabeth regularly tutored.

"Nathan is waiting for you," The lady said. "Shoo, get on."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, dropping my phone in the brown cardboard box. I made my way to the desk where the little Nathan guy sat.

"You're back?" He sniffed. "I thought I'd have someone with a better GPA."

"My GPA is higher than anyone's in here." I smirked, "That's why I was sent to tutor this subject."

"Your GPA is not higher than Annabeth's," He protested. So he knew Annabeth?

"You know Annabeth, then?" I asked, interested. She was my… acquaintance now and if I wanted to be friends then I'd have to learn more about her.

"Who doesn't know Annabeth?" He snorted, "She tutored me in Math."

"So you get tutored often?" I asked, sitting in a chair. He blushed and looked down at his paper.

"Can we just start? I want to be home by nine."

"Depends if you get these vocabularies right." I shrugged. "Now, tell me what 'pet' in Greek is."

~oOo~

Just when I thought about walking out even when Nathan didn't know but half of his words, the tutors around me started to get up. I looked around and noticed Annabeth was playing cards with her student.

"You're done?" I asked, narrowly missing the edge of a desk as I stood in front of Annabeth and the slightly bigger girl.

"Been done," She sighed, getting up. "I fold." She told the girl.

"I win again," The girl teased.

"Oh, now, Annie, I'm going to have to teach you some poker." I smirked.

"Don't call me that." She said almost immediately.

"Sorry," I said, holding my hands up in mock surrender.

"We should go," She said, standing up. I noticed the little girl looking at me curiously.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hi," She said, going red.

"'Sup?"

"Percy, let's get going." Annabeth said, placing a hand on my elbow. "I still have to take you by your dorm before I get to my own."

"Bye," I said to the girl. She shuffled her feet and turned back to her desk quickly.

~oOo~

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked as Annabeth neared my dormitory.

"Excuse me?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow. "_I _am going to school. Then I'm going to go back to my dorm and study for my History test."

"You're kidding me, right?" I laughed, "So you're not, like, going to do anything?"

"I have a Mythology Club meeting at six tomorrow," She shrugged. "It's going to have to be moved to the old English room or something."

The old English room didn't have air conditioning or desks, so the classes that had to use it were usually using it as a last resort. Nobody ever wanted to go there for their classes.

"Mythology Club…" I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Look, you're, like, really smart, right?"

She stared back at me, her eyes calculating if I was being sarcastic. I guess she decided I wasn't. "Yes."

"And you're IQ is…?"

"None of your business," She answered.

"I thought we were getting to be friends?"

"We are," She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just… used to my friends understanding me."

"I'm trying to understand you, believe me."

"Well, we'll start fresh tomorrow. I'll see you," She said, stopping the car. It was where I asked her to park earlier.

"You don't have to park way out here," I said quietly. "I didn't mean what I said earlier to offend you."

"I get it," She said. "Your girlfriend will be mad if she knew you were with me."

"Ex-girlfriend," I corrected.

"Oh really," She said, her eyebrows rising. "When did that happen?"

"When I broke it off," I shrugged.

"What happened?" She said, starting the car again. She drove up to the front of the dorms.

"She wasn't who I thought she was." I said finally after a long moment. "Popularity changed her."

"I see…" Annabeth whispered. "That's what I hate about Thalia."

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to her.

"Ever since she joined the volleyball team, she's been up to who knows what." Annabeth said as frustration took over. She turned to me, her hands gripping the wheel. "She doesn't even have C's anymore, Percy! The only reason she qualifies for sports is because her father knows the principal and he's an important man. She has D's and lowers than that. Her grades are slipping, she's ditching me more often and I have no clue whatsoever as to why."

"Popularity changes people." I said, shaking my head. "It's bad."

And then, I realized what I was saying. I had been a jerk for who knows how long and I didn't even know it. Popularity did change me, and I was just now, ever since my freshman year realizing what it was doing to me.

"You're popular." She whispered.

"I know." I said back in a whisper. I had no clue why we were whispering- the lot was deserted. It felt right, though, to whisper. "And I'm not going to be a jerk any longer. I promise."

I remembered everything I had done to Annabeth, even if I didn't know it was being done to her. I had blown up the room in which her Mythology Club meetings were being held. I put her down in front of a teacher, calling her a nerd. And who knows what else I had done to her, because I had been so arrogant not to care.


	9. Chapter 9

id:7779747

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can he deal with her being too 'good'? Will he learn to live like a 'good boy' and rid his bad-boy ways? Or will the two struggles to stick together, despite their obvious differences?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 9

He joins Mythology Club

The next day at six, I entered the old English room. It was down in the basement of the school, but there were windows from where the classroom used to be a first floor. But then, the building had add-on rooms and eventually became more than three stories high. The windows were painted over and sealed shut, the air conditioner was ripped off the wall by students who were no doubt in detention at the time, and the old, dusty books that the teachers didn't use anymore were stacked against the wall.

Old, broken desks sat in a corner, the broken pieces thrown in corner. There was a filing cabinet with what looked like really old and musty folders sticking out. It must have come from the principal's office because there were student names written on them. Of course, most were empty besides a few stray blank papers sticking out. Even the door was ripped off the hinge, who knows why, though.

I was the first here. I was always the first to Mythology Club because I wanted to make a good impression. I wanted to be the captain of the Mythology Club so bad, because I'm pretty sure I know more about Mythology than anybody else in the club. Last year I took the team to State, losing only by a point because the captain (her name was Stephanie; it was her senior year) wouldn't let me go up to the stand.

I started to sweep the floor so we had a place to sit. I set out a blanket to sit on so no one had to get dirt or dust on their bottoms. The board was still intact despite the long cracks going down the middle. I found a couple of pieces of chalk on the filing cabinet and put it on the tray so we could use them if wanted.

At five minutes until six, I had the room looking decent enough. The only thing missing were the club members. I pulled out my phone and sent a message to my roommates, telling them to save me a piece of pizza for tonight.

Club members started arriving right on time. Katie came in with a box of notebooks and pens; Juniper followed with cups and three tow-liters of drinks then Mr. Blofis entered. He had a tray of cookies wrapped in saran wrap.

"Where is everybody?" He asked, making himself comfortable on the blanket.

"Not sure," I shrugged. "Some gave me a resignation sheet, resigning from the club yesterday and today, but it wasn't everybody. I guess they didn't want to hold meetings down here."

"I don't blame them," Juniper shivered. "It's cold down here."

"I don't like the bugs," Katie said, looking around.

"They won't hurt you." Juniper reassured her. "They won't bother you if you don't bother them."

If Juniper wasn't such a nature freak I might take what she said into consideration, but she usually said harmful animals were harmless.

"I'm Arachnophobia," I said, looking around for any webs. "I hate spiders."

"We know." Katie said, nodding her head. "Remember that time at my birthday when-"

"Yeah, we remember." Juniper laughed. "Annabeth had everyone choking with all the spider-repellant she sprayed."

"So, you have Arachnophobia, huh?"

Heads turned to see Percy walking into the room. He took a seat beside me and looked around.

"It's not very clean in here," he observed.

"Percy," Mr. Blofis said, slowly closing his eyes as if he had a migraine. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm joining Mythology Club." He said, smiling widely. "Er- you are hiring, right?"

"Hiring?" I sputtered, "Mythology Club is a club, obviously. You don't _hire _people."

"Wrong word, then," He back peddled. "Are you- what's the word- oh, screw it; can I join up?"

We all stared for a couple of minutes before bursting with laughter.

"Y-you w-want t-to join Mythology Club," Katie said as Juniper actually fell back and laughed on the floor. "Are you not feeling well or something?"

"What? I'm feeling fine, what are you talking about?" He said, turning to look at me.

"Percy, I don't know about this…" Mr. Blofis said.

"Percy Jackson, senior captain of the football team wants to join _Mythology Club_?" Juniper asked, sitting up and wiping a tear from under her eye.

"Fine, I'll just leave, then." Percy said, pursing his lips as he stood up. He made it to the door before I finally realized he wasn't joking.

"Percy- wait," I called. He stopped with his back to me and gripped the frame of the empty doorway. "Come on. You can join."

"So who else is in this club?" He asked, taking his seat again by me. He reached for a cookie, but decided not to take one when he saw the look on Katie's face.

"It looks like it's just us, now." Juniper sighed. "Ever since our old meeting place went down, it looks like the members thought the club went down, too."

Percy went silent at this. He played with the shoelace of his sneaker, not looking up.

"Well, we should get started," Mr. Blofis said, "But first-"

"-our newest member's initiation," I smiled.

"That's right." Paul laughed. "But we shouldn't do that without the rest of the members. Next meeting we'll initiate Percy."

Juniper and Katie moaned but made themselves comfortable. I, personally, wouldn't have minded seeing Percy get initiated into the club. It would definitely be funny.

"Let's get started with these worksheets, shall we?" Mr. Blofis said as he handed out paper and pencils.

~oOo~

"I'll check Katie's!" Juniper said, reaching out for Katie's papers.

"This test is a sample of the real test, which will determine which of you guys know Mythology the most. That person will go to state, and be elected captain."

This caught my attention. I wanted to be captain of Mythology Club desperately, because when my mom was in high school, she was the captain of this same club.

"Now, as soon as we get the rest of the members back, we'll take the test."

"When is the state competition?" I asked.

"Three weeks." Mr. Blofis said. "So, let's check these…"

Juniper and Katie swapped, so I was left to check Percy's. Surprisingly, he had them all right.

"I thought you didn't know these?" I whispered fiercely.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused look.

"In detention, you said you didn't know the Olympians!" I said as we handed our papers back. He shrugged in answer.

~oOo~

"Next meeting is Wednesday, guys." Mr. Blofis said as we got up to go. "Don't forget to tell the old members that we're still on!"

With murmurs of "okay" and "yes, sir", we left the dusty classroom.

"I'll s-s-see you tomorrow, Annabeth," Katie said as she yawned. "Bye… Percy."

Katie and Juniper strode away, getting into their cars and driving off. I turned to Percy and tucked my bangs away.

"What-"

"I don't know, okay?" Percy interrupted. "I don't know why I acted like I didn't know the Olympians' names. I'm sorry I lied, though."

"What about-"

"I have a theory as to why I joined that club," he said, interrupting again. "But I don't think you should know, yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't understand."

"Forget it," He waved it off. "Hey- can I get another ride? Sorry, but my truck isn't here…"

"Mr. Blofis could give you a ride," I said, stepping down the steps that led to the doors of the building.

"Please don't make me ride with Paul," He groaned. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"He's my step-dad." Percy explained, even though I knew this. "It's a long story."

"Well, if I take you home then you have to tell me the story on our way." I said, walking towards my car. He followed suit.

~oOo~

"So why don't you like Paul?" I asked as I drove. Percy sighed and I saw him run his fingers through his hair out of the corner of my eye.

"He married my mom." Percy said simply. "Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"Not really…" I said uncertainly.

"It's my dad." Percy blurted. "Mom thought he wasn't going to come back. From his trip, I mean."

"What?" I said with my brow furrowing.

"Well, when I was about five my dad went to sea. He said he wasn't coming back," Percy mumbled. "But, Annabeth, I _know _he will. He can't just slip away like that. So, Mom waited for years. It wasn't until last year that she re-married to Paul."

"So… you don't like Paul because he married your mom after your dad left?"

"Basically," He shrugged and heisted before continuing, "But what if he comes back, and she's married to Paul?"

I didn't have anything to say. I stayed quiet.

"I don't know. I know it's not his fault or anything, but it's just been us for _so _long. I've been waiting for my dad forever, too. I always thought- never mind."

"What?" I urged. "What did you always think?"

"It's silly," he said. "For me to think that…"

"Just tell me." I said as we stopped at a stop sign. I looked over at him and hesitated before slowly touching his hand. I knew it was too soon to do anything like that, but he was my friend and friends comfort their friends.

"I thought he'd come back and take us with him." Percy whispered. "I thought- I thought he'd come back any day and we'd pick up from where we left off. A happy family, you know?"

"Yeah," I whispered back as I returned to driving. "I know what you mean."

"How do you know," He said back in the same quiet tone.

"My dad," I told him, "He left when I was about ten years old. He had another family in San Francisco."

"But that guy at the desk said-"

"That's why I'm so confused." I confessed, "I have no clue why my dad would be back in New York on a date with my mother."

"That would be better than not knowing where your father even is." Percy muttered.

"I'm sorry about your dad, Percy." I said as we neared his dormitory.

"It's not your fault." He said, "It's more mine to actually believe he'd be coming back. I should've known when I didn't get a phone call or even a letter for thirteen years."


	10. Chapter 10

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can he deal with her being too 'good'? Will he learn to live like a 'good boy' and rid his bad-boy ways? Or will the two struggles to stick together, despite their obvious differences?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 10

_~oOo~ Do you really want to live forever; Forever, or never? ~oOo~_

I don't really know why I joined Mythology Club. At first, I thought it was because I was just bored. But then I started thinking more on it.

If I joined this club, I could get extra credit in a lot of my classes. I might also get to know Annabeth better.

I didn't know why, but with Annabeth it felt like we had been friends our whole life; like we had known each other forever instead of just being friends recently. Of course, it might've been a spur-of-the-moment type of thing, because honestly I don't get many friends like that.

My friends are all on the football team, and they have to like me because if they didn't then they wouldn't make it very well on the team. The swim team was the same way. I was captain of both teams, and it doesn't look good if you're not friends with the captain.

I wouldn't count girls as friends, either. Well, RED was one before we started dating, but then popularity got to her… like it got to me.

But I was hoping I was getting away from that. Popularity, I mean. I was hoping I wouldn't get sucked in again.

So, really, my only real friends were Thalia and Nico, but I'm not sure if Nico was mad at me or not for punching him. Thalia was my cousin, so does that even count…?

"Who are they?" Annabeth asked as she drove towards the front of the building. I could make out Luke and the Stoll brothers sitting on the steps, drinking sodas.

"Luke Castellan and the Stoll brothers," I said, opening the door. "Do you want me to introduce you?"

"They're seniors?" She asked, craning her neck to see them again clearly.

"Yeah," I said, running my fingers through my hair. It didn't help my messy-hair situation, though.

"And you don't mind if I meet them?" She asked with one hand on her seat belt buckle as if she would've gone if I said yes or no.

"Na, come on," I said, stepping out. Annabeth got out and walked around beside me.

"Hey, Perce," Travis called to me. He had chestnut brown hair and blue eyes, as did his brother Connor.

"Hey- guys, this is Annabeth." I said, putting an arm around Annabeth. She stiffened at my touch, but kept quiet and still.

"Is she your girl?" Luke asked, standing up and stretching. I could part of his stomach when he raised his arms, his light blue shirt coming up.

"I'm not anyone's girl!" Annabeth said in an angry tone.

"Alright," Luke said, raising his hands as if to surrender. "Alright, you're not anyone's girl."

He smiled at her, his blonde hair spiked up in the usual way. His blue eyes matched the Stolls', like they were related somehow. I tried not to squirm from irritation.

"And don't forget it," Annabeth said. I could see she was blushing under the lights of the windows.

"Oh, I won't." He smirked as he walked over to us. Again, Annabeth stiffened. "So, what school do you go to? I don't remember seeing you in our senior pictures."

"That's because I'm not a senior," Annabeth said, blushing again. I took my arm off her shoulders.

"Really," Luke said as one eyebrow rose. "You don't look like a junior,"

"I started kindergarten late," Annabeth explained. I didn't know that…

"That's cool," Luke said as he backed up and sat on the steps again. "Why don't you sit by me?"

Annabeth hesitated but walked over, lowering herself beside him. My jaw tightened, but I ignored it. I didn't like Luke hitting on Annabeth, but it wasn't really my business.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Luke asked her, putting is elbows on his knees and looking at her with interest. "After school,"

"She's going with me," I blurted. Annabeth looked at me, wide-eyed. "We're going to… practice."

"She's going to your swim practice?" Luke asked.

"Uh-yeah," Annabeth said, nodding while she stared at me. "But I've got to go shopping first… I need new clothes for school."

What had I gotten myself into? I hated shopping.

"You've got the great Percy Jackson going _shopping_?" Connor smirked, "RED couldn't even do that."

My face grew hot as I scratched my neck. "Annabeth, I think you should go now." I cleared my throat, shooting her a look. "I'll see about getting you a- er- phone while we're out, too."

"Okay," She said, standing up. "It was nice meeting you guys."

"You too," Luke said, standing up himself. "See you around."

He winked as Annabeth started for her car. I hurried after her, ducking my head in her window after she got in.

"So you're going to go shopping with me?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah- and you're going to my swim practice." I smiled, "Wear something nice."

"See you tomorrow," She said, backing up. I stepped away from the car, watching as she drove off.

~oOo~

"Percy- your alarm didn't go off!"

I shot up, looking at my phone's time.

"Crap, its seven fifty," I said, pulling my jeans over my boxers. I looked up to see Travis, who didn't have a first period class. He wasn't late at all, but I was going to be.

"Eh- sorry about that," He said, ruffling his hair. "I forgot to get you up when I didn't hear the alarm go off."

"It's okay," I said as I pulled a shirt over my head and grabbed my bag, hurrying out the door.

"Percy-"

People called my name as I hurried down the halls, dodging open doors and running to my truck.

"Hey, what's up?" Nico said as I ran past him.

"No time- I'll be late for Math!" I said, flinging the front door open. It was only when I was sitting in my truck, trying to crank it up when I realized it still wasn't working.

"Crap," I groaned, leaning back in my seat. I'd have to walk to class, or call somebody to take me.

"What are you doing?" Nico said, shielding his eyes from the sun. He must have followed me outside.

"I'm going to be late for Math." I said, groaning again. "I can't get another zero, either."

"Didn't you hear," Nico said, laughing. "Classes were canceled for today! Mr. Zabini fell down the stairs; he's threatening to sue. They had to have a lot of the teachers in for witnesses."

"I'm going to _kill _Travis Stoll." I said, jumping out of my truck. I locked the door and headed inside, pursing my lips.

~oOo~

"You could have told me I didn't have classes!" I scowled, ending my loud speech. Travis howled with laughter and Connor, who had just walked in, looked clueless.

"I-I'm sorry. I-It was too much worth a try." Travis said, wiping a tear from laughter away. "I'll make it up to you, though. I'll take your truck to get fixed today while you're shopping with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," I said.

"Good," Connor smirked. "I couldn't see you with the captain of the Mythology Club, anyway."

"She's not captain yet," I muttered.

"OH! Connor! Did you hear? He's taking up for her!" Travis said, laughing again. "She may be hot, but she's still a nerd, Perce."

"Shut up," I said, grabbing my wallet and stuffing three twenties in it. "Go fix my truck."

"Will do, bro," Travis said. "Give Annie a kiss for me, will ya?"

"Shut up," I repeated as I left the dorm.

~oOo~

I decided to walk to Annabeth's dorm to see if she was up to shopping earlier than planned. She didn't have a phone anymore, so I had to call Thalia and figure out which dorm was hers.

Turns out, her dorm was the closest girls' dorm to mine. So, it wasn't a very long walk.

I opened the front door and faced a girl with braces and pigtails.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm here to see Annabeth Chase," I said nonchalantly. That's how you get what you want- by playing it cool.

"No boys allowed in the dorms before nine!" She said in a shrieking tone.

"But you'd allow me," I said, leaning on the desk so I was face-to-face with her. "Wouldn't you?"

"Er-I… I don't-," She said nervously, and I could count every zit on her face. I tried not to pull away- she smelled like bubble gum and cats.

"Just hand me the card and I'll be down in fifteen minutes," I persuaded, smiling at her with my teeth out, the way girls like.

"B-But-," She said, chewing on her lip. "No boys are allowed in… in…-"

She stopped and her eyes widened as she saw me rub the back of my neck.

"I guess I'll have to go, then." I said, stretching. "Just tell Annabeth that I came by to see her, but you wouldn't let me go up… I have, what, thirty minutes until nine?"

"Er…" she said uncertainly.

"See you, sweetheart," I said, smirking over my shoulder.

"Wait-," She said as I got to the door. I turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"G-go on," She said in her shrill and shrieking voice. "I won't tell anyone, if it's only for fifteen minutes."

"Thanks," I said, returning to my usual tone as I trudged up the stairs.

I found the door Thalia told me and knocked, rocking on the balls of my feet as I waited.

"Who's there?" Her voice called.

"It's me- Percy," I said through the crack. She opened up and watched me.

"Boys aren't allowed in here until nine," She said finally.

"I charmed the girl downstairs," I said, pushing past her. I looked around her room and finally decided on sitting in her armchair.

"What did you need?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I mean, I would've been okay with you coming over… later… never mind," She said.

"I thought we could go shopping earlier than we planned," I said, "Because I'm completely, utterly bored."

"I see," She said, "Well let's go."

"Hold on," I said as I strode over to her. "Don't I get a 'good morning' hug?"

"Nope," She said, leaving the room. I smirked and followed, just noticing her roommate, who was still sleeping.

~oOo~

"Where do you have to go first?" I asked, following Annabeth as we walked through the mall. She looked in the windows of the shops, obviously looking for a certain type of clothes.

"Well," She said, her face going red. "I… have to get underwear."

I felt one eyebrow rise, but didn't comment.

"Um, I have to go by Victoria's Secret." She mumbled.

"Lead the way," I instructed. She was still slightly pink when we walked into the store, where mannequins were everywhere sporting frills and ruffles.

My eyes were everywhere; I had never actually had an excuse to come in here before. A picture of a girl with wings and a bikini was hung on the wall, with the merchandise right under it on a table.

"Ugh- please tell me you aren't looking at those," Annabeth said in a nasty tone as we passed by a revolving table of thin underwear.

"My eyes are closed," I said, not bothering to even hold my hand over my eyes.

"If that's closed, I'd hate to see what blind is." Annabeth scoffed. She zeroed in on a table of pink, grey and black bras. "Um… you can just go over there, if you like…"

"I'm fine right where I am." I said, looking around.

"Right," She blushed, looking through the undergarments. She picked out three bras (of all colors) and hastily moved to the underwear table next to it. She quickly picked a handful of plain white boy-short styled underwear and hurried to the register, stopping only to look at a silver-and-blue swimsuit.

"What, you want that?" I asked as she fingered the price tag.

"I was going to get it for Spring Break," She confessed. "Since it's so cheap right now; of course, it'll be more in a week when Spring Break is closer…"

"How much is it?" I asked, leaning in to see the tag. It was twenty-five for the bottoms and twenty-six for the top.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it." She said as she walked towards the register. I looked back at the bikini and snatched it up; glad she had already pulled her size from the rack.

"Percy, put that back!" She hissed. I shook my head and laid it on the counter.

"I'll take all these," I said, gesturing to the merchandise on the counter. The lady nodded and rung it up.

"Seventy-four ninety," She said. I nodded and handed over my twenty dollar bills and two tens without a trace of emotion on my face. If she wanted it, she wanted it.

"Hey, wait." I said, making the lady stop behind the counter. "If I'm paying for these, I'm going to have to have a magazine or something."

The girl beside us at the other register gasped and covered her mouth, giggling behind her hand. She whispered in her friend's ear and they both giggled together.

"We have catalogues," The worker lady said. "Three different kinds, actually,"

"Throw in the swim suit and underwear additions, then." I said as she handed me my change. She slid two booklets in the red and pink bag and handed it over.

"I can't believe you," Annabeth hissed as we left the store. "Buying my clothes like that…"

"You wanted them," I shrugged. "And anyways, I figured I owed you for the gas from taking me everywhere."

"You can't buy me stuff like that, though!" She protested, looking guiltily at her bag.

"Speaking of," I sighed as we passed an AT&T store. "I've got to get you that phone now, haven't I?"

"Percy-," She protested.

"Come on, then." I said, walking inside.

"I don't know," She hesitated. "I don't want you buying me anything else!"

But I had already scooped up a pink case for an iPhone 4s and was walking to the desk.

"Percy Jackson, you are _not _buying me an iPhone!" She said loudly, but I ignored it and told a worker what I wanted. Soon enough, an iPhone was brought to me in a box and was soon set up under the name of Annabeth Chase.

"Thanks," I said, handing him my Visa card. He swiped it and asked for my information while I typed in my number in her phone. I help it out arm's length from me and snapped a picture, setting it as my mobile picture.

"Thank you for shopping AT&T," The dude said. I handed Annabeth the bag and still typed away on her phone, sending myself a message so I'd have her number.

"Hand me that pink case," I told her. She rummaged through the bag until she came up with the case and handed it to me.

"I'm not taking that." She said after I had the case on and was handing it to her.

"I told you I'd buy you a new phone," I argued. "And it might as well be a good one."

"Well…" She said, eying the phone.

"Now, you need a background." I said, clicking the camera app. "Let's take a picture."

So, we smiled into the camera, me with an arm around her shoulders and her with a bright smile on her face.

**R&R, They're getting to know each other...:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can he deal with her being too 'good'? Will he learn to live like a 'good boy' and rid his bad-boy ways? Or will the two struggles to stick together, despite their obvious differences?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 11

_~oOo~ Trying to be everything can make you lose your mind ~oOo~_

I felt guilty about the clothes and the phone, but Percy forced me to take them. I wouldn't let him near the register at Belk when I bought new jeans or in JC Penny where I bought three new tops.

"Mom gave _me_ money to buy clothes, not for _you_ to buy my clothes." I said.

"As long as I can see you in the swimsuit, I'm good." He grinned. I scowled at him as we made to leave the mall.

"Did you want anything else here?" I asked, seeing him stop in front of GameStop.

"Na," he said, hurrying to keep up with me. "I can't spend all my money today, anyways."

"I'll have to get extra money from Mom to pay you back." I said, "When we go by there today before the swim practice."

"No," He said, turning to me. "You're not _paying me back_. It was a gift."

"Well, I'll have to buy you something one day, then." I said absently as we headed for my car.

"No you won't," He said, "You can repay me by going to my practice."

I hesitated. I didn't really feel like going to his practice after shopping all morning, but I did promise him.

~oOo~

"Just sit on the bleachers," Percy said when I drove him by the indoor facility. "I'll be in the pool by the time you've gotten inside."

"Okay," I said, letting him out. He smiled before running towards the entrance door and waving. He ducked inside, leaving the door to slowly close behind him.

I pulled out my new phone to call Thalia. Only when I unlocked it and saw the home screen that I remembered Percy bought it.

There I was, smiling into the camera with Percy's arm around me; his sea-green eyes seeming to hold millions of smirks and laughs. My own eyes were calculating, as if I couldn't figure out why he had put his arm around me (which is what I was thinking) and my smile seemed a little fake. It also looked as if a curl had escaped my ponytail and curled behind my ear.

"Hey," Thalia's voice said. "Hello?"

"Hey, Thals, it's Annabeth." I said, "New number…"

"That's cool," She said distractedly, "So, an iPhone?"

"How did you know?" I asked as I walked to the door Percy entered through. "I only just got it."

"Percy texted me," She said, "So you're going to his practice?"

"Oh, yeah," I said as I felt my ears get hot. "I told him I would."

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Thalia's voice said. I could see her smirking.

"Goodbye, Thalia," I said quickly as I ended the call.

"What are you doing in here?" Someone asked. I looked up to see several guys in towels, bare-chested and wet-haired.

"W-what," I said, my eyes widening. Some guys were rushing to cover themselves up in the back, having no towels after they came out of the showers.

"Get out!" Someone shouted. I hurried back through the door, breathing fast. I thought I went in the right door Percy went in…

Horrified, I looked back at the door I went through. LOCKER ROOM was printed across the front, and my face grew hot. He had not meant for me to follow him in there, he was at practice. It was regular routine to take a shower before entering the pool, and I had just walked in there, not paying attention because of the phone.

"Annabeth-," Percy's voice called as I walked fast to my car. "Wait, Annabeth!"

I opened my door and slipped in, seeing my reflection in the mirror as I did so. My whole face was pink from embarrassment.

"Stop," He said as he bent over, his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. He had his swim shorts on and was bare-chested, hair still wet from his quick jump in the shower. "Hold on."

"What?" I said, embarrassed still.

"You went through the wrong door," He said as he stood up straight.

"No, really, I thought I was welcome by the shouts I was getting." I said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"I thought you knew to go through the front," He said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well I didn't, okay?" I said, looking away.

"I'm sorry," He said, trying to suppress a grin. "Come on, come watch me."

"I'll catch you later," I said, my face still hot. "Call me after practice and we can go get something to eat. I'll buy,"

"Annabeth," He pleaded. "I really want you to watch me."

I stared at him for a second, thinking. "Your friends will laugh at me."

"What? Na," He said, shaking his head. "Bruce's mom did the same thing last week. Oh, and the time when Nick's sister strolled in? Oh, we have a blast every time one does. They think it's funny, you see."

"S-so I'm not the only one?" I asked, my face cooling down.

"Of course not," He smiled. "Now will you please watch me?"

"I don't know…" I hesitated. "I still kind of want to come back after and go eat."

"Come on," He said, backing up towards the door. "If you come, I'll… be your best friend."

"My best friend," I scoffed.

"Yeah," He smiled. "Your best friend,"

"Alright, I'm coming." I said, giving in. "Only because you bought me the phone."

"I had to do something with the money," He shrugged. "I didn't have anything else to spend it on."

"College, maybe," I suggested.

"I have offers for scholarships, actually." He said, grinning. "I have a meeting with a recruiter tonight, so we can't hang out long."

"Oh, alright," I said as if this mattered a lot to me. I didn't have plans to hang out all day, anyway.

"Well, come on, then." He said, pointing to the door around the corner. "I'll see you inside."

"And you're sure it's okay with the guys that I stay after… you know?"

"Yeah," He said, laughing. "Now go inside and sit on the bleachers with everyone else's girlfriends."

He disappeared in the door, leaving me to think about what he just said.

_With everyone else's girlfriends? _Surely he didn't think of me as his girlfriend? We just met, basically, even if I felt like I knew him for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can he deal with her being too 'good'? Will he learn to live like a 'good boy' and rid his bad-boy ways? Or will the two struggles to stick together, despite their obvious differences?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Percy

Chapter 12

_~oOo~ Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go ~oOo~_

I opened the locker room door to see the rest of the team laughing.

"Oh, shut up, Brice." I said as I saw the blonde boy hooting with laughter. "Your girlfriend did the same thing."

"Annabeth's your girlfriend?" Connor Stoll asked, donned in his speedo and laughing as he pulled a cap over his head.

"Basically," I said, not having enough time to explain. "You could say that."

And with that, I snapped my cap on and got ready to swim.

~oOo~

I swam the usual laps, watching Annabeth every time I got out. She had a book folded over her lap, glancing up every so often.

"Jackson," Coach called, her clipboard in one hand. "You're up."

I braced myself and stood on the dive, re-adjusting my cap and throwing Annabeth a nervous smile. She waved and watched me as I dived in.

I was immersed in the cold water, under the water until I swam all the way to the wall. Even then I did not come up; I flipped and headed for the next post, where I could finally get air.

I popped up, and Coach smiled broadly. "New record, Jackson," And she scribbled down my new time.

~oOo~

"So," I said, shaking my head again so more water would come off. "How was I?"

"Fine," Annabeth said, looking up at me. She pushed her bangs away like she always seemed to have to do, and smiled.

"Just fine," I said, my gym bag swinging from my side. I had picked it up from the locker room, not wanting to leave it again today. "Not great or excellent?"

"Well, assuming that you got a new time, I'd say you were pretty brilliant." Annabeth said.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked when we were in her car. "My treat,"

"You've bought me things today already," Annabeth argued. "You aren't buying me anything else."

"Where do you want to eat?" I said, ignoring her. I noticed how she rolled her eyes and thought for a while.

"How about that Chinese place?" She asked, "I've wanted Chinese _forever_. Mom isn't too fond of it, though."

I didn't want to tell her I was too sweaty and stinky to go in a Chinese place. I already felt bad about stinking up her car. "What about Gino's, they have nice burgers. We can have Chinese another time."

"Sure," She said without a complaint. She drove into the parking lot of Gino's, parked and pulled her key from the ignition. We walked inside in silence, not really having anything to say.

"Table for two," The lady said when we opened the door.

"Yeah," I said, following her as she led us to a table booth. I slid in on one side, Annabeth doing the same on the opposite.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Coke," Annabeth and I said at the same time. She smiled at me after our simultaneous talk and blushed.

"And did you guys want appetizers?"

"Just fries," I said as Annabeth opened her mouth to say no. The waitress walked off, swinging her hips. Last time I was here, she had asked for my number. At the time I was with Rachel, and she insisted we didn't leave her a tip for it.

"So what do you have first period?" I asked Annabeth, thinking of a conversation.

"English," She said, "Apollo gave me detention; he's my teacher."

"Oh, yeah," I smiled, "That's why you were in detention."

"Did you forget so easily?" Annabeth laughed, "I'm sure I'm the only one who threw a marker at a teacher."

"I've done worse," I said. "Trust me."

"I bet," She said, laughing again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, mocking being offended.

"Well," She said, pushing her bangs back again. "You're, like, the school's number one Bad Boy. Of course you'd do worse than throw a marker at someone."

"Bad Boy," I repeated.

"Yes," She said, blushing.

"And what makes me a Bad Boy?"

"Well…" She hesitated, "You've been to parties, right? And you don't exactly have the record for straight A's, you were friends with the known troublemakers-"

"You're wrong there," I interrupted. "I don't have very many friends. You're my only close friend, unless you count Nico and Thalia."

"I don't," She smiled.

"I didn't think you would," I said as the waitress brought our drinks and fries.

"There's also the fact that you've thrown and attended more parties than anyone can count." Annabeth said, leaning forward and sipping her coke.

"Actually, I've thrown two parties," I argued as I scooped up a hot French fry. "And I've only been to about… fifteen parties."

"It's what you do at the parties, Percy." Annabeth sighed. "That's why they label you as a Bad Boy."

I didn't have anything to say after that. I was known to be the one to bring the drinks to the parties, along with the beach balls and one time I was the first to go streaking. All these things were what I did _before _I joined Mythology Club, but I didn't point that out to Annabeth. I didn't even tell her I planned on ditching my old ways.

My phone rang in my pocket, the song _Not Afraid _playing loudly.

"Sorry," I said, pulling out my phone.

"Answer it," She shrugged. "I don't care."

"If you're sure…" I said, hitting the green button and pressing it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Perseus," A booming voice said through the phone. "Perseus Jackson,"

"Yeah," I said, "It's me."

"It's Zeus,"

"I have Caller I.D." I said, rolling my eyes at the phone.

"Zeus Grace," He ignored me, "I know you've taken my Bolt, and I want it back. NOW,"

My uncle Zeus had a trophy from his years of being in the Olympics, and it was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"I don't have your Bolt," I argued, earning a glance from Annabeth. "I haven't been to your house in ages."

"IT'S BEEN MISSING, PERSEUS," Zeus said hotly, "AND IF IT'S NOT BACK BY TOMORROW I'M COMING AFTER YOU."

"I don't have it!" I said angrily through the phone. "And you can shove that Bolt right up your-"

But the line ended and he hung up. I scrolled through my contacts angrily, looking for the right one.

"Is everything okay?" Annabeth asked hesitantly.

"Just fine," I said, pressing the phone to my ear once more. "Thalia,"

"What?" Thalia's voice snapped.

"Tell your freaking _father _to stop blaming me for crap I didn't do!"

"I haven't talked to my father in two months," Thalia said swiftly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"He's blaming me again," I said, watching out the window as I spoke. "For taking that piece of crap, his Bolt; keep your father out of my business."

"I can't control him," Thalia said, "I like him as much as you do, and that's very little!"

"Well, something's got his balls in a twist," I snapped, "And he thinks everything's my fault."

"I'm sorry I can't help you," Thalia said coldly. "Don't call me about my father again."

And she hung up just like her father did.

"A-are you okay?" Annabeth asked after I hung up. The whole restaurant was quiet, like they were listening in on my conversation.

"Yeah," I said, leaning forward and rubbing my eyes. "Fine, sorry about that."

"It's okay," She said, scooting the fries closer to me. "Have some fries."

"I'm not hungry," I said, but took a few anyway. "My freaking uncle gets on my nerves."

"What happened?"

"He thinks I took his Olympic trophy. It's in the shape of a lightning bolt."

"And you didn't take it?" She asked.

"No! Why would I?"

"I don't know, to sell or something?" Annabeth asked, sipping on her coke again.

"Well, I didn't. And Thalia won't help me out, either. Zeus has just been off his rocker ever since my dad left a while back." I said, still pursing my lips.

"It's okay," Annabeth said, slipping out of her side of the booth and coming into mine. I scooted over to give her more room, and she side-hugged me.

"Thanks," I said, lightening up. "That's better."

"I can sit over here, with you, if you want." She offered.

"I don't mind," I said as I saw the waitress coming with our food. "As long as you're here with me,"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, but I didn't get to answer because of the waitress handing us our food.


	13. Chapter 13

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can he deal with her being too 'good'? Will he learn to live like a 'good boy' and rid his bad-boy ways? Or will the two struggles to stick together, despite their obvious differences?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 13

_~oOo~ I'm not like the other boys, 'cus with you I have no choice ~oOo~_

The next day, I had to get the members of the Mythology Club back. I also had to arrange the initiation, and there was also this hair piece Thalia gave me I wanted to wear. It was hot pink and curly that would go with a skirt she leant me. I thought it might look good.

"Cool," Thalia said when she saw my hair. She was standing in front of my locker in jean shorts and a turquoise shirt. "I like it."

"Well," I said, smiling. "I'm glad. I hope I don't look stupid."

"You look fine," She said as the bell rang. "See you at break."

"Bye," I said, closing my locker. Thalia hit my butt and walked off, laughing over her shoulder at me.

"Did she just hit your butt?" Juniper said, joining me on our way to homeroom.

"She did," I said, rolling my eyes.

"She's so _weird_!" Juniper said, pursing her lips. "I don't approve."

"Thalia is my friend." I argued, "And so are you, so drop it."

"Hurry up before we're late to homeroom." Juniper said, opening the door to our classroom.

~oOo~

"How was Apollo's class?" Katie said as she sat in front of me in Math. She started to take her books out of her backpack.

"The usual," I rolled my eyes. "Haikus,"

"Again," Katie sighed, "Ever since he went to Japan he's been crazy about Haikus."

"Don't remind me," I groaned, sitting down in my seat. It was double-desk seats and mine was on the third row in the middle.

"What's she doing here?" Katie murmured as Juniper took her seat beside Katie. "RED, I mean?"

"Rachel Dare?" I asked, turning around in my seat to see Rachel Elizabeth Dare leaning over a test, her hair flipped to one side of her head as she wrote. "Probably taking a make-up test or something,"

"Probably," Katie shrugged. Soon the room was filled and class began.

"What's the Pythagorean Theory?" Our teacher asked. She was the Biology teacher for the seniors, which would answer why Rachel was in here.

"A-squared plus B-squared equals C-squared." Juniper said, not looking up from her paper she was writing on.

"Correct," Mrs. Shells said. She continued with her lesson. I started to drift off when I heard it. It was an ugly snicker, something that should never come out of anyone's mouth.

"What _is _that?" Rachel voice whispered. I ignored it; she was probably talking about something weird in the biology jars.

"I have no clue," The voice of a boy whispered back. Mrs. Shells still talked up front. "But it looks crazy."

"It looks like a flamingo crapped in her hair!" Rachel snorted loudly this time. I spun around, and sure enough Rachel and a boy with black hair named Ethan were looking at me and laughing. Juniper and Katie scowled, but others laughed along with them as they eyed my pink clip-in.

I stood up as my nose started to tickle. I shouldn't have worn it. Why did I wear this freaking pink streak anyways? I should've known it looked bad.

"Miss Chase?" Mrs. Shells called, but I was already out the door. I could hear it slam behind me as I sprinted down the hall.

It was a good thing the halls were cleared during class times, because then everyone would've seen the tears that fell down my face as I flung open the girl's bathroom.

It was the middle school girl's bathrooms. Nobody went in there; the middle school girls wanted to be cool so they went to the high school bathrooms, and the high school girls didn't really care so they just went to their normal restrooms.

This one was almost always deserted, except for when the maids cleaned. It was never dirty, so there was no point in cleaning it, but whatever.

I immediately chose the last stall. I locked it and climbed onto the toilet, pulling my knees to my chest in case anyone did come in here. I didn't want them to see my feet and know I was here.

The tears kept falling. What had I done to her? I don't think I've ever really said anything to Rachel Dare before. And Ethan, I've never said a full sentence to him before! In fact, when he came to school with an eye patch one time I didn't even comment like everyone else did. I don't even know why he had an eye patch that time.

I don't know how long I stayed in there. It might've been the whole period, because I heard the bell ring one time for sure. I just know that every time I opened the door to leave, I saw the pink streak again and closed myself back in again. I think that happened twice before I ended up yanking it out of my hair. I shoved it in the bottom of my purse; I'd have to give it back to Thalia. I wouldn't tell her the story behind it, either.

Just when the tears started to dry, I heard the door open. I sucked in a huge breath and stayed quiet as the person went down the isle of stalls and pushed on each door. Only when the person got right in front of my stall did I breathe again.

The legs were hairy, and I could see blue sneakers. What was a boy doing in the girls' bathrooms?

"Annabeth," The person's voice said. "Come out."

"No," I squeaked back as fresh tears fell from my face. He couldn't see me cry like this.

"Come on," He called, "Either you're coming out or I'm coming in."

Finally, I got off the toilet and unlocked the door, hearing it creak as I opened it. I saw Percy purse his lips as he took in the sight of me, and I shot into his arms.

"Whose body am I burying?" He growled as I cried into his shirt.


	14. Chapter 14

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can he deal with her being too 'good'? Will he learn to live like a 'good boy' and rid his bad-boy ways? Or will the two struggles to stick together, despite their obvious differences?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 14

_~oOo~ what would you do if I told you that I la-la-la-la loved you? ~oOo~_

"Whose body am I burying?" I growled. I could feel her tears seeping into my t-shirt. She kept crying and I hugged her closer.

"What happened?" I asked. I could hear the bell ring; it was lunch now. She said something, but I couldn't make it out in between sobs. Finally after five more minutes, I knew the halls were clear again.

"Let's go," I said, pulling her towards the door. She nodded and tried to swipe at her face to get the tears off.

We walked outside; I had an idea of where to go. Finally we made it to Paul's new classroom. He wasn't in there, but his door was unlocked. I walked into his office, which was in a room behind his desk. A refrigerator sat in the corner.

"What kind of ice cream do you like?" I asked her, opening the top part of the fridge, the freezer. I saw Mint Chocolate Chip, Peanut Butter, Chocolate Chip, Vanilla and Chocolate.

"Vanilla," Annabeth answered, rubbing her red nose.

I picked up the vanilla container of ice cream and the last spoon from the drawer beside his desk.

"Let's go."

~oOo~

We ended up going to Annabeth's car. She sat in the driver's seat while I sat in the passenger's, holding the ice cream and the spoon.

"So what happened?" I asked carefully as I opened the tub of ice cream.

"It's a long story," She said, reaching over and taking the spoon from me. She scooped out a spoonful of white ice cream.

"That's why we're ditching," I said, "So you can tell me."

"Thalia gave me this hair piece," Annabeth said, sighing as she handed me the spoon. "It was pink."

"Pink?" I smirked, licking the ice cream off the spoon. "You wore pink?"

"Yes," She said, taking the spoon from me and wiping it on her shirt with a scowled look in her eyes. "And I wore it to school because I thought it looked okay."

"I bet it did," I said, watching her eat two spoons of ice cream. Annabeth shrugged and went on.

"So I go through homeroom and first period thinking it did look good. I get to math and Rachel Dare is there." Annabeth said. My hand twitched; I knew she had something to do with it. The Stoll brothers said she'd probably go after my next girlfriend because I broke up with her.

"What was she doing in your math class?" I asked, watching her as she handed me the spoon.

"Taking a biology quiz," Annabeth said, "And so we go on normally. It was about halfway through when I heard it."

Annabeth's nose was turning pink again, but I squeezed her arm in reassurance.

"What was it?" I asked, knowing it would be one of her ugly, horrible laughs. I knew what was going to happen next.

"She was laughing," Annabeth said quietly, as if she was scared Rachel could hear her from wherever she was. "At my hair; she said it looked like a flamingo crapped in my hair."

"Rachel said that?" I asked with my jaw clenching. Screw not being able to hit a girl, I was going to knock the crap out of her next time I saw her.

"And Ethan, that weird kid from my grade, he was laughing at it, too. Everyone was laughing after they heard what she said." Annabeth said, looking down into the ice cream tub.

Ethan Nakamura; he was on the swim team. I'd make sure he didn't have a spot by this afternoon. _Nobody messes with Annabeth… my friend._

My friend… that was the only problem; she was just a friend.

"So you ran… to the bathroom." I said, continuing her story for her.

"And then you came in." She said, looking up at me. "Why did you come in?"

"Katie came to me," I admitted. "She said she hadn't seen you all day. She told me someone said something to you. I had to find you."

"So you went straight to the girl's bathroom?" Annabeth asked as one eyebrow rose.

"No, she told me you left during Math. I figured that bathroom was the closest to the math room, which was probably where you went… I was right."

"Thank you," She whispered, looking up at me, the spoon forgotten. "For coming for me; and for the ice cream,"

"It's no problem," I said, watching her sterling silver-grey eyes. She seemed to be so close to me… her face was so close…

Her lips parted as if to say something, but nothing came out. Her eyebrows came together as I leaned forward…

When our lips met, it tasted like vanilla. Vanilla ice cream, with a slight hint of coke from the drink I had at break. Our lips moved together, like they were carved to fit one another.

It sounds cheesy, I know. But that's the only think I thought of when I kissed her. Her hands stayed on the ice cream tub, but mine went to her hair. It was so curly… I loved curls.

When we finally pulled away, I was still touching her curls. Her eyes were watching me, but mine were looking at her curls.

They were like spirals. Rachel had once tried to curl her hair with a curler before. She probably wanted them to be this pretty.

Nobody's hair would ever be as pretty as Annabeth's.

And I kissed her again, and again, and again, until there was a knock on the window and a teacher scowling at us.

**I have no comment... O.O**

**R&R, PERCABETH! I wonder who the teacher is?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please, no flames about Thalia... It is MY story, after all...**

Annabeth Chase

Chapter 15

_~oOo~ everybody's watching… to see the fall out ~oOo~_

The news spread like wildfire before school as even out that day. Annabeth Chase was caught in a car making out with Percy Jackson.

But of course nothing happened to Percy since it was Mr. Blofis that found us. All I got was a detention that said I had to tutor, and Percy had to clean out the pool after school on Friday. He said he had to do it anyways, and I had no problem with tutoring.

When I caught Percy's eye on our way inside the school, he winked and smiled. I couldn't help but blush as Mr. Blofis opened the doors for us. Percy had to go down a different hallway than me, so he waved goodbye and left. I had to follow Mr. Blofis because he was 'escorting' me to my next class.

I didn't know, really, how to process this. Percy Jackson and I had just kissed. I had always thought that maybe we'd have something… maybe. But then again, I kept wondering. What if he went back to his normal self, now that he got another girlfriend? What if he went back to being a bad boy, and ditched me? Then where would I be? Back to my old self? Would he still be in the Mythology Club?

Speaking of which, the Mythology Club had a meeting today after school for Percy's initiation, and I had to track down the other kids. Only when I walked into Study Hall did I start telling people.

"Mythology Club meeting after school," I whispered to a couple of girls I knew went to the last couple of meetings. One smirked and whispered to her friend behind her hand.

"Hey, Chase," Someone's voice said from behind me. I turned to see Rachel Dare. "I heard you cried your eyes out all morning."

"What's it to you?" I asked, tilting my head to imitate her. She realized what I was doing and straightened up.

"What happened to your flamingo streak?" She sneered, "Took it out?"

"As a matter of fact I did," I said, reaching for my purse, "But only so I could make out with your ex without anything in the way."

There was a chorus of 'ooohs' throughout the study hall. I didn't know we were being that loud, and I didn't notice the silence until now. Rachel must not have heard the rumors, because she stood up and hurried out of the room. There were a few minutes of silence before the teacher spoke up.

"What's going on?"

"I think Rachel had to go to the bathroom," I spoke up, "And I'd like to make an announcement. Mythology Club has a meeting this afternoon after school, in the grill."

~oOo~

"Hey," A familiar voice said from behind me at my locker. "What's up?"

"Thalia," I spun around to see my so-called best friend.

"Hey, chick," She smiled, throwing one arm around me, the other clutching a fast food cup. She must have left school to get something to eat.

"Where have you been?" I asked, ice dripping from my voice. I could hear it myself, and it startled me.

"The girls and I skipped first period," She said, her smile faltering. "What's up?"

"You know what's up?" I said, slamming my locker shut. It was a good thing everybody was in seventh period. "You gave me that freaking pink streak and it caused Rachel to laugh at me."

"Wait- what?" Thalia said, her eyebrows coming together. "What happened?"

"Your freaking accessory-," I pulled the hair piece from my bag and shoved it at her, "-caused me a day's embarrassment. I left first period and cried until who knows how long."

"Annabeth," Thalia said, her expression dropping completely. She tried to hug me, but I elbowed her off.

"You've been acting really weird lately," I said, "Leaving me for the volleyball team. I mean, Phoebe, Zoe and Bianca can't be all that great all the time."

"Don't bring them into this." Thalia said, her facial expression hardening this time. "They've got nothing to do with this."

"They do, Thalia!" I cried, crossing my arms. "You've completely left me behind now that you're a senior! I mean, when is the last time you've had a boyfriend? And me, when's the last time we've actually done something? I can't remember, and I'm pretty sure you can't, either."

Thalia looked down at her feet, her face really red. I had never seen it like this before. I continued with my rant, the anger boiling up inside of me.

"As a matter of fact, you haven't had a boyfriend in at least a year. You don't even talk about any guy anymore, it's always the volleyball team, or parties, or Phoebe! Phoebe wants this, Phoebe wants that!"

"Annabeth-"

"And what happened to Nico? You two were so cute together, but then you joined the volleyball team and he felt left out, too! News flash, Thalia- that's why all your friends are leaving you! That's why I've had enough- I'm done!"

"Annabeth-"

"You don't even know that Percy and I made out this afternoon. What a freaking friend you are." I shouldered my backpack and turned away to walk to seventh period.

"Annabeth, I'm gay."

I turned around so fast it wasn't even funny. I heard her suck in a breath of air and shut her eyes tightly, as if trying to hide herself from what she just said. She shook as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm gay, and I don't know what to do about it." She said quietly, swiping at her eyes.

"What?" I said, hurrying back to her. I guided her to the theater, where I knew it would be empty. We took a seat on one of the cushy blue chairs and she sobbed some more, pulling her knees up to her chest, her drink long forgotten on the floor of the hall. The maid would pick it up later.

"I-I wanted to play v-volleyball, r-really, I did. B-but they t-told me I couldn't h-have a boyfriend if I wanted to be on the t-team."

"So you stopped talking to Nico." I said, putting the piece in the puzzle. She nodded and went on.

"And Phoebe was the f-first to show me a-around last year. Y-you were a sophomore, it wasn't c-cool to hang around with an s-sophomore."

"So you just hung out with Phoebe." I concluded.

"And she really g-grew on me." Thalia whispered. "And we kissed."

I tried to hide my gasp. I thought she meant she thought she was gay, but she never did anything about it. But she really was. It wasn't that I had anything against it, but it was just so weird to hear my best friend say it. She had always liked talking about boys…

"Don't hate me," She whispered, watching me with her red eyes. "Oh, please don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you," I said, hugging her. Why did she feel so much younger than me right now? Why did she feel like an uncertain kid? "It's okay."

"B-but Phoebe is embarrassed of it." Thalia said while she rubbed her nose. "She doesn't want anybody to know."

"So you didn't tell me."

"No, because if she told people about me, then everybody would make fun of me," Thalia said, "She'd say I kissed some other girl, replace herself with some other girl."

"So you're keeping it a secret."

"Please don't tell anyone." Thalia said, hugging me again. "Please."

"A-are you sure about this?" I asked after a while and she had dried up. "You're really… you know?"

Thalia looked up at me with her red eyes and nodded. "I don't think so, not anymore. But, like, I'm still attracted to guys. I still love looking at their cute butts and the last party I slept with one of them. I think I'm bisexual when it comes to Phoebe."

"Bisexual," I repeated. "So you're both?"

"I guess… But just with Phoebe." Thalia said. "I don't want to be different, Annie."

"I know," I said, hugging her close again. "I know."

"I'm so confused." She whispered and sighed. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," I told her. "You shouldn't be. Phoebe can't tell anyone without exposing herself."

"So tell me about Percy," Thalia said, changing the subject. I felt a smile creep onto my face as I began telling her about my day.

~oOo~

After getting many people telling em they were going to the meeting after school, I had to rush to the grill to set up. Mr. Blofis was already there, and it killed me to see his face when I opened the doors. A disapproving look was written all over his face.

"Mr. Blofis-"

"Miss Chase, I'd like you to spread the blankets over the tables," Mr. Blofis said before I could apologize. "If we're getting on with the initiation before eight tonight, we'd better hurry."

I nodded and began placing the checkered blankets over the tables. This is where the members would sit, if they wanted. Last time we held a meeting in here for the initiation, Juniper and Katie wanted to lie on the tables.

It took about an hour before people started arriving. I texted Percy to remind him to come, and he said he had practice until three-thirty. That was perfect.

"Annabeth, I haven't seen you all day," Juniper said, rushing up to me. "Are the rumors true?"

"Juni, I never thought you'd be one to listen to rumors." I said, stepping back to view my work.

"I wasn't," She said, "But Percy is Grover's friend… and, well…"

"Well what?" I asked, crossing my arms. "You thought Grover would tell you something true?"

"He's Percy's best friend and I'm your best friend," Juniper said quickly, "And so he asked me about it, and you know how I feel about Grover! I told him I'd find out. He's coming to Mythology Club today, too."

"You invited him to Mythology Club?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. She's been crazy about that boy since she first saw him at Recycling Club in freshman year.

"Well," Juniper said, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "Yeah, anyone's invited."

"So we'll have to initiate two people." I said while fixing the cloth one more time before Katie walked towards me.

"It wouldn't be a problem," Katie said, "Paul said it would be fine."

"Did you kiss Percy or not?" Juniper asked impatiently. "You never told me."

"I'm kind of curious myself," Katie said. "Tell us."

"I did," I whispered, "But I don't know if anything's going on between us just yet. You know, my mother would kill me if she found out."

"Why?" Juniper asked. "She liked your last guy friend."

"But Percy's not just a guy friend," I told them, "He's something else. He's special to me."

"Just because he kissed you in your car don't mean he's special." Katie rolled her eyes.

"He's just special, okay?" I said, turning away from them. If they couldn't understand, then why should I explain it to them?

I bit my lip as I thought, though. What if I only thought he was special because I was caught up in the moment? I mean, the only real thing I knew about him was that he had a crazy family and a weird way of hiding things. But even if I didn't know what I liked him for, he still had that one thing I loved; I just didn't know what it was. I'd find out, though, even if it meant hanging around him more often.

~oOo~

Percy arrived with wet hair and a smile on his face. I left Katie and Juniper to tell him to wait outside the grill doors for his initiation, along with Grover. The idea of the initiation was for everyone to be sitting around at the tables, staring at him when he walked in. The first thing he said usually related back to what he said after his first kiss. I had everyone (more than the usual bunch had shown up tonight) seated and waiting when Mr. Blofis went to open the door.

Grover walked in, along with Juniper and Katie. They took their seats and proceeded to stare at the curly-haired boy. He had stubble look, but cute enough for Juniper. He wore a green t-shirt that said Recycle Me and jeans.

"Er," He said, looking around. He wrung his hands and looked at Juniper with a questioning look. "What are you staring at? What do I do next?"

Everyone busted out laughing, and he hurried to sit by Juniper with embarrassment on his face. Juniper and Katie filled him in on what happened, and relief washed over his face. I squirmed excitedly in my seat; it was Percy's turn. I really wanted to hear what he said after his first kiss, even if it was exact.

Paul opened the door again and Percy walked in. His eyes scanned the room until they found me. He wiggled his eyebrows, earning a few giggles from other girls. I gave a small wave and he looked around again.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, using his thumb to point behind him. "Should I do it again? Start over?"

The effect was greater than Grover's; nobody could stop laughing long enough to explain to Percy why it was so funny. I even laughed; if he had said that to a girl on their first kiss, I'd die of laughter. I could see it now, a young Percy and a mystery girl having their first kiss in secret. Afterwards he'd be all awkward and ask if he did something wrong.

Suddenly I hated the mystery girl; his first kiss. Why couldn't I be his first kiss? Why couldn't Thalia or somebody introduce me to him sooner? But the jealousy was gone when he sat by me and asked me what was going on.

"It was your initiation," I told him, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But they're all laughing at me."

"Because of your answer to the silence," I said, and told him what the initiation process was. Like Grover, relief washed over his face and he returned to normal.

Mr. Blofis handed out papers and pens to everybody and told them, as part of the initiation process, we had to tear the sheet in half and write two sentences; one to Percy and one to Grover. We would crumple the papers in small balls and throw them in two different baskets (one for Grover and one for Percy), they'd have to stand in front of everyone and read them out loud, giving their responses to the sentences. We were not to put our names on them.

For Grover, I wrote "You'd be perfect for Juniper". It took me a long while to think of what to write for Percy. I wanted him to not be able to know it was me who wrote the sentence, but I wanted him to remember it. What should I write?

Finally, when Mr. Blofis called times up, I scribbled down a sentence for him. I hurried to the baskets and tossed them in, winking at Percy who was seated at the front of the grill and sitting back down in my seat beside Katie and Juniper.

"Grover first," Mr. Blofis said, "Go ahead."

Grover stood up and got out the first ball from the orange basket.

"You have nice hair." He read. "Thanks," Then, he dropped the paper in the garbage.

He continued to read until he came to my ball. "You'd be perfect for Juniper." He read. His face turned red, and Juniper seemed to snort out her water. She covered her mouth with both hands and ran for the bathroom, squealing as she did so. "Er, okay…"

It wasn't the response I had hoped for, but he did stay red the rest of the time he red his sentences. Juniper came back at the end, and her own face was red, making her green eyeliner stands out. Grover's face started to turn pinker instead of red by the time he finished.

"Percy," Mr. Blofis said. He had the same disapproving face on, but he wasn't showing disappointment in his tone.

"That was a nice joke you guys played," Percy told the club, "I didn't know what was going on…"

He reached down and picked up a ball from the blue basket. He read the first one, which said something about his hair being wet. When he read, he pronounced the words swiftly and quietly, and then he looked up to try and match it with someone in the crowd. His eyes flew over me, knowing I didn't write it.

"'Your last name must be Ruth, because you're a babe'." Percy read. He smirked and nodded, looking up to see the faces. A group of girls giggled, but he looked at me for a second before searching the crowd again. "Thanks."

"'If you were a burger at McDonalds, you'd be McGorgeous'." He read. He scanned the giggling crowd again, but his eyes didn't land on me. Good. "Okay…"

"'you look sexy with wet hair'." He read. I smiled to myself, that one was mine. His eyes flickered to me and noticed my smile. He grinned back and looked down at his basket again. He had a couple left.

"'That's a nice shirt you have on'," He read, "'Mind if I talk you out of it?'"

Percy's eyes widened and he looked up hesitantly before Mr. Blofis rushed forward and snatched the paper away. He read over it and stuffed it in his pocket. "Sit down, Percy. There's only three more, anyway."

"Yes, sir," Percy said. He blushed, but not as bad as Grover did. Speaking of which, Grover was sitting closer to Juniper than earlier.

"You people are perverted," Mr. Blofis told us, "I mean, have some class."

"It was just a shirt joke," Katie muttered. "Nothing too bad…"

"You wrote that?" Percy whispered to her.

"Yeah, I did." Katie said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Percy looked at me and smiled, but I had my attention on Katie. Why would she do that if she knew I liked him? Hadn't I just told her he was special to me?

"The next meeting will be on Friday," Mr. Blofis said, "I'll see you then."

He left us to get ready and leave, but I wasn't ready just yet. I had to clean up and talk to Katie.


	16. Chapter 16

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can he deal with her being too 'good'? Will he learn to live like a 'good boy' and rid his bad-boy ways? Or will the two struggles to stick together, despite their obvious differences?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Percy Jackson

Chapter 16

_~oOo~ 'Round and 'round, two by two, we run around the rules ~oOo~_

I waited for Annabeth while she talked to her friends. I decided to wait for her by her car, so I left them.

It took about thirty minutes before she came out with the two baskets and several blankets. She tossed them in the back of her car before I walked up to her from behind. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she jumped.

"You scared me," She said, pushing her bangs back.

"Sorry," I said. "I just wanted to wait for you."

"Do you have a ride?" She asked, leaning against her car door. "Do I need to take you to your dorm?"

"No, actually," I said, "Grover is going to take me. I think he was waiting to say something to Juniper."

"About that slip, you mean?" She asked, "Because I wrote that."

"You wrote that Grover would be perfect for Juniper?" I laughed, "I don't know her, but they look like they could be good together, saving the trees and stuff."

"She's a nature-freak." Annabeth said.

"Why do you look so mad?" I asked her, "Who ticked you off?"

"Nobody," She said, opening her door. "It doesn't really matter."

"Hey," I said, leaning into her window as she buckled herself up. "It does matter, to me. Did somebody say something… about us?"

"It doesn't matter," She said, "But we do need to talk about 'us'. What are we, anyways?"

I stared at her for a moment, not really knowing how to answer. We didn't know each other well enough to really be anything, but there was no denying our chemistry. "For now, we're talking." I told her.

She nodded, and put her hands on the wheel. "I'm cool with that," She said, "And we're hanging out Friday?"

"Whoa, there," I laughed. "Already making plans?"

"Well," She blushed. "I thought you said something about me meeting your parents?"

I didn't, but it sounded like a good idea. We could definitely spend some time together. "Sure," I told her. "Sounds good, I'll have to meet you at your dorm after the Mythology Club meeting."

"Okay," She said, "I guess I'll see you then. I have a couple of things to do tomorrow after school, and Thursday I'll have to study for a test."

"Fine," I said, feeling my face falling. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She seemed surprised, but smiled when I pulled away. "See you then."

"Bye," She said, and I stepped back so she could drive away.

~oOo~

I opened the door to his dorm. I knew exactly which one was his; he roomed with Leo and a boy named Michael Yew. Of course it was opened; no one in this dorm ever locked their doors unless they were leaving for the day.

He sat in an armchair, his legs swung over the arm and both hands on his Xbox remote. His mouth piece lay carelessly on his chest, where he just took it off.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" He grinned "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Ethan," I growled, grabbing his grey cotton shirt and yanking him out of the chair. His expression changed to fear.

"I didn't mean to," He stuttered. "I didn't know she was-,"

So he had heard about Annabeth and me after what he did? Good. I wouldn't have to explain to him what she meant to me.

I reared my hand back and made a fist. He squeezed his eyes shut as my fist made contact with his face. I knew immediately his eye would be black by tomorrow. He pulled away and tried to jump at me.

I hit him again, and his lip busted. He stumbled and I strode out of the room. "You should really watch what you say to people." I growled and slammed his door shut.

~oOo~

"I got you a good deal," Travis said when I opened our dorm door.

"What?" I said, rubbing my knuckles. He seemed to notice me doing it.

"Whose butt did you kick?" He asked, interested.

"Doesn't matter," I said, "What do you mean you got me a good deal?"

"On a motorcycle; I couldn't get your truck fixed."

"I have a motorcycle, dumb butt." I said, "It's in the garage in Manhattan."

"Well," Travis said. "Why don't you use it?"

"I've got to go get it," I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, you're no smarter than a rooster in socks."

"What?"

"Never mind," I said, "What did you do with my truck?"

"Sold it," He said, reaching in his pockets. He extracted an envelope and handed it to me. "Here's your money."

"I wanted the engine fixed; I didn't want my truck sold!" I said, but I counted the money. "It should be about a hundred more. Cough it up."

He sighed and pulled out his wallet, pulling out a crisp one hundred dollar bill. I stuffed in the envelope with the rest of the hundreds.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Buy another truck?" I said, as if that was the number one answer. "What else would I do with it?"

"Save up for college," He suggested. "You might need it."

"Scholarship," I grinned. "That's what I'm leaning for."

"Just shut up." He groaned, and I laughed as I started searching the internet for a nice new truck.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Annabeth's POV

The next morning at school,I wore a regular white t-shirt and jeans. I felt like having a comfy day instead of wearing something fancy.

At my locker, Thalia waited with a grin. She was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Okay, spill." I told her, finally closing my locker to face her. "What has you all happy?"

"I got asked out!" She said happily. "Nico texted me!"

"Really?" I asked, "Come here, into the bathroom!"

I pushed open the door and Thalia boosted herself up on to the sink-she swinging her feet happily.

"Well?" I said, holding back my smile.

"Last night he asked me to go see the Lucky One with him!"

"Are you going?" I asked her. "When is it?"

"This Friday." Thalia said. "But Pheobe isn't happy..." Thalia said in an under tone.

"What happened?" I asked. "What did she say to you?"

"She read my texts," Thalia frowned. "She told me I wasn't allowed to see him."

"She isn't your mother," I rolled my eyes. "She has no right to tell you that."

"She's just jealous." Thalia said. "But I don't care! She went to Homecoming with Zach Edwards and didn't even say anything!"

Suddenly we heard the door to the bathroom push open. Thalia and I stared at each other for about three seconds before we both ran for a stall. Thalia took the one beside me, and I could tell she was standing on the toilet seat. The second bathroom door opened, and the familiar voice of Rachel Dare flooded in. It sounded like she had two other girls with her, too.

"-and he came to school with a black eye. I asked him who did it, and get this-he said he gave it to himself."

"That's stupid." Rachel's voice said. I peeked at her through the crack of the stall."Why would he do that?"

"You tell me." The third girl's voice said. Why did her voice sound so familiar?

"I personally think it was Percy."

My ears seemed to perk up and my breathing slowed. Percy had supposedly given someone a black eye?

"Maybe so," Rachel said. I heard the click of somebody's phone as they texted. "Who knows what he does now that he's with that junior? He probably just wants someone to do his homework."

"We're juniors, too." The familiar voice reminded Rachel. I knew exactly who it was now.

"Sorry, I forgot. You're cool enough to be a senior, so how could I remember?"

"He's okay," Katie said back. "So we'll see you later?"

"Definitely," Rachel said back. "Bye, girlies."

"Bye, Rachel!" Juniper said, then there was the sound of the bathroom door opening, and closing again.

Rachel washed her hands and fixed her hair in the mirror before leaving herself.

I jumped down from the toilet seat and opened the door at the same time Thalia did.

"Did you hear what I heard?" I asked Thalia, my eyes wide.

"No, I only heard the water running." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Since when did Juniper and Katie hang out with Rachel?" I ignored Thalia's last remark. "I mean Rachel called them awesome. I swear I'm hearing things."

"Is that her phone?" Thalia asked, looking at the counter where Rachel was standing.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped. "It is."

THalia scooped up the phone and slid the unlock bar. Rachel's iphone case was sparkly pink adn white.

"Any guesses on her password?" Thalia asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Try 'Percy'." I told her. I knew this was wrong, but Rachel probably had everything we needed to know on that

phone.

"Nope," Thalia said, "It's set on 'simple passcode'. Four numbers."

"When's her birthday?" I asked "Percy told me once she was nineteen."

Thalia typed in four numbers and the familiar click that meant the phone was unlocked sounded.

"What did you type in?" I asked.

"1993," Thalia smirked. "Too easy."

"I know she is." I said. "I mean, I know it is..."

Thalia laughed and I couldn't help but smirk. "Okay, that was mea. Go to her messages."

"I am, calm your tits." Thalia muttered, not looking up from the iphone 4s.

"Here," Thalia said and handed me the phone. She had the messages opened to **PERSEUS;)**. I read through it quickly, wondering what this had to do with Katie and Juniper.

**Rachel: Hey! (Tuesday)**

**Rachel: Hey sexy;) (Wednesday)**

**Rachel: Movies this Friday? (Wednesday)**

**Rachel: What's up with these rumors? (Today)**

**Rachel: Percy...I've heard about Annabeth. You do know you've lowered your standards, right? (Today)**

**Percy: Actually I've raised them. (Today)**

**Rachel: We'll see about that. (Today)**

**Percy: Touch her, I dare you. It won't be pretty. (Today)**

**Rachel: We'll see. 'Dare' is my name, remember? (5 mins. ago)**

"He's texting back!" I gasped. "It says 'Loading'!"

"Really?" Thalia asked, standing beside me. We wanted as the new message loaded. The messages said nothing about Katie and Juniper, so we basically learned nothing from reading the messages... Besides how adorable Percy was for defending me.

Right as the phone vibrated the door burst open. We had at least four seconds before the second door to the bathroom. I threw the phone on the sink an retreated to the stall. Thalia followed. Right on time, we closed our stalls at the same time as the door opened.

Rachel scooped up her phone, and even through the tiny stall crack I could see her eyes flare up. She saw the phone was unlocked, and the messages were opened.


	18. Chapter 18

**Percy**

**Chapter 18**

I was a little late to class. I spent all night ordering a new truck, and I slept in. Rachel Dare kept sending me texts, too, and it was all I could do to ignore her. Until she threatened Annabeth.

I texted her back teling her to back off, but she was too stubburn to get the hint.

I hurried past the Junior lockers, noticing Annabeth's backpack sitting outside by the bathroom door.

I decided to wait for her and be a cute boyfriend. Boyfriends do that, right?

There was the sound of stalls slamming as I leaned against the wall beside the first bathroom door. What was going on?

"I know youre in here," Someone's muffled voice said through the walls. "Come out and face me like a woman."

It was Rachel's voice. I shrugged my backpack off and pushed the door open quietly. If it wasn't Annabeth in there, and her backpack was just sitting out there for some random reason, I was screwed.

Soon I was through the door, and watched as Rachel drug Thaalia Grace out of the stall.

"What did you read?" Rachel demanded. Thalia's eyes widened as she spotted me.

"Where's the blonde?" Rachel spat when Thalia didn't answer.

"Don't touch me." Thalia growled. I heard the last stall door open and Annabeth stepped out.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Rachel taunted. "After I beat the crap out of you, I'll deal with your ugly friend."

My fists tightened, but I knew I couldn't hit a girl. Annabeth noticed me standing there.

Thalia shook her arm, but Rachel didn't let go. She held on as Thalia slapped her face.

"Ouch." I said out loud. Three heads swiveled to me, and Rachel's mouth flew open in shock. She backed away from Thalia.

I glared at Rachel as I passed her, offering a hand to Thalia, She took it and I pulled her up. I saw the finger marks on her wrist that would eventually become bruises.

"Apologise." I said coolly, turning to Rachel.

"No," She said raising her eyebrows. "She stole my phone."

"I don't care!" I spat. "Apologize! She's my cousin, and that's my girlfriend!"

"She read my texts!" Rachel sputtered. "I'm not apologizing!"

"You will apologize," I told her, "or you'll wish you had."

"They read the texts we sent!" Rachel said.

"I don't care! Annabeth would've read them off my phone, anyway. I would've shown her if she asked."

Rachel glared and turned on her heel. I stuck my arm out in front of her.

"You aren't leaveing until you apologize."

"Fine." She said putting both hands on her hips."I'm sorry- that you're both ugly." and she was out the door before I could catch her.

"What is it with you and bathrooms?" Annabeth asked as the bell rang. "You're always in here."

"This is only the second time," I argued. "And hopefully the last..."

"Okay, love birds," Thalia said, "I'm going to class. Don't get caught in here, Percy."

"Actually, I think I might stay..." I said, looking around. I winked at her in amusement. "I'm leaving as soon as the tardy bell rings so no one will be in the hall. I'm sorry Rachel's such a brat."

"Don't worry about it. That's a smart plan. See you in third period."

I nodded and Thalia left. Annabeth cleared her throat and I felt a smile creep onto my lips.

"Come here, you." I said, leaning against the wall. She came to me, and I rested my hands on her hips. She smiled up at me.

"How did you know?" She asked. "How did you know I needed you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I just did. I saw your backpack outside, and I could hear RED inside."

"She was mad because we read her messages." Annabeth explained. "She came in here with Juniper and Katie, we wanted to know why she was with them. Thalia saw a text she sent to you and we were reading them. I'm sorry."

"For what?" I smirked. "I would've done the same thing if my best friends were with the enemy."

"She's not the enemy," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We just don't like her."

"You're so cute when you roll your eyes." I told her. She smiled and I flipped so that she was against the wall and I was in front of her. I held her arms over her head, and her face registered surprise.

I kissed her hard, and she struggled to loosen her arms. I could tell she was itching to have her hands on me, in my hair or around my neck.

When she tried to pull away, I pressed harder. I could feel her smile into the kiss.

Finally, I pulled away for air.

"You should kiss like that more often." She giggled.

"We'll see." I smirked. "The bell will ring in exactly ten seconds. I'm leaving; this place smells like a flower's butt."

Annabeth laughed as I left the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Bad, Annabeth

"Come on," Percy said after school on Friday. I was at my locker, shoving my sketch book into my backpack when he came up. "Mom is ready to meet you."

"What?" I said, my eyebrows raising. "Like, right now?"

"Yes, now." He said, taking my hand. The hallway was cleared besides two kids in Junior Varsity basketball uniforms by the water fountain. "Let's go."

"Do you see this outfit?" I said, looking down at my clothes. I had a size-too-big baby blue polo tshirt and khaki Patagonia shorts on. I noticed one side of my shirt had gottentuckedin somehow, so you actually tell I was wearing shorts. "I am not meeting your mother like this."

"Yes, you are," He said, "She doesn't care."

"I do," I protested, "I care that my boyfriend's mother will see me in my lazy clothes."

"I think it looks sexy," Percy whispered in my ear. I felt his unshaved, stumbled jaw run across my cheek.

"No," I said firmly, "We can go by my house and get some clothes first."

"Annabeth," He groaned, "Listen to me."

Percy took my face in his hands. "They don't care about your clothes." He pulled the hem of my shorts- touching pretty far up my leg, might I add, I mean, you know the length of shorts these days- and pulling it back. He let go, and they popped back into place. My hand flew to my bottom, but then I brought it back up. It was just Percy.

He kissed my nose and pulled back. "Those clothes are perfect for lamb chops and potatoes, anyways."

I giggled and hugged him again. "Really?"

"Yes," He said into my hair. "Besides, I _really_ like those shorts."

"They're just Patagonia shorts," I said, "Everybody wears them."

At first I wasn't a fan, seeing how almost every girl wore the new trend called "booty shorts", but when Thalia bought me a pair of white ones, I started to like them. I bought the khakis on my own.

"Well, you're not 'everybody'. I don't notice what other girls wear." Percy said, picking up my backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. His hair was messy- as always- and he wore a navy cloth shirt. I loved how he wore his khaki cargo shorts, and the black-blue Reeboks.

I loved how he said he didn't notice other girls. It made my stomach flip and turn, and my cheeks heated up.

"So you only have eyes for me?" I smirked. It was only the first week we were dating, and we were already talking like it was a really good sign, or it meant our relationship was speeding too fast. I was hoping for the first choice.

"Sure," He grinned. "Now, let's go."

~oOo~

Percy's apartment- well, the Jackson apartment- was close to the school. We rode in my car because Percy's truck was in Boston until next weekend, when he was supposed to pick it up.

"I'm scared," I murmured, "What if your mom hates me?"

"She won't hate you," Percy rolled his eyes. "Who could hate you?"

"Rachel Dare," I muttered, turning a corner, "And Katie... maybe Juniper."

"What?" He asked. "Katie? And Juniper?"

"They've been initiated into Rachel's I-Hate-Annabeth-Chase-Club."

"There's a club?" Percy asked. I shot him a side-glance. "Kidding."

We rode to the apartment, Percy having to tell me where it was because I didn't have a GPS.

The building was a big, red-bricked one. We parked and I took a big breath.

"They'll love you." He said, "Don't even worry."

We got out of the car and my stomach started doing flips. Correction- they started doing cascades and avalanches. What was I thinking? They'd hate me, I'd be forced to leave, Percy would think I was a hideous, ugly creature, and he'd break up with me on the first week we were dating.

While I went over all the scenarios where we'd end up having to break up because of his parents hating me, Percy held the building's door open for me,

"After you, darling." He said. I smirked at his goofiness and pulled his hand in along with me inside.

Take deep breaths, Annabeth. Paul likes you... Right? I mean, he's been kind of awkward since the other day when he found you and Percy in your car, but he doesn't _hate_ you. And Mrs. Jackson seems really sweet from what Percy tells me-

Oh, no. We were too close to seeing Mrs. Jackson- what if she was a really nice person and liked me? We could only hope.

I was totally freaking out by the time we were in the elevator. Percy calmly texted on his phone, making me wonder how he could be so chill while I was mentally going insane.

More butterflies came as we rode to the tenth floor. Percy's family's apartment was 1010, and even the doorway managed to look homey.

A welcome mat was on the floor designed to say **WELCOME TO THE JACKSON RESIDENCE**. There were two pots of day lily flowers on either side of the door. I noticed there was sand in the welcome mat, and I wondered if they visited the beach often.

Percy pushed open the door and slid his phone in his pocket. I took a deep breath- and my stomach churned again.

This wasn't normal churning. No, the worst was happening. I felt as my stomach gave a sharp push, and my hand flew to my mouth. I couldn't throw up. Not here, inside their house. In the Jackson household doorway. No, not happening.

But it was happening. It was nasty, and I bent over as the vomit fell from my hands. Yes, it was gross, but bare with me here. I was throwing up.

I was throwing up all over their- was that mahogany flooring?- front hallway floor.

"Oh, my," A woman's voice cried out. "Paul, bring me a mop and towel! Quick, dear."

the quick movement I made jerking me downward hurt my head, and I could feel the headache pounding through my ears. A headache was coming on.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard myself wail. I swiped at my mouth with the neck of my shirt.

Very attractive, Annabeth.

"Come on, sweetie," The lady's voice said to me. I looked up to see it was obviously Mrs. Jackson. "You can use Percy's shower."

She was most defiantly Mrs. Jackson. I could tell as she lead me through the apartment- well, it was more of a flat- to Percy's room. She was what I'd call the perfect example of an. AGERASIA- someone who looked younger than they were. Not in the bad way, of course. She just couldn't be as young as she looked.

She was really, really pretty. Her hair fell down her back in long, golden-brown waves; not necessarily curls, but they had the potential to be if they were wet or curled with a curler. She looked to be about in her thirties, but she couldn't possibly be. She had to be in her late forties at least,more early fifties. She had to be, because Paul was, like, forty-eight.

Mrs. Jackson had long legs, but she was shorter than Percy. She was taller than me- I've always been on the shorter side- and not to sound weird,nut she had a really nice body for a woman of her age.

Percy couldn't have gotten very many characteristics from his mother, besides her obvious Greek skin tone. His father must be the one he got the looks from, because she didn't have the same green eyes. Hers were more of a chocolate color, and her hair didn't match his raven black.

I saw the hallway walls were navy and the flooring was the same mahogany wood. I knew this because I watched my feet as she opened a bedroom door.

"Percy Jackson!" She called out down the hall, anger and humiliation in her tone when she turned the lights on. "Get in here, now, and clean up this room!"

"Ma'am?" Percy's voice said from behind me. I turned to see his green eyes locked with mine. Grey on green. I wouldn't have it any other way. But then he turned his gaze upon his mother. "My room isn't that bad."

"Are you kidding? I haven't been in here all week because you assured me it was nice and clean before you left to go back to your dorm room. Instead, I open it up to find this!" She spread her hands out to gesture to the mess he called a room. "Your friend probably thinks you've lost your marbles. I know I have."

My scalp seemed to prick at what she said. His 'friend'? So she didn't know we were a thing? I turned to look at Percy, but he was rubbing the back of his neck and looking into his room. Not paying attention to me or what she just said.

"Alright, Mom. I'll clean it up." He sighed, pressing his back against the door frame and scooting past me. His stomach brushed past my side, making my legs feel like jelly when I felt the rock-hard stomach. Thank-you swim team. And football team... And baseball... Screw it; thanks to everything that gave me THAT.

Well, maybe. If he hadn't told his mom we were more than friends, then I don't guess his abs really belong to me. Add that to the Annabeth to do list; see why he didn't tell his mom yet...

"I'm so embarrassed," Mrs. Jackson sighed loudly. "My son lives in a pig sty. I'm sure your other guy friends don't live like this."

Percy's head turned to me as he bent down to pick up a pair of slider underwear, the kind used for baseball. One eyebrow cocked up in question.

"No, Mrs. Jackson, I have brothers. They're all messy like this." I fake-laughed. What? How could I manage a real laugh when my relationship was confusing me right now? Do you blame me?

"Please, call me Sally. I don't go by the formal these days. Neither does my husband, as you may know." She said, "I stopped that after my first marriage."

Mrs. Jackson- I mean, Sally- turned away to pick up a mesh-cloth hamper and I took my chance.

"How many times has she been married?" I mouthed to him. He held up two fingers and then shrugged.

But... Percy said something about her marrying somebody named Gabe. That meant she wasn't married to Paul, or she never married Percy's dad.

It didn't really matter. I wasn't going to judge her on it or anything.

"Mom, she probably doesn't want to sit there covered in... Yeah, let her take a shower already." Percy said, bringing me out of my thoughts. He dumped a handful of clothes into the hamper and started to make his bed.

"I'm sorry, come in here to Percy's bathroom." Sally said, handing the hamper of clothes to Percy. He tied it up and threw it beside the door.

I followed her to the bathroom that was connected to his room. Only the did I notice how big his room really was.

Percy had a grey double-seat couch placed at the end of his bed. A half-balled up navy Snuggi blanket Hung over the arm of the couch. The coffee table in front of it was ash black to match the bed headboard. I saw a revolving remote control case on top of it, counting four remotes with different color buttons.

There was a wall the bed was pushed up against, filled with hanging metals and swim pictures. My stomach flittered. It was too cute that he still displayed his awards and medals like a little boy.

The wall by the flat screen TV was filled with shelves of football and baseball plaques, trophies, and autographed cards. It was all too cute.

"I'm going to find you some spare clothes; Percy will show you how to use the shower. The towels are under the sink, and the shampoo should be in there. Call me if you need anything."

"Yes, ma'am," I smiled wearily. She was such a sweet person; not many mothers would help a girl who just barfed all over herself... Well, my mother wouldn't.

Sally left the bathroom, leaving me to look around curiously. Two grey towels hung on a roll above the toilet, and I had a feeling they were strictly for hand-drying purposes. A fish tank sat on a wall-shelf across from the toilet, with three clownfish swimming around in it. I saw a starfish pressed against the glass in the back.

I went ahead and pulled my shoes off my feet while I waited for Percy. The tiled floor was cold, and it made me have chill bumps. I stashed my shoes behind the door where they couldn't get wet.

"Hey," Percy's voice said from behind me. I turned around to see him leaning into the doorway. "You didn't figure out how to turn it on?"

"I was waiting-" I hiccuped, "For you to-" I hiccuped again, "Show me how."

Where did the hiccups come from? I don't know,but I couldn't wait to wash out my mouth.

Percy walked past me, turned the shower knob to the right and stepped back. "There you go."

"Oh," I said, blushing. He clearly didn't get my innuendo. I wanted to talk. "That was easy."

"Yeah," He shrugged, "We got everything cleaned up in there."

"What? Your room or my mess?"

"Both."

I was quiet for a moment. "Percy..."

"What?" He whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Your mom doesn't know we're a thing?" I asked, sitting down on the closed toilet lid. I rubbed my legs up and down; the bathroom was cold.

"Uh," Percy said, trying to buy himself time. "I, uh, didn't tell her."

"I kind of thought you did," I said, pushing my bangs out of the way. I crossed my arms over my chest. "That was the whole point of me meeting your parents."

"Paul didn't tell her we were caught in the car," He told me. He sat on the edge of the bathtub-shower. "And he told me he wouldn't tell her if I brought you to meet them. I think it's a good idea, actually. For you to m set my parents before we go actual public."

"Percy," I said, "How much more public can we be? You kiss me in the halls, I give you rides after practices, and you bought me a cell phone-"

"My mother doesn't go to our doesn't see what we do, she doesn't see you pick me up. She knows about the phone; I told her I bought it with many money-"

"Speaking of money, when were you going to tell me your family owned a FLAT?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air. "I felt like I knew you, Percy."

He stared at me for a moment, opening his mouth as if to speak, but then closing it sharply. Finally, he said, "Money doesn't matter, Annabeth."

"Oh, sure it doesn't." I rolled my eyes, "My mother has money, too, and you know it. Why couldn't you bother to tell me that you're not as poor as you look-"

"'As poor as I look'? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He demanded, his eyebrows drawing together and his mouth coming to a straight line.

"It means... Well, I guess it means..." My mouth stumbled across the words as I thought of the right way to put them. "Percy, your family lives in a nice apartment building. One of the nicest in the town. And in a flat. Yet you dress like a... Like a..."

"Say it!" He growled, "Tell me what I look like!"

"You dress cheaper than you are!" I said, my voice raising. "I mean, I have no problem with it, I just feel like you're lying to me-"

"I wouldn't lie to you," He spat. "Get in the shower. I'll have you clothes when you're out." he got up and started to walk off.

I stared at him as he shook his head at me. We did not just get in a fight. This was the worst night ever.

"Percy-"

He pressed his lips together, but stayed in the doorway. "What? Gonna break up with me? Go ahead."

"What?" I said, coming up to him. "No. I still like you. A whole lot, actually. I'm just really sorry. Like, seriously."

I hugged him, despite my shirt's condition. He hugged back and I had to stand on my tip-toes to kiss him.

"Let's forget it ever happened," He said, pulling away slightly. He rested his hands on my hips. "Okay? Because I don't want to lose you."

"Okay," I said, biting my lip. "It never happened."

He leaned down and I connected our lips. I tilted my head to one side, and his went the other way. I felt his hand come up and push through my hair. My hands went around his neck.

Percy's other hand surprised me by inching up my shirt. I knew I should've stopped him; this was, after all, the first week we were dating. But it made my skin feel tingly and amazing everywhere he touched. I didn't want him to stop.

When his finger tips were right on the bottom of my bra, he pulled away from our kiss. "Is my hand okay?"

"Yeah," I hesitated. He waited for me to continue. "But don't you think it's a little too soon? I mean, it's the first week we're dating."

"I respect that," He said, pulling his hand out of my shirt. I instantly missed the feeling of his warm hand. I was really close to grabbing it and shoving it back up my shirt when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, my breath must be horrible." I said, shuddering at the thought.

"You should've told me you didn't feel good, Annie." He said, resting his head against the wall but looking down at me.

Annie. A new nickname... I liked it. I would probably let him call me that, but not out loud and in public. It could be a secret nickname. Something we shared secretly. I smiled at the idea.

"You'd better get in the shower," Percy said, pushing me off him gently. "I'll be waiting."

I stepped back and pulled my shirt over my head, exposing my yellow Spongebob-colored bra. I started to undo my shorts.

"Oh-kay," He said, drawing out the word, "Don't wait for me to leave, then."

"What?" I smirked, thinking of one of my favorite books. I decided to use a line... What? He'd never know it was from a book I read. "Do you find this distracting?"

It was my favorite line from Finnick out of the whole Mockingjay book. I absolutely loved it. And like I thought, Percy never caught on. He'd never read those books... He'd never read books, period.

"No," Percy said, "I have different words for _that_. I'm just not going to say them. I'll be waiting when you get out, with your clothes."


	20. Chapter 20

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can he deal with her being too 'good'? Will he learn to live like a 'good boy' and rid his bad-boy ways? Or will the two struggles to stick together, despite their obvious differences? And what ablut Thalia, will she be able to survive the horrible drama that is high school?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Percy

Chapter 20

_~oOo~ Hey, I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime ~oOo~_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AUSTYN! Hope this update works as a present :P**

**This chapter is basically T.**

I left Annabeth in the shower and went to find her some clothes. She could probably keep her shorts to wear; she didn't get those dirty.

I opened my closet and looked through the clothes. I hadn't taken all of them with me to my dorm room. I didn't have very many shirts hanging up; the rod was seventy-five percent bare and sadly empty. I never really came home on weekends, so to me it wasn't a surprise I didn't have so much. Besides the Macy's bags that contained new clothes, I had barely anything. I strode forward and looked in the bags.

I got a green Underarmour shirt out and popped a navy hoodie off a hanger. It was getting cold outside, mainly because of the rain that I could hear pounding against my bedroom window. The shirt and hoodie were too big, but I've always liked the look of my bigger clothes on girls.

On my way out of my closet, I saw the drawer I kept clothes from girlfriends in. Not that I'm a man-whore or anything. I knew for sure there was a pair of socks, a flip flop, a bracelet, a bra strap, a bikini top, and a lacy pair of underwear in that drawer. I pulled it open and thought about shoving Annabeth's shirt I there. I'd better get Mom to wash it first… but I wouldn't tell her I was keeping it. That was the rule of the Hookup Drawer.

It started with a blonde girl named Abby. She had left her socks on my bed one time after she had visited. I was only thirteen; we hadn't done anything horribly bad, we just had taken our shoes off. Of course, that was after my first makeout session. It was also the first time I collected clothes from a girl, after my mom had washed them and told me to take them back to her. Forgetting I had the socks, I took them to school every week until I just stashed in my drawer after I breakup. I didn't want to see her face again after I dumped her, so why give her back a pair of socks?

When I was fifteen, I dated a brunette named Bailey. She was my second _real _girlfriend. She made me feel special, smart, and funny. Maybe it was because she was two years younger, and laughed at every joke I made. Whatever it was, I don't regret dating that girl. She made me realize the five before her weren't real at all, and that they only wanted a good-looking male to tug around. Anyways, she was the first girl I "hooked up" with, and got her bikini top out of it when I had to hand over a shirt for her to wear when she "lost" it. We broke up the next day.

Cass was next. She was a tall, tan and an unnatural blonde. I didn't have anything against hair dye- my mom used it often to cover the grey hairs she claimed came up. So the unnatural hair color didn't faze me, especially since it looked real, and professionally dyed. She was a summer girlfriend, and there were three girls before her and after Bailey. I was just turning sixteen at the end of that summer. We went out in Paul's car and found a private beach. That night when I got home, I found her missing flip flop in the back seat's floorboard. Now having quite a collection, I scooped out my old baseball cards from a drawer and stashed the clothes in there. It was then a game, to try and get clothes from every girlfriend, or every hookup.

Drew was after that, and she wasn't my girlfriend. She was pretty easy to trick into giving her bracelet, and I didn't even plan it. After being invited to the movies by the tanned, raven-haired beauty, she was crawling all over me trying to get a kiss or two in. I was sixteen then, and I would call myself a pro. I had a tally of fourteen girlfriends, not counting the girls who were just "friends". After I kissed her, once, she slid her bracelet on my hand. The movie ended and she told me I wasn't a good enough kisser. I was fine with her not wanting to go farther… She wasn't my type to keep, anyway.

Rumors spread after that. I was now Goode's player; a bad boy. Nobody's mother wanted their daughter to be picked up for dates by Percy Jackson. He would use you, get inside you- learn your secrets and desires, and then _break _you. He'd leave you before you realized you were done, over. The only person who didn't seem to know these rumors were my mom. Paul knew; he heard from the faculty lounge at school. I had to reassure my mom I wasn't as bad as everyone thought I was.

Emily was next. I was slowing down, focusing on getting a scholarship, and I hadn't had a girlfriend since Cass. That didn't mean I couldn't go to my cousin's wedding and not find somebody there. She was a light-skinned strawberry blonde with quite the smile and shaped like a pear. I didn't care- her personality was light, laughing, and careless. She seemed like fun for a day. So while everyone was rehearsing the night before the wedding, I kissed her in a dark closet, with her in a purple bridesmaid dress. I popped her bra strap and it came loose. I pocketed it without her knowing. The next day, I acted as if I didn't know her.

Rachel Dare was my seventeenth girlfriend. The ones before her were nothing; they lasted for days I could count on one hand. But Rachel was my friend first, and I was the one falling head-over-heels instead of the other way around. So when I asked her out, I was surprised she said no. She wasn't looking for a relationship. But I talked her into it- well, should we say kissed her into it? After one kiss, she was a goner. Anyways, she's the one I got the panties from. I'm sure everyone at Goode knows this story; she'd told it to _everyone_. We went to my dorm after a swim meet victory and… went "all the way". I wasn't happy the next morning when I found out she had gotten me drunk to do it, but whatever. I knew it'd happen someday. I got the lacy Victoria's Secret panties from under my sheets and added it to my collection that night. That was the first girl I stayed with for more than a month.

I have this shirt now, even though the story behind it isn't as interesting as the others. Only, this time as I'm putting it in the drawer I'm smiling.

~oOo~

At Goode, our theater hall is called Sykes Hall. The walls are painted purple, and the stage curtains are green. There are two dressing rooms on each side of the stage, one for boys and the other for girls. On the last day of my junior high exams, Rachel Dare and I spent a few hours in the boys' dressing room. Yeah, we were skipping school, and yeah, doing things that shouldn't be done in a High School theater hall's dressing room.

Anyways, there was a chair in the back- a teacher's rolling desk chair- that most people used. However fin that may sound- note my sarcasm- Rachel and I did not use the chair. We caught Travis Stoll and Annabeth's friend Katie in it, though. That's why I was thinking she didn't like me, and thought I was bad news for Annabeth. But she, basically, is on the same level as me. Katie Gardner was in that roller chair, screwing Travis Stoll, which was a lot worse that what I did that day.

Word got out that people were doing "the dirty" in Sykes Hall. That's how it got its nickname- Sex Hall.

Who knows how many diseases that chair has, but I know for sure at least four different people have been in that chair when I walked in.

I don't know how the thought of Sykes Hall came into my mind, but it did as I sat at the dinner table with Mom, Paul, and a damp-haired Annabeth in my hoodie. Maybe it was because last time I was in there the water pipe over the stage had busted and Rachel's hair got wet. Maybe it was because Annabeth's pink cheeks reminded me of the scarf I had found backstage one day. Who knows? All I know is I'm sitting here- maybe daydreaming about Annabeth and Sykes Hall- and thinking about how I could get her into that theater.

_But no,_ I thought, _Annabeth is not like that. She's not the type to sleep around and take risks. Besides, I don't want her like that... I want her in the most romantic and lovable way possible- possibly on my wedding night._

Did I just mentally tell myself I was going to possibly, maybe marry her one day? The image of Annabeth as my wife came up… _No…possibly…maybe. Yes._

But… to marry someone meant you had to love them. And I don't love her. It's only the first week we're dating; I can't love her. I haven't known her that long. The word "love" stuck in my throat, and I had to take a sip of water to unstick it.

In all those cheesy movies I had to watch before, they all say it doesn't matter with love. If you really love somebody, then it doesn't matter if you've only dated a week. You can still love them.

_There's a difference between movies and reality, Percy._

"Percy," Mom's voice called into my thoughts. "Percy, Annabeth said she should be getting home. You need to take her home."

So, yeah, I hadn't gotten around to telling her about my truck. But I should be getting it next weekend.

"I'm going to stay at my dorm tonight," I told her, "I'll come by after practice or something tomorrow."

Mom's face fell. I don't like seeing her sad, but I don't like staying here, either.

It was a really long story. I guess to shorten it; I'd say Paul and I had problems even before I burned his classroom.

Speaking of which, I had to go see about the play. I had gotten a note from Mr. D saying I only had to work backstage. I had tutoring tomorrow.

"See you later, then." Mom said, coming around the table to kiss my cheek. She knew I'd probably not come tomorrow.

"Let me get my clothes to take home," Annabeth said, "I left them with Percy…"

"Mom will wash your shirt," I said quickly. She didn't need to know I planned on keeping it.

"Oh, Annabeth, I have some good news," Paul said, standing up. "Let me go get the letter right quick,"

"I'll come get it," Annabeth said, following him out of the dining room.

"So you really like this girl?" Mom asked.

"Maybe," I said, holding back a smile. "How do you know?"

"Well, I could hear Annabeth going off on you. You didn't sound too happy, either." Mom said. SO she heard us? "And then it got all quiet. So I figured your 'friend' and you were getting a little touchy-feely-"

"Mom!"

"-and you two came to dinner all happy. So I figured you were alright." Mom shrugged.

She was totally cool about my relationship. I used to always come home and tell her about my dates and the details. Who I kissed, what we did… She knew I wasn't a virgin. She also knew I regretted it.

"So she's your girlfriend?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"Good. She's sweet. I'm sorry she got sick."

I smiled, "She was nervous to meet you," I said, "She was so scared."

"I remember being scared to meet your father's parents," Mom said.

I stiffened. I didn't want to talk about my dad. Not with Paul in the house. Actually, I didn't want to talk about him at all. And she knew it.

"You'd better get her home. The forecast says a bad storm is coming in."

I nodded, "See you later, Mom. I love you." I said, hugging her. For a brief second, I remembered being shorter than her, and her ducking low so that we were the same height. Now I was a whole head taller. I kissed her cheek. "Bye."

"Do try to come tomorrow," Mom said, "I'm serious."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, "We're leaving now."

Paul re-entered the room, Annabeth following behind carrying some rolled up blueprints and an envelope. Why did Paul give her blueprints? And what was the news in the envelope?

I saw the stamp had the Parthenon building on the front. It had to be a Mythology Club letter.

"What's that for?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Just Mythology Club," Annabeth said, "I got accepted to the all-around meet."

"All-around meet," I asked, "So who else is going?"

"A chaperone- which would be me," Paul said.

"If I can go," Annabeth said, "It's in Montauk, and Mom doesn't like going there."

"Why not," I asked, "We have a cabin there. You could stay there for the night instead of getting a hotel."

"That sounds like a great idea," Mom said, "We can all go. The dates are for a Friday, right? Well, Percy can just skip school that day, and I will just have to go and get the cabin cleaned up while you two are at the meet. You could just meet us at the cabin that night!"

"I'll talk to my mom," Annabeth said, "But thanks for everything, Sally. Dinner was amazing, really."

"Bye," I said, looking at my mom, avoiding Paul's eye. I may talk to him sometimes at school, but I wasn't in the mood tonight. Especially since Mom brought up Dad…

~oOo~

"Well," I said, pulling open the passenger door. The rain was just starting to fall. "Did you like Mom?"

"She was amazing. I cannot believe I puked all over myself, though." Annabeth said, plopping into the driver's seat.

"It is fine," I said, "Let's go by my dorm."

"Where else would we go?" She smirked, cranking the car up. More raindrops hit the window-shield. "Did you seriously think we'd be going anywhere else?"

"Come on, before it gets bad out here." I said, rising up some in my seat to get my phone out of my pocket.

Rachel had quit texting me, but now I had problems with Katie Gardner. Rachel probably gave her my number, and I didn't want to worry Annabeth by telling her I was texting her ex-best friend. No. Not happening.

**KATIE GARDNER: I know you're gonna tell her.**

**Huh? Who is this?**

**Don't pretend. Cut the crap. It's Katie, and you shouldn't tell Annabeth about Sykes Hall. She'd be furious if she knew I was with Travis Stoll.**

**What's wrong with Travis Stoll?**

**Oh, just shut up. And keep your mouth shut or I'll tell Annabeth you were with RED in Sykes. Don't believe me? I have the message saved in my drafts, just waiting to be sent.**

**You're such an idiot. You think I care if you tell her? I'm sure she already knows.**

**STFU, I know what I'm doing and you just BETTER WORRY about not saying anything about Travis.**

"Percy?" Annabeth said, calling me out of my world of text.

"What? Yeah," I said, looking up from my glowing cell phone screen to see her face.

"We're in the parking lot of your dorm, but the weather is so bad… do you think we should wait it out? Or we could go inside." Annabeth said.

I thought about telling her right then, about RED and I, about Katie texting me, and about Travis. But by telling her about RED, I'd have to explain her, and then by saying something about Katie, she'd get upset. If I told her about Travis, Annabeth would know I had been in Sykes Hall more than once.

"We'll just stay here, wait it out." I said, "I don't know if Travis is up in the room or not."  
>Annabeth leaned over and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I turned the flashlight on my iPhone on so we'd have light.<p>

"It shouldn't take that long," Annabeth said, "The weather channel said it would only be about a thirty minute rain."

It didn't bother me that she openly admitted watching the weather channel. Now, if Travis had said that, I'd be all over him with nerd jokes. But Annabeth is different. She's my girlfriend, and I honestly didn't mind if she was so nerdy. As long as she was mine, nothing else mattered.

I sounded like a wuss.

"Come here," I said, reaching over and pushing her bangs behind her ear. She fluttered her eyes closed and I leaned in.

Besides the fact that she tasted like lamb chops, it was just as magical as the first time we kissed in her car. The only thing messing us up was the console in the middle.

Unconsciously, my hand moved to her cheek, cupping her face. She seemed to be fumbling with the console, trying to bull it up.

"It's not going to work," I told her, not bothering to pull away, but talking into our pressed lips.

"The back," She said, pulling away. The rain pounded on the window shield. I pushed open my door, jumping out quickly. Rain did not go well with night. You already can't see anything because of the darkness. The rain just made it worse.

When I was in the back seat and closing the door finally, Annabeth was already pulling me to her.

Her shirt was soaked- well, my shirt, but she was wearing it- mine didn't seem to get that wet. My phone was still giving off light and glowing in the front seat. We had just enough light to see our faces back here.

She tilted her head into the kiss, one hand tangled in my hair, and the other under my arm and on my back. My hands were staying on her hips, remembering what she had said earlier about taking it slow. I felt her lips part in our kiss, and I copied her movement. I hated hissing with tongues, so I let her take control. She seemed to like that.

Annabeth started to relax against the car door. I backed up some, our lips still attached, until she was on her back.

Annabeth's hands grabbed at my shirt. I wanted to take it off, just like she was insinuating, but I knew she wanted to take it slow. I gently took her hands and folded them into mine, entwining our fingers.

I felt a cold rush of air, pulled back from Annabeth, sitting up quickly- banging my head on the roof of her car in the process.

"Sorry," Travis smirked, holding the door open. There was only the car light, from the opened door, illuminating his shadow and the rain behind him. He was dripping wet and a goofy grin was on his face. Annabeth squinted up at him from her position on the seat; a bit of her shirt had ridden up her stomach. The light from opening the door was pretty much blinding.

"What the heck, Travis?" I said, running a hand through my hair. Let the bastard stand there in the rain for all I care. "We were busy."

"Busy enough," He laughed, "We could see you two from the steps. Come inside, there's a thunderstorm warning."


	21. Chapter 21

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can he deal with her being too 'good'? Will he learn to live like a 'good boy' and rid his bad-boy ways? Or will the two struggles to stick together, despite their obvious differences? And what ablut Thalia, will she be able to survive the horrible drama that is high school?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Thalia

Chapter 21

"Pass me the pink," Phoebe said, wiggling her toes in my direction, "I think I could go girly for a day or two."

"Phoebe, you don't seem like a pink kind of girl," I said, "More like a blue or green. Maybe silver, you like that color, right?"

"Don't be silly," Phoebe laughed, her auburn hair falling from her messy bun. She was sprawled out on my dorm floor, wearing navy Nike shorts and a lime green sports bra. She had been going to the showers when the electricity went out, and came to my room. It was more like tradition that the girls in the softball dorm stay in groups during these bad weather storms. Not from dear, but comfort. When you can't see anything, you'd rather be with people.

But our lights came back on thirty minutes ago, and everyone else had left to eat pizza in the lounge. It was just Phoebe and me now.

"I like a lot of things," Phoebe's grin spread across her face. We were so close- about an arm's length apart. I could feel the pull, the tension… Her lips were looking soft and pink from all the lip balm and gloss she had put on.

"Phoebe, stop." I said, pushing myself away. I got to my feet and fixed my own Nike shorts. "We can't do that anymore."

Phoebe tilted her head, the slight movement making more hair fall from the bun. It tumbled down her shoulder, making what could be an intimate pose. Her knee came up to her chest, and she rested her chin on her knee cap.

"Kiss me, Thalia." She said, looking up at me from under her lashes. They were long- they should be; she used that expensive Falsies mascara. "Or tell me to go away, and I'll never speak to you again."

"Phoebe," I hesitated. _Or tell me to go away, and I'll never speak to you again._ "Phoebe-"

Phoebe pulled herself off the floor. The towel she had been using to cover her shoulders fell to the floor behind her, but she didn't look back. She strode in front of me and locked her arms around my neck. I pushed my bangs out of my face nervously.

"Just give in to me," She said, her voice coming out like a cat's purr. "I won't tell…"

_She's trying to seduce me_, I thought. _I can't- I will not- give in._

"I like you, Thalia," She said, her head leaning in some more until her nose was right in front of mine. I had to go cross eyes to see her. "A lot, you know."

"S-stop," I said, finally pulling away. My hands itched to touch her- Phoebe was very beautiful. The body of a volleyball player and gymnast, she was perfect. Her thighs didn't touch, but she was stick-thin, either. Her chest was perfectly shaped, and she could wear anything. Believe me, if she was interested in guys, she could get any one she wanted.

And she would, if she couldn't have who she wanted. I knew that for sure.

"You don't want me?" She pretended to pout. I looked down- her stud belly button ring seemed to glitter. I've always wanted one of those, but my dad would kill me. The most I had was a double-piercing.

"Phoebe," I took in a big breath, "Go get your shower."

"I don't want a shower anymore," She bit her lip, "I want something… _someone_ else."

"Get out," I said, my voice coming out shakily. "Go! Leave."

Phoebe glared at me for a moment before leaning down and grabbing up her towel. "You'll regret this, Thalia Grace. You want me, and I know you do. You can't hide who you really are. You're lesbian, just like me."

I backed away from her until my back was against the wall by the door. She said it. The word I was so scared of… _lesbian_. My father wouldn't approve. I wouldn't have anywhere to go for Christmas or Thanksgiving, or even summer break. He wouldn't be proud, he'd be disgusted. I know because when my cousin… came out, the look on my father's face was screwed up in horror, anger, disgust and agony. Who wants to see their baby girl dating other girls?

"Leave, Phoebe," I whispered, shutting my eyes tight. My hands came out to fists at my sides. "Leave."

I heard her sigh and leave the room, slamming the door behind her.

I slid down to the floor, my back against the wall. I had to bury my face in my hands- the tears came faster than usual.

I was so confused. Did I like girls? Was I… _lesbian_? Did I like both? I know I start drooling at every Channing Tantum poster I see, so I definitely and attracted to guys…some, at least. But I didn't seem to be having crushes on every girl around school. I didn't stare at their boobs or their butts when they passed. So what was wrong with me? Why was it just Phoebe I wanted to be around? Why did she influence me so much, make me want to be with girls? I felt like I had to prove so much around her… and when she kissed me the first time, I wasn't horrified. I was happy.

Annabeth

"It's so cold out here," I said, wrapping my arms around myself. "Are you cold?" I asked Percy.

"No," He said, "But you can put my hoodie back on if you want."

I took it from him and pulled it over my head, instantly feeling covered and secure. We walked up the steps to his dorm, Travis following with a flashlight. I wondered if my dorm had electricity. I knew the city wouldn't keep us in the dark for long; they could turn the lights on faster than anybody with all the conductors.

The same few guys that sat on the steps last time I came around were here, in the same spot. The blonde one, Connor Stoll, and then there were a few new guys.

"What's up?" Percy said, sitting down beside Connor.

"Nothing much, just doing the usual," Connor replied. He balanced a coke can between his legs before lying back on his elbows.

"What's the usual?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, these idiots sit out here every time it thunders." The blonde laughed. I recognized him as the one with blue eyes and a tiny scar on his cheek. Luke Castellan.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, feeling one eyebrow raise. "That's stupid."

"They think they'll get super powers if they get electrocuted," Luke snickered. The boys around him laughed, throwing back their heads with manly chuckles.

"No, an electric shock can occur upon contact of a human or animal body with any source of voltage high enough to cause sufficient current flow through the muscles or nerves. The minimum detectable current in humans is thought to be about 1 mA. The current may cause tissue damage or heart fibrillation if it is sufficiently high. A low-voltage (110 to 220 V), 60-Hz AC current traveling through the chest for a fraction of a second may induce ventricular fibrillation at currents as low as 60mA. With DC, 300 to 500 mA is required. If the current has a direct pathway to the heart (eg, via a cardiac catheter or other electrodes), a much lower current of less than 1 mA, (AC or DC) can cause fibrillation. Fibrillations are usually lethal because all the heart muscle cells move independently. Above 200mA, muscle contractions are so strong that the heart muscles cannot move at all-," I started to explain.

"Dude, we did not want to learn a science lesson." A guy snickered. I flushed, looking towards Percy. I had embarrassed myself with facts again.

"Leave her alone," Percy sighed. When I was explaining, he was watching me, but nothing in his eyes told me I was doing anything wrong. "Or go inside."

The guy shut up, bit his friend piped up. "She shouldn't even be here. You made the rule yourself, Jackson- none of us could bring our girlfriends in after seven."

"Yew, do you really want to make me mad right now?" Percy asked while setting his coke can down he had gotten from Travis. Percy stood up about the same time the other guy did.

The other guy- Yew- looked to be about the same height as Percy. He had a big chest, but the rest of his body was smaller. _An archer's body_, I thought. The guy looked to be a senior like Percy, and I confirmed my theory by seeing his class ring around his finger.

"Maybe you shouldn't bring your whore around when we can't bring ours! We saw you out there- were you planning on bringing her in? Just because you're the senior of the team doesn't mean you're the boss around here. You can't do anything you want! Take your whore and-"

"Take Annabeth to my room," Percy growled, interrupting the other guy. He did not take his eyes off of him. When nobody got up from their spot, Percy shouted. "_I said take her_."

"I got her," Luke sighed, getting off the wall to come next to me. "Let's go."

I was speechless. Was Percy about to fight the other guy? But he couldn't! I thought he changed! I thought he said he wasn't a jerk anymore! But he was defending me, and a part of me thought it was pretty freaking sexy.

I let Luke grab my arm and pull me gently through the doors. I got a glimpse of Percy jumping forward, but that was it.

"Does he always do that?" I whispered as we got to the stairs. I saw a whole bunch of more guys crowded around a TV that obviously wasn't working because of electricity. More were sitting in corners with flashlights, playing games and doing who-knows-what. "Percy, I mean. Do they always fight?"

"Percy," Luke hesitated in thought, searching for the right words, I imagine, "Is the type of guy that can get angered easily. It happens when there is too much 'manliness' in the air."

"Testosterone, you mean?" I asked, more of a thought than a correction. "So you're saying they're showing off?"

"I didn't say that," Luke said as we started up the stairs, "I'm saying that could be a little bit of the problem. But your man Percy is a fighter. He's one to defend his friends. He wouldn't go in a fight for no reason, though."

"What about the other guy?" I asked, thinking of the anger in Percy's eyes, the rise and fall of his chest as he faced up the other guy.

"Michael Yew," Luke said, his face screwing up, "Nobody likes him. He's a bad excuse for a kicker- he can't punt or throw as well as he brags about. I'm sure he's trying to fight with Percy to seem cool. He's a senior- he's always been on the whiney, annoying side"

"So Percy's basically the kind around here?" I asked, a tiny smile coming up to my lips.

"I didn't say that, either," Luke said, panting as we got up to the fifth floor. "Percy is respected. People know not to mess with him- and then there are the dumb-"

"Language," I squeaked.

"-butts that try to test him and it don't turn out pretty."

"Percy won't get hurt, will he?" I asked as we finally walked down a hallway. Every door seemed to be opened.

"No," Luke chuckled, "Percy? Getting hurt? Nah, he can handle himself. Michael Yew may be a member of the gym, but he isn't going to hurt Percy."

"That's good."

"My bets are always on Percy," Luke said as he pushed open a door at the end of the hallway. "Anyways, here we are. Go on in."

"Thanks," I said, pulling the iPhone Percy bought me out. I slid my finger across the screen and hit the contacts app. "Here- give me your number. Text me the details, I'd like to know when he's coming up here."

As Luke tapped away on my phone, he handed me his own. "Add yours."

I typed my number in his Android, and clicked it off when I was done. Our phones made the room light up.

"He should be fine," Luke said, "But I'll text you when he's on his way up."

"You make it sound like I'll be doing something dirty in here," I laughed. Luke smirked and backed into the hallway.

"Bye," He said.

I turned around to face the room, my phone held up to give me light. He had three beds- and it took me no time to guess which was his. His was the blue one with two ordinary pillows. I walked over and sat on the bed, shining my phone around to see around.

The trash bins were full of chip bags, crumpled up paper and other stuff like that. I saw a mini fridge and two or three cans of coke were stuffed under the other beds.

I knew Coke was illegal in the dorms; food in the rooms was against the rules anyways. At least, in my dorm they were. That would explain the hidden cans.

I pulled off the hoodie and tossed it to the end of the bed. I checked my phone to see if Luke had said anything about the fight, but all I got was the picture of Percy and me the day I got the phone.

My smile was big, and besides the fact I had always thought it was fake, right now it looked genuine. My grey eyes were caught by the flash, so it lit up every color I had no clue I had in my eyes. Percy's arm stretched across my shoulder, and he was smiling, too. His straight, white teeth shined with the flash, as well as beautiful sea-green eyes. The long, spider-leg eyelashes that framed his eyes were a lot prettier than mine, and even though I knew he didn't wax regularly like a girl did, his eyebrows weren't lopsided, but perfect. Everything about Percy seemed to be perfect. I noticed the shirt he wore in the picture was the same one he wore tonight. With a giggle I flipped to the next picture where Percy had held out the phone at arm's length to take a portrait photo.

This time Percy's gaze was a tab bit to the left, where I know he was looking at me. His moth was slightly opened, like he was saying something, which I distinctively remember him arguing with me about how of course he was going to buy me a new phone, he had broken my old one, anyway.

I smiled as my eyelids started to droop. It was eleven thirty, and I could still hear the thundering and lightning outside, the rain pounding hard against the window. I could hear the harsh wind. I couldn't remember much else as I drifted into a sleepy silence, the smell of Percy drifting up to my nose.

~oOo~

I woke up to the soft buzzing of my phone. I slid my finger across the phone's screen- it was only twelve. I read the message; _He's on his way up now._

"Did I wake you?" Percy's voice said in my ear. I jumped back, clutching my phone to my chest.

"Percy," I breathed, "Oh, _gosh,_ you scared me to death."

I turned my light to him and looked up at his face. It was just like my phone picture; he was smiling, his white, straight teeth gleaming. My eyes connected with his, and I noticed the greens in his eyes. Then I saw his lips, the bottom busted open with dried blood.

"Are you okay" I asked, sitting up on my knees. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other touched his lip lightly.

His eyes watched me as I concentrated on his injury. My fingers shook as I touched it, knowing this was because he was in a fight just a moment ago.

"I'm sorry," I hugged him.

"It's okay," He whispered, wrapping his arms around me. My arm was trapped between us, but I didn't care. I was in his arms again, and it felt amazing. I felt him lowering me down onto the bed. "Where were we, ma'am?"

I broke out into a grin. "I don't know, sir," I said, my hands coming up to touch his face. "But I think somewhere like this…"

My hands were sly and fast; they reached the hem of his shirt before my brain could even process it. My hand flew under, touching the warmness, the hard stomach, and the softness of his chest. A tiny smile came over me- who knew, just two weeks ago I would be with Percy Jackson, feeling his abs, in his bed, smelling his amazing scent?

Percy lowered his mouth to meet mine, and I kissed him back, trying to force all my emotions into it. I wanted him to know how much I liked him, how much I wanted him…

I had his shirt over his head and joined with the hoodie at the end of the bed. His hands were respectively at my sides, his elbows propping him up so he wouldn't be putting all his weight on me.

One hand curled up against his stomach, and the other went to his hair, his messy, raven-black hair that I loved. I wanted to kiss every part of him- heck, and I would if I could. But there was one thing pulling me back- the fact we were only together for two weeks.

I didn't want my relationship to be based on the things I did with him. He hasn't met my mother, my father- nobody in _my _family. But he was all I had left, I had no friends anymore. Thalia was more like a sister, and besides, I hadn't heard from her in days.

Percy's mouth worked into mine as I thought. Did he ever do this with Rachel? What about the other girls? Because I know there were others.

The thought made me stiffen. Percy pulled back, and I realized my phone light had gone out. I turned the flashlight app on and set it down.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked. _Baby_…

"Baby?" I asked, holding back a smile.

"No? I was trying it out," He ran a hand through his hair. It was just to perfect- the way he had that little muscle indention under his arms, his chest spread out with tan, Greek skin… "Guess not, huh?"

I grabbed his hands, giving my fingers something to do so that I wouldn't jump him immediately. I needed to know answers.

"Tell me," I said, "How many girlfriends have you had?"

Percy's mouth formed a line. His face wasn't filled with the things it was earlier- no, now it was filled with stress and irritation. "Who told you?"

"Told me what?" I sputtered. "Percy, I came up with this question on my own."

"What makes you ask?" He asked, pushing himself up beside me. His hand was taken from mine, and placed on the other side of him.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I was just wondering. Is it weird I want to know things about you?"

"No," He shrugged, "So you're sure nobody talked to you about me?"

"No," My mouth went dry. "Luke told me how you'd defend a friend, but that's not why I'm asking."

"Please tell me what's bothering you," Percy said, pushing me back with his finger and looking down at me, back to the elbow-propping position.

"You are," I whispered, "Well, your past is."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, all I'd like to know is who you've dated. Heck, you don't even have to say that, all I want is a number."

"Annabeth," He said, sighing.

"Just tell me."

"Why does the past matter?" He questioned. "It's the past."

"Because I want to know," I insisted. "Come on, Percy. Tell me."

"Dammit, Annabeth," Percy shot up, grabbing a pillow. He gripped it tightly, and my eyes widened. I hadn't heard him cuss before. "The past is the past. It doesn't matter. Okay?"

I scooted back until my back hit the headboard. "Percy-"

"It's stopped raining," He said, looking at me sideways. "Let's go, I'll take you to your dorm."

"It's my car outside," I reminded him, shaking off our argument.

"I'll bring it back tomorrow morning before I go get my truck. I don't want you to go through that wind by yourself."

"I'll be okay," I said, reaching for the hoodie. I realized it was Percy's and left it alone.

"No," He insisted, "I'll just take you. Nothing will happen to your car."

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly.

Just then, the lights shuddered back on, along with the racket of everything else turning back on.

"It would choose to turn on now," Percy said under his breath.


	22. Chapter 22

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can he deal with her being too 'good'? Will he learn to live like a 'good boy' and rid his bad-boy ways? Or will the two struggles to stick together, despite their obvious differences? And what ablut Thalia, will she be able to survive the horrible drama that is high school?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Percy

Chapter 22

_It seems like there's someone who disapproves. They'll judge it like they know about me and you._

I woke up with a headache, and had to reach over to pop in a red flavored Tylenol. I had to pick up my truck today, but first I needed to take Annabeth's car back to her dorm parking lot.

"Hey," I called to the sleeping Travis, "Wake up."

"What?" His muffled reply came, his voice buried in the pillows and sheets. "What time is it?"

"It's seven thirty," I said, looking at my phone's time. "We're going to get the truck today."

"Man," Travis groaned, rolling over, "Screw you. It's Saturday!"

"Yeah," I rubbed my eyes, "And you said you'd follow me with your car so I'd have a ride."

"Whatever," He said, "Give me five."

"I gave you money yesterday," I protested, pulling a white t-shirt on, "I'm not giving you five dollars today."

"You idiot," Travis sat up, wincing at his head, which usually had a shocking blow if you sat up too fast, "I was talking about time."

"I know," I faked a laugh, "I knew that," I lied.

"Whatever," he swung his legs off his bed and stretched.

"Where are you two going?" Connor muttered from his bed, "It's way too early."

"We're headed to get my truck," I told him, pulling a brush through my messy hair, "Should be back by lunch or something."

"I'm not your babysitter; I don't care what time you get back," Connor said, "But I thought you were getting it next weekend?"

"I don't have anything to do today, anyways," I shrugged, "Tutoring was moved to tonight."

"Oh, yeah," Travis said from his closet, "I heard about your little fight last night."

"How did you hear about it?" I said, reaching over to slap the back of his head, "You were with me all night."

"Luke said something about Annabeth and you arguing."

Luke? There was no way he had heard; he was supposed to be downstairs, with all the other guys in the dormitory…

"Didn't get enough from Yew, did you?" Travis smirked. "Had to get in an argument with Annabeth?"

"We had a little disagreement. No biggie," I said, "It's over now."

"Did you get lucky last night?" Connor asked from his bed. I turned around fast, anger boiling up inside me.

"No," I said coldly, "That's against the dorm rules, you know that."

"The rules were you couldn't have a girl in your bed," Connor pointed out, "And I think I recall walking in this room last night with a pretty messy bed."

"You know I don't make my bed," I said, "That's why it was messed up."

"Okay, you two," Travis sighed, "As much as I'd _love _to sit around here and hear you guys argue over messed-up beds, I'd like to leave so I can get home in time for basketball practice."

"Let's go, then," I said, "I'm waiting on you, anyways."

~oOo~

I drove Annabeth's car, Travis following from behind with his own white Dodge Charger. I pressed my phone to my ear, hearing the beeping of the call.

"_Hello?"_

"Annabeth- I'm about to park your car and pull up to your dorm's front door. DO you mind coming out to get the keys?" I said, pulling into her parking lot.

"I'll be down in ten," She said and hung up.

I did as I said I would, locking her car behind me and getting in Travis's. "Drive up to the front," I instructed.

"I'm on it," Travis smirked, "Like mission impossible…"

"Shut up," I said, sliding my finger across my screen. I saw another message from Katie, but I ignored it.

"There's your woman," Travis whistled, "Is she coming with us?"

"What? No." I said, clicking my phone off.

"Then what's she all dressed up for?" Travis asked.

And indeed she was. Annabeth wore a khaki shirt, stretched across her thighs, and a pink top that came off the shoulders. I could see her collarbones clearly, making her look thin and delicate. Her legs looked longer in the burlap heels she wore.

"Where are you all dressed up to go?" I asked, sliding sunglasses on my face.

"Play practice," She said, taking the keys from my outstretched hand. Her hair fell down on her shoulders, she had straightened it again, and I tried not to show my distaste.

"Your hair," I said, not stopping myself, "It's straight."

I picked up a strand of hair, wrapping it around my finger. She stiffened, but didn't move.

"Are you still mad about last night?" I whispered. Travis looked to be playing Angry Birds in the driver's seat on his iPhone.

"It's a simple digit, Percy," She said coldly, turning her head so that the hair fell from my hand. "Not so hard to say."

Little did she know it was a double-digit, but I'm sure it wouldn't help to point that out now, when she was already mad at me.

"So you're not going to at least give me a kiss on the cheek?" I asked, inclining my cheek to her. "It would make my day."

"It would make mine if you'd just talk to me," She said, her tone dropping to plead. "If you don't, I'll just have to keep teasing you."

She turned, shaking her slender hips as she did so, making strange things happen to my stomach. "A-Annabeth-"

"I'll see you tonight," She said, backing up to the building, "You're coming here after tutoring."

"Yes ma'am," I said, winking.

"Not for what you think," Annabeth laughed, "You're going to have to help paint blocks for the play."

"What?" I asked, confused. Travis sighed impatiently beside me.

"You're still being punished by Mr. D," She said, "You'll have to do _something _for the play."

Thalia

"Ugh," One of the girls, Cassidy, said, wrinkling her nose. "I smell!"

"That usually happens after practice," I laughed, shaking my head into my towel, "You know- you practice, get sweaty, start to smell…"

"Not Phoebe," Cassidy said, "She never seems to break a sweat."

I felt myself go rigid all over. Phoebe. She didn't look at me at practice, or even acknowledged me. Not that I tried to talk to her- she just didn't look at me.

"I'm heading to the showers," Cassidy said, "Wanna come with?"

"Yeah," I said, rubbing the back of my neck, "A shower sounds great."

"We've got to be at that dinner thing tonight," She laughed, "That's such a joke. We have practice right before we go, too! We'll all be smelly and nasty."

"We've got an hour in between time," I pointed out, "We can use that time to shower and stuff."

"Maybe we should all just hang out here tonight," Cassidy suggested, "We can spend the night in the locker room- not all of us, just you, me, and a few others."

"Is Phoebe invited?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Of course," Cassidy said, "She is the captain."

"Yeah," I smiled as we neared the showers, "That's only right that she's invited…"

"We'll need blankets," She mused, "The couches can get cold, you know."

"I've always hated the couches in the locker room," I said, "Not that it matters- I'll probably end up on the floor."

"Why?" Cassidy asked, "It'll get cold down there."

"I'm fine with the cold," I said, "It's no biggie."

"Alright," She said hastily, "If you say so."

I tried not to think too much of the sleepover as I stripped in front of my locker, pulling a towel around me. If Phoebe was there, she'd most likely ignore me-

"Thalia," A voice came from behind me. It was a guy's voice, and I could feel his breath on my neck. I turned, my back hitting the locker.

He had dark, black hair. I knew him, he was in most of my classes. I'd known him since second grade, but we never really talked. I knew he had lost his eye a while back, but that didn't seem to keep from being stunning.

"E-Ethan," I said, "What are you doing in here?"

"You know," He said, "I help the janitors on Saturdays. It gives you school credits."

"That's nice," I said, itching to escape into the showers, away from him. "Um, but you do know you're in the girl's locker room?"

"I had to empty the trash bins," He smiled. There was nothing creepy about him, besides the way he was standing so close. He had black jeans, a black shirt, and even black shoes. He seemed to be a whirl of black, with his hair and outfit.

"Ethan," I said, scooting away, "You're not supposed to be in here right now."

"I'm just doing my job, sweetie," Ethan laughed, "Don't be frightened."

The way he called me sweetie seemed to burn in my throat. Sweetie; why was he calling me sweetie?

"What do you want?" I asked, seeing something behind him move. Was one of the girls in here? Maybe she could help me get him out…

"Thalia," He said, reaching out and resting his hands on my hips. I had never been curvy, but the way his hands rested made me feel like my body was shaped like a thin pear. His palms wrapped around my waist. "Thalia, Thalia, Thalia…"

The movement behind Ethan came clearer. It was a girl- a girl with familiar chestnut brown hair, pulled into a bun. The hair I had run my fingers through every time I kissed her. In her hand was a Sonic cup, and her other hand was curled to a fist. A look of rage was on her face as she watched us.

"Tell me what you want," I struggled not to look at Phoebe behind Ethan.

"I like you," He whispered, his lips on my neck. "And I want-"

Ethan was cut off suddenly, twirling away from me so that his back faced me. I saw the remains of slush on his back, dripping from his t-shirt. In his hair was crushed up blue ice.

My eyes widened as they traveled to Phoebe, standing before Ethan with the look of rage.

"You're trying to molest her!" Phoebe yelled, "And who _knows _what else!"

"You idiot whore," Ethan yelled, a vein throbbing from his throat, "I was not trying to _molest _her! I _like _her!"

"She's in a towel!" Phoebe shrieked, "And your hands were… were… on her!"

I tried to sneak away as the two hollered at each other, but Ethan reached a hand out to grab my wrist.

"Was I trying to molest you?"

"I-I don't know," I said, yanking my hand away. I rubbed my wrist as Phoebe reached out and slapped Ethan.

"Stay away from her!"

"Why do_ you _care?" Ethan asked her, ignoring the red appearing on his face. "Why do you care, even if I never planned to harm her?"

Phoebe didn't answer; she just looked back and forth between the two of us. I tightened the towel around me.

"You _whores_," Ethan said, realization entering his one visible eye. "You ignorant, sluts- you're both lesbians, aren't you?"

I gasped, a hand flying to my mouth. Phoebe recoiled, as if she was just slapped.

"That's nasty," Ethan said, looking at me, "You're serious right now?"

"I never said-," I protested, reaching out for Ethan's arm, "Ethan-"

"Don't _touch _me," He snarled, yanking his arm away from me.

"I'm not!" I called as he walked away, "I'm not gay!"

He didn't turn around, just grabbed his phone from his pocket and started to type away.

"Ethan!" I called after him.

"Give it a rest," Phoebe sighed quietly, "Thalia-"

"I'm not gay," I told her sternly, walking away. "I'm not."

"You can't keep lying to yourself," Phoebe said, "Be your true self."

"I am my true self!" I shouted at her, "I'm a straight girl! I like guys!"

"Thalia Marie Gracie," Phoebe said, her voice shaking with renewed anger, "I did not just save you for anything. The real Thalia Grace knows what she is- who she is- and she'd accept that. She'd accept me."

"Leave me alone," I said, walking away from her. "And _I'm not gay_."

As I ran from her, to the showers, I started thinking the same thing as the night before. Was I gay? Would I be able to tell everybody that I was, if I was? Was I straight? I knew I liked guys- heck, I found football pants attractive on guys! Stubbornly, I turned the water on and threw my towel on the rack. I liked guys, and I did not like girls. I don't care how much I had to say this to myself; I'd do it until I convinced myself.

I was not gay.

**Ah, Thalia's trying to convince herself she's not gay...**

**I'm not against gays, by the way. I'm trying to portray the thoughts of a confused teenager with Thalia in this... Hope y'all understand:)**


	23. Chapter 23

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can he deal with her being too 'good'? Will he learn to live like a 'good boy' and rid his bad-boy ways? Or will the two struggles to stick together, despite their obvious differences? And what ablut Thalia, will she be able to survive the horrible drama that is high school?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Annabeth

Chapter 23

_I learned the hard way, that they all say, the things you want to hear_

"I_ hate_ English," Ella whined, "Why do we have to learn it if I already speak it?"

"It's not like I'm going to be a weatherwoman or anything important when I grow up," She grumbled, her blonde hair was curled today, it would've looked pretty if she'd put on a smiling face.

"It's still nice to know your verbs, adjectives and nouns." I told her, passing her a piece of paper across the table. Behind Ella, I could see Percy. He wiggled his eyes at me, making a silly face.

"What are you looking at?" Ella turned, her chunky arm poised on the chair's back. "Oh, is it the hottie-with-a-swimmer's-body?"

"Okay, I may not watch Hannah Montana anymore, but I do remember that episode," I laughed, "He's got a 'swimmer's body' because he's on the swim team, Ella."

"Abs," Ella questioned, "A pack?"

"Six," I muttered, finding that I was leaning on my hand and watching him. I shook myself away from the memorizing dream of seeing- touching- Percy's six pack of abs. "Come on, we've got to get done."

"Why?" She countered, "Does somebody have a hot date tonight? Is it with Swimmer Boy?"

"Swimmer Boy," I laughed briefly under my breath, "No, I'd just like you to actually make an A on this test. I have play stuff to do this afternoon."

"Looks like your boyfriend just got done over there," Ella noticed, puffing out her lips as if she was blowing a kiss. She sucked in a breath of air- her shoulders went up, but her stomach caved in somewhat. "Hello." She struggled to put out.

"Hey," Percy said with amusement in his eyes as he sat down at our table. "Uh, Annabeth, I don't know if I can make it tonight."

"Oh, you're making it," I said, noticing out of the corner of my eye Ella's face was getting red and redder. "You'll be at my dorm by six, understood?"

Percy looked uncomfortable. "I'll try, Annabeth. It's just that-"

"What?" I interrupted, "Do you have a date or something?" I could feel my eyes narrow.

"Definitely; he weighs one-eighty and sits around eats chips all day." Percy said sarcastically. "I've got a football meeting."

"I expect you to be there," I could _feel _my eyes soften. "I'm really counting on it. I canceled a Mythology meeting to do this."

"I'll be there," He stood up, passing a wry grin to the now purple-faced Ella. "Bye."

As soon as Percy turned away, Ella sighed loudly, her breathing coming out in desperate rasps. "Oh-," She caught some air, "My-," Her face was turning back to normal. "Gosh. I don't know what he would've done if he hadn't left any sooner. I probably would've blown."

~o o~

"Why are you dressing up, again?" Piper said from her bed, flipping through the _Tween Times _magazine. On the cover were some famous actor and another actress who had had a scandalous affair. Or something like that. "I mean, not that you don't look good…"

Piper was almost the perfect roommate. She never questioned much you did in the dorm- like that time I brought two Ziploc bags of cash in from my grandmother's house I had inherited from her will, and all Piper did was raise an eyebrow- but she did spend all day in it, never leaving except for classes and to go to the café.

"I told you," I sighed, buttoning up my khaki shorts, "Percy is coming over."

"And I repeat," She said, "You're dressing up, because…?"

"You're so difficult," I pulled my shirt over my head; "I'm trying to get something from him. By getting that, I'll need to get his attention."

"Well, if you're trying to get his attention," Piper swung her legs off the bed, "Try a different bra. That one is a plain-Jane white."

I looked down at my chest. "It's all I have."

"You only wear white bras?" She snickered, "Oh, _Annabeth_. No wonder this is your first boyfriend."

"Hey," I felt my face get red.

"Just saying," She shrugged, opening her dresser. "I _think_ we're the same size..."

She flung a bra towards me, and I reached out to catch it. "It's not like I'm going to flash him."

"Oh, please," She laughed, "Do I need to go get Silena?"

"The minor who gets MIP's every time she throws a party?" I shook my head, "That would be too wild."

"Then my sister," Piper picked up her phone, "She's the dorm administrator over at the junior high girl's dormitory. She could be over pretty fast."

"I don't need a makeover," I tucked my hair behind my ear, "I just need to get his attention."

"Trust me," Piper promised, "This will be great."

Thalia

_Convinced me to please you, made me think that I need this, too_

**Wanna go on a date? You can bring your girlfriend.**

I swore under my breath, "Look at this." I forced the phone into Phoebe's hands.

She read it, handing it back to me. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"No," I said, "This is what _you _wanted. This is your fault, and I don't even know whose number that is."

Phoebe shrugged, "It's probably a coincidence."

"Phoebe," I breathed heavily, "I am not gay."

"I know," She said, "You're lesbian."

"I am not!" I protested, shaking my head, "I don't want to be at this stupid sleepover anymore, anyways."

"Why? Is it because there are _girls _sleeping here? You should be comfortable with it."

"No," I said, "Because _you _are here."

Phoebe looked hurt, "I'd have thought you'd want me here."

"I don't want you here, there, anywhere! I don't like you, Phoebe Hunter! I won't ever like you; because _I do not like girls_!"

"You're in denial," She stood up from our spot on the couch. The other girls went to order pizza.

"I'm telling the truth." I said, "I do not want you. Understand me!"

She finally seemed to understand as her face screwed up in anger. "You _do_, Thalia Grace. You _do _want me."

"I never will," I whispered in fury, standing up to meet her height, "I never will touch you again."

I pivoted and walked out of the locker room, towards my car. Who needs sleepovers, anyways?

Percy

_Come on get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire, the swing of your hips_

"I'm sorry, I didn't think the meeting would last this long-," I was cut off by what I saw. I had just opened Annabeth's dorm room, and now seeing her sitting on a plush chair took my breath away.

She had her hair braided to the side, curling at the end, pieces of her hair around her face curled naturally, and she wore a top that seemed to make her chest _bigger_, somehow. Or maybe it just stood out more.

"It's okay," Annabeth said, "Let's get to work."

Today she wore regular navy flats, that amazing blue-and-white striped top, along with khaki shorts. It wasn't as attention-drawing as the earlier one, but this one did seem to make me want to stare, in a way.

She held a paint brush, and I saw a piece of cardboard at her feet. "I can't draw," I told her.

"I drew it," Annabeth said, "You just have to paint it."

"That's cool," I said, taking a brush from the floor. I squatted, balancing on my feet. "Where do I start?"

"Just paint in the bricks," She instructed. Annabeth got up from the chair and knelt beside me. "I've got the fire."

So it was a fireplace. I didn't realize it immediately, but now I got it. Annabeth leaned over me to reach the paint, and I smelled some kind of perfume that made me dizzy. It was like vanilla and Annabeth swirled together.

"A-Annabeth," I breathed, closing my eyes. "Maybe you should sit across from me?"

"Why?" She pretended to pout. "I wanted to sit by you."

Her hand came out and rested on my knee. It was a dizzying feeling.

"I can't get any work done if you're doing that," I face her. It was a mistake; she tilted her head towards me, her lips parting slightly.

"I'll do whatever you want," She said seductively, "If you tell me one little, tiny thing."

I seemed to be shaking all over. "Yeah," I asked my voice sounding squeezed and weak. I was weak; I would probably jump her if it wasn't for the pain my legs were getting from squatting for this long.

"Tell me the number," She said, using her hand and fingers to "walk" up my leg and up my stomach until she spread her hand across my chest. "It's so easy, you know. _Whatever _you want…"

I gulped, "Annabeth, stop."

"Whatever you want, Percy," She said again.

I fell back off my feet, my legs giving in. "Let's finish this before I go crazy," I muttered, starting to paint in the bricks.

Annabeth frowned. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"The past is the past, Annabeth," I said coolly, "I can't change it. It'll just make you mad."

"How many were there, five? Six?"

"A little higher," I muttered.

"Seven? Eight?"

"Higher," I squeezed my eyes shut so I didn't have to see the anger, and surprise on her face.

"Eleven? Thirteen?"

"Seventeen," I blurted. "Now you're going to get all PO'd-"

"Seventeen," Annabeth repeated weakly, her eyes wide. "That… that's a _lot_ of girls."

"I know," I put an arm around her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

She shoved the arm off. "You're not a…"

"What?" I asked.

"You're not a…" She hesitated, "Virgin, are you?"

"It's not how you think it is," I promised. "I regret it."

Her eyes connected with mine. "Tell me about it, please."

I winced, "You really want to know?"

"I'd like to," Annabeth said, "If you'd tell me."

So I told her about the girls, what I had done, the drawer- everything. Her cheeks were red at one point, anger flashed in her eyes at another, and when I got around to the point of seeing Katie in the rolling chair, realization hit in her eyes.

"So that's it," I said, ending my story. "Do you have any idea why Katie doesn't like you?"

"Travis wouldn't stay with her," Annabeth said, "I knew that much. Of course, I told her so, when she had mentioned a date with him. We had this fight, and she told me she wouldn't go out with him anymore.

"Well, I'm guessing he dumped her after he got what he wanted," She concluded, "And she must think the same will happen to me. Especially when she didn't tell me what they did, and she probably didn't want to be told 'I told you so'."

"Annabeth," I said, "I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not that kind of guy."

"So why did you date all those girls?" She asked, "Be honest, please."

I sighed, "So you know how Paul is my step-dad?"

"Yes," She said carefully.

"Before him, my mom was married to another guy, Gabe. He wasn't right for her, and neither, apparently, was my father. Because he was up and at it when he found out I was to be born."

"Are you scared to be tied down, or something?" She asked.

"I'm scared I'll never find the right person."

"And who is the right person?" Annabeth whispered.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm hoping it's you."


	24. Chapter 24

Bad

_Summary: _Percy Jackson, the senior captain of the football and swim team is nothing like Annabeth Chase, a junior whose main goal is to be captain of the Mythology Club. When he starts to fall for the blonde junior, can he deal with her being too 'good'? Will he learn to live like a 'good boy' and rid his bad-boy ways? Or will the two struggles to stick together, despite their obvious differences? And what ablut Thalia, will she be able to survive the horrible drama that is high school?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. I do not own the song Bad, where the title came from, the Cab does. I don't own any lyrics or brands mentioned, either. I only own the plot for this story, the dialogue and the ideas.**

**Characters are most likely Out Of Character. It's because it's an Alternate Universe. I'll try my best to make them in character, but it's hard with this plot. So, later on in the story it'll be in character!**

**If you're wondering about the captions under the chapters, it's just random verses from songs I'm listening to at the moment. You could ignore them, or you could try to guess what song they go to. Try it as a challenge! ;)**

Annabeth

Chapter 24

_I'm thirteen now, and don't know how my friends could be so mean_

"Juniper," I called, trying to catch up with her in the hall, "Please, just wait."

Juniper's head turned, her newly-cut hair swung over her shoulder. I saw a green streak behind her ear, the width of three fingers.

"What?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. "What are you in a hissy over?"

"I wanted to talk," I said, pushing past a couple of freshman to sidle up next to her.

"There's nothing to say," She said harshly.

"What are you so mad about?" I asked, "Honestly, I do not know. If you'd tell me, I promise I'll just leave you alone."

Juniper hesitated. "Well," She said after a moment. "I really do not know."

"Exactly," I placed a hand on her arm, "Please hear me out."

She shook her arm away. "Katie said you dumped us for Thalia and her senior friends."

"Juniper," I was surprised, "What? I didn't dump you two! How could I?"

"You tell me," Her nose twitched. I knew her well enough to know she was about to cry.

"Come in here," I lead her to the bathroom I so frequently used nowadays. It was the bathroom I first cried in, Percy had been in twice, and many other memories. I pushed them away as Juniper started sniffling.

"Katie told me you called us losers." She said, "You were dumping us to hang out with the other seniors."

"Juniper, we're not middle-school girls anymore. We got rid of our drama a long time ago."

"That's what I thought," She shrugged, wiping at her eyes, "I still miss you."

"Why would Katie try to get away from me?" I frowned, "I mean, I have an idea, but it's not my best."

"She never liked Thalia much," Juniper said, "I assume she's jealous. I bet she feels even better now that the rumor is going around…"

"Rumor," I repeated, "What rumor?"

"You haven't heard?" Juniper's look was confused and surprised as she lifted her eyebrows, "Thalia's gay."

I gasped, covering my mouth. Somebody had found out about her secret?

"That may not be true," I said, "Who told you that?"

"The whole high school is talking about it," Juniper shrugged, "I heard from Rachel."

"Rachel," My eyes narrowed, "You're friends with her?"

Juniper hesitated, "She wouldn't be so bad if you got to know her. She's more Katie's friend than mine, though."

"That's it," I said, "I need to talk to Katie."

"You do," Juniper said solemnly, "And I need to get to English."

"Okay," I waved her off, "Let's go. I'll have to see her at break, or something."

~oOo~

"So," Juniper said, putting her books on her desk next to mine, "Do you think Mr. Apollo will throw another marker at you?"

"I can never be sure," I smirked, "Where is he, anyways?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. Then, she changed the subject. "So… we're back to being friends?"

"I hope so," I told her, pushing my bangs back. "I was so lonely without you."

"You make it sound like we were a couple," Juniper giggled.

"Yeah, a couple of freaks who turned out to be best friends," I laughed.

"Okay, class," Mr. Apollo's voice entered the room. "Clear off your desks; we are reading from _Huckleberry Finn _today."

Juniper made a face at me before closing her books in her backpack. I hid a smirk and turned my attention to Mr. Apollo.

He didn't even get to open his mouth to begin when the door opened.

"Mr. Apollo, I-"

"What_ is_ it?" He spat, whirling in his chair. "Mr. Jackson?"

My head rose, meeting eyes with the familiar, sea-green ones. "Miss Chase has a dismissal," He said smugly. "From the office; I have a slip here somewhere…"

He started rummaging through his backpack. "Very well," Mr. Apollo sighed dramatically. "Go along, Miss Chase, I do not have all day… Do not interrupt my class again, Mr. Jackson, or I will see you in the detention room."

"Yes, sir," Percy said, slinging his bag over his shoulder as I hastily stood and put my own books into my backpack. Juniper's eyebrow cocked in question. I shrugged at her and left the awkward, silent classroom.

Percy closed the door behind me. "What does the principal want me for?"

His eyes glinted with mischief, "Nothing," He shrugged.

"Then what was the slip for?" I hissed, "I can't cut class!"

"Chill," He said, taking my hand, "It's an emergency; I didn't pull you out for no reason."

"How did you get a slip from the office?" I asked as he pulled me down the hallway, towards the parking lot.

"I didn't," He replied casually.

"What? How did you know Mr. Apollo wouldn't ask to see it?"

"Annabeth," Percy stopped walking and looked me in the eye. "Seriously, I've got this. The old man wouldn't bother looking if I was taking so long. He _breathes _for poetry and books. Why would he let me stand there rummaging if he could be reading to his peers?"

"I guess…" I said hesitantly, "But that doesn't explain why you're pulling me from first period."

"Because," He said simply, "We've got someone to follow."

"Follow?" I questioned, "It's too early to be following people around. Besides, I'm no spy, and I'm pretty flipping sure you're not, either."

"Oh, yes," He said sarcastically, opening the door to the parking lot, "Trained by the CIA and everything."

"Percy," I yanked my hand free from his. "You tell me right now where we're going, or I will march back into that classroom, and I will not speak to you the rest of the day."

Percy rolled his eyes. "We're following Thalia."

"Thalia," I repeated, "Why Thalia?"

"She's been worrying me," He said, "Now, will you get in my truck before I lose her? I saw her leave her class not too long ago."

"Okay," I agreed hastily, "But I'm still confused."

Percy's truck was a big black F150, with huge tires and what looked like LED lights under his dashboards and lined against his windows.

"What are those for?" I asked, sliding onto his leather seat. "The lights, I mean?"

"Oh," He looked up at them. "I had them installed."

"Looks like something a freshman would have," I smirked.

"Well, I like them," He said. "Now, I saw Thalia headed for her car. We're rounding around the lot to see if she's left yet. She wouldn't recognize my new truck."

"Why are we following her in the first place?" I asked.

"There are rumors going around," Percy said finally. "That she's… gay. I tried talking to her, but some other kids got to it before I did- except, they weren't worried about her the way I was. One girl demanded she switch lab partners."

"Let me guess who that was," I frowned.

"Rachel," Percy nodded. "Anyways, I've known Thalia for a while. She looked pretty hurt, and I don't know how long she's been taking this for. Apparently people have been abusing her on Facebook, Instagram, and even Twitter. I don't know how long it will be until she breaks."

"What do you mean by 'breaks'?" I questioned.

"I mean," He said seriously, "She may hurt herself."

I sucked in a breath of air. Was it even possible to imagine Thalia, hurting herself? "H-has she ever hurt herself before?"

"Yes," he said grimly. "She used to pinch herself to have something to do instead of listen to people taunting about her body."

"What's wrong with her body?" I questioned.

"You can't be serious," Percy sighed. "You don't know?"

"I- I do not know what you're talking about."

"She's shaped like a stick," He explained, "A stick with twig arms and legs. It doesn't help she has no boobs or a butt."

"She's always complained about it," I realized, "I just never said anything to her to stop it. I mean, I've had my fair share of criticism to myself."

"There's nothing wrong with your body," He said sharply. "Nor hers."

"That's sweet," I said quickly, "But the rumors. She told me something about Phoebe, a while back, but she said she wasn't sure. Did somebody find out?"

"All I heard was she was having a hard time staying _away _from Phoebe," Percy said, "Somebody said she showed up at the Hunters' residence in a corset looking for her."

"A _corset_," I blinked. "That cannot be true."

"My point exactly," He said, "Look- there's her car."

We drove a bit behind her, and I could barely make out a figure in the driver's seat. I knew it was Thalia, because of her car, and because Percy said she was leaving school.

"Where's she turning into?" I asked as we turned into a corner market shop. There were two clothing stores on each side; one thrift shop, and Sally's, an expensive dress store.

"Looks like she's going into the drugstore," Percy said. "We can't follow her in. Let's go into the thrift store and watch through the window. See what she buys."

"Okay," I said, opening my door.

"_Are you crazy?_" he demanded. "She hasn't even gotten out of _her _car yet. She'll see us!"

"Geeze," I frowned, "Chill out. I did not know."

"Well, now you do," He sighed, "She can't see us. Then she'll just get even madder."

"She just got out," I told him. "What's she carrying?"

"It's her bag," Percy said. Thalia carried a big orange sling-over bag; a hunter's orange kind of color. "It's the only bag big enough to fit her iPad into."

"How do you know?" I asked casually.

"She's my cousin," He shrugged, "I know pretty much everything there is to know about Thalia Grace."

"Come on," I opened my door, "She just went in."

We entered the thrift store, the smell of dust hitting our faces as we opened the door. Many clothes, shoes, jewelry and all kinds of toys were places unorganized on shelves.

"Can I help you?" An old man asked eagerly from the jewelry. "We have some new engagement rings, if you two are looking for them! I'm sure you're getting to that point; you make such an adorable couple."

"No," I said, "We're only in high school."

"Well, my mistake," He laughed, "Why aren't you _in _school now?"

"Teacher's meeting," Percy lied swiftly. He went to the clothes racks, where a window stood facing the drugstore. I followed.

"Those shorts are half-off," The man said eagerly, "I'm sure you could find that pretty lady of yours something to wear on your next date."

"Thank you," Percy called back, the man's eyes full of hope.

"Poor guy," I murmured under my breath. "He's probably as bored as a man can be, being in here all alone, all day long, has to smell moth balls all day."

"How do you know what moth balls smell like?" Percy asked.

"I've smelt them before," I said, frowning at him. Who hasn't smelled moth balls before?"

"How did you get their tiny legs apart?" He questioned seriously. I rolled my eyes as he laughed loudly.

"Like these?" Percy picked up a pair of plaid shorts, grinning behind them.

"Percy Jackson, do I honestly look like a size-," I looked at the tag, "-three?"

Percy's eyes flicked up, and then down between me and the shorts. "Yeah," He shrugged.

"No." I flushed while taking the booty shorts from him and put them on the rack. "I'm a five."

"Well, let's see if there's a five in here," Percy rummaged through the rack of shorts.

"There's not," I said, blushing even more. "The sizes range from zero to four."

Percy frowned, embarrassed, but not as red as I was. "I'm sure we can find something-"

"Percy!" I cried, looking out the window. "Thalia's gone!"

He swore under his breath, leaving the shorts behind. "Let's go," He said hurriedly.

"Gone in such a quick?" The man asked sadly as we passed him. "I've got some bird cages back there, knocked down to twenty-four-"

"No thanks," I said quickly. Percy handed him a twenty.

"Take this. I'll have that…" He looked around quickly, "I'll have that bracelet right there."

The man picked up the bracelet from his jewelry case and handed it to him. I only had a glimpse of the owl-shaped charm before Percy took it. "It's only three dollars, sir-"

"Keep the change," Percy shoved the bracelet in his pocket.

"Thank you," The man looked delighted, "Come again!"

"I guess we'll have to go to her house tonight," Percy sighed once back in the car. "Check up on her."

"It's already lunch hour," I checked my phone's time. "We might as well have lunch while we're out."

"Where would you like to eat?" Percy asked, backing out of his parking space. "We'll have to hit up a fast food place."

"That's fine," I said, "I just have to have lunch before I go back to school. Mrs. Dobbs always gets super mad if she hears my stomach growling."

"How's Taco Bell?" He asked with a smile.

"Perfect," I grinned.


	25. Chapter 25

Percy

Chapter 25

_Every night she cries herself to sleep; thinking why does this happen to me?_

_You're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, got me smiling in my sleep_

I ordered as Annabeth hurried to the bathroom to wash her hands. A guy with acne and looked about college age handed me a ticket with my number on it. I chose a table and waited for Annabeth.

I didn't see the lady until she was right in front of me. She carried a baby, her soft chestnut hair pulled into a bun, her green eyes beady against her red face. The baby was a chubby toddler with green eyes and a fuzz of blonde hair. The lady was rather big, with poufy lips and rolls I could count on one hand.

"Hello," She smiled, "Can you please watch my baby for me? My husband is in the bathroom, and I think I might just blow if I don't get there, fast."

My eyes widened, trying to process what she was saying. "Er- sure, I guess."

"Thank you," She praised, passing me the baby. She left a pink diaper bag. "I'll be right back."

She hurried alone while I held the baby. Of course, it was odd, because I had never held one before… this one had chubby cheeks and short, stubby legs.

"Um," Annabeth's voice said next to me. I looked up at her. "Why do you have a baby?"

"I don't know," I said, "This lady just handed him to me."

"She just… gave you her baby?" Annabeth asked, sliding into the booth across from me.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Well," She pursed her lips, "At least hold her right. You've got her at arm's length away from you!"

I started to hold the baby closer to my chest. Then, I smelt her baby scent, and held her out again.

"Percy," It was clear she was holding in a laugh, "Give her to me."

I handed the baby to Annabeth. She bounced the little girl on her lap. "You're a cutie, aren't you?" Annabeth crooned. The baby cooed back at her.

"'What's her name?" Annabeth asked me. I shrugged.

"You don't know her _name_?" Annabeth demanded, "Honestly, Percy."

"Excuse me if the first question I think to ask a lady who hands me her baby is what its name is!" I said, sliding out of the booth and standing up as the acne-dude called out our number.

"That's what a normal person would do," She commented. The baby laughed and clapped her hands.

"I'm going to get our order." I told her, "Have fun with… it."

"Let's see if we can find a tag on your clothes," Annabeth was saying to the baby while I slipped away.

I came back with my tray of two burritos and a regular taco, sliding in the booth yet again. "Here," I told Annabeth, passing over her taco.

"Could you get me a drink?" She asked, bouncing the baby on her leg again. "I can't get up."

I brought Annabeth a coke, and the lady still wasn't back to claim her baby. "I got you a coke," I told her.

"Excuse me," A small, shaky voice interrupted, "How old are the two of you?"

I looked up, un-wrapping my burrito. The voice came from a small, hunched over woman, her hair frail and white, clutching a brown bag. She had glasses perched on her nose and big pearl earrings clipped in her ears. She seemed to have no eyebrows, but a stern look on her face. She was small, but had a big bottom and waist. She could be my great-grandmother.

"I'll be eighteen this year," I told her. "My girlfriend will be seventeen."

Annabeth smiled and waved with one hand.

"And how old is the baby?" The lady questioned, knuckling her waist.

"She's just a toddler," Annabeth crooned, "Aren't you?"

The lady scowled, "Kids these days! Back in my day, that was frowned upon! There was no hanky-panky before marriage!"

I realized how bad it looked; Annabeth holding a toddler, and us being together like this. Annabeth's face was deeply red, resembling a tomato, and I could feel the tips of my ears turning red.

"No," Annabeth said quickly, "Ma'am-,"

"All I can say," The older lady sniped, "Is that babies like that like fat thighs. You'll need more than one taco."

And she was gone, sauntering off to another table to lecture another couple. I looked at Annabeth, my eyes wide and my eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Oh gosh," She commented, "Why would she think this was our baby?"

"Well," I said carefully, "With the shows on MTV these days…" I trailed off.

Annabeth picked the baby up and held her out to see her face. "You're such a cutie," She told the baby, "But you are not mine."

"She does have blonde hair," I pointed out, starting on my second burrito.

"And green eyes," She laughed.

"It's a pity we don't know her name," I said, "We could've fooled that woman."

Annabeth touched the baby's nose with her index finger and tickled its belly. "I wonder what your name is."

"It's Bell," The baby's mother said, hurrying up to us. "I'm sorry I took so long! The line was so long!"

"Here you go," Annabeth smiled up at her. "She's a sweet baby."

"Well," The lady smiled, "Thanks. Do I owe you anything?"

"No," Annabeth waved it off, "It's fine."

The lady thanked us again and hurried off.

~oOo~

"So," Annabeth said as she got into my truck, "Why didn't Thalia ever tell me she was your cousin?"

"Her dad is crazy," I said, "He usually loses his things and blames it on our relatives, until he finds it and it all blows over. I'm sure she doesn't like to talk about our family. I know I don't."

"I remember once when you got a call from your uncle," Annabeth said thoughtfully. She held a Taco Bell bag in her hands. She hadn't gotten to eat her taco, because we had to leave in time to get to school before the lunch hour was over. "You said he was blaming you for stealing his Bolt."

"Yes," I rolled my eyes. "He's pretty messed up."

"Did he ever find it?"

"Of course," I said, "He must have forgotten he sent it with our cousins to get cleaned."

We drove the rest of the way to the school without talking much, just listening to Katy Perry on the radio and enjoying being with each other.

Thalia

_Slapped my face, and shook me like a rag doll... don't that sound like a real man?_

There were bottles everywhere. There were bottles of Tylenol, Ibuprofen, Adderall, Midol, Advil, and Motrin, blood pressure pills, pink bottles of Pepto-Bismol, Nyquil, and finally, Ambien.

My hands shook as I took the small bottle from the shelf. It was a small orange bottle, a white prescription tag around it. I could cup it in my hand.

"Can I help you?" A lady said from my left. I turned to her. She was very pretty, and looked about college age.

"Y-yes," My voice shook. I cleared my voice, hoping it sounded like I had coughed.

"Well," She smiled, "You have to have a prescription for this stuff."

"Do you have any of the plain white bottles?" I asked nervously, "Like the kind you buy at Wal-Mart or something?"

"Honey, this is a drugstore," The girl took the bottle from my hands. "Come back with a prescription and I'll sell them to you."

"You don't understand," I protested, reaching out for the bottle. "I need these!"

The girl's eyes softened for a bit. "Is it for lady problems?"

"No!" I said, feeling my face turn red. "I just… can't sleep!" I lied.

"Well, I can't sell you this," She pursed her lips. I read her tag.

"But," I glanced at the tag again, "Kathy! I need this stuff."

"I'm sorry," She turned away. "Get a prescription."

Kathy the worker turned a corner, her hair swinging behind her. I hesitated, staring at the bottle of Ambien. It was what I needed, and it would work just too easily.

Quickly, I swiped the bottle from the shelf and put it in my purse. I made sure no one saw as I hurried out of the store.


	26. Chapter 26

Annabeth

Chapter 26

_I'm captivated by you baby, like a firework show_

All week I felt like I was dazed out of my mind, and hated going to class. Juniper and I were friends again- well, as much as friends could be at this point- and I had somebody to sit with at lunch again. Katie did not seem to like it, and she would not be close enough to me to let me talk to her.

"She'll get over it," Juniper would whisper into my ear before the bell for class rang, and we'd have to hurry away. I wanted to tell her that no, she would not get over it, because apparently I had done something really bad in her book, and nothing could change that. Except she was the one who did something bad, and shouldn't I be the one mad? I mean, it's not like I was. I was starting to get sick of being a dramatic high school girl, and wishing I was laid back like a guy.

Thalia hadn't been heard from since Percy and I had followed her, but the rumors went on. Occasionally, I saw her skittering down the hall as taunts and jeers were shot at her, but I could never stop her long enough to have a conversation with her.

My nights went on as boring as ever, especially when all the homework loaded up and I had to lock the dorm room just to keep myself from going out to do something. Percy had some scholarship meeting or whatever to deal with, and even if I wanted to we couldn't hang out.

My day started out horribly this morning, seeing that I had accidently dropped my contacts down the drain and while trying to rake them out, I hit the faucet and they washed down. So I was wearing my glasses, not to mention my hair was extra frizzed thanks to the humidity and lack of leave-in conditioner thanks to Piper for using the remains of the bottle.

"You don't look so good," Juniper said as she strode up to me in the hall.

"Don't remind me," I groaned, opening my locker. "I just hope Percy doesn't, like, walk up behind me and expect to see some kind of gorgeous model."

"You _are _a gorgeous model," A voice said next to my ear, his breath tickling my skin and making my hairs stand on end.

"Speak of the devil," Juniper laughed, turning so that she had her back pressed against the lockers.

"And he shall appear," I said, leaning in for a hug.

"Oh," Percy pretended to be surprised, "What the heck is on your face?"

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically, "Not funny."

"I'm kidding," He said, re-adjusting his bag. "I like your glasses."

"I'm sure," I shook my head.

"What happened to your contacts?" He asked.

"Washed them down the drain," I answered, closing my locker behind me. "I'll have to get another pair from Mom's place."

"Want me to come?" Percy asked. He looked cute today, wearing his jeans and green top. I thought Mom might like him.

"Why not," I smiled up at him. "I'll meet you at six, your apartment."

"Alright," He shrugged, turning away. "See ya."

"What?" I demanded, grabbing his arm. "No kiss?"

"Nope," Percy chuckled, "No kiss."

"It's because of my glasses, isn't it?"

Percy grinned and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Those glasses are sexy. I don't know what you're talking about."

I smiled after him as he walked down the hall, a guy joining him halfway and starting a conversation.

"You're so pathetic," Juniper muttered, taking my arm. "Let's get to class."

Oddly, I felt like going to class.

~oOo~

"So," I said as Percy opened the door to my car. He slid inside, and I could smell the familiar scent of ocean breeze, soap and grass. "You ready to meet Mom?"

"Yeah," He nodded, sounding out of breath, "Definitely."

"Is that sarcasm?" I asked him, looking at him from the corner of my eye. "Try not to be cocky tonight; I really want her to like you."

"Everybody likes me," Percy reminded me.

~oOo~

At the apartment, I pushed the door open, shaking my keys into my bag. "Mom," I called out. "Are you home?"

Of course she was. The doorman said she was. If it weren't for the tiny light towards the hallway where I knew her office was, I'd have thought she wasn't. Every light was off.

I flicked lights on as I moved through the apartment flat, Percy following behind. I opened the door to her office.

"Annabeth, you're home," Mom's back was turned to the door, and she was sitting in her desk chair. She turned, and surprise registered on her face when she saw Percy. Her throat cleared. "Who's this?"

"This is Percy," I put a hand on his shoulder. "He's a senior this year at Goode."

"What's your GPA?"

Percy cleared his throat, his eyebrows rising. "Mom, really, do you have to do this?"

"What's your last name?"

"Jackson," He smiled wearily, "Percy Jackson."

"Jackson," Mom said, her eyes calculating. "Who are your parents?"

"I've met them," I put in. "Paul and Sally Blofis. They're nice people. Mom, we came to get some stuff from my room."

"You shouldn't take long," She advised, not taking her eyes off Percy. "I'm having guests later."

"Why were the lights off?"

"Saving electricity," Mom shrugged. Her hair was twisted into a bun, diamond earrings hanging from her lobes. "No big deal."

I left, Percy following silently. What had gotten into Mom? That was just ridiculous. She acted like a protective mother all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry about Mom," I told Percy as I packed my extra contacts and a few extra shirts. "She's crazy."

"I don't think she likes me," He took a seat on the edge of my bathroom tub. I stood by the sink. "What's wrong with Jackson?"

"What?"

"She started getting weird after I said my last name."

"Oh, Percy," I stood in front of him, holding his face, "My mom's just weird like that. I'm sorry."

"Whatever," He shook his head. "Can we go?"

"Sure," I held my hand out to him to help him up. "Let me go tell Mom goodbye."

Thalia

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, but we are never, ever, ever getting back together_

I stared at the bottle of Ambien. It was to help someone sleep, and for most girls that had cramps on their week of the month, it was very useful. But that's not what I wanted it for.

A part of me said I was overreacting. It was only a few things that had made me upset.

Like several of the girls coming up to me, asking me to meet them behind the school bleachers. Or that one guy who pulled my skirt up going down the hall today. Maybe it was the time somebody stole my bra and underwear from my gym bag while I was in the shower, so all I had to wear was my hoodie.

"Thalia," My mom's voice was on the other side of the door. I panicked, looking for somewhere to hide the pills. Under my bed wouldn't be okay, you could see right under it. Quickly, I sat on it as Mom opened the door. "Where's your brother?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Football practice?"

Mom walked in my room and closed the door behind her. "Thalia, honey, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I avoided her gaze. "Nothing's wrong."

"Sweetie, Jason said you were having a hard time at school."

"Jason doesn't know anything," I snapped, "He's a stupid boy."

"He's your big brother."

"By thirteen months." I rolled my eyes. They stung, and my throat tightened.

"It's his job to look after you." I felt Mom wrap her arms around me as she sank onto the bed, crossing her legs. "Tell me what happened."

"Nothing," I wriggled, "Mom, please _get out_."

Mom's mouth opened slowly, like a fish's. "Thalia Marie-"

I held my hand out, which resulted in her slipping off the bed. She glared at me. "I didn't mean to."

"I'm trying to check on you, make sure everything is okay."

"Mom, this is why I don't come home on most weekends. The questions are endless."

"I'm just worried about you," She pleaded, "Thalia, you can tell me anything."

"But _nothing's wrong_." I insisted, "Please, _please _just leave me alone."

Mom pursed her lips and stared for a few seconds before nodding and silently leaving.


	27. Chapter 27

Percy

Chapter 27

_And every time you smile, I smile, and every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

We ended up back at Annabeth's dorm. Her roommates weren't there, which made it easier to sneak into the room. We were an hour past visiting time, so we had to be quiet.

"Thanks for going with me," Annabeth said as she un-packed her bag of stuff from her house. I lounged on her bed, watching her.

"No problem," I muttered. I still couldn't get over why Athena didn't like me. I mean, she could be one of those over-protective mothers, I guess, but it seemed like she didn't like me because of something else.

"I mean, I'm really sorry about everything," Annabeth said, taking a break from pulling stuff out of her bag. She walked over the bed, placing a knee on the bed and leaning forward to play with pieces of my hair. "I didn't know she'd freak like that."

"She doesn't normally act like that?" I asked, placing a hand on her thigh. Annabeth crawled the rest of the way on the bed, facing me.

"No," Her brow wrinkled, "I can't remember a time when she acted as weird as she did tonight."

"Maybe she's over-protective?" I suggested hopefully.

"Maybe," Annabeth bit her lip. "Should I be worried?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I don't know her regularly."

"Let's not worry about it," She decided, her tone changing completely. I felt her scooting closer, and she threw a leg around me. "Right now, it's just me and you."

"I really, really love these glasses," I murmured, adjusting them on her face.

"They're not too nerdy?" She asked, continuing to straddle me. I shook my head at her question.

"They're hot."

"_You're _hot." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, locking my hands behind her. She rested the palms of her hands on my chest.

Thalia

_We learn to live with the pain, mostly of broken hearts_

_These are the hands of Fate; you're my Achilles' heel_

I walked down the halls of school, clutching my books to my chest. It was Monday, the torturing aftermath of the weekend flooding through me. Staying awake until midnight, waking up at lunch time… it wasn't easy to get back on routine afterwards.

I pulled my locker door open, feeling the presence of my fellow students all around me. As I shoved everything inside, I felt eyes staring at the back of my head.

I turned around quickly, my hair slapping me in the face as I did so. A girl I'd never seen before was leaning against the wall opposite of my locker. She had absolutely no facial expressions, and she looked bored, but she was obviously waiting for me. Quietly, she turned and slipped into the ladies' bathroom.

I yanked my backpack on my shoulders and glanced around me. Nobody would notice if I followed the girl. Would I be safe? If I'd never seen her before, she could be from a different school, or dangerous. But then again, if she was new to the school, there was a chance I'd get a new friend; somebody that I could start over with. Then there was the chance that she was just a younger student that wanted to know the truth about some rumor about me.

I pushed the door open, shoving my hair out of my face. The girl was sitting on the sinks counter, her kinky curls spiraling everywhere as she tried to tame them with her fingers. Her caramel skin was smooth and clear, and she had a permanent bored look etched on her face.

"Uh, do I know you?" I blurted. I wished I hadn't sounded so rude.

"I'm Kim," A smirk curled onto her lips as she rummaged through her purse, her knees sticking out on either side of her thin waist as she sat Indian-style. "Want a smoke?"

Her long fingers were curled around a joint, holding it out to me. "I've already rolled it. Got a lighter?"

I had to force myself from dropping my jaw. This girl had to be new. I would have heard about the druggie by now if she wasn't.

"Excuse me?" I asked with my eyes wide. I re-positioned my backpack strap on my shoulder. "What do you take me for?"

"Chill," Kim laughed, "You need a smoke. You're all… tense."

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Just started last week; man, this place is horrible." Kim chuckled at herself. She waved the joint around. "Do you want it or not?"

I stepped forward hesitantly, taking it from her fingers. "Are you a senior?"

She laughed again, throwing her head back. Kim's afro of curls bounced as she laughed. She looked like a model. "Nah, I'm a sophomore. Nobody likes me so far. You seemed like the type to be looking for a friend, though."

"What makes you say that?" I asked in a defensive tone.

Kim's eyes cut to mine before flying back to the piece of paper she was rolling out on the counter. "I've heard rumors."

Of course she had. I shouldn't have been surprised.

Kim sprinkled a substance from a little plastic Ziploc over the paper, and with the flick of a wrist she had it rolled up to a joint. "Please tell me you have a lighter," She groaned. "Or I'll have to dig for mine."

As my eyes widened again, she sighed and dug through her purse. Finally she pulled out a purple sparkly lighter. Her thumb rolled over it, and a blue-red flame danced on the tip. She stuck the paper roll in her mouth, bringing the lighter up to light it.

Kim took a long pull before looking at me, motioning me over with her hand. I handed her the joint she had given me.

"Look, I'm not that kind of girl-"

"You could use it," She said gravelly, "I've met people like you, and you could totally lose stress from this."

My fingers trembled as she slipped the now-lit joint into my hand. She went back to connecting her lips to her own, closing her eyes in pleasure as she breathed in the smoke. I already felt lightheaded from the smoke curling around me. I lifted my hand to my lips, not thinking about what would happen next as I slipped my lips over the end.

Smoke entered my mouth and lungs as I sucked on the end. I coughed, gagging as it continued to swell in my throat. Kim looked at me in sympathy.

"You'll get used to it."

I waited for my mouth to cool down, squeezing my eyes shut as tears welled in my eyes. The smoke was making my eyes water. I took another hopeful pull.

"That's good, take it slow," Kim encouraged.

My mind seemed to tickle as I continued. I was just starting to get used to it when I ran out of room to put my fingers.

Kim giggled, leaning back against the glass of the mirror to watch me. She had finished hers minutes ago, and was watching me silently.

"You're all out." She took the remainder from me, stubbing it out as she had done with her own, and tossed it out the bathroom window. "How do you feel?"

I took a deep breath, dizzying myself as I did so. The opened window seemed to suck the curling black smoke out, and we were left with a random cloud above our heads.

"I feel great," I whispered. Part of me wondered if I was really high, or if I was barely on the radar.

"Just wait until your second," She giggled, jumping down from the counter. "They're always the most fun, since you're familiar with the experience."

I just stood there, enjoying the feels I had inside my head. "I'll see you later," Kim said, opening the bathroom door. "You probably shouldn't hang around here much longer…"

I followed her out, watching the distortions and weird shapes flash in front of me. I think I giggled a couple of times before collapsing on the floor in a corner of an abandoned classroom.


	28. Chapter 28

Annabeth

Chapter 28

_I need another story… something to get off my chest;_

_My life gets kind of boring, need something that I can confess_

"Mr. Blofis," I called softly as I pushed the door to his classroom open. It was empty, but I thought there might be a chance he'd be in here. I held the paperwork I had filled out for the State competition that was next week. I'd be staying in Percy's cabin with his family. I was sort of nervous, but more excited than anything.

I strode across the dark room to place the papers on his desk. I saw a familiar iPhone on his desk, plugged into his computer, charging.

It was Percy's; I knew because the new completely black Otterbox was chipped at the bottom where he had dropped it in my dorm the other night. I picked it up quickly, swiping the unlock button with my finger.

I wondered what his password was. He wasn't stupid enough to use his birthday, and I was pretty sure it wasn't mine. I tried it anyways. The screen flashed red, reading "WRONG PASSCODE" at the top.

"What are you doing?" A voice said in my ear. I spun around, flinging the iPhone onto the desk. Percy stood there, his hands in the pockets of his jacket, a frown on his face.

"You scared me," I pressed my hand to my chest.

One eyebrow hitched up as he pulled his hands out from his pockets. He wrapped his huge hands around my hips, lifting me up.

I was settled on the top of the desk, the backs of my thighs pressed against the cool wood. Percy pressed his lips to my neck.

"Want to tell me what you were doing?" He whispered between slowly trailing kisses down my shoulders and around my collarbones.

I knew he was manipulating me into answering his question. He knew I was at my weak point; my neck was my true weakness with him.

"Hmm," He nudged a spot under my ear with his nose, "Annabeth?"

"I was leaving these papers for Paul," I said, my voice stumbling. I gestured to the papers with my hand.

Percy swept up the papers, looking over them with a flick of his wrist. "The State papers," He asked. "That's coming up pretty soon, right? Next weekend, isn't it?"

I nodded slowly, starting to slip off the desk.

Percy rested his palms on my thighs. The gesture was clear; he wasn't done with me yet.

"Tell me what you were doing looking at my phone." His sea-green eyes seemed to darken. I might have thought he was mad, but his hand on my thigh told me he was asking in a seducing way. I partially wondered how many answers he'd gotten out of girls by using this method. I hated to admit it, but it was working…

"I was t-trying to guess your password," I mumbled, feeling my hands tighten to fists.

He turned his head to the side, amusement in his eyes. "Did you get it?"

I shook my head as he laughed, deep and raspy, familiar and sexy. "It's two numbers, repeated." He handed me his phone, yanking the white charging cord from the bottom of it. "Guess again." He encouraged, handing it to me.

I typed away on the phone, guessing at his football number. I tried the first two numbers to his car tag, and the first two numbers to his cell phone numbers. I tried until it said it was locked for five minutes.

"Think," Percy urged me, his hand slipping to cup the side of my left leg. He squeezed slightly and my stomach dropped.

I thought hard. Percy pressed his lips to my forehead, moving down the side of my face to my ear. He nibbled slightly before continuing to the hole above my collarbone. His teeth pierced the skin as I flinched.

I got an idea in my head as my fingers swept over the keyboard. The sound of the phone unlocking filled the air.

"You got it," he slipped the phone from my fingers. "How'd you guess?"

"I was just guessing…" I said while breathing hard as his hand moved in a wide circle on my upper leg. One finger slipped into the hem of my shorts. "Oops," he smirked. He didn't seem sorry, though, as his finger inched up more of my skin, pulling the hem up with it.

His password had been 6969. I had gotten the hint when his tongue had swept over the slowly-forming bruise on my collarbone. My hand came up to feel the punctured skin.

"Does it hurt?" Percy whispered, dropping the smirk for a few seconds. I saw confusion in his eyes.

I nodded slowly, "Kind of, not too much…"

"I'm sorry," he said, softly kissing it. "I shouldn't have…"

"It is fine," I breathed, reaching up to let my hair out of the ponytail at the back of my head. Curls fell down my shoulders.

Percy's fingers swept over my neck as he brushed my hair over the bruise. "Are you in study hall?"

"Mr. Apollo isn't here today; his class was sent to study hall… so, yeah."

"I'm out for Art," Percy scoffed. "I'm supposed to be taking a picture of my inspiration." He paused before adding, "Nobody knows I'm here."

His hand came up suddenly, and light flashed in front of me. As I blinked to clear my vision, Percy chuckled down at a picture on his phone.

"Cute," He told me, holding it up for me to see.

"Percy, no," I groaned, reaching for the phone. My hair made me look like I had been assaulted; which, technically, I had, but I didn't want to look like it.

"I'm keeping it," He turned off his phone, slipping it into the back pocket of his jeans. "If you want it, get it."

He knew I wouldn't reach for it. He smirked, leaning forward. My thighs felt the pressure of his weight as he palmed them. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

As his breath spread across my face, I closed my eyes. I felt his nose nudge mine before pressing his lips to my own. I moved my head to the side, allowing him more access to my face.

I jumped when his hands slowly spread my legs apart. He moved in between my knees, coming closer. His hands slipped under my kneecaps, holding me to his body.

I was lifted off the cluttered desk and carried to a student's desk. I let him lie me down across it, my legs still wrapped around his waist. I felt as one hand slid from under my knee to my upper thigh, pushing my shorts up higher. His other hand gripped mine, shoving it under his shirt. I smirked to myself as I realized he liked it when I touched his stomach.

I slowly slid my hand up, tracing each ridge, each line. I flinched when his hand slip into the bottom of my shorts, spreading out, touching every part of my thigh. I wondered what made him act this way all of a sudden. I mean, he usually did get into making out, but it ended with me touching his stomach, or him losing a shirt. That's it; he'd never tried anything like this with me.

His kiss hardened, and I felt his tongue slip into my mouth before tracing my bottom lip. His mouth was sweet as he fiddled with my leg. I wondered how he'd gotten his hand in my shorts; they were pretty tight. Random things popped in my mind as we continued the frenzy. My tongue slipped into his mouth, and we wrestled for a few seconds before I gave in.

I broke apart for air, but Percy didn't seem to need it. He took the chance to go back to kissing my neck. I felt rigid all over; his touch was burning like fire. I felt a desperate need for more fire, pulling him closer, craning my neck to give him more access. I pushed my hand around, resting on the small of his back. Percy's skin was warm, and I felt him shudder as I made little circles with my hand.

He chuckled as I breathed heavily, his breath fanning out around me. I squeezed my thighs together, pulling him closer. I pulled back, missing the warmth of his mouth on mine, connecting our lips again. This time I was determined to win our tongue-wrestling match.

A giggle filled the room. Percy's head shot up, looking around the room. I hadn't been the one to release the familiar sound.

Percy pushed the hem of his shirt down, looking at the door to the room. I gripped the hems of my shorts, yanking them down. I pulled my fingers through my hair, trying not to look too ruffled up.

"Who's there?" Percy called out.

I wiped my mouth on my t-shirt neck, feeling my lips pulse with heat, like they had their own heartbeat. My tongue slipped out to lick my lips. I made sure my neck and collarbones were covered by hair.

He sighed, annoyed, "Seriously. Who are you?" He moved toward the light switch.

My eye caught on a moving figure in the corner of the room. The shadows made for a great blanket of darkness as she rose, wobbling slightly. Thalia came out of the darkness, wincing at the light Percy had just flicked on.

"Sorry," She covered her mouth with her hand, "I didn't know it was you two."

"Thalia," Percy breathed, relaxing against the desk.

"You scared me," I told her, repeating the same thing I told Percy.

"Sorry," She said again, trying not to giggle. Her voice sounded raspy as she coughed.

"Thalia…" Percy observed her, "Are you high?"

I noticed then that her eyes were bloodshot and watery. They widened at Percy's words.

"You are, aren't you?" I gasped at her.

Percy swore under his breath. "Really, Thalia, I thought the rules were _not _to do it at school."

"That was Rachel's rule," She coughed into her fist, "I never had to follow it."

Percy's jaw tightened as he pursed his lips. I was still staring at Thalia.

"Thalia, what about volleyball," I questioned her; "You'll have to take drug tests!"

"Q-Quit the team," She told me.

"I'm taking you home," Percy told her, reaching in his pockets for his keys, "Come on."

"No!" Thalia protested, turning away from him. "I'm going to find Kim."

Percy grabbed her forearm, cursing under his breath. "There's more than one person high at school? _Great_… we'll have a definite drug test for the high school tomorrow."

"I don't want to go home," She glared, shaking her arm. "Let go. You're hurting me."

Percy pulled Thalia towards the door. "I said let go!" She screeched. "Go back to doing it with Annabeth! I won't say anything to anybody."

My blood seemed to turn cold as she started hitting at Percy. He drug her out the door as I stood there, frozen. She thought we were _doing _stuff. Of course, she was high, and her vision was unreliable. But I know it had to look like we were getting pretty close… I honestly didn't know how far we would have gotten if Thalia hadn't introduced her presence. I felt my cheeks heat at the idea of Percy and I…

What if we had been in his dorm, or my dorm? Would I have any self-control? I knew I didn't want to do anything to make our relationship complicated any time soon; before I had met him I had always told myself I'd wait for marriage. But I had to admit I've thought about it more and more since we'd started really getting into hooking up. I didn't know I was fingering the bruises on my neck until I had pressed down too hard on the one above my collarbone.

**if you want to read cheesy love quotes, love quotes in general, or see silly captions on pictures of my dogs, follow me on TUMBLR! **

**Forg3t3v3rythingandrun**

**i post daily! It's basically my life in quotes, pictures, and mini journal entires. So follow me! **

**R&R, PERCY**


	29. Chapter 29

Percy

Chapter 29

_And I'm calling on all angels_

_I'm calling on you angels_

"Where can I find Kim?" I shoved Thalia into my passenger seat, yanking the seatbelt across her chest as she sobbed loudly. I had learned from a quick call from Connor Stoll that Kim was the new sophomore, and she had a very nice stash of weed in her dorm. He had himself tried it out, and reported it to be the real thing.

"She's my friend!" Thalia wheezed, "You aren't gonna bust her!"

"You barely know her," I snarled. "She obviously doesn't think much of you, either, if she's trying to drug you up."

I slammed the door, walking around the driver's side. As soon as I opened the door, I had to lock us in so Thalia would stop trying to pry the lock up. She buried her face in her knees, wrapping herself into a ball.

"Be lucky I didn't call Jason to take you home," I muttered, putting the truck in reverse and backing out. Thalia sobbed loudly in reply, pulling herself closer to her legs.

"You know," I said with anger washing over me in a new wave, "You're scaring the crap out of Annabeth. What's going on with you? Do you _want _her to be torn up over this? You're not setting a good example for your so-called best friend."

"I don't want to go to my dorm," Thalia raised her head, moving hair out of her tear-stained face. "I'm not supposed to be there anymore, since I quit volleyball. The sooner I go back, the sooner I'll have to move to my new dorm."

"I wasn't planning on taking you to your dorm," I scoffed, "I was taking you _home_."

Her lip trembled as she gawked at me. "You can't do that! My mother will see…"

"You should have thought about that before you decided to get high at school!" I knew I sounded cruel and harsh, but she'd always been the one that had been against drugs. She'd been the honest one when it had come to drug tests; Thalia was the only one out of our group that didn't buy some random dude's pee in a bottle.

"Like you haven't done it before," She spat. "I could always inform your precious little Annabeth that you used to skip class to smoke pot out in the back parking lot where nobody could see. I could tell her you failed your freshman's first semester drug test, but used your stepdad to change the records just so you could play in the game that Friday. I could tell her-"

"Shut up," I barked, gripped the steering wheel. I could feel my face warming up, and the anger was overwhelming. "Shut up, shut up! That's not me anymore!"

"Bull," Thalia hissed; her eyes were even redder since she had starting crying. "I know you don't sit at home Saturday nights when Annabeth has Mythology Club like a good little boy. I know you don't do your homework on Sundays. You go out and drink, still, don't you?"

"No!" I said, clenching my jaw. "I go with her to the meetings. And, for your information, I _do_ do my homework on Sundays!"

I pulled the truck to a stop in front of Thalia's mother's apartment. She flung the seatbelt off her chest, turning to face me with fury.

"You just wait. I'll tell Annabeth all about how you used to steal your dad's ID to buy beers at the gas station because they were too stupid to tell the difference between your pictures. I don't think she'd want to makeout with an alcoholic druggie after that."

"Stop," I yelled, feeling my lungs ring at the noise. Thalia flinched, her cheekbone hitting the handle that hung from the ceiling of the vehicle. It immediately turned red, and I could tell it was swelling. Her hand flew up to cradle it. I gasped.

"You're not the best thing for Annabeth," She spat. "You may think you are, but you're not. And I'm going to do all I can to convince her you're wrong."

"What did I do to _you_?" I demanded as she shoved the door open. I followed her to the door of her apartment. "Why are you trying to ruin my life? You're supposed to be a friend."

She slammed the door in my face. I could hear her sobs from inside. "Is it because we're happy and you're not?"

I could hear her fist hit the inside of the door. I heard her yelps as she screamed in agony. I turned away with a groan.

~oOo~

I felt awful as I climbed into my truck to drive away. She had made me angry, and I knew I wasn't happy with what she was telling me. Thalia had threatened to tell Annabeth everything about my past.

I'm pretty sure she had an idea of who I used to be; a partier, a drinker… an occasional pot head. But all of that was out of my system now; I didn't want to be that person anymore. I wanted to be what's best for Annabeth, and that means leaving all the characteristics of my old self behind.

I didn't have _that bad _of a past; my actions weren't the best, but still. And if Thalia was jealous of us… it didn't make it right to end our happiness. I decided to catch Annabeth before Thalia could damage anything.

Annabeth

_With the taste on your lips I'm on a ride_

_I'm addicted to you; don't you know that you're toxic?_

In math class, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I peeked at it, surprised to see it was Thalia.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked the teacher, raising my arm.

"Can you?"

"May I," I asked, annoyed. Why did all teachers have to be like that?

As I closed the classroom door behind me, I accepted the call from Thalia.

"Hello?" I asked, feeling my brow furrowing. Had Percy gotten her home alright?

"Yeah, your boyfriend just _hit _me," Thalia shrieked into the phone. I had to pull it away from my ear

"Percy? He did _wha_t?"

"That bastard hit me."

"Uh, Thalia," I chewed on my lip as I pushed the bathroom door opened, "Are you sure it wasn't, like, a love tap?"

"Annabeth, I have a bruise."

I gasped, taking a seat on the toilet lid of the first stall. "Legit?"

"I think I know what a hit feels like," She said angrily. "Be lucky I didn't call the cops."

If she had called the cops, Thalia would've been arrested for the use of drugs, anyways, which is probably why she didn't call.

I still couldn't believe Percy had hit her. I wasn't going to believe it. He wasn't that kind of person.

"I don't believe you," I told her quietly. "He wouldn't do it."

She sounded flabbergasted as she scoffed. "Do you want me to send you a picture, Annabeth?! He. Hit. Me!"

"Look, I have to go. I'll use all my bathroom pass minutes."

"I'm going to send you a picture of it, and then, if you want, you can say he didn't do it."

She hung up. I sat on the toilet lid longer, wondering what had gone on between them. My phone lit up with a message.

I gasped as the message opened, revealing a picture. Thalia's face was turned to the left, brandishing a huge purpling bruise across her cheekbone. My phone fell to the floor with a clatter, and I scooped it up quickly, dialing Percy's cell.

"Annabeth, why aren't you in math?" He picked up on the third ring. I was in seventh period, and Percy should've been at some athletic practice. I wasn't sure which one.

I stayed silent for a moment, willing the words to come. Had he really hit her? Was she lying to me? If he did, what made him do it?

"Annabeth, where are you? Is something wrong?"

"P-Percy," I said, thinking about the horrible picture of Thalia.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you hit Thalia?" I forced the words out. Would I want the answer? Would Thalia be lying? Would Percy really hit her?

"I'm coming to get you. Tell me where you are." His voice was weak, defeated.

"I'm in the b-bathroom," I said, feeling my eyes water. "Tell me. Did you hit her?"

He hesitated before speaking. "I'm right around the corner. Hold on."

"Answer my question!" I said fiercely into the phone. "Did you hit her?"

"No," He said, and I could hear him outside the bathroom. "Is there anybody in there? I'm coming in."

"Don't," I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'll come out."

The door opened, and I hung up the phone. "Annabeth, where are you?"

He pushed on my door, but I had locked it. "You hit her," I said, just loud enough for him to hear. "How could you?"

"I didn't hit her," Percy said, "Open the door, let me see your face. I didn't touch her."

My hand reached out to move the latch, but I hesitated before finally opening it. Percy pushed the door open.

"She told me you hit her." I said quietly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Let me talk. She was being stubborn about the drugs thing, and-"

"So you did hit her?" I was desperately pleading in my head for this to be a dream. Percy had hit Thalia. He had hit a girl. Would he hit me next? I was begging Thalia to be wrong here.

Percy reached his hand out to pull me close to him, but I couldn't help it. I flinched and backed away. "I can't believe you _hit _her."

"Annabeth," Percy's eyes held sadness and grief. "Please, just listen to me. I didn't hit her. She's trying to break us up."

"Why would my best friend try to make me unhappy? This makes no sense. She wouldn't lie." I said, turning away. What he did was wrong. He hit a girl… he was bad.

"She was, like, hyped up on some weird crap. There's something wrong with her, Annabeth… I think something's bad wrong. She told me she wanted us both to feel the way she was feeling-"

"I don't want to hear it. I can't hear it… I need space…" I rubbed my temples. I was so confused. Thalia was definitely messed up, no doubt. But this was totally uncharacteristic of her.

"What are you saying?" His voice was low, and sadly questioning.

I stayed silent, turned away from him. I bent down to pick up my backpack from the floor.

"Annabeth… are you breaking up with me?"

I turned to face him, my heart in my throat. I felt like I was choking, like I needed water. "I... I-"

"Annabeth," Percy gently gripped my wrist.

"Don't!" I yanked my wrist from him. "Don't touch me."

I pulled the door open, not looking back at him.

**You guys couldn't find my tumblr? :(**

**Try my link...**

**forget3v3rythingandrun **

**.tumblr.**

** com/**

**it should work! ****if it doesn't, it's on my bio.**

**R&R, Stay beautiful. Don't hate :***


	30. Chapter 30

Percy

Chapter 30

_Best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we had been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I'm not trying_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you… over again_

"Annabeth," I said into the phone. "Pick up." Her voicemail continued on, informing me of her whereabouts (school) when not answering a call. I ended the call and groaned in frustration. I'd tried multiple times today to call her; I figured she'd need some space before I bombed her with calls and messages. It's what I'd want, anyway.

I had decided to skip school today and play one of my sick cards. My eyes constantly analyzed the clock, watching for her break times, and leaving a message in between classes.

When schools let out, all the texts I sent were labeled "read", but there were no replies.

Anger towards Thalia increased, but I did nothing to contact her. She was no longer a friend mine; I could care less if she wanted to get high at school. My thoughts were focused on Annabeth, anyways.

It was like I could still feel her kiss on the skin of my neck; the slow, gentle pull of her teeth on my lower lip, and her full, upper gliding smoothly over my own. The feel of her fingers tangled in my hair…

I shuddered at the memories of just yesterday. This may be a fight, but it certainly wasn't our last. I refused to think we'd broken up; I had worked so hard to keep her. I actually wanted her, too. Not as a prize, or an accessory, but as a part of me. Not only did she make me a better person, but Annabeth meant a lot to me… losing her meant losing my support and foundations.

I imagined myself like a building, ready to fall. If my foundation- Annabeth- was ripped out from under me, I'd certainly collapse.

I didn't want to return back to my old self. But I knew that was exactly what was going to happen if I _did _lose her.

I put my phone in my back pocket and grabbed my keys. Pizza sounded better than sitting around, waiting on a phone call back all day.

~oOo~

Travis and Connor Stoll decided to meet up with me at the pizza parlor on campus. I never ate alone, no matter how lonely I was. That just screamed "forever alone", and I certainly wasn't that. We chose a spot next to the windows. I ordered two medium pizzas and listened as the twins complained about the football coach's drills today.

"He had us run the perimeter of campus again today," Travis groaned, stuffing a piece of crust into his already-full mouth. "Like I don't do enough of that at track, right?"

"The quit," I suggested, pulling a pepperoni from my pizza.

Both boys stared at me. "Have you gone mad?"

"No," I shrugged, "It's just that you two do so much complaining about sports, why not quit if it's that bad?"

"These are our dreams, Jackson," Connor laughed, an unbelieving smile on his face. "You don't just quit when things get tough."

"I know," I told them, dropping the subject. "What do you guys have planned this weekend?"

It had been months since I'd asked their plans; every weekend was pretty much reserved for Annabeth… but it was Wednesday afternoon, and she still wasn't talking to me. I figured we weren't doing anything.

"There's a party down on Freeway Hall. The chicks from Lincoln High are supposed to be showing up… you in?"

I hesitated. "No. I've got some catching up on schoolwork to do.'

Connor shrugged, taking the last piece of pizza. My gaze wondered to the other customers in the shop. There were a lot of kids in here; most had friends or homework with them. A girl with blonde hair stood out to me, though.

I was stumbling out of my chair before it even registered to my mind that that this girl had straight hair. So she'd flat ironed it today?

"Annabeth," I tapped her shoulder. "What are you-"

The girl turned, her brown eyes holding my gaze. She had freckles and thick eyelashes, glasses and straight teeth. The girl had a laptop on the table in front of her, and a plate of salad pushed forgotten to the side.

"I'm not Annabeth," She smiled sweetly. "It's actually Cass…"

"Cass," I said numbly. "…_not _Annabeth."

She shook her head in what seemed like a regretful matter. "I'm sorry… Do you- do you want help finding her?"

Cass had an accent; it had to be an Australian accent, because a British exchange student wouldn't sound exactly like that. I shook my head slowly at her. "I thought you were her. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," She said. I turned to go back to my seat. "Hey, I didn't get your name."

"Percy," I barely turned back towards her. "Percy Jackson."

"I've never heard of you," She smiled shyly. "Of course, I only just got here last year. You look like a football player… you have that jock look."

"Yeah, I play," I told her, itching to get back to my seat. She seemed to notice.

"If you don't find your Annabeth, you can always meet up with me here again sometimes. I'm here every day after school."

I nodded. "Okay," Even though I planned to never see the girl again.

"Um, since when do we hookup with freshmen," Connor asked quizzically when I sat down. "I mean with the look she gave you! Like she wanted in your pants right there… Where do you plan to meet up with her?"

"Who said anything about hooking up?" I demanded. "I'm still with Annabeth."

Travis shrugged. "I heard Rachel said you were single or something."

"Rachel Dare," I laughed coldly, and probably too harshly, but I didn't care. "She knows nothing about me."

"Maybe we should meet up later," Connor said awkwardly. "I've, uh, got somewhere to be, you know…"

"Oh, same," Travis stood. "We'll catch you later, Percy."

It didn't take a genius to figure out they just wanted to get away from me and my weird aura-of-the-day. The two left, leaving me alone. I tried Annabeth's cell again. She let it ring all the way through this time, not bothering to end the call, or decline it.

Thalia

_I can't keep sleeping in your bed_

_ If you keep messing with my head_

I woke up with what felt like a smoky throat. I swore I could feel a cloud just stuck there, making me hack and cough all morning. I rubbed sight back into my eyes before slumping to the kitchen. The stove read 1:40, but I didn't bother getting ready for school. Missing one day of school wouldn't be so bad; besides, I didn't feel up to it.

I drained a glass of tap water before leaning against the counter in thought. Most of my memories from yesterday were shot, but I could clearly see myself taking the joint from Kim. I remembered a swirl of Percy's face, and Annabeth's voice, but other than that I was clean out of ideas of what I did for at least fourteen hours after getting high off my rocker in the bathroom yesterday.

My throat was still sore, and my eyes itched. I felt dizzy, and my eyes were kind of blurry. But to be honest, the "after effect" was a lot better than I expected. I truly expected to be tripping over my own feet, and all that other stuff people did on TV. I was sort of proud of myself. I hadn't caused any damage.

"Is somebody in there?" A voice came from down the hall, wavering with mostly fear, but curiosity. "Jason? Is that you?"

"It's me," I called back, hearing my voice come out as choked and raspy. I noticed the annoyance in my voice and tried to hide it.

"Thalia," Mom entered the kitchen, her hair in its usual curled 'fro, a headband pushing the bangs from her face. "What are you doing home?" Her voice held surprise, which annoyed me. She acted like I never came home. I caught myself from snapping at her when I realized I really _didn't _ever come home.

"Didn't feel good today," I told her. I wasn't lying; I just wasn't telling her the whole truth. "I actually came in yesterday after school."

"I noticed somebody left the kitchen a mess," Mom clucked her tongue. "I thought it was your brother."

I scratched my chin as she maneuvered around the tiny kitchen, her bony hips bumping the counters as she swayed to music that didn't make it past her own mind. She was a teenager in a thirty-four year old body. It used to make me sad to know she'd had my brother at the age of fifteen, and me at the age of sixteen. "Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you," didn't work too well for the woman. She was "in love" with the man who didn't stick around long enough to change a diaper. What made it worse was that I came thirteen months later, and she was still struggling in High School.

"What happened to your face?" She asked, turning towards the fridge.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Nothing; what are you talking about?"

She shrugged it off before going back to a song only she heard.

"Pass me a spoon," Mom hummed in a muffled voice, twisting the top to a jar of caramel open. She balanced a knife between her teeth and an apple in the crook of her arm. I handed her a spoon before leaving the kitchen. Sometimes she was just too much.

I made it back to my small room where I pulled the first black jeans I saw on. I looked for a black top; I wasn't feeling very colorful today. That, and black went well with me. I liked the way it made me look smaller than I really was.

Lastly I slung my bag over my shoulder before smearing mascara across my eyelashes and swiping eyeliner around my electric blue eyes. I left the concealer, letting my freckles stand freely.

"Where're you headed?" Mom poked her head out of the kitchen as I passed.

"Out," I answered coolly. She nodded numbly.

"If that's what you want… I had plans to take your brother and you to Applebee's-"

"I'm fine," I said swiftly, holding the apartment door open. I made sure my phone was in my back pocket. "I had plans anyway."

I thought I heard Mom murmur something about it being her birthday before the door closed tightly behind me. A feel of regret and sorrow washed over me, freezing me in place. A part of me wanted to turn around and run into her arms like I did when I was eight. A bigger part of me wanted to just hurry up and get back to my dorm so I could charge my cell.

Annabeth

_It feels just like it was yesterday, _

_We were in love, wasn't falling apart._

_I've never been one to walk away, _

_But I've had enough, and it's breaking my heart_

My lips were pressed to his, the taste of sweetness along the bottom of his lip. My tongue slipped into his in sync with my fingers sliding into his mess of black hair. His groan made shudders run through my whole body, his hands on my hips lighting me on fire. As his grip on my hips tightened, I heard my own throaty moan escape. The room was dark and I had no clue where we were, but as long as I was in his arms, it didn't really matter. My whole body ached to be closer; closer than I should be, closer than I'd ever want to admit to my mother, or anyone other than the two of us.

His lips turned up into the smile at the sound of my pleasurable moans, the curling of my hands in his hair. I opened my eyes to see his mouth pulling away, the super sea-green eyes held years of smirks and sly glances and the connection they had with my own grey ones. His hands moved up my body, resting right under the curves of my chest, playfully daring to inch up slowly. My hands flew from his messed up hair to his thighs, gripping with my own daring looks and actions. A smile crept onto his face as he raised his arms to pull off his shirt.

My hands beat his to it, raking my palms over his perfectly sculpted features, the smooth olive-toned skin making me squirm. My shirt came next, and the feel of cold air washed over my back. I felt self-conscious, but I didn't dare cover myself. I knew it would all end there if I did.

His mouth lowered to my bare shoulder, biting the strap of my bra playfully. His teeth grazed the soft of my skin, his breath fanning out across, giving me goosebumps and shudders. I couldn't take the teasing anymore; I pressed my chest to his own, the feel of almost skin-on-skin, what little fabric between us concealing my front. His hands held me close, the perfect lips pressed on my own once more. I didn't notice how slow his hand was moving up my back until his fingers crept around the clasp of my bra. The other hand still held my hip, his long fingers wrapping around my whole side. I shivered as he broke the clasp.

"Oops," His unusually raspy voice deep in my ears. "I didn't mean to break it-"

But I was already capturing his lips with my own again, feeling his hands swipe the fabric from between us.

"Annabeth," He said urgently. "Annabeth,"

I nudged his nose with mine, trying to stop him from distracting me.

"Annabeth," He said again.

"Percy," I groaned. What could possibly be more important than this?

"Annabeth, wake _up_," He said again, but this time it wasn't his voice. It was the voice of my roommate.

My eye peeked open to find the bright room before me. I felt uncomfortably cold and bare. To my horror, I looked down to see me topless. Piper held a plain white bra and a pink tank top in her hands. Neither looked anything like the lacy delicate fabrics that I wore in my dream.

"What the heck?" She seriously looked freaked out. I crossed my arms over my chest quickly, screaming as I yanked the sheets up.

"What the heck!" I repeated, my eyes feeling like they were going to pop out of my head.

"You tell me! You threw this on the floor and I thought you were hurt from all the moaning you were doing!"

I squeezed my eyes shut in mortification. "You're joking. _Please_ tell me you're kidding."

"Just be lucky I didn't let Hot Stuff out there inside before waking you up." She grumbled, tossing my clothes back at me. "I mean, gosh. Before you start groaning and squeezing the pillows again, at least do it alone. That seriously freaked me out."

Piper bent down to retrieve her backpack from under the bed. "I'm sorry," I babbled, "I didn't- I've never had a dream like that before…"

"Heck, it was more than a dream," She said wistfully. "You were getting it on with hat poor pillow. I'm sure there'll be slobber on it for weeks."

I pulled my bra on under the sheets, finding the clasp actually bent and broken. "Uh," I said, feeling my face heat up. "Pipes, wanna do me a favor?"

"What?" She looked annoyed as she palmed her hips.

"Hand me a new bra?" I seriously felt like my cheeks were on fire.

She rolled her eyes before rummaging through a drawer to hand me a new white bra. "You'd better hurry. He's getting annoyed out there waiting."

"Who's getting annoyed?" I asked, finally being able to pull my tank top back on.

"Percy, of course," Piper looked at me weirdly. "Who else would it be?"

My stomach dropped and rolled at the sound of his name, and the reminder of my dream. I hurried out of bed and yanked jeans on, checking my reflection in the mirror. "What's he doing here?"

"Why don't you ask him?" She shrugged. "I've got a club meeting in ten minutes, and you're making me late."

I wanted to tell her to leave, then, but I bit my tongue. "Thanks," I told her. She nodded impatiently, crossing her arms.

I followed her to the door, holding it open wide enough to let her out and see Percy on the other side.

Hands in his jean pockets, a fitting green t-short and black converse made him look incredibly sexy and boyish, but the look his face held did not. He looked stressed and without sleep. I wanted to run and hug him, kiss happiness back into his features, anything. But the picture Thalia had sent me of her cheekbone still held my mind's attention, and I was picturing what those hands could really do.

"Annabeth," He stepped forward, a new look of relief in his tired eyes. "I've been trying to call-"

"I know," I told him softly, crossing my arms over my chest uncomfortably. Thoughts of my dream made me want to pull him inside right there.

"Why didn't you answer?" Percy asked, running a hand through his hair. It looked like he had done that multiple times already; the bangs weren't as messy as the rest of his head from where his fingers had raked through them almost like a comb.

"I had other things on my mind," I lied. He was always on my mind.

"Right," Percy said sarcastically. "You know, there's a thing called Read Receipts."

I stiffened. I had forgotten to turn those off so he wouldn't be notified when I read his messages or denied his calls. "I had to prepare for the State meeting," I lied more smoothly this time.

His lips pursed as he stepped forward. I couldn't help myself; I stepped back. I saw his eyes narrow as he, too, noticed my movements.

"Are you… scared of me?"

My gaze didn't waver as I stared him down. I swallowed almost forcefully. "What do you want?"

"Let me in," Percy tried to walk past me, but I wouldn't budge. I knew he could easily move me, but I was going to do the best I could to stand my ground.

"No."

He stared at me, disbelief flashing in his pupils. "You seriously think I hit her."

I nodded numbly. "You did."

"Annabeth, have I ever lied to you? I didn't hit her." He insisted. He stared at me even longer.

I stared back in silence, feeling my lips tremble.

"You do seriously not believe me. You seriously think I'd hit a girl… do you even know me?"

I reached up to wipe a tear away. He stepped back away from me.

"I think you need to leave." I whispered. "D-don't come back."

"Annabeth-"

I wanted to tell him I wouldn't see him if he would hit a girl. What if he hits me?

"We're done, Perce." I felt the tears really stream now.

He pursed his lips and backed up farther into the hall. His nose was turning from pink to red. I started to close the door on him.

**so, um, it was brought to my attention that I don't thank you guys for reviews enough. I just figured y'all did that on y'all's own, you know? Leave me a review because I updated? But anyways, thanks for the reviews! I'm always really busy hurrying to update so you guys can actually have the chapter to read.**

**also, I feel awful because this has been sitting on my Word for like ages. I thought I had updated... I was like "They're all wanting an update when I just gave them a 3,000+ word chappie!" But then I realized I didn't update... So yeah... **

**R&R, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS. IMMA GO EAT NOW K BYE**


	31. Chapter 31

Annabeth

Chapter 31

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_Everybody talks too much_

As the click of the door sounded, I shuffled back to my bed. It was only when I felt the tears drop on my hands that I started shrieking. I felt the screams shake my lungs. I'm not exaggerating- my stomach hurt from the echoing of the noise. My voice was already hoarse by the third intake of air. My breaths were shaky, and it took a lot of effort to remember how to breathe.

My hands rose to my face, and I swear it scared me how bad my sobs sounded. My knees shook so terribly that I tried to bring them up to my chest, but gave up when I realized how much harder it made it to breathe. When I tried to open my eyes, tears flooded my vision.

"What have I done?" I whispered, but it sounded more like choked babbling.

I felt like screaming again. The hole in my chest was too big to handle, and it felt like there was a huge fist stuck in my throat. I started to gag as I begged my brain to help me remember how to breathe.

I knew I needed to calm down. My breathing slowed as I thought of those old TV shows, books and movies. Girls only reacted like this in fantasy. Why was I so messed up? I ended it with him… not the other way around.

But it was for a good reason. If I hadn't broken up with him now… he would have hit me one day.

I tried to picture Percy raising a hand to Thalia's face. Did she shrink back in fear? Did he even feel ashamed? Of course he had to. He wouldn't even admit to doing it.

What if he really didn't do it? I mean, the chance of him doing it in his old life was better than now. There certainly was a change in him… when we'd met he was a raging bad boy. Now, Percy had great grades, listened in school, and strived for the better things in everything. He was determined to be the best boyfriend, the best sports player, the best everything. He really wanted to improve.

Percy

_I wanna be last, I wanna be your last first kiss_

_I wanna be first, I wanna be first to take it all the way like this_

I started running as soon as I heard the door's click. I ran through the halls, sprinting so hard I'm sure my coach would be proud. I didn't stop when the kids yelled at me for knocking them over. I didn't stop when I heard the ear-splitting scream coming from where I'd just run from. I didn't stop when people ran the opposite direction, towards her screams.

When I made it to my truck, I gripped the door, just standing there. I knew I was probably causing a scene. Nobody should see me like this.

I've never actually cried over a girl. I've had no reason to; I was in high school. I knew nothing ever lasted here. Heck- I could barely keep up with homework… how did I expect myself to keep up with a girl?

But this was the first time I'd ever been so close to crying. My throat was way too tight, and my nose burned, like something bittersweet was shoved in front of it. I pinched my nose in effort to make it stop, but all this did was make it harder to breathe.

I pulled the door opened, realizing I was just standing there like an idiot. My hands were aching from the fists they'd been in.

I was beyond angry at Thalia. She was the cause for our breakup. But I wasn't going to look for her.

I sat in my driver's seat for a while, trying to clear my head before driving.

Annabeth

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_

_Well if it was me, I would_

Yesterday had been terrible. The girls of my dorm had tried to make shifts for who should watch over me. I had only stopped crying for thirty minutes at a time. I had Piper and eventually Juniper to stay with me, each one on either side of my bed; I was squished in the middle. They dimmed the lights and even took turns going out to the vending machines to bring back fattening foods and sodas. I had three bottles of un-opened cokes at the end of my bed, and three bags of Grandma's cookies in every flavor.

When I woke up this morning, Juniper was rubbing my back. "Hey, babes," She whispered, "We have school…"

I rolled over, burying my face in my arms. "No."

"I know you deserve a day off from school," Juniper said soothingly, "But you kind of have to go today. You leave for your State trip today."

I sat up quickly. "I forgot!"

"She's up?" Piper's voice came from the closet, "That easily?"

"I haven't finished packing," I said, jumping out of bed, grabbing my half-packed duffel from under my bed. "And what time is it?"

"I'm going to second period," Piper explained, "I have study hall first… Juniper was going to stay with you during her study hall."

I ignored them, thinking about how they thought I was some kind of suicidal person. It's not like I'd starting trying to hang myself as soon as they left the room.

"I have to be at school," I told them. "I have to finish packing though…"

"What if I packed for you?" Juniper suggested, getting up. "You get ready. I'll pack for you. What kind of stuff do you want?"

"I love you," I threw my hands around her. After telling her everything I needed, I yanked clothes on and followed Piper out of the door.

"You know," She said, turning around to close the door behind me. "I'm proud of you."

I fixed my ponytail as I answered, "What?"

"I really figured you'd try to skip out on the trip. Because, you know, it's with Percy's family."

I turned away as my nose started to tingle. "No. This is my trip. I don't care if he's there or not."

"I mean, you don't have to talk to him," Piper said. "You can stay in your room, you know? And ignore him, like he isn't there."

I shrugged. "I guess."

We took Piper's car to school, since I wouldn't need my car for the rest of the weekend.

This trip was supposed to be Percy's and mine. We were supposed to have a great time in Montauk between the times that I had to be at the State meeting. I was supposed to go to the beach with him, spend time with his family…

I found myself choking up again, but I slowed my breathing so I could think clearly, like Juniper had taught me. If Piper noticed, she didn't say anything.

~oOo~

At break, I pushed the door to Mr. Blofis's office open. He was seated at the desk.

"Hey," I said, walking towards him. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as I was aware of the desk I was on just a few days before with Percy on top of me.

"Hey, Annabeth," He stood, "You ready for this afternoon? I figured we'd leave right at three, so we could get to the meeting tonight twenty minutes before it starts."

I nodded, "That sounds fine."

"Are you... okay?" Mr. Blofis stared at me, both eyebrows raised.

"Um," I said uncertainly.

"It's just, there've been rumors," He began. Seeing the look on my face, he re-traced himself. "It's not like I listen to them or anything, but when your students talk pretty loudly about the drama that is high school..."

"Sir," I cleared my throat, "I'm fine. I'm ready to take on State."

"Good," Mr. Blofis smiled, "I'll see you seventh period."

I tried to block out the image of people talking about me; about Percy... about us. Of course they had to know. He was the hottest guy on campus, according to the girls' bathroom stalls. He was the athlete, the playboy. Past-playboy, that is, until he met me. I'm pretty sure I'm his longest relationship; or at least the most honest one. I had caused a scene in the dormitory yesterday, so that probably didn't do much help, either.

"Annabeth," he said, calling me back to attention. I turned back to his voice. "Don't worry about him. Uh, there are other guys out there, you know? It's just high school. It's not like you'll marry somebody you meet from here. Nothing's meant to last forever."

I nodded stiffly. "Yes, sir,"

"Percy's not worth your feelings," He went on. "I promise you'll end up with somebody who's your other half."

My throat closed up, so I couldn't speak. I nodded.

There was a point where I'd thought Percy was my other half. I was barely out of the classroom before I felt a tear shed. I didn't bother to wipe it away; it's not like it mattered. Besides, it felt good to not worry about my appearance for the sake of others for a while. Who cares if I bawl my eyes out? Don't I deserve to? I've listened to so much crap from other students about their cheating ex's, their sorry boyfriends. I've heard so much... so wasn't it my turn?

I fished my glasses out of my bag when I realized my contacts had pretty much washed out of my eyes. I had planned on wearing them tonight anyways; it didn't matter if I lost my contacts. I didn't have anybody to wear them for now, anyways. Bitter thoughts and feelings were washing over me.

~oOo~

I had a packed bag of clothes stuffed into my locker at the start of seventh period. I made a mental note to thank Juniper.

I took my bags to Mr. Blofis's car, stashing them in the trunk like he told me to. I shoved my phone charger, earphones and blanket into the backseat, where I'd be sitting. I would have to wait for him to finish up with his seventh period class to actually leave.

I made my way to the bathroom, figuring I'd better take a bathroom break before we left. I had to change into the clothes I'd be wearing tonight, anyways.

. My hair decided to be stubborn and stayed curly when I tried to run my straightener through my bangs for a test-run this morning. I left it curled. I looked like a nerd with my glasses, but where I was going, it was okay to be a nerd. I unpacked my jeans and my teal top, hoping it wouldn't look un-matched.

Climbing on the sink counter, I unzipped my tiny makeup bag. I wasn't going to go all out, since I would be wearing glasses, but looking nice and presentable would probably be best. I only put on foundation and eyeliner, saving mascara for last.

I was thinking about how much I did not want to poke my eye when my hand started shaking and I actually did poke it. I swore under my breath as I re-capped the mascara and examined my eye. It watered freely. I sighed. I'd have to re-do it later.

I was pulling on my boots when the door swung opened. I hopped off the counter, thinking maybe the girl coming in might need the sinks.

But of course it had to be Rachel Dare. She came in, her phone glued to her fingers, tapping away. Wearing a tightly-fitted cheer skirt and some poor boy's jersey, she wasn't paying attention to me.

"Uh, excuse me," She muttered, sidling past me and standing in front of the mirror. Finally, only when she detached the phone from her face and pushed her red bangs away did she really look at me.

"Huh," A smirk lit up her eyes as she puckered her lips in the mirror. She glanced at me through the mirror. "Crying, are we?"

"No," I wiped away the black tears from my eye away. "I, um, poked my eye."

She gave me a look of fake sympathy, her golden-red hair seeming to shimmer with every movement. "Honey, it does no good to cry over Percy Jackson."

I let out an involuntary squeak. "I'm not- I mean, I don't-"

She snorted. "I know about the breakup," Rachel rolled her green eyes. "Why do you think I'm being nice to you?"

Nice? Rachel Dare? Yeah, right. The only thing nice about Rachel Dare was her appearance. Not her personality. And barely, at that; most would label her as a whore, or a slut… your pick.

"I didn't know you were," I said, bending down to pick up my bags and stuff. "I, um, have to go…"

"No you don't," Rachel took a seat on the counter, crossing her long legs. Most red heads had freckles everywhere. But Rachel had none on her legs and arms; only a few sprinkles her face, but she had those covered up by a butt-load of makeup.

She looked down at her chest, "Is it because of the jersey? Look, it's not what it looks like. He only let me use it because it was mine in the first place."

My eyes swept to the jersey. What-?

The number five was big in green, showing boldly against the purple mesh of the practice jersey. My jaw locked tightly in place as I realized whose it was. The name JACKSON was spelled in green along the back; it's reflection in the mirror.

"Give it to me." I told her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What?" She snorted, "No."

"The only reason you're wearing that is to piss me off," I told her, "And it's not working. I just want the stupid jersey. So give it."

"I'm not giving you anything," Rachel laughed, hopping off the counter. "If you want one, get one yourself. He gave me this. I'm sure he'd give you one… oh yeah. He dumped you!"

I grit my teeth. "He didn't dump me. I broke up with him."

"Right," She laughed. "That's why he's been hooking up with the whole squad- wait. Did you not know?" He eyes grew faux-wide. "Ha! You didn't. Just to let you know, after he left your place… er, after dumping you… he came by mine. He was so angry. Said you wouldn't do anything with him? What a little Mary-Jane. What a little goody-two-shoes. Let me just leave you with this picture. I screwed him everywhere. In the bathroom stalls, in his jeep; I screwed him in my bed, in his bed, _everywhere_… he likes being on top."

I screamed, running at her. "You little-"

"Get off of me!" She shouted, falling to the floor. I straddled her, pulled at the hems of the jersey.

"HE WOULDN'T GO FOR TRASH," I yelled, pulling half the jersey off her head, exposing her in a pink tank tp. "I BROKE UP WITH HIM! HE DIDN'T DUMP ME BECAUSE I'M A VIRGIN!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Rachel squealed, covering her face with her hands, "Get off!"

I tugged the jersey all the way off, jumping off of her. "Don't touch Percy."

"Too late for that," She sat up on her elbows. "Ask him about last night. Ask him about the BJ I gave him."

I glared at her from the doorway. "You're a nasty whore."

I ran from the bathroom, carrying my bags and the jersey under my arms. Would Percy really do something like that? No. There's no way he'd go to Rachel Dare on the night we broke up. It was so out of character for him.

I tossed my bags in the back of Mr. Blofis's car, in a rush. I had fifteen minutes to make it to the locker rooms, where the football team would be getting ready for practice. I jogged.

~oOo~

I had a rush of memories as I pushed the locker room door open. Except this time I read the LOCKER ROOM sign, making sure I was in the right place.

My hands shook as I made my way through the men in towels. Occasionally there was a guy that seemed surprised to see me, but every other one pointed me in Percy's direction.

"Annabeth," A familiar voice called me out. I turned to him.

"Grover," I recognized, "Hey?"

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his bare chest. He at least wore football pants and cleats.

"I'm returning Percy's jersey."

Grover's furry eyebrows rose. "Returning his jersey," he repeated.

"Yes," I said, trying to side-step him. He slid in front of me, a look of disapproval painted on his face.

"That's not a good idea," He ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, Annabeth, he's trying to concentrate for practice. He's getting back on his game… we need him to do well for the game next week."

"Are you saying I'm a distraction?" I crossed my arms, the jersey draping down from my fingertips.

"No, I'm just saying, he doesn't need you to just walk up in here-"

"Grover," His voice came from behind the tall frame of the senior. My eyes rose to Percy's sea-green eyes and his messy black hair. He wore the same football pants and cleats as Grover, and no shirt, either. "Is there a problem?"

"Not anymore," He muttered, turning to him. "Look, Coach needs us out of here in five. So speed it up."

Grover shot me a glance as he passed Percy. I watched his retreat until Percy coughed awkwardly.

"What's this about?" I slid my eyes back to him, trying to find some kind of tone in his voice. But everything seemed to be hidden carefully.

"Um," I shuffled my feet. Why was I here, again? My eyes were fighting to rake over Percy's toned stomach, but my brain snapped at them to stay alive and on Percy's face.

"Is that mine?" He leaned down to take the jersey.

"Uh, yeah," I handed it over to him. "I'm returning it."

He examined the jersey before staring at me. "I didn't give you this."

I felt like he had just knocked the breath out of me. "I know, I found it," I lied.

"You found it," Percy repeated, doubt in his features.

"Look, I just wanted you to have it back because I thought you needed it for practice." I took a few steps back. "You're welcome."

Percy lifted the jersey up, staring at it. I turned away, making my way out of the locker room.

It's not like I expected him to beg me to take him back or anything. But I think seeing Percy again was a little too early. I was in tears by the time I made it back to Mr. Blofis's car. I made desperate attempts to dry my eyes before the students rushed out of the school after the dismissal bell.

**WHAT'S THAT? An update? On my birthday? Ohhh snap!**

**Anyways, you guys, the Sea of Monsters trailer is up! It looks great! **

**MY INSTAGRAM HAS SPOILERS & SNEAK PEEKS for future chapters of a lot of my stories! So, you can go follow me! Piperelizabethmclean, i'm not private!**

**Special s/o to: **

***** "the author of FAKE or the Purseus Attraction" -Thanks for recommending me to your readers, I'm sorry I don't know your username...**

*****IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena- thank you for recommending me to your readers! I appreciate it!**

**THANK YALL for the reviews! **

**R&R, I pre-wrote 5 chapters for this story... so there will be random updates**


	32. Chapter 32

Guys. I'm really starting to doubt my "talent" for writing. I'm an awful updater, writer and my imagination sucks. I can't an won't ever be able to publish a book, and I completely suck at grammar. Why even try to continue?

I've been thinking for quite some time now that I should quit Fanfiction. I've gotten many awful reviews telling me how bad of a writer I am. I don't deserve as many reviews I've gotten, they say. They even say I'm put on a pedestal for crappy writing. I completely understand now. I'm not good enough.

So I'm going to delete my account and all the stories on here. The only thing I regret is that those very very few of you that do actually enjoy my fics won't get to finish them. And I'm sorry about it. I know I've said before that I was going to delete them, but now... Now it's going to happen. There will be no more PiperElizabethMcLean.

Thank you. That is all. Have a wonderful PEM-less life...

APRIL FOOLS! Y'all couldn't get me to delete my account even if you tried! Writing is my life. Aha, don't kill me for this.


	33. Chapter 33

Percy

Chapter 32

_It would be a fine proposition, if I was a stupid girl_

_And, yeah, I might go with it, if I hadn't once been just like her_

"Aren't you excited to be back here," Mom said cheerfully that Friday afternoon. We'd just pulled into the Montauk cabin's driveway. I could already feel the memories from my kid years spent here coming back to me. The beach water was always way too cold to swim in, and the sand was more like dust, but I still loved the place. Seagulls littered the sands, and most of the windows had spider webs strown across them. Mom and I went through each room, cleaning out cabinets and spreading sheets on the beds. I made sure the room Annabeth would be staying in was nice and clean, and sprayed the vanilla Febreeze everywhere so it would smell nice.

She had acted pretty weird the other day in the locker room. I knew I'd never given her my Junior year jersey, and that it wouldn't be just laying around to be "found". I only had three of them, and each one was in possesion of a different girl. Rachel Dare must have had the one Annabeth brought to me. I figured since it smelled like a designer perfume store threw up all over it, it had to be hers.

Which made me wonder, how did she get it from Rachel?

"Hey, Perce," Mom called from the kitchen, "I'm going to need some stuff from the station… can you drive down and get everything on the list if I give you the keys?"

When I was about fourteen, I used to just walk down to the station and bring back the bags of groceries for our stay. When I turned fifteen, I took the car. I figured I could use some quiet time walking, though.

"Yeah," I said, making my way to the kitchen. "I'll walk."

"You sure?" She raised her eyebrows. "What's wrong?" She knew I liked to be alone for a while if soemthing was up.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Yes, something's up," Mom's forehead creased, "Tell me or you wont be out at the beach tonight."

The beach was the best time to walk the sand. The water would slowly caresse the sands, leaving behind a trail of soft walking spots and sometimes nice shells. It was my favorite time to walk. I used to do it a lot around the time my real dad died.

"Annabeth broke up with me," I told her, the fresh memories in my mind.

"Oh, no," She said softly. "And she's still coming here?"

I shrugged, "Yeah."

"Did she say why?"

"Thalia told her some stuff," I said, not lying but not telling her the whole truth. "She believed it."

"What kind of stuff?" Mom poured water into a pan while she asked. "Do I need to clear some stuff up?"

"No, Mom," I said, "Don't mess with anything."

"Well, maybe if you just talk to her," She advised, "I mean, like, don't try to rush and tell her everything. You should let her cool off some."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Maybe so. So where's that list?"

~oOo~

I was on my way back from the grocery store when I spotted Paul's car pulling into the driveway. He stepped out of the driver's seat before Annabeth got out of the pssenger seat.

He showed her to the front door while I watched, hurrying my pace. She carried her bags on her arms. If I was closer I'd offer to take them for her.

I needed a way to convince Annabeth I didn't hit Thalia. Thalia might have been too high to tell her the truth- or too high to even remember it- but I could do something about it. I wasn't going to let her think I hit girls. I wanted her back, and I'd do my best to have her.

~oOo~

"How was the registering yesterday?" Mom was asking when I pushed the door to the house open. "Did it take forever?"

"Yes, we ended up back at the hotel by ten," Paul told her, "Annabeth's room was two floors down from mine. I had no clue until the next morning how far away she was. Thank goodness the others from the meet didn't mess with her."

Annabeth's laugh came next. I made my way to the kitchem, bringing the bags of spaghetti sauce and meat with me. "It's not that big of a deal," She said, "I met some friends."

"Don't get too friendly with the enemy," Paul advised her, "We're going to need to win this thing."

"Here you go," I stepped in the kitchen, handing Mom the bags. "There was a few dollars left over… I just tossed it in the tips jar. Hope you don't mind."

"It's fine." Mom said, waving me off. "Why don't you, um, show Annabeth her room?"

Her eyes watched me, as if she wasn't sure she suggested the right thing. "Alright," I said. Annabeth stood up to follow me.

"Sweetheart, if you don't like your room, you can always trade," Mom called behind us.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Annabeth told her with a smile.

I led the way in silence, walking slowly just to preserve time with her. When we finally got to her room, I pushed the door open with the toe of my sneaker.

"Uh, this is it," I said, "I can bring your bags if you want to get a shower or something."

"Thanks," She muttered.

"It's not a problem," I said, walking into the room. "If the light gets to be too much in the morning, you can drape a blankt over the window. I know how you like to sleep in complete darkness."

She nodded, blinking. "Thanks."

"Well, I'll leave you to it," I said awkwardly. "I'll bring your bags and everything. If you want to chill in here until dinner, you can."

She nodded. "Alright,"

I closed the door behind me, thinking about how awkward that was. She'd barely said anything. Did she hate me? It sure sounded like it.

I got her bags and passed the kitchen on the way.

"Percy, would you come here?" Paul said from his seat at the table. "We need to talk."

I left the bags by the door, taking a seat across from Paul. "Yes?"

"I heard some stuff at school," He said, "Are you guys having problems? Annabeth and you?"

"We broke up," I told him. "What did you hear at school?"

"That's all I really heard," He rubbed the back of his neck. "She seems to be handling it kind of hard. I didn't want to say anything to her, but I heard her crying on the ride here. She thinks I didn't hear her, I think, because of her headphones. Look, my point is, lay off of her. You know, give her space, and maybe time, and when she wants to talk about it, then go for it."

"Paul," I stared at her. "_She_ broke up with _me_."

Surprise sprung onto his features, "Really?"

"Yes," I said. "Whhy are you so surprised?"

"I just heard that you-"

"Nope," I stood up. "I was dumped."

Paul was speechless as I left the room, taking the bags to Annabeth.

I made sure to knock on her door instead of just walking in. "Um, come in," She called.

Annabeth was sitting on the bed, twisting a bracelet around her wrist. "Oh, thanks."

"No problem," I tried to smile at her. "The beach is nice this time of the day, if you want to-"

"I'm thinking about just showering," She interrupted. "Actually."

"Oh," I said. "Well, the temperature is set-"

"I already looked in the bathroom, it's the same kind of dial as my mom's apartment shower." She smiled, "but thanks anyways."

"Oh-kay," I said. It was obvious she didn't want me to be around. "I'll come get you for dinner later, then."

As I was thinking she'd blurt out that she wasn't hungry, she just nodded. "That sounds great."

**Things are a little icy right now between them... but it gets better, I promise!**

**I'm really starting to get deep in future chapters. Like, whoa. You'll see.**

**R&R, dramaaaaa**


	34. Chapter 34

Percy

Chapter 33

_Catching my breath, letting it go_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know this is my life_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

I sat on the sand, my knees up to my chest and my elbows on my thighs. I always manage to mess something up. I messed my whole Junior year up last year, wasting away my weekends with drinks and drugs. Even if I had stopped earlier than I had- this year- I would've had a hard time with the pressure of friends offering me a drink. I can't even remember times before partying, to be honest. What did I do before Freshman year? Did I actually study and do my homework like now? I doubt it. If it wasn't for Annabeth, I probably wouldn't have stopped with my habits. And if I hadn't stopped… where would I be now? Probably not sulking on a beach like an idiot.

"Percy?" A voice shouted from down the sandbank, "Is that you?"

I stood up, brushing sand from my pants. "Hey," I called back.

The sound of sand being kicked up and feet pounding rose to my ears as the figures got closer. I made out two female shapes, and before I knew it they were right in front of me.

"Reyna," I smiled, recgnizing her, "What's up?"

The girl was tall and tanned, with dark black hair and almond-brown eyes. She wore tight blue jean shorts and a bikini top.

"We're having a party on my dock tonight, if you wanna," She smiled, flashing perfectly white teeth. "Bring your own cup for the keg."

"A party?" I questioned. Reyna was known for the best dock parties in Mantauk; I'd found this out Sophomore year one summer, when we met.

"You act like you've never heard the word before," Reyna giggled. "Besides, it's for Hylla's birthday. You should come."

Hylla was Reyna's older sister. Last time I'd talked to her, she was a Sophomore in college.

"I'll think about it," I told her. I didn't see a point in going; I've been sober for months now, and party-free. A part of me was eager for something to do tonight; another part of me was terrified of the consequences.

I didn't want to be pulled back into the "bad" world again, but sometimes I felt like I needed to be.

~oOo~

I knocked on Annabeth's closed door.

"Hey," I called though the wood, "You up?"

There was no reply. "You know, we have to talk at some point."

No reply. I sighed, lowering my fist after knocking. I could just feel the annoyance inside of me. Why wouldn't she listen to me? Anger replaced my annoyance.

"Open the door," I demanded, "I'm not even kidding."

After a moment I heard the lock click. I pushed the door open.

"Look, I didn't hit Thalia. I wouldn't ever lay a hand on a girl, especially my best friend. I would rather be in the way of a fist than letting a girl be in that position. I can't even believe you would think I'd do such a thing. You know, after my mother's second husband hit her all the time, and I had to go through seeing her in pain all the time, why would I want to do that to another lady? That's what you are, Annabeth, that's what Thalia is. A lady. I'd never touch a lady in a physically aggressive way. If you believe for even a second that I'd do soemthing like that, then maybe we shouldn't be together anyways." My chest rose and fell after telling her what I felt. My eyes rested on her small frame before me.

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest and looked me in the eye.

"Give meone good reason why we should get back together."

"I don't have to give you a reason," I told her. "If you believe I hit my bestfriend, and you're scared I'ff hit you, then I don't want to be with you anyways. I'd rather be single than be with you."

Even before I said it, I knew I was wrong. I would rather be with her than be single any day. But it was too late, and Annabeth was already looking like the breath had been knocked out of her. She moved towards the door. "Get out."

"Gladly," I snapped, because I had nothing left to lose anymore. "Make a call to your little friendl make sure she's sober enough to tell you the truth next time."

The door closed behind me, kind of roughly. I knew that it wasn't only closing the distance between us, but the chance of ever having a relationship ever again.

3rd person

_I never told you_

_What I should have said_

It felt like her walls are caving in as a shudder runs through her and her face screws up. A frown seemed to have etched itself onto her face, and her nose makes a weird noise as it tickles. Her eyes burn. Immediatley her limbs pull together, close to her body as she makes a ball out of herself. This position feels almost like a routine now; she knows what's coming next.

Her breath softens as a tear rolls down her cheek, but hastens when she hears herself cry. It sounds like a dying sob; it's so painful and heartless to hear. As she opens her mouth wider for air, it hurts her lungs and the escaped tear takes refuge on her lips. She can taste the salt when her tongue flicks over them to soften the chapped skin, hardening from the intake of air over and over again.

Her breath quickens as she starts up again, bit this time fatser than ever before. In, out, in, out, in, out. It's a repeating circle.

She has to clench her teeth as her eyes squeeze shut, allowing more tears to tumble down her already-streaked face. Finally a shriek escapes her throat, almost hysterically as she's barely able to suck in air.

All she wants right now is to die. It seems so simple. She doesn't want anymore of this swful, painful sobbing. She doesn't want anymore hurt. But, of course, dying is illogical, and she was sure not going to kill herself. Maybe because she isn't brave neough to hold a gun to her head, or swallow pills. She wasn't- or isn't- brave neough to step into that rope, or jump off that bridge.

She grits and grinds her teeth as she rolls over, facing her nose into the pillow and letting her scream loose. She screams until her her ears pop and she runs out of air completely so that she has to roll back over to recover.

Her chest heaves as the sobs choke her.

Eventually Thalia calms down, and breathes again.

Percy

_Oh, baby, you can find me_

_In the back of a jacked-up tailgate_

_Sittin' round watchin' all these pretty things_

I clenched and un-clenched my jaw. I had to get out of here. I felt like my throat was going to keep closing up and suffocate me; I couldn't breathe. I remembered Reyna's offer for a second.

No, it wasn't a smart decision. Yes, I'd probably regret it later. But frankly, I didn't care. Annabeth wasn't the only one that coul dput a barrier between us; anything to put as much distance physically and mentally between us right now would be best. And a party might be just the thing I needed.

I pushed the cabinet open and grabbed a Red Sox plastic cup on my way out.

Anything to put a barrier between us.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Alright, so you guys are going to get to see Percy's "dark side", as some of you call it. I'm really excited about this, y'all dont even understand.**

**BTW, sorry if I haven't posted any song lyrics you know. I'm from the south so all I pretty much know is country and occasionally some rap (I'm not into much Lil Wayne, sorry) **

**But anyways, I had to do Thalia's part on a personal level (describing a break down is pretty easy if you've had one recently) and her time to shine is coming pretty soon.**

**Annabeth is going to have a major awakening in the next chapter.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it's short, but it's my favorite (especially Thalia's part).**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!  
>R&amp;R, I love fanfiction<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

Percy

_Oh, baby, you can find me_

_In the back of a jacked-up tailgate_

_Sittin' round watchin' all these pretty things_

I clenched and un-clenched my jaw. I had to get out of here. I felt like my throat was going to keep closing up and suffocate me; I couldn't breathe. I remembered Reyna's offer for a second.

No, it wasn't a smart decision. Yes, I'd probably regret it later. But frankly, I didn't care. Annabeth wasn't the only one that coul dput a barrier between us; anything to put as much distance physically and mentally between us right now would be best. And a party might be just the thing I needed.

I pushed the cabinet open and grabbed a Red Sox plastic cup on my way out.

Anything to put a barrier between us.

Percy

Chapter 34

_They called them crazy when they started out;_

_Said seventeen's too young to know what love's about_

_They've been together fifty-eight years now…_

_Aint that crazy?_

The music pounded in my ears as I scanned the rather large crowd. The music was great; it wasn't old like the other parties I used to go to. The music was upbeat and made me want to grab a partner and dance. The old feeling that I used to get when I walked into a party took over, like a habit possessing me. My eyes swept the crowd, involuntarily searching for a dance partner. It was such an old habit that I wasn'teven aware I did it until now. Did I really used to do this every weekend?

"Percy made it," Reyna called from the snack bar. "Come on over!"

Why not? I mean, I was here to party, afterall. And Reyna was a friend. It was always good to be nice to the host, also. You're at least supposed to speak to the host. I seriously did not want to be unsocial tonight. I came to get Annabeth off my mind, and that's what I was going to do. So I focused on making my way to her, forcing a smile and trying to convince myself I was going to have an awesome night.

How did I used to just show up at a party and be so… involved? I could get in a party mood almost instantly at the sight of a crowd and the smell of alcohol. But now? It wasn't even all that good of an image to me. Why would somebody want to be in the middle of all these super sweaty people, getting bumped by disturbing body parts? Of course, maybe my thoughts were influenced by my mood. I wasn't in a good one.

I made my way past the grinding bodies, twisting on my side, turning different ways in attempt to not be touched until I could look down at her tan face. "Hey." I said, feeling the corners of my lips lift. I didn't have to fake being happy to see her; we were good enough friends.

"Glad you could come. The birthday girl is somewhere on the dance floor…"

I nodded, noticing the bowl Reyna held. Wads of five dollar bills were crumpled up inside. I pulled out my wallet, tossing in a ten. "Tell Hylla to keep the change." I would've put in more, since she was a friend and it was her birthday, but there were several reasons why I didn't. Mainly because I didn't have any other cash, and then I was pretty convinced this money was going to be used to pay off the keg and beer bought for the party.

Reyna smiled, her almond eyes lighting up and her eyebrows raising. "This is why we love you, Jackson."

I smiled at her as she handed the bowl off to the girl who accompanied her earlier on the beach, who was taking wads of bills from passing people entering the party. It looked like she was convincing a couple of drunks to pay extra. "Want to dance?"

I shrugged, my mouth opening to deny her. I wasn't in the mood for dancing, really. I just wanted to sulk in a corner and maybe put my keg cup to good use. Pout and be lame… but no. I reminded myself that I didn't want to be a downer. I wanted to get Annabeth off my mind, and sulking wouldn't help at all.

But Reyna smiled and grabbed my hand. "You look like you need to be cheered up." This might be a good enough excuse to clear my mind. If Reyna wanted to dance, I would dance. But only if she asked me. That way, I could always use the excuse that _she _asked _me _to dance. And who was I to turn her down?

Then I remembered I wouldn't need an excuse anymore. I didn't have a girlfriend to feed it to, anyways. And if Annabeth cared that I danced with another girl, it was her own freaking fault. She dumped me, not the other way around. I wasn't tied to her anymore; I could do what I wanted.

I let her drag me to a somewhat clear space off to the side of the dancing people. I knew some of the guys in the crowd, but nobody came over to talk. That was the deal around here; you were friends, but when you were at a party, it was just you and your own business. Girls usually chatted you up and danced with you, but if you were a dude you wouldn't even hear from another male during the party. Unless you were drunk as a skunk and decided to be lame and hang out with guys. Most around here weren't that stupid; everybody knows not to get seriously high or drunk around a body of water. Unless you're downright stupid.

One time a guy got really bad drunk out here. It was on a dock a bit further down the beach; him and his girlfriend were pretty wasted. He convinced her it would be a good idea to go swimming, so when they jumped off the dock into the water. Both were completely paralyzed; couldn't move a limb to save their lives. Her heart stopped soon enough, but the guy lived. He was moved off to another place in hopes that maybe one day he'd recover. But his body would never recover. Not after the shock and his non-repairable spine. The poor guy could only move his eyeballs.

Reyna faced me with a smile, taking my cup and placing it behind her on the railing of the wooden dock. "Come on, dance," She said, grabbing my hands and moving her hips. I swayed along with her, watching her face. I wasn't even a good dancer. It was a good thing that at parties like these, the girls were the leaders. Unless you were the leading type. If I wasn't convinced I'd completely embarrass myself at any attempt to dance, I might could teach somebody something about dancing. All hope of me dancing was lost, though. I was utterly terrible.

As the music suddenly changed from one song to the next, Reyna squealed in what I guessed was real surprise and delight. "Oh, my gosh, I _love _this song."

I smiled again. I realized I never danced with Annabeth like this before. There were times when she'd playfully stand on my feet and we'd "dance", or I'd twirl her, but we never dirty danced. Remembering Annabeth only made me angry, so I reached out, grabbing Reyna by the hips and spinned her around. The dance position was familiar; it was the grind. She started to replicate the other guests at the party, grinding on me like they grinded on their partners.

Her head only came to my chest, so her back was pressed to my stomach. She was just a bit taller than Annabeth. I imaged a little dude pushing an image of Annabeth out of my mind, and it helped immensely. I didn't want to think of her anymore; it frustrated me. I tightened my arms and tried to just let go and dance.

She moved fast, her hips matching the rhythm of the music. My hands stayed on her hips, feeling her move. Reyna's skin was soft on her waist, where my arms met with every sway. I've danced with her before; she was a big partier and liked to really get into drinking and dancing. Partying was this girl's best sport, and she was MVP.

Her thinness made it easy for me to just hold her. She was so small, I wasn;t used to the difference between her body and a certain other girl's. She was lanky in a way, but not tall at all. The girl had not enough curve and too much slenderness. She was the claimer of a child's body, but the curve of her breats were enough to let you know that no, she was not a weirldy tall sixth grader. She had the face of a seventeen year-old, and the moves of a beginner.

But by the end of the song she was doing movements I wished the girls at Goode knew how to do, and making me feel like I was back in my junior year, when at least fifteen different girls would dance with me in one night. Reyna turned around, tucking her dark strands of hair behind her hair.

"I'll go fill your cup," She offered, reaching over to get my Red Sox cup. I nodded, backing into the rail, resting my back on it. I pushed my hands into my pockets. My eyes swept over the crowd again, landing on the curved figure of a girl pushing her way through the sweaty people. She smiled when she saw she received my attention.

"Hylla," I greeted the new girl, "Happy birthday."

She was taller than her sister, tanner, curvier, and to be honest looked more flawless. Where Reyna had the body of a too-skinny model, Hylla had the impacting body of a freaking superstar. Like her sister, Hylla worse shorts and a swimsuit top. I don't think I've ever liked the color green more.

Hylla was the type of girl I'd instantly rank as a drama queen, and hit the eights on my attractive scale. She was seriously hot, and it seemed like other guys out here thought so, too. The guys that weren't eying her with a hungry look were looking at me with pure jealousy. I had the attention of a fine girl. I felt a wave of smugness wash over me, and the feeling wasn't foreign; I used to feel like the point of a guy at a party was to find the best-looking girl and… get some from her. When the look of jealousy came from more than five other guys, I knew I accomplished this.

"Thank you," She said, side-hugging me, her body brushing mine. "Twenty-two is as great as they say, after all. I highly recommend it."

"Did you buy the beer, then?" I asked her, "Since you're legal now?"

"I only just drove in about an hour ago, before this started. Reyna must have a really great fake ID."

I dipped my head in a nod. She was really spontaneous her hair had a Latin curl to it, and her skin tone screamed Roman. My Greek ancestors and her Roman ancestors may have been rivals at some point.

"Well, did you come here to chat or dance?"

I pulled Hylla to me, this time placing my hands on the curves of her body. She was wider and fuller than Reyna, but it was perfectly okay with me. She caught on right away, hitting the sweet spots her sister could never touch with her smaller frame. I was falling in love with her curves.

Her hip grinded into me as she turned to face me, her shoe-less toes flush with mine.

"I wish every guy danced like you," She grinned. Her smile matched Reyna's.

"I don't dance; that's all you," I told her.

"I'll help you out," Hylla promised, dancing back into her grinding position. I started to move my hands to their spot on her hips.

"No," I heard her say as she grabbed my hands. I realized she was guiding me, showing me where to put my hands.

The destination was on the fronts of her thighs, on either side of her white jean shorts's button. My hands were big, so part splayed onto her stomach's creveses that outlined her toned tummy. She started moving again, and we were suddenly one person dancing, not two.

It was over all too soon. The song ended and Reyna was back with my cup. The sisters could've been twins they were so similar.

"You found Hylla," Reyna said, eyebrows raised. "He's a great dancer, isn't he?" She directed to her sister.

"I'll say," She smiled. I lifted the cup to my lips, taking a sip. It didn't have much appeal to me; in fact, it was downright nasty and had a dull, numb taste to it. I tipped the rest into my mouth, though, swallowing the whole cupful.

"Whoa," Hylla commented, "Somebody wants to get drunk tonight."

I smiled dully, "Let's dance again?"

**Thanks for all of y'all's reviews!**

**Reminder: this is a PercyxAnnabeth fanfiction. It will end that way happily... somewhat. Because who wants a bad ending?!**

**R&R**


	36. Chapter 36

Annabeth

Chapter 35

My stomach dropped when I heard the cabin's door close. It had to be Percy going somewhere. But where? I don't blame him for wanting to put distance between us. I really didn't want to be near him when he was mad, anyways. After all, if he did hit Thalia…

I realized I wasn't being totally fair. Thalia was drunk- or high, whatever- so she could have been lying. Or maybe she really believed he hit her. But if Percy was right about anything, it was that his mother really was married to an abusive husband at one point, and he would never want to end up like Gabe, the said-husband.

My hands shook as I dialed Thalia. I should've called her a lot earlier than now. I never realized that maybe Percy could be the one right here…

"Hello?" I said when she picked up, "Thalia?"

"Hey, Annie," Thalia answered, her voice sounding croaked, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to talk."

"Isn't that what your super sexy boyfriend is for? Oh, yeah- you guys don't talk… you suck face."

My cheeks heated up, "Thalia, I don't have a boyfriend. Remember?"

There was a moment of silence on her end. I could hear her breathign and could picture her registering all this in surprise. "What? What happened?"

My jaw dropped, but I closed it quickly. My eyes squeezed shut. "You're being serious right now? You're saying you don't know?"

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

"You called me the other day and told me he hit you. So we broke up. I mean, I broke up with- oh, what is wrong with me?"

"Hold up. I _called _you?"

"Yes! Thalia, it was the day you got high-"

"Shhh, nobody's supposed to know." Her voice was annoyed, "Shut up."

"-oh my gosh, I've screwed up my life."

"You say I told you he hit me? Well… did he?"

"He swear he didn't!"

"Hold on," There was the sound of movement, and then a light switch flicking. "I'm in the bathroom."

"And?" I asked, my nose tickling. This couldn't be happening; I couldn't be in this situation my life couldn't be this screwed up.

"It's not a fist or a hand bruise, Annabeth. If it were, the bruise wouldn't have faded by now. My cheek looks like it's been in contact with something lighter than a fist. Like, the skin isn't even purple or anything."

My stomach dropped like I was on a roller coaster. "No," I whispered.

"If you give me some time to clear my head I might can tell you exactly what happened," Thalia offered with a sigh, "But I have to say, Annie… whatever Percy said happened is exactly what went down. He really loves you. Now, I know he might be the lying type, but I doubt he'd ever lie to you. If I could point out anybody that Percy Jackson would be completely honest with, it ould be you."

Thalia continued to ramble on about how she is certain Percy is in love with me, and how he'd never be dishonest with me, and he'd never lay a finger on herself.

I didn't realize I was crying until I pulled the phone away to muffle her voice and saw the squished and smeared tears on the screen. All I could think was how Percy had said he'd rather be single than be with me.

~oOo~

"I'm such an idiot," I muttered to myself as I kicked up sand on the beach. It was about eleven now, and when I checked Percy's room he wasn't occupying it. I figured he was out walking around, so I thought maybe I could find him if I walked the beach. No such luck.

But it's been twenty minutes, and I havent seen anybody else walking. Everything would've been quiet if not for the pounding of music coming from a ways down the beach. It sounded like a really popular party. I couldn't see because of the darkness and the distance, but it sounded like the party I had tried to attend earlier in the year, but wilder.

I took a seat on the sand and looked out at the dark water. What is the point of staring out at the sea? What do people in movies look at when they stare out at the ocean in those super-dramatic scenes? I knew I supposed to be feeling sorry for myself and, like, crying and throwing a tantrum. But I feel like there was no point in that; like it would be a waste of time. Crying would also mean a sign of giving up, and I wasn't ready to give up. Percy might have said he didn't want to be with me anymore, but that was before I knew the truth. Now I felt like a bad, cliché soap opera, like the ones my mother used to watch when I lived with her. Really, right now I missed my mother.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, turning it on. I ignored the home screen picture of Percy and me and dialed Mom's home phone.

"Annabeth? Is everything okay?" She picked up on about the fourth ring. I pictured her reclining in her desk chair, messing with the curly cord of the phone.

"Yes," I answered, but then stopped myself. "Actually, no." I corrected.

"What's the matter?"

I told her everything. About how I thought Percy hit Thalia, about how I wouldn't talk to him, about my confusion and the break up. I told her he said he never wanted to date me again, and but the end of my story I was crying fresh tears.

"Annabeth," Mom said after a while, "I do not like this boy."

"What?" I sniffled, drying up my tears, "But you haven't even really met him, Mom."

"I know the Jackson family," She said, "His father… went to school with me. I remember how he treated the girls. Like they were some sort of hamburger, or a type of food. He'd drool over her, date her for a few weeks, have his way with her… and then she'd be out of the picture and replaced with a new chick by the end of the week."

"Just because you may not like his father doesn't mean you won't like Percy."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, honey."

"No," I insisted, "Percy isn't like whatever you're saying. He's honest, and sweet, and he tries. He wasn't even raised by his real dad. So you cant blame him for anything. You don't understand- why did I even call you?"

"Don't talk to me like that, I am your mother."

"Really? Because you aren't acting like it."

"What's that supposed to mean, young lady?"

"It means you don't pay attention to me. You know, I can't remember the last thing I've said to you in person. The last time I saw you I was with Percy. Mothers are supposed to be daughters' best friends. I'm supposed to be able to talk to you about _anything_, and I'm supposed to get advice that suits me back. Not some crap about your life back in high school."

"It's not my fault you never come home anymore. It's not my fault you'd rather see that boy every day than your own mother."

"Yeah, you know why? _That boy _treated me with love way more than you ever did. I was sent off of a freaking boarding school in the _sixth grade_, Mom. I only saw you on weekends, if that. You buried yourself in your work and we never communicated. Sure, you paid for everything. Sure, you provided. But providing isn't the only role of a mother. You're supposed to help me. You say I never go see you… it works both ways." I snapped, "I mean, have you ever even seen my dorm room? No."

"You never invite me."

"That's not an excuse!" I told her, my voice cracking as my sobs and anger mixed. "All I wanted was to talk to my mother about a boy I love, who I'm having problems with. But you can't even seem to help me with that. Just because you didn't work out with Dad doesn't mean I can't have a boyfriend of my own."

I waited for her to reply, to yell, even. But there was no reply. I realized she had hung up. The line was dead.

I buried my face in my hands and cried again.

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner... My computer's been having problems. Y'all know how I have to use my laptop through a HDMI cord, plugged up to a TV? Yeah, well, my cord screwed up.**

**I appreciate your reviews!**

**R&R**


	37. Chapter 37

Thalia

Chapter 36

_We're not broken, just bent_

"People are stupid," Thalia scoffed in her mind as she tugged fishnet panty-hose onto her thin legs, getting her toe tangled in one of the holes on its way to the floor. She twisted her leg in hopes of untangling it, but with her luck she only toppled over onto the floor.

"_Shit_," She cursed, biting her lip as she hopped back up and adjusted the stupid hose. Sucking in her breath, Thalia turned towards the mirror hanging on her new dorm wall. Since she was forced to switch dorm buildings because she quit volleyball, she had been living in the regular student dorms, and she had no roommate. Of course, this was a good thing for Thalia, but she also saw it as a bad thing sometimes. She missed talking to somebody and she also missed racing to get in bed first so that the dorm-mate would be forced to flip the light switch off.

The mirror was clean, but Thalia wasn't. In reality she was, but in her mind and spirit she was not. This had to do with the drinks she'd downed in the past week, the joints she'd rolled, and the buzz she had gotten prone to since she started smoking. Her eyes seemed hollow, and her ribs stuck out more than usual. She no longer even had the pencil shape- her stomach had caved in so much from hardly eating so that her hip bones were more prominent. The last time Thalia had seen a scale she weighed at least a hundred and ten, and now she was perching on ninety.

Thalia brought her fists up to her cheek bones- they, too, had started to stand out more, along with the pointed-ness of her chin- and rubbed under her eyes. At first she thought it might be eye shadow or eyeliner smeared under her eyes. Realizing that rubbing her eyes was a hopeless act, she stopped and peered into her reflection. The dark circles under her eyes were from exhaustion, but she wasn't tired. Adderall was for ADHD kids to slow them down, yes, but if you weren't ADHD, it sped you up. Thalia hadn't slept for two weeks thanks to those magic pills, along with a few other special drugs.

Her breasts were the only part of her body that hadn't caved in, and she was thankful for this. Her bottom stuck out too, the fat clinging to it like it was the last lifeboat on the Titanic. Thalia cocked her head to the side and wrapped her long, thin arms around her body.

She could completely embrace herself, she was so thin. Her fingertips brushed her back, and the protruding spine skimmed her bitten-to-the-core nails.

After her eyes flicked to her lit phone screen, Thalia pulled her arms away from herself and pulled a pair of black jean shorts on over her fishnets. She scanned her floor for a good enough top and picked up a forgotten rock band t-shirt. She pulled it on after throwing on a lacy black bra.

She swept down to scoop up her phone, tucked it into her waistband, and flicked the lights off on her way out of the room.

Thalia kept her head down as she scurried down the sidewalks on her way to Kim's car. Well, it wasn't much of a car- the girl drove her mother's old minivan. As Thalia approached, Kim looked up from her phone in the driver's seat and cranked up the old van. By the time Thalia was throwing the sliding door open, Kim was pulling out of the parking space.

"Hey, slut," She greeted, her eyes flicking back to Thalia in the mirror.

"Hoe," Thalia half-greeted, her eyes on the case of beer in the front passenger seat as she snapped her seatbelt in place. She knew every one of them was empty, but she shook the box just in case. They rattled against each other in an annoying empty matter.

"I'm running low," Kim sneered, "You're the reason, you know."

"_I'm _the reason?" Thalia scoffed, her mouth falling open. "Bitch, you drink beer, I drink whiskey."

"Whatever," The influence said, driving. She turned the radio up loud, plugging her phone into the AUX cord. Rap music blared as she drove. "We're going by Chillie's; you're running in."

"Chillie's," Thalia repeated. "How do you expect me to go in there? I'm not twenty-one."

Kim glared at the dark girl in her rear-view mirror before bursting with laughter. Thalia felt like jumping up and grabbing the wheel as she swerved in front of another car, making several other vehicles honk behind her.

"Oh, shut the hell up," She hollered out the van's window. "You're a dumbass, you know?" She focused her attention back on her friend. "I have a fake ID."

"Yeah, _you _have a fake ID. _I _don't." Thalia shot back while flipping her off inside her mind.

"I got you one," Kim smiled, nearing the liquor store called Chillie's. The letters above the store were red, and the C was out of bulbs. It buzzed and flickered.

"Really," Thalia was interested as she leaned over the center console. "Let me see it!"

"Calm your tits, you're about to." Kim parked in a handicapped parking spot before reaching above her head and pulling out an envelope from the flap beside the mirror. She tossed it to Thalia and smiled knowingly.

"Shelley Hope?" Thalia scoffed at the piece of plastic in her hand, the envelope long forgotten on the floor of the van. "Really, Kim, Shelley Hope?"

"Thought it would be funny because your last name is Grace," Kim snickered.

"Whatever," She reached for the door of the van and pulled it open. She stuck her head inside the door and hesitated. "What if they know it's a fake?"

Kim sighed dramatically loud. "Get your butt in there and buy me some Smirnoff. They don't ID you unless you look suspicious. So don't,"

Thalia nodded and grabbed the wad of bills from Kim's hand before scampering up the steps. She composed herself before pulling the doors open, blinking at the bright white lights of the store. Occasionally they buzzed like the C above the store, but they were bright. A guy behind the counter at the back of the store grunted at her entry, his face hidden behind what looked like a Sports Illustrated magazine.

She made her way down the first isle, looking over every other bottle until she found the right brands. She held two of her favorites before getting Kim's. When she looked at the time on her phone, she realized she had spent twenty minutes inside.

"Are you gonna stick around or do ya wanna check out?" The man called back to her. She couldn't see him from where she stood, but she answered him, her eyes on the small shot bottles before her.

"I'm almost done," She said, setting her bottles on the floor of the sketchy place and reaching forward for the liquor shots. She looked to her left, her right, and then her left again before slipping two small bottles into the wire of her bra. She made sure the man wasn't looking before putting two more in the hollow of her stomach, right next to her hipbones and snuggled against her waistband so they wouldn't fall.

Stealing was something Thalia was used to by now. She had been doing it since she was probably fourteen, and she had stopped for a while up until now. She stole more with Kim than she had in the past four years.

The man finally put away his graphic magazine when Thalia approached the desk. His eyes swept over her, eyeing her form and body before settling on her freckled face.

"Is there a party tonight?" He questioned, leaning on his side of the counter so that he faced her promptly. She smelled smoke, Cheetos and beer. His face was scratchy with whiskers, and his eyes were watery and red. His name tag read "Gabe U.".

"Yeah," Thalia's tongue shot out to moisten her bottom lip. She placed the three bottles on the register, careful not to knock loose the shots in her clothing.

"Why wasn't I invited?" He chuckled, his meaty hands coming up to take her purchases.

"Guess you're too old," Thalia wanted to say, but she didn't. Instead, she said, "You weren't? Well, that's too bad."

"I'm guessing you're not offering, either, are you?" Gabe flirted, taking his time to get three brown paper bags from behind the desk.

Thalia shrugged, "It's not my party."

Gabe leaned forward again, overwhelming her with the aroma of cheesy snacks again. "We can have a party of our own, you know…"

He trailed off, his giant tongue coming out to smother his plump lips with saliva. Thalia winced inside, but never lost her composure.

"Really," She leaned forward in hopes of maybe getting her drinks free. "Where would this party… take place?"

"I have an office in the back," His furry eyebrows wiggled. "Just you and I baby; I'll pop a closed sign on the door for bit. We could have some fun."

Thalia really didn't want to do this. But if she could get out of spending Kim's money, she wouldn't have to pay her back later for it…

"Well, come on, then," She said, her hands hidden by the large desk as she removed the shots quickly and placed them on a rack to the side. Gabe never noticed, thanks to the height of the counter.

Thalia followed Gabe to his back office, squeezing her eyes shut at what she was about to do.

All for a few drinks…

**I am aware that they are cussing. But, guys, this is a T story.**

**I'm starting to think I should change it to a M rated story, but the problem is, you guys have stuck with this story for a while, so I really can't change it, because I know most of you wouldn't stop reading just because it's a changed rating. So, if anybody has a problem with the language, I'm sorry! it's part of the story.**

**R&R, Thalia is a bad one**


	38. Chapter 38

Percy

Chapter 37

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Saying no more counting dollars,_

_We'll be counting stars_

A couple of weeks passed and I did my best to avoid Annabeth and anything that had to do with her. I was trying my hardest to move on, and ever since that party in Montauk it was getting just a little bit easier each day. The usual hallways I took to class were avoided, because those were the hallways I'd see _her_ in. Since I took different routes to my classes, I was often late. By the seventh tardy, I was issued my first detention note since I started seeing Annabeth.

I stopped bothering to do homework after I realized I didn't particularly care anymore. Senior year was coming to an end, and I was pretty much committed to a college that had accepted me. I figured they couldn't exactly take my scholarship from me just because I let my grades slip a bit.

After my parents took notice of the grades that had taken a dive off the cliff, they started to worry. I would sometimes get mad at them and go to a friend's house and drink. I drank a lot now that I didn't have an anchor to remind me of why I should even stay sober. I was aware of what a sour attitude I had, but nothing felt _worth it _anymore.

So when Monday morning came, the week before Spring Break, and I was still at home hungover and sleeping, my mom decided to take action. With a loud bang she threw open my bedroom door and hollered at me to wake up.

"Mom," I groaned, my eyes sealed shut, "close the door."

"No, sir," She yelled, throwing back the covers from my body. I felt air overwhelm me, and then a screech rose to my ears. "Good gracious, Perseus, _why _are you naked?"

I sat up and pulled the comforter over my bare body, mumbling about the shower I had right before falling asleep last night. I blinked at the sun coming from the shades Mom had opened, and groggily stared at my mom, whose arms were thrown over her eyes.

"I do not care if you fell asleep in a towel, mister," She growled, shaking her head, "Do not ever sleep without at least boxers, for my sake."

"Calm down," I rubbed my temples with my forefingers, "I've got a headache…"

"About that," She crossed her arms over her chest as she marched to my dresser and rifled through drawers, "Do you know what I found the other day?"

"Oh, please tell me," I muttered sarcastically, "I couldn't stop you if I tried… you'd speak anyways."

She glared at me after throwing boxers in my direction. I rolled my eyes before pushing my feet through the striped fabric and scanning the floor for a t-shirt.

"I found your lighter," Mom reached in the drawer she had just pulled open and waved a black object in her hand. "And a pack of cigarettes…" Then, in a softer voice, she whispered, "Perce… _why_?"

I hung my head and squeezed my eyes shut. _Of course _she found the stupid lighter. "It's not mine."

"Oh, don't give me that crap," My mom shouted, "Don't you even dare."

"I mean, yeah, it _used _to be mine but not anymore."

"Used to be?" She squeaked, "What are you doing with a pack of cigarettes?"

"I stopped a long time ago," I snapped, "That was from before."

"_Before_," Mom scoffed, shaking her head slowly. Then, as if she was hungover herself, she rubbed her temples, mirroring me. Glaring, I stopped rubbing my own and scooped up a white shirt from the floor and pulled it over my head. "Percy, I don't even… I've watched you come home drunk off your tail for _weeks _now. You don't even care if it's a school night anymore! Not only that, son, but you're influencing your _friends_! I got a call from Thalia's mom yesterday asking me about the weird behaviors of her daughter."

I laughed coldly at her, shaking my head. The lady had no idea. Thalia was even more screwed over than I could handle, and I'd never even talked to the freak since what she'd told Annabeth. Even though I had a missed call at least twice a day from her, I never answered. I ignored her easily when I attended class, and blew her off at the parties she went to that I so happened to be at. "I'm not influencing the slut."

Mom gasped at me, "Do not insult her!"

I shrugged, "She is a slut; everybody says she screws anything that hits on her."

"Percy," She pursed her lisp at me, "Thalia is your cousin. You will not call her names, and I truly expect you to defend her reputation. She is family."

I laughed again, "Family, huh? She screwed everything up for me."

"Is that what this is about?" My mother moved in closer to me and sat on the bed in front of me. "Is all this about Annabeth?"

I turned away from her to look through the nightstand drawers by my bed. I pulled out eye drops and Tylenol as I shrugged.

"Baby, Annabeth isn't going to come back with you acting like… this."

"She isn't coming back, period." I said icily, snipping my words. I didn't mean to be so cold with my mom, but the subject wasn't exactly warm. I felt bad about snapping at my mom, and I also felt a tiny bit of guilt for making my old habits/newly-reinforced habits noticeable to her. No parent should have to see their kid throw away their life. If you wanted to call being a wild, out-of-control teenager throwing away their life that is.

"Did you ever talk to her?" Mom asked, cocking her head at me, her eyebrows dipped with worry and sorrow. "I mean, I know you say you avoid her-,"

"I don't even see her." I interrupted. "I don't look at her at assemblies; I don't pass by her in the cafeteria. I don't call her, I don't text her, and I most certainly don't talk to her."

Mom pressed her lips together and sighed, "So you think that by ignoring her and ignoring all the things you're _supposed _to be doing, you'll get back at her?"

It was my turn to purse my lips as I pulled on gym shorts from the increasing pile of laundry I hadn't bothered to put away in the corner of my room, bundled up on my arm chair. I shoved my legs in their respective leg holes before yanking the waistband up. "That's not what I'm doing."

"That's exactly what you're doing!" Mom cried out, "Unless you're just hurting everybody around you for no reason!"

"Can we talk about this later?" I grumbled, "I have class."

"What good is it to go to school when you've missed the important classes?" She demanded, "No, Son, you're staying here until we're done talking."

My shoulders rose in a shrug as I backed out of my room. "We're done talking, then."

"What!" She screeched as I heard her jump up from my bed. I made my way through the apartment until I was to the door. I almost made it out until I heard her cry from behind me. "If you leave out of that door…"

I turned around to see tears streaking down my mother's face. I instantly felt like the biggest jerk in the world, like I had kicked a puppy that had only wanted to show their owner its toy. I strode over to my mom and sighed.

"What?" I asked, feeling guilty bit not dropping my attitude. Yeah, I should have, but I wasn't going to.

"If you walk out of that door, Percy… I don't know what I'm going to do." Mom's lip trembled as she sobbed, and her fingers flew to her eyes, where she swiped the skin beneath her bottom lashes. My mother was so short compared to me, and her chin touched my chest when I pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what I'm doing… am I a bad mom?"

"No, no, no," I shushed her, running my hands through her curls like she used to do to me, when I was shorter than she was, and a lot younger. "You're a perfect mom."

"It doesn't feel like it," She blubbered, wrapping her arms around my waist, "My kid is smoking up, practically swimming in alcohol, and I'm not even sure where you are half the time."

I held her tight; continuously running my hands through her hair and down her back in what I hoped was a soothing routine. The tears soon slowed to a sniffle, and she pulled away from me, her eyes puffy and red. Great, now I felt like complete crap for making my mom cry like this.

"What I'm doing…" I trailed off, shaking my head, "It's not to 'get back' at Annabeth." I cringed at her name, "It's just something that helps with stress."

"If you're that stressed, honey, I can get you help." Her eyes were wide, and she looked terrified, "I don't want you to end up with alcohol poisoning, or something. I don't want you to mess up your chance of getting into a decent college."

I nodded curtly at her, "I understand."

"I know I can't stop you from all that," My mom waved her arms around, as if indicating the problem I had made a habit, "But could you at least not make it obvious to me? I mean it, Perseus; I don't want to see you hung over, drunk, or anything else. I'd rather see my son healthy and happy."

I nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later, Mom; I love you."

"Love you, too, Percy." She answered with a saddening look on her face. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up in a somewhat-smile, and I left the apartment.

Annabeth

I was a complete mess. The only thing that kept me from completely shattering like a piece of glass was school, studying and the job I had recently been hired into. I babysat for this nice lady, watching two boys every other night and all day Saturdays. I was left with empty Sundays, and those days were taken over by my heart-wrenching memories of the boy I loved.

He invaded every thought I had, of course. I hadn't spoken to him since that awful night that I had realized I was the wrong one, and if I could go back to that night and beg for him to take me back, I most certainly would.

Actually, if I could go back to the days before I had ever actually had a conversation with him, I would.

Not that I'd take back all the time we had spent together. I still treasured every moment we spent together, and every time I remembered a piece of dialogue shared between us, I whimpered. When the ghost of his smile overwhelmed me in the middle of a movie with the boys, I could feel the tears dripping down my face and thanked everything Holy that I had turned off the light before the movie. When I couldn't take any more of the silent tears, I sat in my car and let it all out. My cries and wails weren't exactly encouraged in my dorm room, and after scaring my roommates into calling the DA when I woke them up in the middle of the night in a fit of tears and tangled sheets, I started to do my crying discreetly.

I also hadn't talked to my mother for a few weeks now. She left money pinned to the fridge under a magnet, and was never home when I stopped by to do laundry. I was glad for all this, because we hadn't left off in a very good manner. I didn't feel comfortable with talking to her again for a while.

"Annabeth, I don't know what to do," Thalia said in a pleading voice as she sat across from me in a booth at the coffee shop, "Please just talk to me…"

"I am talking to you," I pointed out, feeling tired. I had no reason to feel tired, because I had been awake for about four hours now, and I didn't have to babysit today. With it being a Saturday, I had slept in until about ten.

"You're not the same," My best friend whimpered.

"Neither are you," My eyes swept over her incredibly tiny frame. Thalia had always had a petite body to her, but for a while now she had seemed to drop the extra weight she carried- which had somewhat been in her thighs and around her stomach. Now her ribs were counted easily through the tank top she sported under a long-sleeved jacket, her hipbones stuck out scarily from her jean-clad hips, and her chest scared me with the skeleton-like rib cage that showed with every movement. Her arms held absolutely no more fat, and barely any muscle. I thought about asking her if she had eaten anything today, but last time I did that she freaked out and stormed off.

I didn't know what was happening to my best friend, but I knew if I said anything again she'd be just as gone as her body was.

"How so," Thalia cocked her head, the spiky black hair tumbling down with the movement of her head. She had cut it short, and dyed the tips a shocking blue color. It matched her personality, and I kind of liked it. Well, her old personality, that is. Lately she had been mysterious and didn't offer up very much information.

"You never hang out at my house anymore," I lied, not taking my train down the real track it should be going on.

"Annie, I don't think _you _even hang out at your house anymore." She sneered, sipping away at the frappe in front of her. It was the first beverage besides alcohol I had seen her drink in a while.

"Yeah," I faked a laugh. "Are you cold or something?"

"What?" Thalia asked, and the look of a smirk wiped away from her face and replaced with the look of surprise. "Are you talking about my jacket? I just felt like wearing it, is all."

"O-kay," I said, dragging out the word. "It's, like, eighty-nine degrees outside, though."

Thalia shrugged, her blue eyes flicking away from me as she looked out the window. "Are you sure you don't want to take it off?" I hedged.

"No!" She barked, standing up abruptly, "I'm fine, really. I have to go to a thing, anyway."

"Oh," I stood up with her, "I could go with you, I don't have anything to do this afternoon-,"

"It's okay," Thalia interrupted quickly, "I'm okay."

"Okay," I frowned, "Well call me tonight?"

"I'll try," She said, although I didn't think she'd actually call. She never called me first anymore. "Look, I'm sorry about you and… _him_, but you can't keep moping around. I can't play matchmaker for you, either. If I could, I'd bop you both on the head with a magic wand and have you two attached at the hip again, but I can't. You should stop with the whole attitude you've adopted. It's scary and unhealthy."

With that, my best friend was gone. I stood there, thinking about what she had said to me, and what I should have said back. She thought I was getting unhealthy? Had she not looked in the mirror lately? The girl resembled a walking skeleton, and it scared me to no end. Besides, I didn't have an attitude… did I? If I did, I certainly didn't mean for anybody to be affected by it.

I bit the inside of my cheek as anger flared through me. Thalia had _no right _to say those things to me. In fact, nobody had that right. If I wanted to sulk and whine because my relationship had ended badly, I would. I had that right, didn't I? It was almost a given that in every dramatic movie the girl who had just been dumped binged on ice cream and tears.

I remembered I had ended the relationship. Maybe that was why Thalia was telling me to stop sulking… It had been my fault, after all. It was my fault I wasn't meeting up with my super-attractive boyfriend for lunch, or making plans with him to go out later today. It was my fault that his name absolutely had to be banished from my internal dictionary, because at the mere mention of his name I felt like busting into tears.

I heard the coffee shop open as I tossed my plastic cup into the recycling bin. I looked up to see a familiar face and blonde hair.

"Hey," Luke Castellan greeted as he held the door open for me. I sent a quick greeting smile at him before ducking under his arm. "Whoa, where are you going so fast?"

"I have a thing," I lied, using Thalia's words. I didn't feel like having a conversation with one of Percy's buddies.

"A thing," Luke scoffed, "That doesn't sound too convincing."

I shrugged at him, looking down at my shoes.

"Why don't you come eat with me? I was craving a cinnamon bun, and this place is the best." The blonde boy offered with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I don't know," I saying, feeling like crawling into my dorm bed and pulling the comforter over my head for some alone time. I realized I had spent most of my time alone lately, though, aside from my classmates- I ignored them, though- and the boys- who I didn't mind responding to.

Luke's smile vanished as his voice lowered, "I know what happened between you and Percy," he said, and I physically flinched at the mention of _his _name. "I won't hit on you, I promise. I know you think that it wouldn't be wise to hang around some of his friends… but then again, we're not friends."

I considered it for a while before hugging my over-the-shoulder bag closer to my body. "I already ate." I told him, but I felt less rejecting towards him.

"Well, maybe you could just keep me company?" Luke grinned at me, a look of hope on his face. I nodded and ducked under his arm again.

"Why not," I heard myself say, "I have nothing better to do."

**I know some of you reviewed saying you're tired of reading about Thalia... but, guys, the story is also about her. She's a big part in this fanfiction. If you don't like where the story is heading, you could always stop reading... I warned you guys that it would start to get more in the teenager ratings. I'd suggest mature 14 year olds and up for the rest of this fanfiction. It won't contain any sexual content, but it does contain mental and physical illness that might be harmful to some readers' minds. That's the last warning I'm going to give... just a heads up! **

**Thalia's a big part of the story, so no, I won't skip over her point of view. **

**I'd also like to remind y'all that this is a Percy/Annabeth fic, so don't hate me for Annabeth going to hang out with Luke!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and I thank you guys for them!**

**R&R**


	39. Chapter 39

Annabeth

Chapter 38

_If you ever leave me, baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have, _

_We don't have anymore_

"What have you been up to?" Luke asked me as he poked the large cinnamon bun on his plate. The large cup of coffee next to him steamed up, and I crossed my legs underneath me before answering.

"Nothing," I told him, thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be here, after all. I could still leave, and make up an excuse for a forgotten appointment or something, couldn't I?

Luke frowned, as if he could read my mind. He shook his head at my answer before biting into his breakfast. "You know, I invited you to eat with me in hopes of a real conversation."

"This is a real conversation," I said, "I'm talking to you, aren't I? This isn't a dream, is it? Therefore, it's real."

"Okay," The blonde held his hands up in surrender, "No need to be so snappy, I was joking."

"Sorry," I apologized, "I didn't mean to be snappy."

He shrugged, "I guess you have a reason to be, right?"

I didn't respond until I thought about my answer, "My friends say I have no reason to be like this. _I_ broke up with _him,_ so I should have no reason to feel so crappy."

"You have every reason to feel crappy," Luke scoffed, "I mean; you just got out of a serious relationship. How long did you two date?"

I shook my head, not wanting to think about it. "Long enough," He answered for me, "He's been bringing you around for a long time."

"I hear he's moved on," I said carefully, hoping to get something out of Luke.

"He hasn't brought anybody new to the dormitory," He said, "That I know of, at least."

"Oh," I replied, "I just heard from a friend that he's been at a bunch of parties…"

"That he has," Luke shrugged, "He's always been a bit of a partier."

"He wasn't when we dated," I defended, "He never partied, or drank, or anything."

"I don't know what to tell you," He said, "Other than the guy is at least trying to move on. I bet it's hard for him, too- moving on from somebody like you can't be easy."

I blushed, "It would be for him."

"I don't know, what you two had seemed pretty special," Luke said softly. He finished up his cinnamon bun before stacking the empty coffee cup on top of the plate. "If you ever need anybody to talk to, I'm here, you know."

"Thanks," I smiled at him. "That means a lot."

"No problem," He smiled back, showing off perfectly straight, white teeth. He was pretty attractive. "Look, I'll have to catch you later, alright? I have practice."

"Alright," I said, "I'll see you after spring break, I guess,"

"Sure," He said, and we each took a different direction to our cars.

Thalia

Thalia locked the bedroom door in her mom's apartment before scurrying over to her bed. She crossed her legs underneath her, Indian style, and pulled out the drawer by her queen-sized bed.

Inside were bottles of sleeping pills, antidepressants, Tylenols, two glass shots of some funky liquor, and a bunch of other useless crap. Thalia sighed and yanked the stupid, overly-hot jacket off of her shoulders, loving the cool air from the ceiling fan that ran over her exposed skin and allowing a sound of relief to escape her throat.

Snapping open her purse, Thalia rummaged through until she found her lighter. It was hot red, the fuel button black. Clicking it so that a small flame appeared, her eyes stayed trained on the little light. It flickered around on the small metal platform of the lighter, and Thalia wished she had something to light.

Kim kept the weed with her, so nothing was with the dark-haired girl. She had nothing to smoke, and frankly, this pissed her off.

"What am I supposed to do?" Thalia grumbled to herself, looking down into the drawer by her bed. Her eye caught on the plastic, clear tube nestled in the crack between a remote and a bottle of water. Her hand dipped inside the wooden box, drawing out the little tube.

Inside the cylinder were a needle, a razor blade, and a sewing pin. It had originally come with the box cutter her father had purchased when they had moved into the apartment. Thalia found the razor blade in the garage the other day, inside the plastic tube, and carried it to her bedroom, where she promptly stashed it away for later use.

Finding a needle and a pin in her mother's sewing kit- that she never even opened; the kit had been given to her from her grandmother. Mrs. Grace was _not _into sewing- and put those, also, into the tube.

Lately she had been pulling the razor out when she felt like she was emotionally wrecked enough to cut herself. Unlike the other kids at school who had confessed to cutting themselves to try and mask the emotional pain with physical pain, Thalia just did it because she was confused. Besides, even if she was cutting herself for the same reason the other kids were, she still felt the emotional pain after the physical pain- and blood- subsided. She didn't understand why kids did this; did it really work? Would she forget about her problems long enough to dress her injuries and occupy her mind with her blade and her prods from the needles?

Long, angry slashes covered her wrists, and even up her arms a bit. Sure, she had tried wearing fat, rubber bracelets at first. But as the skin stayed pink and started to heal a bit every day, Thalia moved up her arms more and more. Each and every day she added another slash to her flesh. It hurt, yeah, but seeing the blood swirl in the mixture of the water and soap in the sink made her feel better, to be honest. It made her feel like that was part of her messed-up, screwed-over self that was washing away bit by bit.

Yeah, Thalia was aware that she was crazy. She knew she was way too messed up, and should see help, but how in the world was she supposed to show her mother or anybody else her arms? Her arms that were barely even arms anymore… they were just stretched skin over bones.

The drugs were to blame for the extreme weight-loss, she thought. Smoking certainly made Thalia turn her nose up at pretty much any food, and she never felt hungry enough to eat, anyways. If it wasn't for the sleeping pills, she'd never get any sleep, a special thanks to the Adderall she was snorting with Kim. It wasn't pretty, what Thalia was beginning to change in to. Then again, who would she look pretty for, anyways?

Nobody wanted to flirt with Thalia anymore. Back before the whole sexuality rumor had flown sky high, she got hit on at least five times a week. She would be walked to her classes by a decent-looking male. Now that was all over; no guy wanted to flirt with a "lesbian". Not that she was looking for a boyfriend, but that stung. Even the girls shied away from her when they were in the bathroom. She was glared at, and pretty much shamed into waiting for everybody to exit the restroom before she entered.

Phoebe wouldn't talk to Thalia. She had gotten a boyfriend, some guy on the football team, which made all rumors of her sexuality swept away like leaves in a wind storm. Thalia, however, couldn't get a guy to come near her, much less date her to clear her name. Goode acted as if being different in sexuality was a terribly, awful thing. This fact kind of pissed Thalia off, even if she wasn't actually a lesbian, but rather maybe a bisexual. Thalia had had a thing for one girl, and she had no feelings for any other girl, much less said girl, Phoebe.

Now Thalia was confusing herself. She also felt like crying, thinking about how she was completely exiled from the students of Goode. Besides Annabeth, absolutely nobody talked to her. She was sure the teachers had somehow heard a thing or two, because her English teacher was embarrassingly careful when talking about a character in a book with a different sexuality than the rest.

That day had been hard on Thalia. The whole class seemed to be flicking their eyes at her, and the students sitting behind her felt like their eyes were burning into the back of her head. Thoughts of that day brought tears to Thalia's eyes, and she desperately tried to blink them back, trying her hardest to go at least one day without crying.

Maybe tonight was the night. The big night that she'd actually do what she was braving herself up to do for months.

Thalia got down on her knees in front of her bed before crawling under the springy mattress so that her head was occupying the space below the bed. Looking up into the boards that held the frame of the bed into place, Thalia's hand slipped between the spaces to pull the cold object nestled in between the mattress and the boards.

Crawling back onto the bed, Thalia's eyes swept over the black gun in her hand. She had thought about it a lot, and going by the pills wouldn't exactly be the best thing. There was always a chance it would choke her, and she'd end up throwing up all the said pills, and it would end in a total emotional disaster.

So she had stolen the gun she had seen from the desk of Gabe, the worker in Chillie's that she had given an oral favor to, and stuffed it into her waistband of the bottoms she was wearing that day while he went to the bathroom to clean up. Thalia was out of the place before he was even back, scooping up her merchandise on the way out. That was the worst thing Thalia had ever done, and it was the last of the experiences like that she would have. Never again would she do anything like that. It was downright awful.

The gun was heavy and seemed to be freezing cold as Thalia held it in her hand. It was loaded with two bullets- she had enough sense to question that smelly loser Gabe on how many bullets he had and why he had it before she swiped it.

Would she finally do it tonight? Would Thalia finally find her lady balls to hold the thing up to her head?

Bringing the heavy thing up with shaking hands, she pressed the cold metal to her temple. It was awful and her hand shook so much that she couldn't steady it. Finally she dropped it back on the bedspread before her.

"I can't do it," Thalia wailed to herself, but quiet enough so that nobody would hear. Nobody was in the house, anyway.

She thought about how some books she had read had put the gun in their mouths. Thalia didn't have the strength to test out pushing the cold metal into her mouth tonight. She suddenly felt exhausted and didn't want to see the stupid gun anymore.

After putting the gun back in its place, Thalia pushed back the sheets of her bed and closed her drawer. Maybe she wouldn't need the sleeping pills tonight.

But as always, she was wrong, and had to pop in one after tossing and turning for three hours straight.

**if this is getting too "depressing" for some of you guys, I strongly advise younger readers to stop reading. Because in all honesty, I changed this to M because it faces the problems of many teenagers, which is not pretty. I never intended for this story to be rainbows and butterflies all the way through... **

**For all of you people wondering: twe story will have a happy ending. They're just going through tough times...**

**R&R**


	40. Chapter 40

Percy

"Jackson!" The voice of one of my classmates yelled from down the crowded hallway behind me. I turned to see the cheeky smile of a guy from the swim team. "You coming to the party tonight?"

A whoop was sounded from a few groups of kids that were pushing their ways out of the double doors that led outside. While turned around I noticed the girl I had met in the cafe that time, the girl that resembled Annabeth so much it almost hurt.

Almost.

She smiled up at me, her cheeks blushing hot red. I had the instinct to immediately reach out and touch her cheek, but I held back.

"So, are you going?" The girl asked. I cursed myself for not remembering her name.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked her, wanting badly to remember her name. Were freshmen even invited to the party?

"Actually, it's arrive upon invite," She smiled shyly, looking down at her flat-clad feet. "I wasn't invited."

"Seriously," I scoffed, "Travis and Connor didn't get the invite to you?" I know it wasn't my place to invite people to somebody else's party, but people did it all the time. Besides, one invite to a party usually included a date's invite, too.

"Cass, what are you doing," My girl's friend side-whispered to her friend, "You can't go to that party, we've got finals in a few weeks."

I scowled, "Finals, girls, really? I'll tell you what. Both of you be ready by about nine and I'll pick you up in front of your dormitory."

Both girls' eyes went wide. "You mean it?" Cass, whose name I had picked up and suddenly remembered, spoke. "What do you want with Freshmen? You're a Senior."

I shrugged, not really knowing the answer myself. It was something about Cass's looks, though, and the way she reminded me so much of Annabeth that I wanted her company so much. I thought it might be rude to tell her that she reminded me of my ex, though, so I kept it to myself. "You guys seem pretty cool."

"We'll be ready," Cass said quickly, wrapping her hand around her friend's wrist. "Wont we, Bree?"

"I guess," The friend answered. "Yeah, we'll be ready."

Annabeth

Luke had talked me into going to the party. Not that it mattered who talked me into it, I just knew that that was my excuse for actually going. He had helped me finish my schoolwork and homework- there wasn't much, since we had only about two weeks until finals, and then I'd officially be a senior- and begged me to go. The party was supposed to be big, and although I wasn't much of a partier, I could be the designated driver for my friends that I knew were going. I figured it would be better for them to at least have a sober driver. Not to mention I'd probably get paid to drive them. Gas costs a lot these days.

So that's how I found myself standing in front of the mirror of my dorm, fighting the green strap of my top to stay on my shoulder. My jean shorts were folded up to my thighs, and with the black converse on my feet I wouldn't have to worry about tripping in heels or losing flip flops. I knew that if I had straightened my curly mess of hair, I'd only sweat and turn it to a frizz mess. So I left it down to curl, and I didn't bother with makeup. The person who I'd want to impress with it wouldn't care if I had it on or not, anyways. Percy had always liked me with or without the makeup.

I doubt I'd impress Percy, to be honest. I had heard rumors he'd be at the party, but I wasn't too sure. I wanted to confront him, since he was obviously avoiding me at school. I would just have to be the one to approach him first... if he didn't run away before I could do so.

I had flashes of the first party I had went to, at the beginning of the school year. It hadn't gone as I had planned, and I had no clue what I had planned for this time besides driving a bunch of annoying drunks home at the end of the night.

A knock on my door alerted me to Luke's arrival. I took one more glance at the mirror and scooped up my keys from the bedside table. Here goes a night of... nervousness.

I opened the door to see Luke leaning against the frame of the door, phone in hand and scrolling through some social app I didn't have on my phone. He looked up and grinned at me with very nice blue eyes and an easy smile. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am," I relied, turning to lock the door behind me. Luke waited politely.

Lately I had been spending my free time with him, not really minding that he was friends with the same people Percy was friends with. I never got to see Percy, so I didn't worry about running into him. He seemed to be great at the game of Keep-Away-From-Annabeth. I guess I was good at Keep-Away-From-Percy, too.

We walked to my car, where Luke had parked in the space next to it. "I figured I'd leave my car here since I'm riding with you," He said.

I nodded, unlocking the door. Luke made his way around the car to the driver's side.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, "I thought I was driving."

"Oh," He looked up at me. "I just thought it was better for the guy to drive, you know?"

Before I could protest, he was sliding into the seat and holding his hand out for the keys. I wordlessly gave him the keys, kind of surprised by what had just happened. Usually Percy let me drive my car, and never said anything about the guy driving instead of the girl. I guess that's the difference between Percy and Luke...

Thinking about this made me miss Percy. It made me miss him _a lot_, actually. I wanted him back bad. I turned my face away from Luke so I could shamelessly continue to think about my ex-boyfriend.

Only I didn't want him to be my _ex_-boyfriend anymore. I wanted him to be my _boyfriend_ again, because I missed the way he kissed, and the way he held me. I missed his hugs, his smell, and his laugh. I wanted to see those eyes again, I wanted to see his goofy expressions and the raise of his eyebrows. My heart seemed to squeeze itself and my chest was tightening with grief and plain awfulness. I wanted his arms around me again _so bad_...

"Annabeth," Luke's alarmed voice rose over _Call Me Maybe _coming out of the radio's speakers. "What's the matter?"

I turned to see his face, guessing that maybe he had noticed how quiet I was being. I didn't mean to be so sad-like, but I felt this way when thinking about Percy. His name brought back memories I had worked so hard to bury and bottle up. Most days I told myself I was too busy to think of him, so I put off looking back at the time we had spent together until I had enough time to actually get emotional about him.

This is what I liked having Luke around for. A couple of days after we had started hanging out, he caught me in a tangle of emotional trauma. I had been curled up in bed, and stupidly I had forgotten to lock the door. After not answering a call from Luke, he came to see if I was okay- or, maybe he came to see if I had finally cracked, which I had since seeing him- and he stayed with me until I had dried up the choking tears that left me with the reddest of eyes and the worst tear streaks imaginable. He had wordlessly enveloped me into a hug, and sat with me until I had soaked his t-shirt's shoulder with my tears. The best part was that he never questioned me. He never asked me why I was crying, and he never told me to stop. Luke never told me that I was way past the point of crying because of a relationship, like pretty much the rest of the world had.

That was the last time I needed help from another person to stop crying. I never even cried anymore- now I only felt the heart-wrenching squeeze as emotions shadowed my soul and swarmed my mind with the old, meaningful but awful memories of my past relationship.

"Nothing," I answered, feeling the dryness of my throat, and hearing the hoarseness from it. "I'm just thinking."

"About him?" Luke turned the radio down and extended his hand out to me. I took it, grateful for the warmth and the gentle grip that came with it. "We can talk about it, you know."

I shook my head at him. I had never talked about Percy with anyone- I had nothing to say. I didn't want to share my memories with anybody. I didn't want to share the way he touched and kissed me with anybody. I wanted to save it all in my head, so I wouldn't forget anything.

"It's not about Percy," I lied, "I was thinking about my mom."

"Oh," Luke said, "Well, have you talked to her?"

My heart dropped. "Not really."

"At all," He pressed, raising his eyebrows, "Since that last phone call?"

I had told Luke that my mother and I had had problems, though. I told him that we had fought, and that it didn't end well. I told him that it hadn't ended well, and ever since I hadn't talked to her or seen her.

"Annie, if you don't talk to her, I don't think she'll be happy with you," Luke said. "I mean, of course she wouldn't be, but I think something irrational could come from this."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, waving my hand, indicating to move to the next subject and hoping he'll get the message that I didn't want to talk about it. "So, you meeting up with a hot girl tonight?"

Luke side-glanced me and rolled his eyes. "I've got my eye on a girl, but she's driving me there."

I laughed at him, "As if," He was kidding, I hoped. Luke was like my brother now, and I could never imagine him being anything other than that after he had seen me snotty-nosed and bawling my eyes out over a different boy.

We didn't speak the rest of the way to the house that hosted the party. It didn't take Luke very long to find a parking spot; he flashed his student ID to the kid at the gates of the house and we were allowed to park in the driveway because he was a senior. It was already nine forty-five and the house was packed with grinding teens and dancing fools. Luke had to take my hand so I wouldn't lag behind staring and gaping at the threesome that was going on behind the buses of the front lawn.

"Luke," A girl with waist-length blonde hair and high cheekbones speckled with glittering blush said as we walked through the front door. She wore a tight little black dress and held a bowl filled with cash. "It's Senior night, you don't have to pay."

"Great," He flashed her a smile. I recognized her as Rose, the girl who dates one of the linebackers on the football team. She attended another school but was at every single one of his games. Luke pulled his wallet out of his back pocket as I realized that I would have to put in money for myself, since I wasn't a senior.

"How much is it?" I asked, "I have a few bills..."

"I got it," Luke said, looking at me before opening his wallet and then looking back at Rose. "How much?"

"For her?" Rose raised her eyebrows, "She's already paid for. Percy Jackson picked up her fee."

Luke stared at her while I processed what she was saying. Percy had paid for my way in? How did he even know I was coming? What did this mean?

"O-kay," Luke said, breaking me from my thoughts. "Let's go, Annie,"

I followed behind Luke, trying to keep close. It would have been easy to get lost from him, with all the bodies moving around me in their own directions. I saw Travis at one point, loaded down with beers for ladies that crowded him and cooed at him like a group of girls giving their attention to a baby. He seemed happy with this, though.

I saw a few Freshmen, donned in not-so-modest outfits. The upperclassmen I spotted were dressed in more casual clothes, and some in tight dresses like Rose wore. There was no real dress code; people wore what they wanted.

I was guided to the kitchen, where snacks and bowls of chips, beef jerky, cheeses and all other kind of party foods were strewn across the counter in a messy way. I was itching to fix things up in a more organized matter, but I didn't make a move to do so. Luke got a handful of tortilla chips and faced me, "So, I'm going to tell the host I'm here and I'll bring you back something to drink. A bunch of the girls put in an order for those Lime-ritas and Strawberry-ritas things, so I'm sure they'll be out there... pick your poison."

I shrugged, "I guess strawberry?"

He grinned and hugged me before disappearing with a swift "Be right back."

So while I was left in the messy kitchen, I ignored the streams of people that came and went and took a seat at the little circular table that faced the backyard. I saw girls bouncing around the hot tub and the swimming pool in their bras, swimsuits and some wearing just a t-shirt and underwear. Guys had girls on their shoulders playing the chicken fight game, and the old kid swing set was filled with teens drinking and swinging. I thought I could make out a girl sitting on the seat of the swing, and a girl in my class sitting on her lap. A boy with a camera seemed to be urging them on to kiss, and as I watched they did so for him. On the next swing was a girl demonstrating drunkenly how she "wanted it" with a banana as the boy she was with licked his lips.

The poor tree house in the big tree in the middle of the yard was packed with topless girls that tried to cover their breasts as they begged the boys on the ground to throw their tops up to them. Guys snapped pictures, pointed and laughed loudly. It seemed like more than just Goode was at the party.

With all the drunk kids out there, I couldn't find Percy anywhere. I knew for sure he was here, because of what Rose had told me. I looked down at my hands and saw that I had organized all the sauces that were stacked on the table. I groaned- my OCD was coming out because I was nervous.

I figured the host could use some organization, so I put my nervous-racked, OCD self to good use and organized the messy bowls on the counter. I scooped up astray Cheetos and placed them in the right bowls, threw away the crumbs in the bottom of the Doritos bowl. I wiped down the counter where the Sour Cream and Onion dip had spilled. I placed the dishes that were in the sink into the dishwasher, and avoided the unconscious body that laid on the ground in front of the fridge. I winced when I saw that it was Beckendorf, a friend of mine and Percy's. He had his hands in his pants.

"What are you doing in here?" The voice that I wanted to hear asked from the doorway. I looked up from stacking the plastic plates in my hands to see just the boy I was thinking of leaning on the wall, a beer in hand and a lazy smile across his face. He was exactly the person I didn't know anymore- the boy I had met and changed. Percy wasn't my Percy anymore- he was back to the Percy that had been Percy before we had met. That made no sense whatsoever even in my mind, but it didn't matter because he was striding towards me.

"You cleaned?" He smirked, and I almost fainted at his voice. His eyes were trained on me, but they weren't dilated or red, so I knew he wasn't wasted or buzzed. "At a party, Annabeth? Really, I pay for your way in, just for you to use it to be the help."

I dumped the plastic plates into the trash and crossed my arms across my chest. "I was waiting for somebody and you know how I am..."

I flinched at my own words. He knows how I am; of course he does; we had been in love at one time. I was still in love.

"Yeah," He looked away, tipping the beer into his mouth. Percy's wrist came up to wipe away the residue that lingered on his top lip, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from leaping at him and licking it off for him.

"Yep," I looked down at my hands. I was tapping my fingers against the counter top, fidgeting accidentally. I crossed my fingers so I wouldn't do it anymore.

"How are you?" Percy leaned against the counter across from me. We were facing one another, and I was watching his sea-green eyes that I missed so terribly.

"Um, good, I guess," I told him. "What about you?"

"Senior year is over for me pretty much," He smiled, "I take finals next week, and then I'm off to get fitted for graduation gowns."

"I have finals the week after you," I said. He nodded, and I felt stupid. Of course he knew this; he had been a junior before. He knew how things worked.

"This is so stupid," I blurted, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," Percy shook his head, "I was just talking... I really did want to know how you were doing."

"Why did you pay for my way in?" I asked, pushing back my bangs. Of course they didn't stay behind my ear like I wanted. They never did. "How did you know I was even coming."

"Figured Castellan would bring you," Percy laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh, though. It was cold, hard and not genuine. "Heard you were hanging around him these days."

Suddenly I felt really angry. He had no right to talk to me like this. "Maybe I have been hanging around him," I said, "What's it to you? I've heard things about you, too, you know."

"Yeah?" He asked, "What kind of things?"

"Answer my question first," I told him. "What's it to you that I've been hanging out with Luke, huh?"

"What's it to me?" All of Percy's walls broke down as his face lost all of its smirk and all of it's act of "bad boy". He was my Percy now, but I didn't know how long for. "Annabeth... I can't believe you're with him. I mean, I don't expect you to come back to me after what you believe I did, but Luke? Really? That just hurts that you'd pick one of my friends to screw with..."

"I'm not screwing with him," I felt my face go hot, "We're just friends."

"Define friends," Percy sighed, "Because if you and Luke are the kind of 'friends' I think you two are, then I have a lot of those."

My stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster as it dropped down to my feet with his words. "What?" I whispered, even though nobody was around but him to hear. "Percy, have you- have you been with anybody else?"

He looked away, not answering my question. "Has Luke touched you?"

"No," I answered honestly. "He hasn't touched me the way you're thinking. He's just my friend."

Percy's jaw was set as he spoke, "Was he there for you? Is that why you two are so close?"

I didn't look back at him as I murmured a yes. I heard the glass of Percy's beer bottle clank against the countertop.

"Nobody was there for me, you know."

"I'm sorry," This time I did look up at him. "I, um, also know that you didn't hit Thalia."

"Is that why you're talking to me now?" Percy quirked an eyebrow. "How'd you find out?"

"I asked Thalia," I told him, "And she didn't believe me when I told her why we... split."

"That simple?" Percy did the cold laugh again. "After I told you all those times that I wasn't lying."

"I didn't know what to think!" I told him, my voice raising. "She was bruised, and you were freaking out, and I didn't know what the heck was going on! I didn't know who to believe, and if we were in swapped positions, who would _you _pick? Your best friend or your boyfriend?"

"I would pick the girl that I loved over a stupid, high friend!" His own voice rose. "God, Annabeth, do you know how long I was hurt over what you did? You dumped me and left me before I could ever even explain! She was _high_, _crazy_, and who knows, she might have been drunk! Yet you still listened to her over me, and that hurts."

"I tried to talk to you, too, you know," I said, making my voice higher than his. "I was left alone to cry my eyes out every night! And when my roommate got tired of hearing me, she offered no help! Did you know Piper told the _DA_ on me, and got me moved to a room closer to the ground floor so I could be watched? They thought I was going crazy, Percy! They said if I acted up one more time they were taking me to a counselor!"

"You left me," Percy pointed out angrily, "I would've taken you back quicker than you could've asked."

"No, you told me you were done with me," I said, feeling hot tears fall down my already-hot cheeks. "I believed you. I thought we'd never have a chance at what he had before."

"I'd take you back no matter what," He said softly, rounding the counter to take my face in his hands. I turned to look up at him, reaching my arms around his neck.

"I'd stay if you'd have me," I told him, relishing in the fact that I was actually hugging him. His arms circled my back and held me to him, and I felt at place again. I felt right again. His arms were so warm and lovely, and I never wanted to leave. I squeezed my eyes closed and nestled my head into him.

"We can talk about this tomorrow," Percy said carefully, running his fingers through my curls. "Meet me in the school parking lot, I'll pick you up from there and take you out to dinner."

I nodded into his chest, knowing what he was thinking. We both needed time to think things through. We needed to think about taking on a relationship again, and make sure this wasn't a spur of the moment kind of thing. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him, "I promise I'll meet you."

"I'm sorry, too," He rested his chin on top of my head. "We'll talk everything through tomorrow."

"Okay," I said, pulling away from him, even though it killed me just a little bit to do so. I wiped the tears away from under my eyes and smiled at him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" Percy said, cupping my chin with his hand. He groaned when I fluttered my eyes closed at his touch. "It feels so good to touch you again. I'm so tired of avoiding you..."

"Please be sober tomorrow," I asked him, "I don't want any regrets."

"Don't worry about me regretting anything," He said, brushing a fingertip across my cheekbone. Then, he was gone, and I was left alone in the kitchen.

**I'm SO sorry that I took so long to update! I just bought a new laptop (the screen on my old one went out, if you remember me telling you that a while back. I've been using an HDMI cord to plug up to my TV to see the screen and update) and I have no files or documents on it. Since I do not have a working HDMI cord anymore, I will have to wait until I can visit a friend with one and hopefully be able to transfer all my stories onto a flash drive for my new laptop. Complicated stuff, I'm telling you. **

**If you are a fan of my other fics, the same problem is happening. Please be patient with me!**

**R&R, Percy and Annabeth are going to meet up the next day!**


	41. Chapter 41

Annabeth

_Sooner or later that spark just disappears_

_outta nowhere, outta nowhere_

_Every time one of us ending up in tears_

_outta nowhere, outta nowhere_

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you," A very drunk Luke Castellan drawled as he steadied himself on the side of my car. "I was going to bring you back a strawberry-rita thing, but I couldn't find you... and then I thought maybe you were ready to go so I looked all over for you,"

"It's okay," I said, marking the book I had opened in my lap, "I told some of the guys around there to tell you where I had gone incase you needed me."

"That's who told me where you were," Luke's words were slurred, annoying me a bit. "One of the guys. I thought maybe you were ready to leave."

"I'm ready whenever you are," I said, "but I think you've had enough for tonight."

"Nah," My blonde friend laughed way louder than he usually would have, "Come on, I think we can get another dance or two in,"

"Luke you've had enough," I insisted, "It's not good for you to drink that much alcohol... you could get alcohol poisoning."

"Nonsense," Luke drawled, spilling the cup he had in his hand a bit. I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes.

"Can I have that?" I asked, gesturing to the cup with my hand.

"This?" He asked, waving the cup around, sloshing and spilling more beer down the side of my car. I contained a growl and nodded. He shrugged and passed it to me.

I pushed my driver's door open and dumped all the beer onto the grass, ignoring the angry look on Luke's face as he stumbled into the car. "What was that for?"

"I told you, you've had enough. Now, if you don't leave with me now, I'm leaving you here." I told him, having enough of his crap. "If your friends need a ride, I'm leaving now."

"I could always go get them," He gazed thoughtfully in the direction of the house. "Nah, they'll be okay." He said after a moment of quietness. "I'm sure they'll find a ride."

I was just so ready to get out of there that I nodded and leaned over Luke to close his door. I knew asking him to do so was pointless and would take too much time, and frankly I did not want to deal with his drunken self not helping me out by closing a door.

"You smell so good," Luke inhaled the air around me, "I love the way you smell."

"Uh, thanks?" I said, shaking my head at him. "You're really freaking drunk."

"Sorry," He said, not sounding at all sorry, "Are you taking me to my dorm?"

"Yes," I told him, "I'll just bring you your car tomorrow or something."

"You could always just let me stay with you tonight," Drunk Luke chuckled, "I promise I won't do anything... inappropriate. Unless that's what you want..?"

I scowled and kept driving. "Yeah, right,"

"I'm serious," He said, his chuckles dying away, "Annie, I really do like you."

I looked over at him to see he was staring at me with a serious expression. "I know you're drunk and you're just saying things."

"Maybe so," Luke shrugged, "But I've been feeling this way since that time you were hanging out at Percy's and my dorm."

I stayed quiet for so long after that I thought maybe Luke was going to fall asleep. I didn't want to say anything about how Percy and I were going to try and work things out because I didn't know that was a good idea to tell people our business. I didn't want to jinx it, if that was possible.

I pulled up to the front steps of Luke's dorm and parked. It was technically illegal to park here, but I was only going to be a few minutes to help the very drunk Luke to his room safely.

"Awe, you're walking me to my door," Luke drawled as we climbed the steps to the building.

"Don't get too pleased," I joked, "It's for your own good."

I realized I should probably still be mad that Luke had spilled beer all down the sides of my car, flirted with me even after I denied him earlier when he was sober, and ditched e at the party, but the guy was still my friend, even if he was a crappy one today. He was still the guy who sat with me for hours and watched me cry.

By the time we reached the outside of Luke's closed door and he had wrestled with the key and lock for at least five minutes, I got annoyed and turned the key in for him and ushered him in.

"You'll be okay tonight?" I asked him as he pulled his shirt up and over his head.

"Yeah," Luke replied, downing a water bottle that was on his bedside table. "Thanks for the ride."

I nodded, "Anytime. You can call me up to be your designated driver anytime."

"Thank you," He said, smiling at me as he dove into his bed, not bothering to take his jeans off or kick his shoes off. "I appreciate it, Annie."

I smiled at him and backed toward the door. "Night, Luke,"

"Goodnight, Annabeth."

Percy

As promised, I sat waiting in the school parking lot for Annabeth. I figured she'd be out here any minute since I had texted her this morning and told her a time and it was nearing six.

My radio volume was so low I could barely hear the music, but I could recognize the thumps of the bass playing. I knew it was a favorite, so I turned it up so I could jam out while I waited for Annabeth.

When I recognized her car pulling into the lot I reached over and picked up my backpack and a few extra unnecessary papers from my passenger seat. I wondered if she'd even want to ride with me to the restaurant or not.

I turned the volume down a bit when she pulled up beside me and rolled her window down. I mirrored her and she smiled up at me from her car.

"Want me to follow you?" She asked.

"No," I answered immediately, wanting her gorgeous self in my vehicle right now. Just seeing her large grey eye looking up at me made me want to beg her to just run away with me. "Ride with me, if you'd like."

She nodded and circled my truck to park her car in the parking space next to mine. I waited for her to climb into the passenger seat.

"Hey," Annabeth greeted when she was settled into the seat and buckling herself in. "Nice ride."

"Thanks," I said, twisting my body to make sure nobody was behind us. When I was sure the coast was clear, I pulled out and we were on the road. "Traded the old one in."

"Again?" She asked, "I thought you just bought one."

"I did," I laughed, "This is my graduation gift; the old one was temporary, anyways."

"Graduation," Annabeth said quietly, "It's coming so fast."

"Yeah," I agreed, "I'm ready to graduate, though."

She just nodded, not speaking out loud. I wondered if she was sad that I was leaving.

"So, where are we going?" Annabeth asked me, twirling a curl around her finger, "I hope I'm not too casual-looking."

"Nope," I said, grazing my eyes over her body- and lingering in a few spots. She wore tight blue jeans, a t-shirt and sandals. I liked how casual and sweet she looked. "You look fine."

She blushed and I realized how badly I had missed the color in her cheeks. "You look good, too," She told me. My eyes flicked to their reflection in the rear-view mirror and I wondered what she thought looked good about a black polo and jeans.

I pulled into Applebee's and asked her if it was okay if we ate there. I knew her answer before I had even asked, though- this was our usual place.

We got our usual table, too. The alcove in the corner with two chairs. I took my seat in the corner and smiled at her as she told the lady she wanted water.

"I was beginning to wonder where you two have been," The waitress smiled real big, "The other ladies and I have been wondering what's been going on- you two are our favorite customers!"

I felt awkward for a second, because the reason we hadn't been back here- together, at least- was because we hadn't been dating.

"Well, we're back here now," I told her, "Can I get a coke?"

She nodded and hurried off with our drinks written down, leaving Annabeth and I to sit alone for the time being.

"Well," Annabeth said, playing with the napkin in front of her, "I haven't been here in a while."

"Me, either," I said, looking around our little alcove. The window next to us faced the parking lot, and I could see my truck from here.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" My first love blurted across from me. I looked to her quickly, meeting her grey eyes with my own green ones.

"Which part?"

"Every part," Annabeth said. I raised my eyebrows at her. "I mean, like, when you said you'd take me back..."

"Of course," I answered fast, "I would do it now, tomorrow, next week... but I'd prefer sooner rather than later."

"Really?" She questioned, "I just thought that you hated me."

I picked over my words carefully before answering. "I did. I hated you for a while, because I couldn't understand why you wouldn't just _believe _me about the whole thing with Thalia."

Annabeth's eyes looked really sad as she opened her pretty little lips to speak, "I really hope you don't take that personally, Percy, I just didn't know what to think."

"I understand," I said, because I really did. "It's all just a mix-up, you know?"

"Yeah," She said, "I want to apologize for saying the things I said to you, though. It wasn't fair."

"It hurt," I admitted, remembering all the nights I had just laid there, unable to do anything but stay frozen with memories. "I was really upset for a while."

"Upset," Annabeth repeated, "I heard you went to a lot of parties... how could you be upset if you were in the mood to party?"

"Partying occupied my mind," I said, "Getting drunk pretty much numbed me... I don't know if you can understand that."

It did, though. Drinking until I was drunk made me feel fuzzy and numb, and i couldn't think right, I couldn't feel, I couldn't _remember_...

"I guess everyone's got their own types of therapies," Annabeth said quietly, making me wonder what she had done to get rid of the shadows of our past. She had to have the nightmares I did, if she still loved me the way I loved her. I had to know what she did...

"What did you do?" I asked her, "What did you do to cope?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I didn't _do_ anything."

"What?" I asked her, feeling my stomach drop. Surely she went through a hard time like I had... "You were perfectly fine? You were happy and content while I was dying on the inside?"

Annabeth shook her head at me, eyes wide as she laughed coldly. "I was far from fine, Percy. I cried my eyes out at least once a day until I was out of tears. I had to have a friend sit with me and keep me company incase I choked to death on accident while I was crying."

"By friend, do you mean Luke Castellan?" I asked her, remembering bitterly what a few of my friends had mentioned about who Annabeth hung out with these days.

"Well, yeah," She answered, surprised, "He's the one."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and looked away from her. "I can't stand the thought of what you might have done with him,"

"Are you serious right now?" Annabeth said, surprising me with her raised voice. "I heard all kinds of crap about you and other girls, and you're going to sit there and say something like that?"

I hushed her gently, "Shh, not so loud."

"I didn't even do anything with Luke," She snapped at me, but this time with a thankfully lower tone. "We're just friends."

"All I'm saying is, people said that you two were together..."

"Well we weren't," Annabeth snapped. "What about you and what's-her-face? Or were there many faces?"

"I didn't fool around with that many people," I interjected, "Get your facts right."

"Oh really," Her eyebrows shot up, "And what's your number?"

"What?" I asked, knowing exactly what she meant by 'my number', but I was actually stalling to see what my number really was. I honestly thought it was only four after Annabeth...

Maybe it was five?

Oh, yeah, I forgot about that Ashley chick. Was she number five or six?

"Are you serious," Annabeth's head turned as she looked away from me, her cheeks turning pink. I could tell she was mad.

And it actually hurt me to see her mad.

That's how I could tell that I still loved her. I could tell people every day, all day that I was in love with this girl, but I would have no clue how I could show her how I felt. I just know that I did feel that I loved her, because seeing Annabeth hurt at the thought of how many girls I had been with after her actually sparked a little fire or regret and sadness in my heart. It spread slowly, aching and burning through my feelings. I felt like my world had just dropped, down, down, down.

"Annabeth," I said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. It was small, soft and delicate. I loved having her hand back in mine. It felt right, and even though this is incredibly cheesy- perfect. I had my missing puzzle piece back. "I'm sorry."

She was still looking away, so I reached out with my other hand to touch her face. My hand shook as I brushed back a curl from her face and swept my hand over her cheek. I heard her breath hitch and her eyes fluttered closed.

"I really am," I continued, "I wanted you back _so bad_. The only thing that took my thoughts away from you was beer and stuff."

It was true. I wasn't just lying to get her back or anything. I didn't even know if telling her all this _would_ get her back. I just knew that by drinking beer, vodka, and any type of alcohol got me so drunk off my ass that I didn't even think of Annabeth. And when the alcohol didn't work, the other girls did. Somewhat.

I remember Reyna getting mad at me because later that night after the party, when we shared a hookup, she had snapped at me for calling her 'Annabeth'. That was the last time I had called a girl by Annabeth. Instead, I just didn't say their names. I stuck to "baby", "babe", and "darling".

"Just tell me how many," Her eyes opened again, and I moved my hand away from her face.

I bit my lip and thought before I answered. I considered lying about my number, but I didn't see a point in doing so. If I lied, it would just be pointless, because honestly I wanted her to know. I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already have, though. "I think five," I told her.

"Five," Her eyes went wide, "It hasn't been that long since..."

"I know," I said, glad that she hadn't finished the sentence. "I fell into some old habits."

"Who were they?" Annabeth asked, looking down at her hands.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her, knowing she didn't. I know i wouldn't want to hear who she had been with if our roles were reversed.

"Just tell me the one you think about the most." She said, looking up to meet my eyes for a second before looking down again. Her grey eyes were beautiful, even when sad.

"I think about you the most," I answered honestly, "but since Ashley was the most recent one, she comes to mind a bit."

"Ashley?" Annabeth asked, surprised at the name. "Which one?"

"Ashley Leake," I said, "She goes to Lincoln."

She nodded at me. "What did you do with her?"

"I've only ever hooked-up with those five girls," I told her, "Nothing more, I swear."

"By hooking-up, what do you-,"

"I mean making out." I answered before she was even done asking. "I wouldn't do... that... with anybody else."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, "We never did that, though."

"I know," I said, feeling my cheeks heat up. "I was sort of waiting for you on that."

Awkward silence passed over the two of us as Annabeth took this in. She seemed to be thinking about what I had just said. I had basically just told her that I didn't want to have sex with anybody but Annabeth, which meant I only desired her in that way. Her cheeks were pink, and I'm sure mine were red. We probably looked like some weird tomato teenagers or something.

"I just don't know," Annabeth finally spoke up, sounding a little choked and exhausted. "I miss you a lot, and I still want you... but things are just so complicated..."

I nodded, feeling my phone start buzzing in my pocket. I ignored it, knowing it would be rude to answer while I was with Annabeth.

"I miss you, too," I winced, "So much."

She nodded, reaching across the table with her free hand and holding mine. I shifted closer to hold her hand across the table.

Unfortunately this meant that my phone, in my back pocket, was pressed against the wooden bench seat now. My phone was still ringing, and vibrating, and now that it was pressed against the wood it was making a loud and annoying noise.

Annabeth's eyebrows rose. "You going to get that?" She asked.

"I wanted to spend time with you," I said, reaching into my pocket for my phone, "And work stuff out, but it seems urgent... I usually never get calls, just texts."

I answered the unfamiliar number and pressed the phone to my ear while Annabeth checked her own phone. As soon as I greeted the person on the other line, though, I was surprised with the shout of a woman.

"Percy?! It's Thalia- come quick!"

My eyes met Annabeth's, who could obviously hear the other end of the line as well as I could thanks to the loud, shrill voice of Thalia's mom. Annabeth's eyes were wide as she stood up quickly, grabbing her purse.

"I'll be right there," I said, standing up, also, "Where am I going?"

"King's Daughter's hospital," Thalia's mother said into the phone as I felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over me. I felt numb and my stomach churned uneasily. Was Thalia hurt?

**Sorry for the delay.**


	42. Chapter 42

Annabeth

Chapter 42

_Your eyes they shine so bright_

_I want to save that light_

It had been several hours since I had received the news. The God-awful, surprising, heart-breaking news.

After Percy had got off the phone, he tossed a few bills on the table and we took off for his vehicle. It wasn't long after leaving Applebee's that he explained the phone call to me. All I could think of was how stressed and messed up Thalia's life had been lately.

And how I had completely ignored everything she had told me.

I cried on the way to the hospital, remembering every detail of everything Thalia had come to me about this year. I remembered the way she told me she thought she was gay. _I _didn't have a problem with her sexuality, so I didn't think it was a big deal. However, it was a big enough deal to the rest of the school for them to make fun of her for it.

After Thalia's problems increased and she started to be harassed and bullied, I never thought much of that, either. Her skirt would be yanked at school, and she'd been thrown against lockers and kissed inappropriately by strangers. I felt so bad because I knew all of these things had happened to my best friend... but I never did anything about it.

I was too worried about myself, and my problems with Percy that I never noticed how bad her problems were getting. I knew she was on drugs and drinking, but I honest to God did not know how bad it was. The doctors say that when they found her, she had so much alcohol in her that they wouldn't- or couldn't- do anything if they had enough time.

Thalia's friend was completely unavailable, too. Kim had mysteriously vanished... like she was never there in the first. The police said that they'd check the school records, but the doctors were pretty certain that the whole time "Kim" was a figment of Thalia's imagination. Instead of hanging out with a girl that finally understood her, Thalia had been hanging out alone. She had been drinking alone, and had gotten the drugs from an unknown source.

I really broke down, though, when Thalia's mother, who I had considered my second mother, grabbed me up in the hospital waiting room and just held me. I knew something was wrong with every sob that escaped her mouth, and every shake of her shoulders that accompanied every one of those sobs.

The news of Thalia's death was what broke me.

I rocked back and forth hugging Thalia's mother for what felt like forever before she told me what happened between each sob. My stomach dropped further and further with each word until I felt like I was going to throw up. I cried with her, mostly from nervousness, and having no clue what was going on until I had the whole story pieced together.

Percy and I were told that Thalia had been found in her bedroom, where she had committed suicide.

Blood was everywhere when Thalia's mom had pushed the door open to ask her daughter about dinner plans that night, and she was so frightened that she called the cops in a fit of tears.

She had shot herself.

All I could think about was how I hadn't even noticed how extremely wrong everything was in her life.

Thalia

It happened in the dark.

Everything bad happens in the dark. Purses are stolen from elderly ladies in the dark, murders happen in the dark, and banks are robbed in the dark. Well, there's a difference between dark and night, I guess. The night is when the sun has went down. The dark is where you can't see anything, and everything's scary.

As a kid I was always scared of the dark. I remember scrunching myself up into a ball at night and being absolutely terrified of what might be in the closet. I even remember getting my big brother to turn the light on in there just so I could at least _see _what could come out and kill me. I was so scared that whatever came out of that closet would kill me.

Silly, young, naive me. I thought being killed was the worst thing that could happen to somebody.

Now I know that that's not really the case. Death is death. It's a lot better than suffering.

Anyways, I did it in the dark. I turned off all the lights, and blocked every crack with towels and blankets. I left my cell phone and my MP3 player in the bathroom- I didn't want any distractions.

Then I drank. I drank more than I ever had in my whole life. I was afraid that if I tried to do the deed sober I would back out.

I kind of argued with myself for most of the time. Should I wait for a better moment? I didn't want Jason to be the one to find me. He'd be gone until the next day.

I started crying thinking about my brother. He probably deserved a better sister. I couldn't even remember the last thing I said to him. I'd miss him. I remember all the times we'd spend opening Christmas presents together, and searching everywhere in the apartment for our hidden presents. I remember arguing with him over who got to pick the channels on TV, or who got to hold the remote. I remember hating his first girlfriend, and sitting beside him on the church pews. It was sad to think I was leaving him, but he didn't need me anyway.

Well, there was an even sadder part. Coming up with a reason to live.

I spent the longest time sitting on my bed, cross-legged and downing the awful vodka- straight, because it left my mouth feeling numb and nasty, and that's how I felt inside my heart- thinking and begging myself to think of at least one reason to stay alive.

I knew I should probably have fixed things between Annabeth and Percy before I let myself go, because it was my fault they weren't together anymore. It's funny how after death you remember everything. For example, I now remember every detail of what happened that day between Percy and I.

I'm also aware I went crazy at one point, and that "Kim" didn't exist.

Even if she didn't exist, she might have been the best friend I've ever had.

Sorry, I keep straying away from the story. My bad.

After I got so drunk that it was hard to even crawl under the bed and get out the stupid gun, I threw up in the middle of crying because I was still thinking about how bad my life sucked.

I'm not asking for pity, but bear with me. I'm almost to the "good part".

Looking back now, maybe I was a coward for taking the "easy way out". I should have gone back and fixed the things I had broken, like Percy and Annabeth's relationship, my relationship with my mom, my grades, and everything that should be mended. I'm not Cupid, or a matchmaker, or anything in that sort, though, so maybe fixing their relationship was out of the question for me. I'm only hoping that my death will come good in the end for those two, and maybe bring them together. How cliché would it be for them to get back together at my funeral?

If I could fix one thing, though, it would be my relationship with my mom. I want her to know that I love her. I wrote it in that stupid suicide letter, but I'm scared that maybe I hid it too well for anybody to find.

After I got the cold, hard gun and was literally shaking from the sobbing and dry-heaving, I raised it to my forehead. The gun was even colder on my temple. I didn't want to feel it.

I closed my eyes.

And re-opened them. I did not want the last thing I ever saw in this life to be ugly darkness.

So I turned my phone on, ignoring the fact that I had absolutely no texts- because I had absolutely no friends- and clicked on a picture I had taken with myself snug between Annabeth and Percy's sides. It was a while back, before I broke my best friends' hearts with my own drunken, dosed-up lies.

I looked at it for a while, and thought about calling one of them and apologizing, but I remembered my apology was also in the letter, and it wasn't worth bothering either one with my voice. I probably would've changed my mind anyways, if I had called, and I didn't want my mind to be changed.

I knew instantly what I was going to do as I closed my eyes, the image of a half-tired smile from Percy and an in-love look from Annabeth in my mind. Instead of raising the gun to my temple, though, this time I slid it into my mouth.

The cold surface of the metal gun was tasty, but my mouth was so numb anyway that it didn't matter. My finger shook as I inched it to the trigger.

It was time to say goodbye.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek as my chest heaved and I counted to three.

One.

I'm sorry Percy. I'm sorry Annabeth.

Two.

My tear fell from my jaw and onto the phone's screen. I'm sorry, Mom, Dad. I'm sorry, Jason.

Three.

Goodbye.

**I'm sorry if that was depressing.**

**I had this planned out for a LONG time, y'all...**

**R&R, if you have thoughts about suicide, self-harm, or depression, I'm always here to help or talk if you need it. Thalia's just a character, though, and she's not supposed to give any of you ideas so yeah, I love y'all!**


	43. Chapter 43

Annabeth

Chapter 43

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm_

It was one of those foggy days that seem to be in just about every scary Halloween tale; the morning sun was blocked off by the slow, lazy, drifting fluffs of fog, and the air obtained a damp kind of feel to it. I hated it. This was Thalia's day- she deserved sunshine, singing song birds, and poufs of white clouds. Instead, on her funeral, she got this ugly, dreary weather.

I pulled my stockings over my toes, hating that I would have to dress in all black today. I'd do it, though. For Thalia.

My phone pinged on my dresser beside my bed in my mom's house. I came home, even though we are still angry at one another, because Thalia was like a second daughter to my mom. We were all very close, and it's hard for anybody else to understand why I cry so much with every memory that drifts into my mind involving my dead best friend.

Glancing at my phone as I raked the stockings over my thighs, stretching the carefully patterned fabric so that it covered every inch of skin and didn't tear, I skimmed over the long message sent by Percy.

**_Hey, I'm wearing a sports coat and slacks... would that be okay? I wondered if we should match my tie with your dress or whatever? Or would that be too date-ish? Does that sound stupid? Never mind- I'll just meet you there... unless you want a ride? I could pick you up, say twenty minutes or so? Are you at your mom's or your dorm? Let me know_**

I smirked to myself. He _would _be confused about what to wear. Tear prickled in my eyes- if my best friend weren't dead, we wouldn't be worrying about what to wear in the first place.

**I'll be ready when you get here. Wear a black tie; I'm at Mom's this afternoon.**

I zipped up the back of my form-fitting black dress, and pulled my sweater over my shoulders. As I contemplated about how I'd wear my hair- I didn't have very many options- my Mom strolled into my bedroom, perching on the end of my bed.

"Hey, sweetie," She clipped, but her tone didn't reach her eyes. She seemed to be sympathetic and sweet to anybody else, but I knew she was only pitying me.

_No thanks_, my subconscious snapped, _I don't want your pity... I'm still pissed at you._

"Do you know where that bracelet Dad bought me is?" I asked her, ignoring her out-of-character tone. "It's not in my jewelry box."

Actually, I had noticed a lot of little things were missing. Jewelry, underwear, shoes... small things most people wouldn't notice unless they lived in the house with the missing accessories.

"About that," Mom's voice was still in the sickly-sweet mode, "We've got a few things to talk about..."

The buzzer rang, meaning somebody was trying to get into the apartment. "That's probably Percy," I muttered, stooping down to shove my stocking-clad toes into my boot heels.

"Percy?" Mom's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "Percy Jackson?"

"The one and only," I said over my shoulder as I walked out of my room. I guess my hair would stay down. My time flew past faster than I thought it would.

"You're back with that boy?" She followed me out of my room at my heels. I didn't even have to turn around to know she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"We're... working things out." I shrugged. Why is it her business, again?

Athena opened her mouth to say something else, but I had the door opened before she could utter anything that might piss me off.

Percy stood fumbling with his tie around his neck. He looked up, meeting me with those beautiful, sea-green eyes that made my legs turn to Jell-O, and I flushed. A lopsided grin appeared, and his own blush crept across his divine face. "Please tell me you can tie this?"

I smiled and stepped forward, lifting his tie. "You don't know how?"

"I was in a hurry," He lifted his chin as I tightened the collar of the tie, "I didn't want to keep you waiting."

Aware that my mother was still standing there watching the pair of us, I nodded at him. "It's alright, I wouldn't have minded. Thanks for picking me up."

"It's no problem," Percy shrugged as I finished the tie. He adjusted it a little bit, using his hand to shake the knot a bit. "Hello, Mrs. Chase."

Athena made a _tsk_ sound, and I noted the cold tone she used when she spoke. "Hello, Percy."

He stiffened as he tried a smile towards her. "How are you?"

I knew he was trying to be friendly. I winced at the whole situation. It would probably just be better if we left...

"Let's go," I said, holding my hand on Percy's arm. "We'll be late to the service."

"Goodbye," Percy called to my mom. I wanted to tell him not to even bother. There was no use; she was just a bitch in general towards him.

Mom turned on her heel and walked off, not offering any more dialogue. I frowned- I would definitely have a talk with her about respect and manners.

Once we were safely out of the apartment and in the elevator, Percy spoke.

"Why doesn't she like me?"

"I wish I knew," I said quietly, crossing my arms. "She seems to have something against you, and it makes me really mad. You haven't done anything."

"I wish she liked me," He said, "Just like I wish you liked me."

I ignored the part about me, remembering something my mom saying something bout Percy's dad. "My mom said she grew up with your dad."

Percy's face fell. "My dad was a good guy."

"In high school?"

"Maybe," He shrugged. "My mom had me when she was in high school, when she met my dad. He might have been a player, if that's what you want to call him."

"One time she said he treated girls badly."

"Maybe," Percy said, "He isn't here anymore... I'd like to honor his image. He _is _my dad, anyway."

"I understand," I said as the elevator opened and we walked to Percy's truck.

"My mother says he treated her like a princess," He told me, his voice a murmur. "I'd like to treat you like a princess."

My stomach rolled like a roller coaster at his words. I didn't look at him as I replied. "You did."

Silence took hold as he reached out and took my hand. "Give me another chance?"

I didn't answer him, not knowing what to say. Of course, before the Disaster, I had agreed to try again. We were working things out.

But now, if feels weird. I know we have to talk about it, though, at some point. I still want him, and apparently he still wants me. I can't look at him without longing, and sometimes I feel like crying just knowing he isn't mine, and there's a chance somebody could just flaunt their selves at him and he may go running like a puppy that smells a treat.

I realized that if I didn't tell him all this, he'd never know how I felt. So as I opened the door to his truck, his smell of cologne, boy and sea salt filling my nose, I started to talk to him.

"We can't just pick up where we left off," I said, not looking at him. I could tell he was surprised at what I was saying, though, because his breathing hitched and quieted. I was hoping he'd just let me finish speaking before I chickened out, and then we'd be back to square one, where he'd have no clue how I felt. "I've been hurt... and I know you love me, and I know _you _know I love you, but I think it will take a while for us to learn to trust again..."

"You never trusted me in the first place," Percy spoke up bitterly, making my heart clench. He might as well have grabbed my heart and squeezed it with giant hands. "At one point I had thought you did, but obviously you proved me wrong when you left me in the heat of the moment."

"Thalia was messed up," I whispered, "The poor girl invented herself a friend because I was never there for her. I'll never forgive myself for that."

My heart ached. My best friend- my _dead_ best friend- would never hear my apology. I can't even remember the last thing I said to her. I doubted it ended with "I love you", or anything remotely important. Our last conversation was probably me whining about Percy... because that's all I had been thinking about the past few months. It was all about me; the attention was never focused on Thalia.

"That's true, she was messed up, but she not only messed up her like, but our relationship, too. You believed the first thing you heard and never gave me a chance."

"I regret that, too," I said, feeling torn up and wounded. I felt like a soldier on a battlefield. For a split second, the ridiculous thought of the Battlefield of Love crossed my mind, and soldiers fighting for love. I'm not that dramatic, though. Everything is just too complicated and out of control for me. I wanted to beg, wail, scream- anything that would fix all this mess. But I knew from when I was a little girl that crying, screaming, begging, or wailing would do no good. This was all on me. I had to fix things myself.

"I did trust you," I told him, "You were probably one of the few people I trusted. Percy- before I met you, my life was boring. It wasn't fun; I was dull and nothing interesting ever went on with me. My life consisted of school and basically the few things I did with my old friends. Ever since that day of detention, all I could ever know was you. I may have disliked the thought of you, but you've always been _there_, in my mind. Even when I thought you were an evil SOB, you crossed my mind constantly."

"Oh, God," Percy breathed, "I am so in love with you, Annabeth Chase."

"And I, you, Percy Jackson," I said, and as I spoke I felt the tears leak from my eyes and fall to my skin. I knew I'd do everything I could at this point to have him back. It had been so long since I had heard those words.

~oOo~

I was grateful the fog was so thick when I walked through the funeral home's large grey concrete doors. They closed with a sound that made me shiver, and I tightened my sweater around my shoulders.

_"Are you cold or something?"_

_"What?" _

_"Are you talking about my jacket? I just felt like wearing it, is all."_

_"O-kay, it's, like, eighty-nine degrees outside, though. Are you sure you don't want to take it off?"_

_"No! I'm fine, really. I have to go to a thing, anyway."_

She probably never had a "thing". I winced at my last memory of my best friend. Bony, thin and wearing away. She was so little... scary thin.

People stood around the room, talking in low voices and dressed in black. I ducked my head- I didn't want anybody to see my face. I was already a host to visiting tears for the umpteenth time today.

I felt Percy's large hand on my lower back as he pushed and lead me through the odd-smelling home and towards the back... the family room. It smelled of dead flowers, elderly perfume and disinfectant.

My subconscious shook her head- no, no, no! This wasn't right! Thalia's life- before depression took hold- was filled with giggles and laughter! She was sassy and amazing, full of love and life. This place, it wasn't right for her!

Then again, she wasn't supposed to die so young, anyway. I sincerely doubt she ever even thought of how she wanted to be buried.

Well, maybe she did, I corrected my conscious. She was a very different girl this past year.

"Annabeth," I looked up into the eyes of Thalia's mother, her legs crossed over, clad in stockings and black flats. Jason sat beside her, his arm over her shoulders and looking like... well, looking like somebody had died. I had never seen him looking like this...

Jason wore a black suit and tie, his blonde hair in its usual spiked hairdo, bit his eyes were the reddest I'd ever seen. His nose was pink, but he wasn't crying.

"Hey," I said, my voice soft as I sat on the other side of Mrs. Grace. "I'm here."

She leaned her head on my shoulder, and over Mrs. Grace's head I connected eyes with Jason. He looked so much like his sister it was unreal.

"She was s-so y-young," Mrs. Grace sniffled, her voice small and quiet as Jason rubbed circles into her back. "My baby girl..."

"She's in a better place, Mama," Jason murmured. "She was going through so much..."

"If she had only told me it was that bad..." She sobbed, turning her head so that her nose was in the crook of my neck. She sobbed, her back shaking slightly.

"I don't think she told anybody," I whispered, rubbing her knee. She was like my second mother; I was so comfortable with her.

Mrs. Grace stood slowly, rubbing the skin beneath her eyes as she shakily sniffled. "I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back,"

I remembered Percy and looked up to see him at the closed casket in the middle of the room. My stomach rolled- I wasn't ready to see her just yet.

"I feel like I could have stopped it," Jason swallowed loudly, turning to me with burning red eyes. I watched Percy's back as he spoke. "I knew she was being bullied, but I didn't know she was going through... all that."

I nodded, my own eyes burning. "I never saw any signs of suicide. My health class has the signs on this poster, you know? I just never noticed anything going on with Thalia..."

"I'd do anything to have her back," Jason's voice was choked. I turned to him, my hair shifting, and at the sight of his tears, my own fell.

"Oh, God," I wailed, throwing my arms around him. "I could have stopped her... I _loved _her! She was like my sister!"

"She _was_ my sister," Jason cried into my hair, his arms tight around me. "I heard all the rumors of sexual assault some idiots did to her... but I never believed anything. She never spoke up."

I realized Jason thought this was his fault, and it made me cry harder. "It's not your fault," I told him, "There's nothing we could have done..."

"The doctors say she went crazy," He said as his tears soaked into my skin. "She was so delusional... so insane..."

I nodded, not moving my head from his chest. "Her brain was fried."

"I don't know what to do anymore," Jason said, his crying calming down. With his calm, I started to relax a bit more. "We had the carpet cleaned so many times... but it just won't go away..."

I felt sick to my stomach. Whose job was it to clean all that blood?

"There's  
>a stain?" I squeezed my eyes closed. "Oh, Jesus,"<p>

"I'm about ready to pull the carpet up," He breathed. "I was going to let you come in and get whatever you wanted out of her room, though, first."

I pulled away, nodding. It felt good to have fresh air, even though the air smelled of death and flowers. I vaguely remembered Thalia's favorite flower was a sunflower; as I looked around the room, I didn't spot one.

"Maybe sometime this week," I said, standing up. Jason tried to put on a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. I wondered if he'd ever have a real one again.

"Wonder if she's in there," Percy said when I sidled up next to him at the closed casket. His hands were in the pockets of his pants, and he looked deeply pained as he looked down at the simple, brown box.

"Of course she's in there," I said, looking up at his face. I inhaled sharply at the sight of his sharp jaw, but dismissed the thought of trailing my tongue down it.

_Another time_, I thought. _This is Thalia's time_.

"You think so?" He asked me, turning his sea-green eyes upon me. "She wasn't in there when she was alive, you know."

It dawned on me that he wasn't talking about her being _in there_ as if in the coffin.

"No, she's not in there," I said grimly, looking back down at the coffin. "She never was."

He nodded quietly next to me, and we both stared down at the coffin for what felt like forever. I had so many questions- did they even have a body? There probably wasn't anything left of her head... she had shot straight up to her brains, anyway. I felt so sick thinking about it.

"Can we go?" I asked him. "I can't do this much longer."

"Me either," He said, discomfort in his voice as he reached out for my hand. "Let's tell Mrs. Grace goodbye, and we can go."

~oOo~

"Thank you for going with me," I told Percy as he turned his truck off in the parking lot of my dormitory.

"I couldn't have been there without you," He said, "I know I didn't talk to anybody but you, but it was so hard to just be there."

I nodded, silence overwhelming us. Suddenly the thought of being all alone in my dorm room scared me.

"Will you come in with me?" I asked him, surprising Percy. "I mean, you don't have to, I'm just kind of scared-,"

"Yes," Percy said quickly, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I'll go in with you."

I smiled at him, relief swooshing through me like air out of a balloon.

My little twin bed sank as Percy and I sat on it, but I didn't care. All I wanted was the warmth of my blankets and his chest. I needed comfort, and he was the only one who could make me feel better.

"Come here," He murmured, and I lay in his arms that night, crying him and myself to sleep.

**^^^ if you guys are confused about the last sentence, NO, they did NOT have sex. She just cried them to sleep. Just clarifying. **

**So the lovely, yet damaged couple is trying to sew up their broken hearts and fix everything while struggling to juggle the death of their best friend. It's a beautiful, yet a horrible thing. **

**There's a bit more of this story left, I'd say ten chapters in the very least, but there could always be more. I think. Not sure.**

**Sorry it took me so long to write this, I'm VERY busy! But I'm trying!**

**I had homecoming last Friday, and it was awful... let's just say my date ditched me. Yeah, it sucked.**

**Anyways, enough about me! R&R, yall! I wanna know how you feel about my story!**

**R&R**


	44. Chapter 44

Annabeth

Chapter 44

_We'd drive too fast, we'd get too loud _

_Yeah, we thought we made the world go round..._

_Nothing but a bunch of time to kill,_

_Sit up on a big hill_

_Make a toast, drink it down and say_

_"Yeah man, we run this town."_

The morning sun drifted through the window of my dorm, barely lighting up the room through my curtains and making me blink my eyes open. I nestled further under my covers- I was warm, and there was no way I was going to get up early on a Sunday.

When I shifted, my feet brushed across a pair of legs covered in hair.

I froze.

_What?_

I shifted again so that I was turned with my back against the window and I was facing the sleeping Percy. His eyes were closed, making his eyelashes fan out across his sharp cheek bones. My breath hitched.

He looked like a god.

"Oh my God," I breathed, a shaky finger reaching up to trace his perfectly chiseled lips. They were so pink and lovely- I wanted to lean forward and kiss them over and over again. The only thing stopping me was that I would probably wake him up, and that would be the worst thing. He was so beautiful.

I scooted closer, dragging my bottom across the sheets and carefully moving my legs to entwine with his. I closed my eyes with the glorious feeling- being this close to him was like heaven.

I wondered when he took his pants and his shirt off, but I didn't care all that much. I had fallen asleep in his arms last night.

It was intimate, so sexy... and we hadn't even done anything. All we did was sleep!

My breathing was shaky as I nestled my head into his bare chest. He felt perfect.

I dozed off again, loving his smell, his feel, and the slow breathing that made his chest move up and down, up and down, up and down.

~oOo~

The second time I woke, strong arms were locked around me. I blinked my eyes open at the feel of Percy's lips on my forehead.

"I didn't mean to wake you," He whispered, his sea-green eyes looking down at me and his lips in a small smile.

"It's okay," I whispered back, deciding not to tell him that I had already been awake earlier. "What time is it?"

"It's about ten-thirty," Percy said, pulling me closer. I ended up across his chest, my nose brushing his. His eyes searched mine, a small smile appearing on his beautiful lips. His eyes fluttered half-closed before he kissed my nose.

"I love you," He said lowly, tightening his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes, pushing my nose into the crook of his neck. I stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying his scent, the clean sheets, the warm sunlight and his presence before answering.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him, reaching up and pushing my hair out of my face. I re-adjusted myself so that I could see his face.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

I didn't know what to specify. There were so many things... so many wounds that hadn't healed yet. There were so many unanswered questions, but there were also so many unreadable emotions we held. I didn't know if I was still upset about the number of girls he had been with, or if I was still having mixed feelings about even being with him. I felt so alone, so _lost_ without my second half, but I also had a lot more time to think without him. I had a bad- tainted with a bit of good- feeling about him going to college next year.

And suddenly, the thought of Percy going to college and leaving me behind at Goode hit a nerve, and I was feeling that familiar tingle in my nose that startled me, but warned me that tears were coming. What was I going to do when he left? I hadn't had enough time to really catch up with him about the whole schooling and college stuff, so I had no clue where he planned on going. Was he going somewhere far off? I couldn't handle him gone... would he leave me?

Percy must have seen my expression, or read it, or something, because the light in his eyes instantly died and a fire of sadness and concern was illuminated.

"What's the matter?"

I pushed my arms under his neck so I could wrap my arms around him before the tears came. And when they came, it was like a dam breaking. I think I surprised Percy, too, because his reaction was to just push back my hair and ask me what was wrong.

The problem was, I couldn't find the words. I couldn't find my voice, either, so it wouldn't even matter if I had words. My mind was a horse in a race, way beyond the finish line and flying through valleys and valleys of grass, past the horizon and into a whole new land that I've never seen or heard of before. My mind was flying to places I had never considered before. I would be lost again, and I wouldn't have another chance to fix things.

So instead of explaining things to Percy, I just pressed my lips to his and kissed him with everything I had, mentally begging him to respond and show me that he felt the same way I did. I was overwhelmed with so much love that I didn't know what to do with it; emotions were building, and I didn't know if it was because my week was coming or what, but I wasn't all that worried about it, because when Percy's lips moved against mine, and his arms tightened again, I was drifting up, up, up, and my worries were spinning away, back to the land beyond the horizon, and my horse was finding its way back to the racetrack. I was calming down, and my thoughts were getting back on track.

Because whatever happened with Percy's college, and whatever happened with us, we'd figure it out. We always did.

"Annabeth, you can't distract me by kissing me," Percy murmured into my lips. "Tell me what the problem is."

I shook my head at him. It would be too hard to explain anyways. Instead of answering, I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I lost you for way too long for you to stay silent now," He whispered, locking eyes with mine. The moment was so intense, and his green eyes seemed so _big_. I had definitely missed them.

"What happens when you go to college?" I asked him, biting my lip. My fingers knotted themselves up in my lap.

"What do you mean?" Percy chuckled, and the worry in his eyes disappeared. Now he looked amused.

"When you go, I don't know, wherever you go. I'll still be at Goode... alone." By alone, I meant that I wouldn't have Percy around. I wouldn't have Thalia, either.

The thought of not having Thalia smiling at me from across the lunch table made my eyes sting. I didn't want to cry again. Instead, I tried to picture my life next year. Next year without Percy.

Nothing came to mind.

"Baby, you won't be alone," Percy said, and it felt amazing to be called that. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling. "I'll always come back to visit you... and although we aren't back together yet, officially or whatever, I'll never leave you. I'll always be right here."

He placed his palm on my heart. I smiled at him.

"You cheese ball."

"I figured I was being corny," He smiled back. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

All the thoughts and worries about being alone without Percy were starting to fade. I'd be okay for my senior year. It would blow by fast, and then maybe I'd get to join Percy at whatever college he went to.

**Sorry it took so long for the update... and that the chapter is so short. It's just that I wanted to add more but I couldn't exactly do that to this chapter. So I'm working on another chapter to upload REALLY SOON. Like probably at the end of today maybe. If you guys are good ;)**

**Anyways, this story is coming close to an end. Really close, actually... A few more chapters left. Who knows, though. Maybe I'll write another story after?**

**R&R? Pweeeaaseee**


	45. Chapter 45

Annabeth

Chapter 45

_One month later_

"Hey, Mom," I said, my voice hitching in my throat. I nervously rubbed my palms together. They seemed so sweaty.

"Annie," My mom's office chair spun so that she was facing me now, instead of the window behind her desk. She wore a blue suit and skirt and pearls on her ears. "Hello, darling."

"Hi," I said, greeting her again. I shuffled forward into the room, and for once I felt like I was in the right dress code in her presence. My black, pressed pants were like silk against my legs, and the flowing grey tunic I wore was actually more comfortable than it looked. The difference was, though, I was only dressed up for the occasion of Percy's graduation, and Mom looked like this everyday.

"I'm glad you stopped by," She flashed her perfect teeth at me. Her eyes were so identical to mine; I had never seen somebody with the same fierce, angry eyes before besides her.

"Well, you asked me to," I said, looking at my feet. The silver booties I wore came from Katie's closet. She was my new roommate. I was so glad that we had reconnected after everything that had happened, and I was glad I wasn't living alone anymore. Katie and Juniper were glad to have me living with them, I think, and I was glad to have them. Especially because Katie and I wore the same shoe size.

"Yes," Mom pursed her lips. "You look nice today."

"Thank you." I replied. Everything was very awkward. I hadn't talked to her in a while, and this was the first I had seen her in about a month.

Since Thalia's funeral to be exact.

It was hard to believe my best friend had left this world only a month ago. It was still hard to cope, and I still had nightmares, but at least now I had a couple of great friends to console me, and a best friend/guy friend/kind-of-boyfriend's shoulder to cry on.

We still weren't back together officially. Everything was still awkward, which was still unbelievable to me, because we had pretty much started the school year so close, and in the middle it had all fallen apart. Now, at the end of Percy's senior year, we're stitching up our wounds.

Wounds that included a lost best friend, a lost relationship, trust issues, family issues, hurt and tons of emotions.

"Do you want some tea?" Athena asked me, folding her hands over one another in front of her on her desk.

"Can we just cut to it?" I asked, not in a rude way. I just wanted to get out of this house and go back to my dorm. "I have to study for finals."

Mom's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed, but she didn't glare, which I thought was some kind of progress.

"Yes," She adjusted herself in her chair, folding her hands under her chin now. "I've been seeing your father."

My eyes widened. My father? She's been _seeing _him? As in, like, dating?

That's screwed up. My dad is married, and has two sons now by his new wife. There's no way that they're seeing each other.

"No," I shook my head, "That doesn't make any sense."

"We've been meeting for dinner." She blinked her long lashes at me, "To talk about our daughter and what we're going to do with her."

"What you're going to do with me?" I scoffed, "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Athena rolled her eyes. "I think that it would be more... suitable for you to go and live with your father for your senior year next year, and probably for your summer this year to be safe. His wife would teach you to cook and clean, all that nice stuff, and your dad would be able to keep a closer eye on you than I could. He flies planes and I have an extremely important company to look after, which one do you think sounds like they could watch over their children more properly? Now, I hate to admit that I'm not in a very good position to look over my daughter, because after all these years of having you in a boarding school it was a bit easier for me, but lately you've been... acting out."

What the actual heck? Acting out? Living with my father?!

For my whole summer?

That would mean I wouldn't see Percy before he went to college. I wouldn't be able to graduate from Goode with my friends. I'd have to live with my father, whom I hadn't even spoken t in ages, and his wife I hadn't ever met before, not to mention their sons.

"No!" I said, standing up. "You're completely crazy. I'm not leaving."

"Oh, but you are," Mom silently stood up, calm and flawless as she finally did glare at me. "Annabeth Chase, sit down."

I moved back to my seat, feeling my eyes burn. This wasn't even fair. She wasn't giving me a choice.

"Now, let's not be idiotic about the situation. San Francisco has billions of opportunities! You'd get a lot more experiences in a different town than you were raised in your whole life."

"That's not the reason you want me to go," I said, my voice betraying me to my emotions. It was scratchy, raw, and definitely sounded like I was about to cry. My nose stung, and I knew tears were coming. "Just admit it. You don't want me with Percy."

Mom shook her head. "I really don't. Which is why I started meeting with your father a long time ago about the matter. At first he thought the idea of moving you away from a boy was ridiculous. He thought that it was a stupid idea. Then, after you proved to me that you were reckless by going out and never coming home on the weekends, letting your grades fall and being disobedient to me, I finally convinced him that the boy was changing you."

"Changing me?" The tears were coming now, like rivers flowing during a rainstorm. The tears were heavy, and my voice was something I was familiar with after my best friend's death. "Percy didn't change me!"

"Before you even thought of Percy you were a great girl. You were interested in theater, community service and tutoring kids with needs. You studied and made god grades, and then I always got to see you on the weekends. Now all that is gone, Annabeth. It's gone, and my baby girl is running around with the Jackson boy like a wild hooligan."

"Did you just call me a hooligan?" I scoffed at her. "No, I am not a hooligan, but I am in love, Mom. I may have let go a little bit, but what teenager doesn't? Nothing I've changed about myself has to do with Percy, Mother. I lost my very best friend not too long ago. Something would be wrong if I didn't act differently. Besides, I don't think that I've done anything to really deserve to be sent off! I haven't done anything to be punished."

"You think this is punishment? I'm trying to keep you safe. What are you going to do when that boy leaves for college and he doesn't come back for you? You'll be heartbroken and everything we've worked for will be gone. I can't let that happen."

"I'm not going to live with Dad," I said. "You can't make me."

"Oh, but I can. I am your mother, and you have to do what I say."

My lip wobbled. She was relentless. My mom was really going to do this to me.

Before I could say anything else, and before my mother could ruin my life just a bit more, I was out of the door in an instant.

**Another short chapter, but this one was uploaded in the same day as the last.**

**R&R, I'm obsessed with the vampire diaries**


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys! I apologize for the false-chapter, but I'm posting this to deliver some less-than-obvious news. **

**"Bad" is either going to be discontinued completely, or just put on hiatus. I doubt I'll discontinue it, seeing that there are so many fans that love this story, but I just can't get out of my writer's funk with this story. I have a bad case of writer's block when it comes to this story, and I'm just not interested in writing anything for "Bad" right now. I apologize deeply- I do love this story, I just can't bring myself to write anything right now. I'll come back to it, though, I promise. It's just on pause... for now. Again, I'm sorry for the false chapter, and I promise I'll update this as soon as I get the inspiration to write something. I'm trying guys! Hang in there with me:)**

**Meanwhile, I have a fic called "Sometimes Things End Right", which is also a PJO fic, that you can check out if you'd like. It's nothing like Bad, but you may be interested in it if you haven't already discovered it. **

**PEM**

**P.S. If you'd like to PM me absolutely ANY ideas for this story, feel free to. I don't care if they're completely crazy ideas, I'll take them. Maybe somehow I'll get inspired... I'll credit ya of course.**


	47. Chapter 47

Percy

Chapter 46

_Pre-Epilogue_

It had been years since I had seen her. Well, four to be exact, but it wasn't like I was counting or anything. I had just realized that it had only been four years ago that Annabeth had sat me down on the twin-sized, dorm-room mattress and explained to me that her mother was sending her to live with her father. Of course, I had freaked out, and so had she, but in the end we had only ended up wrapped in sheets, kissing away the worries.

God, I was so stupid back then. I thought that by accepting an offer to a college near to San Francisco I'd find a way to be okay and see Annabeth every now and then as opposed to not seeing her at all. We went with that plan and spent the whole summer going back and forth from New York to San Fran, visiting colleges and moving her things.

Everything was fine for about eighteen weeks. I was a student at UCLA, and every Thursday at twelve- my last class of the week- I'd bust my butt to get through swim practice so I'd be off campus and driving towards Annabeth's father's place before nine o'clock. I had timed it perfectly, and it was still a surprise to me that I could remember the distance to and from the campus and her house.

Five hours and twenty-eight minutes.

375.2 miles.

Only three times had I gotten a speeding ticket, but each time I had it overlooked since my swimming coach at the college had gone to school with the judge. I usually got to stay in a guest room at Mr. Chase's house, because he wouldn't make me drive that five and a half hours back to my dorm room so late at night.

And, God, as soon as I flung open the door of my little black Camry- which I had traded my truck in for due to the better mileage- Annabeth was jumping into my arms. She had two little half-brothers who were also a lot of fun and hell-of-a-good football players, and they always found it awesome that their big sister had a boyfriend in college. They didn't know I'd be gone in just a semester, though.

I guess I didn't either.

It was the Thanksgiving holidays that did me in. I flew back to New York to visit Sally and Paul, and the moment I walked through my parent's door, I was done for. I had missed the place terribly, and being all the way across the continent was doing nothing for me. Especially when the only people I knew were members of the swim team. My major was fitting me right, and soon enough I was bored with the classes I was taking. I didn't realize it until after Thanksgiving dinner, but New York was where I belonged.

I explained everything to Annabeth about how I couldn't go another day in California. She seemed disappointed, because she was having totally opposite problems than me.

Annabeth was living her dream life with her father and her step mother.

She had never grown up with two parents, and being around her step-mother and little brothers completed her family. She worked as a barista at some coffee shop, and she had so many friends at her all-girls school (that I totally approved of with the lack of testosterone). We hadn't fought in weeks, but it was then that we started again. Annabeth swore I was being selfish, and I didn't care about our relationship enough to make it work. She asked me to get through just one more semester and then when she graduated we'd both go off to college together, and UCLA wouldn't be so hard on me once she was there.

Except I didn't want to be at UCLA anymore. I wanted to be home, with my hometown and my family. When I tried to stress this to Annabeth, though, she only got mad. She told me that night to leave, and if I wanted to go to New York, then goodbye.

Of course, I was so head-over-heels-stupidly-in-love that I promised her I'd stick it through until the end of the semester and then we'd see how things went.

That next weekend was the first Friday that I did not rush to get into my black car and hurry to her house. I didn't rush at all, actually. I stayed in my dorm and mulled things over in my head.

I guess the girls at her new school were really dramatic, and it somehow rubbed off on her, because the next morning she was calling me up and raging. I can remember it clearly; she was furious that I wasn't in the guest room or spending my morning with her. I told her that I wanted to go home, and she hung up the phone.

I didn't know if she was jealous that I was able to just go back to New York whenever I pleased, or what, but our relationship ended soon after that. Funny thing is, I couldn't tell you how our last conversation went. The supposed love of my life left me because I wanted to be back in New York with my family.

I guess you could call her a bitch. I mean, I did. For months.

Until I started understanding.

She was trapped in California, and we had worked so hard to mend our relationship back when we had broken up the first time. When I graduated, we made the decision to take on San Francisco (for her) and UCLA (for me). She had always promised me that she was right behind me, and technically she was all along. She had always planned on going to UCLA the very next year. It was just my fault that I wanted to go home, and it was my selfishness that broke us up. She may have been the one to end it, but I couldn't blame her. I was a selfish bastard for leaving California for my crowded New York, a place she'd never get to return to until she had enough money to support herself and her trip. Her mother would never allow her to be there, and it was because of me.

Our relationship didn't end so easy, so don't think we just gave up so fast. I didn't move back to New York until after my Christmas exams. Even then it was hard to find a college that would still accept me, even after I had taken up UCLA's offer for a free ride. A small community college in Manhattan had just lost one of their swimmers to paralysis, though, and they desperately needed somebody to feel the spot. I finally convinced them to take me, though it wasn't a whole free ride. I had to pay for a lot of it, but they paid for almost half. During all of this, though, I struggled to ignore phone calls from Annabeth, and I even had to avoid her when she showed up at my dormitory one evening to try and talk to me. It was that rainy night, on December the eighth, that we officially called it quits. She was so mad that her face resembled a tomato, and Annabeth had called me every single name in the book. She hissed at me that if it wasn't for me, then she'd still be at Goode with her best friend- her alive best friend.

It was then that I gave up. I can't recall the whole conversation, like I said before, but her ending words stung. She blamed me for Thalia's death? Impossible. I knew she was just mad, and I knew that she was just as hurt by her words as I was, but it was then that I couldn't do it anymore. I let her cry in front of me, and I even hugged her goodbye, but I left her sitting in her car alone. I couldn't deal with her, or California, for much longer. She had changed, and I wasn't entirely convinced that it was because of her mother. California was an enemy to me now, and I blamed that stupid state for everything; including Annabeth's behavior.

That was the last time I had seen her, or California.

Until now.

Now, unless I was wrong, which I highly doubted, I saw her sitting on the stool of a bar in some trashy club on the streets of crowded Manhattan.

And, God, had four years done her good. Not even good; amazing. Annabeth's hair was long, and the curls brushed her backside when she leaned forward against the bar, calling to the bartender. She wore dark jeans and a yellow top, something I'd probably imagine her in during my dreams or something. If I still dreamed about her.

It was like she sensed me, because she turned her head, sending curls flying into the whisky-scented air. I couldn't be seen from behind the heads of my customers, though, so I knew all was well. I flicked my eyes away, wondering what in the actual hell she was doing here, and how much longer it would take her to realize that I was a patron at the bar just across the room from her.

"Babe," A girl curled her red-nail-tipped finger towards me. I made my way over, slinging the towel I used to wipe down the counters over my shoulder.

"What will it be?" I asked her, a smirk playing at my lips. I didn't forget about my high school sweetheart being seated just twenty five feet away, but I did push the thought to the corner of my mind. "I'm guessing you'd like another strawberry."

"Make it a banana," She had long, dark hair, and I had seen her in here almost every night I was working for the past two weeks. It was obvious she wanted my attention, because always seated her rather round ass on the stool smack in the middle of my bar. "I like bananas."

I didn't know it she was trying to make an innuendo out of a banana, but I turned to make her drink anyway. I was twenty-two, still in college, but the job here at _Down21_ paid well enough. The first night I worked, I had more girls than I could count all over me. It helped that I was young and new, but I never was able to take any of the choices. I had taken my job seriously, and even though occasionally I wanted to cave in and occupy the back bathroom with one of the girls that threw themselves at me, I was opposed to whatever germs the trashy bathroom held, and I couldn't find it in me to disrespect a girl the way I had done so easily back when I was in high school. Every now and then I saw old classmates, and I had to greet them, but most of them were successful already and too busy with classes to notice me. The ones I saw in the bar were only here to let go of their stress, and they didn't want to relive the high school days with me.

I couldn't blame them. High school meant nothing to me now. If I didn't share an apartment with the Stoll brothers, I'd never think back on Goode at all.

"I'll add it to your tab," I told the dark haired girl, sliding the yellow-tinted drink her way. She licked her lips at me as a response.

I knew her name was Drew because she had left her number and name on a napkin numerous times before she had swayed out on the dance floor, full of alcohol and confidence. Once I saw her dirty dancing with another girl, and it took all my willpower to turn away from the view. She was a very nice looking girl, with junk in all the right places. Her waist was tiny, and her bottom was big, but I guess you could say I preferred blondes.

Which led me back to Annabeth. I mean, it's not like I wanted to be back with her or anything, because four years away from Annabeth Chase had given me a lot of thinking time. She was my high school girl, and no she's not even my girl at all. Hell, she could be engaged at the age of twenty one for all I knew, to some rich guy she met in California. She had to be here for her mother, because there was no way she'd be in New York for any reason other than that. I knew she loved California, the state I still blamed for breaking us apart.

I was so bitter and swimming through my pool of thoughts that I didn't even notice the tapping on my shoulder. I turned to my co-worker, a middle-aged woman with pretty much fake everything and a Botox-Gone-Wrong look, smiling apologetically. "Hey, sorry," I said quickly, untying the apron around my waist that I kept napkins and the mixers in. "I'll get out of your way."

"Thanks, Sugar," She croaked. It was obvious that she is and still was a smoker, because her voice was as rusty as an old wrench. "Get outta here, boy. I've seen you eyeing that young thing across the room for the past hour, and if you don't go talk to her, I'll do it for you." She winked.

I bit my lip, turning Annabeth's way. She still had her back to me, only this time the stools on either side of her were occupied by big, gruff looking men. She was angled so that she faced the one on her left, the one with big muscles and tattoos up and down his forearms. I wondered why the bouncer let him in if he was only wearing a wife beater, combat boots and black shorts.

"She hasn't seen you yet," My co-worked croaked at me, "It's time to introduce yourself."

I shook my head at her as I eased past her and through the little gate that separated the bar from the dance floor. "I'm just going home. It's been a long night."

"Suit yourself," She called after me. "She looks like she's been bored out of her mind since she got here!"

I ignored her and made my way to the exit, being careful enough to slip past Annabeth without her seeing me. I didn't want a run in with her, mainly because I didn't know how I'd act. I mean, I was a grown man, and mature, but it would still be awkward as hell to hold a conversation with Annabeth. I hadn't dated anybody since her, and she had probably had many boyfriends since me. I mean, she was gorgeous. Who would resist her?

I almost made it out alive, too, until I heard my name being called.

"Percy!" It wasn't the voice I wanted to hear, but it was a slurred one. When I turned back around, the girl named Drew was dancing over to me, swinging her hips and singing lyrics to some Ke$ha song. When she finally reached me, she slipped her hand onto my bicep and squeezed. "I got your name from your tag earlier."

"I know," I sighed, wishing I had never even put my name tag on. It was part of the uniform, though, so I couldn't just leave it off… unless I wanted to be fired, of course. "Look, it's been a long night, and-,"

"Percy?" I stopped dead at her voice. I knew Drew had been loud enough for Annabeth to hear, but never in my life had I expected her to approach me.

I looked at Annabeth, finally meeting her eye-to-eye for the first time in years. She looked the same, except maybe more grown up. She was taller, and looked comfortable in her body.

"Annabeth," I greeted, surprised she was speaking to me. "You're here… in New York."

Drew looked between us before laughing loudly. She hiccupped halfway through her laughter. "Is she the reason why you were in a hurry to leave, babe?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Drew, and I suddenly felt sorry for the girl I barely knew. Those grey eyes could be scary, especially when they were glaring. I almost shit myself when she turned the glare on me. "You were running from me? Why?"

"I wasn't-,"

"He's been staring at you all night." Drew huffed, which was followed by another hiccup. "I can't seem to get his attention, but the first night you're here, he's all eyes."

"Go the hell away," I snapped at the girl. "You can't get my attention because you're a dumbass."

"Percy!" Annabeth said, her eyes widening at me. I shook my head and walked away. Who did she think she was? I mean, I hadn't even seen Annabeth in four years, and she was going to chide me like I was still her boyfriend when I was rude to an annoying bitch? I mean, the girl was drunk of her ass and embarrassing the hell out of me. I just wanted to get away. I knew seeing Annabeth again was stupid.

"Hey," I heard her call after me not too long after I was outside of the crowded bar. I was headed to the Camry that I still had, my keys in hand.

"What?" I snapped over my shoulder with a sigh. "If you're going to chide me on how I turned down Drew, I don't have time to talk."

"I haven't seen you in years," Annabeth was suddenly beside me, her small hand wrapping around my wrist. I was in front of my car, but I turned to look at her.

"Yeah," I nodded at her. "It's been a while."

"Well, I kind of wanted to catch up," She let go of my wrist and tossed some curls over her shoulder. "Want to get some coffee sometime?"

Of course, my first instinct was to say yes and drag her into my car now, find an open coffee shop and chat now. Then I remembered who she was, and how she made me feel, and I stopped my thoughts from straying. "Maybe," I shrugged at her, reaching up to run my fingers through my hair. "I have class tomorrow."

"I said sometime, not tomorrow," Her eyes pleaded with me. "I haven't seen you in forever."

I hesitated, looking down into her grey eyes. They were still calculating, and honestly they still scared the shit out of me. She was beautiful, like she had always been, with a bit more freckles clouded under her eyes than I remembered. "What were you doing here?" I asked her, avoiding her invitation.

"Business meeting," Annabeth looked over her shoulder at the door to the bar. "Those men back there are probably the sweetest couple I've ever met. They want me to help them out with a design to renovate their bar."

"Thank God," I joked, "This place is so trashy."

"Yet you work here," She pointed out.

"And apparently you're already an architect. At the age of twenty-one."

"No, no, no," Annabeth's eyes widened at me. "I'm an intern, but they chose my designs as their favorites. My boss sent me to work everything out."

"You were sent all the way from California to some trashy bar just to work everything out?" My eyebrows rose. That didn't sound right at all.

"I don't live in California anymore," She shook her head and raised a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. I was glad she did it; I was itching to push it back myself. I had to remind myself that it would probably be an extremely creepy thing to do, four years after our high school relationship. "I live here, in New York."

"Really?" I asked her. "What made you move back?"

"I got a call a couple of years ago from Jason," She bit her lip and looked down at her feet. "He was having a hard time with his mom, you know? I've always been close to Thalia's family and all, and when I heard she was sick, I came to visit. I know it sounds weird, but as soon as I stepped off that plane, I knew I belonged here."

I couldn't think it sounded weird. I mean, after all, I had had the same feeling a long time ago, back when I moved back home. "I understand." I told her evenly.

She grimaced. "I know I sound like a hypocrite now because I never listened to you when you tried to explain to me that you belonged here, and now I'm back and trying to claim the same thing. I'm sorry, Percy. I was so young…"

I nodded quickly, not wanting to get into details. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair again. God, I was going to have false-bed-head by the time I left here. "Hey, it's okay. It was, like, five years ago."

"Four," Annabeth corrected quickly. When I clicked my eyes back to hers, she blushed. "Sorry, I-,"

"No, you're right." I said with a chuckle. "I just didn't think you'd remember, and I didn't want to sound like a freak for keeping up."

"How could I forget?" She whispered, gazing up at me. "You were my whole life… and then, poof, you were gone. It's not an easy thing to forget."

I breathed out, letting go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. I wanted to bolt, and get away from here. I wanted to go home to my tiny apartment that I was sharing with two old friends and try to sleep through the noisy New York background. I wanted to-

Annabeth was pushed against me suddenly, and when I looked down, she had her arms wrapped around my middle in a hug. "What-?"

"I… I don't know," She said when she finally pulled away. "I wanted to make up for that weird little part I just said, and I didn't know what to do, and I just haven't seen you in a long time-,"

I cut her off, and when I did, I realized that there had been a lot of that going on lately. Everything is so awkward between us when it really shouldn't be, so when I leaned down to press my lips to hers, I not only surprised myself but her, also. It didn't take long for her to catch on, though, and it took even shorter time for her to catch up. We were all over one another; I had the back of her neck in my hand, and I was pulling her towards me with all the force I had. She moaned when my hand slipped from her neck and into her hair, and I quickly imitated her when she curled a fist into the front of my t-shirt.

It had been so long since I had tasted such perfection, and I'm not going to even try to say I hadn't tried to be with other women since her. While no relationships worked out, hookups did, but none of them ever held the sparks like Annabeth did. When I melted into her, like I was doing now, we fit like two puzzle pieces. She was my other half, and I hadn't realized that I missed her until now.

When I couldn't breathe anymore, I pulled away and rested my chin on the top of her head, gulping down air to catch my breath. "Annabeth," I said between breaths.

"Yes?" She asked timidly, like I was mad at her, which I wasn't at all. I was more than ecstatic to be with her right now.

"Jason- are you seeing him, or anybody?"

"What?" She asked, surprised at me. "No."

As soon as the words left her mouth, I had her lips pressed to mine all over again. I was glad she wasn't dating Jason. What was a guy supposed to expect, though, when Annabeth says she received a call from him, only to come back and live with him to help out with his mother? It's pretty intimate if you ask me.

I realized I didn't have a say in the matter anymore. I might have years ago, but now the only thing we shared was the kisses exchanged between us tonight. I didn't know where this would go, or what we were even doing, I just knew that she was still a damn good kisser, and we fit together so perfectly that I knew I had to take her up on that coffee date, and maybe many more dates after that. She was somebody I wanted back in my life.

**I'm baaaaack! Thanks to all the reviews & PM's for helping me with my AWFUL writer's block! I can't believe I thought about deleting this! Please forgive me. A special thanks to ThaliadaughterofZeus for all her amazing help! **

**Okay, so if there's any questions about this chapter, just ask. It's the pre-Epilogue, which means the next chapter will be the Epilogue. I know, I know, I suck for ending it like this, but it's what I've always had planned. I planned on stretching out Percy's hard time at UCLA, but I think with this chapter, it was SO MUCH EASIER! Annabeth and Percy have gotten together, broken up, gotten together, and then broken up again. Now, they're going to give it another go... Of course, you know that this is the end, and obviously they're going to stay together... well, you don't know that yet, do you? ;)**

**Anyways, I'm working on the last chapter RIGHT NOW! Let me know what you think of this, and I'll post sooner!**

**R&R, hope to hear from y'all soon!**


	48. Chapter 48

Annabeth

Chapter 47

Epilogue

I stood before a white marble headstone, my hands clasped before me. I could feel a little trail of moisture trail down my cheek, and I realized I was crying. It was odd, though, because I was smiling.

I twisted the ring on my finger and took a deep breath before speaking. "Thalia, Percy proposed today," I raised a hand to wipe at my cheeks. "God, I wish you were here. It's a big freaking rock… I told him he shouldn't have, but I love it. We were thinking about having a spring wedding… somewhere near the ocean, you know? It's been almost seven years of our back and forth bantering, but you know I'd never let him go. We've been through so much together, and he's the only guy I've ever known.

"Mom is starting to finally understand Percy. We don't get along, which isn't a surprise, because we never have, but she argues with me less. She hasn't apologized to neither Percy nor I for splitting us up, but I'd never ask her to. I love California, even though Percy despises it, and I'm glad I graduated from my senior year high school.

"I've missed you, Thalia, and I'll miss you standing next to me when I'm up there saying my vows. I never thought that I'd be twenty-four years old and engaged to the love of my life without my best friend here with me. I forgive you, though. You're probably up there throwing all sorts of parties, and there's probably an unlimited supply of Dr. Pepper and whatever else your little heart desires. I'll be thinking of you when Percy and I have our first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Percy Jackson, and I'll be thinking of you when I have to throw those flowers over my head and somebody that's not my best friend catches them. It's been really hard lately, but I've graduated from college and my new job is pretty awesome, I'm not going to lie.

"I'm an architect, which isn't a surprise to anybody but myself. I've always wanted to be one, and now that I am, I can't seem to believe it. I get up every morning, detangle myself from Percy's snoring form, and head to work with the biggest smile on my face I've ever seen. I think you'd like me a whole lot netter these days- I'm a lot less stressed out by stupid things like my mother, and yes, even Percy. He's more laid back now that he's finished his medical training and all. Of course, you knew that, because I know he's been coming out here and talking to you. He really loves being the personal trainer, and I think that once we finally tie the knot we can get started on having babies- which is Sally's dream, of course. She's already been pushing us to get started, and we've had to remind her that we aren't even married yet, but everything's good.

"I don't know how often Jason comes to visit you, but he's doing good. Do you remember Piper from high school? They've been seeing each other. Your mom joined you a few years ago, and since she doesn't have a grave out here, could you maybe give her some kind of angel hug for me? Her ashes were scattered, and I thought about just visiting the resting place, but I just thought this would be easier."

I rubbed my hands together, not really knowing what else to add. I took a deep breath and shuffled my legs. "I love you, Thalia."

I turned to leave, and I could imagine my best friend's smile clearly in my mind.

The End

**Well, guys, I can't believe this story is over! It was published January 27, 2012, and it's coming to an end only two days before my birthday! It's been a great year, three months and one day! I couldn't ask for a better birthday present- to see one of my stories come to a complete end. I may post some outtakes later on, though, if I get bored, so you can always follow the story just in case. For now, though, it's completely done.**

**I love you guys, and I just wanted to thank y'all for sticking with me through everything!**

**R&R, one last time?**


End file.
